Albus Potter i Smocza Różdżka
by italiana
Summary: Kontynuacja "Albus Potter i Podziemia Mgły Merlina", polecam zapoznać się z pierwszą częścią! Drugi rok syna Harry'ego w Hogwarcie. Zawiązuje się fabuła, która będzie kontynuowana przez całą serię. TŁUMACZENIE - oryginał należy do Vekina87.
1. Kręta ulica

**Tytuł oryginału: **Albus Potter and the Dragonfang Wand - link: .net/s/4490970/1/Albus_Potter_and_the_Dragonfang_Wand

**Autor oryginału: **Vekin87

**Zgoda: **jest

Wszelkie prawa należą do J.K. Rowling i Vekina87. Ja tu tylko tłumaczę, nie odnoszę z tego tytułu korzyści majątkowych.

_Zachęcam do zapoznania się najpierw z pierwszą książką - Albus Potter i Podziemia Mgły Merlina. Ta opowiada o drugim roku Albusa Pottera w Hogwarcie i pojawiają się postaci, które zostały wprowadzone w pierwszej części. W mojej skromnej opinii - lepsza niż jedynka ;) I każda kolejna jest coraz ciekawsza. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania. _

_Nowe rozdziały będą pojawiały się raz na tydzień, dwa. _

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 1. Kręta ulica<strong>

Ze wszystkich ciemnych i pustych ulic w wiosce Carpelcobber, na tej konkretnej najmniej spodziewano się złowieszczych albo groźnych wydarzeń. Ulica ta była długa i kręta, z licznymi ścieżkami prowadzącymi do wielu szeregowców, z których wszystkie były tego samego koloru przykurzonej szarości. To była zwyczajna uliczka. Ulica, na jaką nikt nigdy nie zwróciłby uwagi. Ulica, która byłaby idealna, żeby coś na niej ukryć.

Mieszkańcy tej ulicy byli dość przyjaźni. Pomagali sobie nawzajem, witali znajomych, mijając się na krętych ścieżkach, i bardzo chętnie poznawali nowych sąsiadów w wiosce. Ale był jeden mieszkaniec tej wioski, który nie chciał być mile przywitany.

Największy szeregowiec, który znajdował się na krawędzi tej najdłuższej i najbardziej krętej ulicy, stał pusty od kilku dziesięcioleci. Jednak kilka lat temu ktoś go kupił. Tę osobę, kimkolwiek była, rzadko widywano w wiosce. Okna do jej domu były zawsze zasłonięte opuszczonymi zasłonami, tak żeby nikt nie widział jej twarzy, drzwi były wiecznie zamknięte, żeby nikt nie mógł wejść do środka, i rzadko słyszano z wewnątrz jakiś dźwięk. Dla miłych mieszkańców Carpelcobber był to znak, że osoba, która mieszkała w domu, nie chciała być znana. Prawie tak, jakby się ukrywała.

Nie było więc żadną niespodzianką, że tej ciepłej letniej nocy nie było nikogo na krętej ulicy prowadzącej do domu nieznanego nikomu mieszkańca. Po co ktoś miałby tam siedzieć? Do tej pory przecież nic się tam nie wydarzyło.

Ale jeśli _ktoś znalazłby się_ na tej ulicy, z pewnością byłby zdumiony widząc, jak na środku ulicy pojawia się znikąd pewna osoba. Nie było żadnego samochodu, który mógłby ją tam podrzucić. Tak naprawdę, jedynym znakiem tego, że pojawiła się owa osoba, był głośny trzask, który temu towarzyszył.

Nikt nie zawracał sobie jednak głowy wyjrzeniem przez okno – w końcu był to tylko głośny dźwięk. Była prawie północ, więc oczywiście, było to dziwne, że w ogóle pojawiły się jakieś hałasy, ale to był tylko hałas. Nieszkodliwy trzask. To przecież nie znaczy, że nagle pojawiła się tam pewna osoba ani coś w tym stylu. Z tego co wiedzieli mieszkańcy, to nie było możliwe. Ludzie nie potrafią po prostu pojawić się gdzieś z niczego.

Osoba, która pojawiła się pośrodku ulicy po tym głośnym hałasie wpatrywała się teraz w duży dom na końcu ulicy. On (a może to była ona?) miał na sobie ciemną pelerynę. To była najciemniejsza peleryna, jaką można było zobaczyć, chociaż, oczywiście, nikt nie zawracał sobie głowy patrzeniem. Twarz miała przysłoniętą kapturem – ta osoba, kimkolwiek była, również nie chciała, żeby ktoś ją zobaczył.

Zakapturzona postać cicho szła krętą uliczką, uważając, żeby nie narobić po drodze żadnych odcisków butów. Nocne niebo prawie całkowicie uniemożliwiało jej widzenie, ale prawdopodobnie w ten sposób było lepiej. W ten sposób _nikt_ nie zobaczy tego, co się ma wydarzyć.

Zakapturzona figura znajdowała się już dokładnie naprzeciwko drzwi do wielkiego domu. Nie zapukała jednak ani też nie uczyniła żadnej innej próby uprzedzenia właściciela domu o swojej obecności. Wydawała się jednak wiedzieć, że drzwi są zamknięte, ponieważ cicho zanurkowała dłonią pod pelerynę i wyciągnęła długi, cienki kijek. W tej samej sekundzie stuknęła nim w gałkę i ciche kliknięcie poinformowało ją, że drzwi są już otwarte.

Zakapturzona postać powoli popchnęła drzwi i weszła do środka. Znalazła się w pomieszczeniu, które wyglądało na całkiem wygodny pokój dzienny.

W kącie stała mała sofa i stolik, na którym wciąż znajdował się brudny talerz. Ogień w kominku jeszcze się świecił, ale już wygasał, a bujany fotel znajdujący się przed kominkiem wyglądał na dość wygodny. I wciąż się kołysał. Ktokolwiek w nim siedział, najwyraźniej dopiero co wstał, i bez wątpienia niebawem do niego wróci.

Zakapturzona figura rozejrzała się jeszcze raz dookoła i zaczęła obmyślać następne posunięcie. W tym wygodnym salonie znajdowały się dwie pary drzwi. Jedne w kącie, które wyglądały na sfatygowane, a następne zaraz obok bujanego fotela, które wydawały się nieco bardziej zadbane.

Jednak zanim zakapturzona postać zdążyła wybrać któreś z nich, rozsunęły się te obok bujanego fotela. Przez kilka sekund, kiedy były otwarte, można było zauważyć za nimi coś, co wyglądało na jasno oświetloną kuchnię.

W drzwiach stanął mężczyzna, którego nie widziano przez cały okres jego zamieszkiwania w wiosce. Miał bardzo cienkie okulary i kępkę grubych, kasztanowatych włosów, które zwisały mu z jednej strony głowy. Był bardzo chudy i nosił szatę w głębokim, ciemnoniebieskim kolorze, niczym niebo w środku nocy.

Mężczyzna jednak nie stał tam tylko się gapiąc. W jednej dłoni trzymał coś, co wyglądało na bardzo cienką książkę w miękkiej okładce, częściowo otwartą, a w drugiej małą białą filiżankę, która być może zawierała herbatę.

Zakapturzona postać nadal stała w pobliżu wejścia do domu. Mężczyzna z cienkimi okularami usiadł ponownie w bujanym fotelu, i zabierał się z powrotem za czytanie książki. Nie zauważył ciemnej postaci w przejściu.

Uświadamiając sobie, że nie została zauważona, zakapturzona postać, ciągle trzymając w ręku cienki patyk, zamknęła za sobą drzwi i podeszła do przodu o kilka kroków.

Trzask zamykających się drzwi wytrącił mężczyznę, który teraz znowu czytał, ze stanu skupienia. Wstał i wycofał się w pobliże kominka, upuszczając herbatę, którą trzymał w jednej ręce, ale wciąż trzymając książkę w drugiej.

- Czego chcesz? – powiedział wymagającym tonem.

Zakapturzona figura nie przemówiła. Podeszła jeszcze krok do przodu, ale po tym znieruchomiała. Najwidoczniej liczyła na to, że ten przerażony mężczyzna przed nią poprowadzi dalej rozmowę.

- Powiedziałem, czego chcesz? – powtórzył mężczyzna, nieufnie przyglądając się cienkiemu kijkowi. – Kim jesteś? – zapytał, teraz już trochę bardziej zdenerwowany.

Postać jeszcze raz podeszła o krok, tym razem unosząc przed sobą cienki patyk i celując nim dokładnie w kulącego się ze strachu mężczyznę. Ciągle się nie odzywała, wydawała się myśleć, że trzymanie w górze cienkiego kijka jest już wystarczającą groźbą.

Skulony mężczyzna ciągle stał w pobliżu kominka, ale zaświtało mu chyba w głowie zrozumienie.

- Chcesz tę różdżkę, prawda? – powiedział bezbarwnym tonem.

Zakapturzona postać pokiwała głową.

- A co się stało? Twoja nie daje rady? – zapytał, wskazując głową w kierunku cienkiego patyka w dłoni zakapturzonej osoby.

Ale ona znowu się nie odezwała. Najwidoczniej nawet nie usłyszała tych ostatnich słów, stała bowiem nieruchomo na swoim miejscu od czasu kiwnięcia głową.

Chudy mężczyzna jakby się zrelaksował. Wiedza, dlaczego intruz tu był, wydawała się go uspokajać. Przykucnął i popatrzył się w górę zmrużonymi oczami, starając się zauważyć, kto krył się pod kapturem peleryny.

- Ach... więc to ty, Sebastianie? – powiedział po chwili.

Mężczyzna nazwany Sebastianem nic sobie z tego nie zrobił, nadal tylko się patrzył, z dłonią mocno ściskającą swoją różdżkę.

Drugi mężczyzna teraz uśmiechał się lekko.

- To naprawdę przykre, Sebastianie, doprawdy. Robisz to na jego polecenie, prawda?

Sebastian jeszcze wzmocnił uścisk na swojej różdżce. Nie dało się ukryć, że przy tych słowach popatrzył lekko w górę, jakby zaskoczony.

- Och tak, słyszałem te pogłoski. Było ciężko, będąc otoczonym przez mugoli, ale znam parę faktów odnośnie tego, co się dzieje. Nigdy jednak nie zaklasyfikowałbym cię jako jego stronnika. – powiedział patetycznie chudy mężczyzna.

Sebastian uniósł różdżkę i podszedł do przodu, stojąc teraz twarzą w twarz z drugim mężczyzną. Przyglądał się, jak kolor odpływa z jego twarzy, a jego uśmiech blednie.

- Obawiam się, że tylko marnujesz swój czas. I jego czas. Nie ma jej tutaj. – powiedział chudy mężczyzna przez zaciśnięte zęby. Strużki potu spływały mu teraz po czole.

Sebastian nie ruszył się z miejsca, różdżkę trzymał zaledwie cal od twarzy ofiary. Nie okazał oznak strachu, ani żadnych oznak tego, co wskazywałoby w końcu na wyrzuty sumienia. Ofiarowywał mężczyźnie ostatnią szansę...

- Powiedziałem, że jej tutaj nie ma, Sebastianie! – wrzasnął mężczyzna. – Wysłałem ją kilka dni temu do Ministerstwa w Londynie. Jest w Departamencie Tajemnic, tam, gdzie jej miejsce!

Zakapturzona postać nazywana Sebastianem wycofała się o kilka kroków i, w ułamku sekundy, strumień zielonego światła wystrzelił z końcówki jej różdżki. Podmuch zaklęcia wygasił tlący się ogień w kominku, a zielone światło uderzyło o brzuch mężczyzny, przyciskając go do ściany i unosząc w powietrze na kilka sekund, po czym upadł on na ziemię, przygnieciony do zimnego kamienia. Krew spływała mu po boku głowy, a jego przekrzywione okulary spadły mu z twarzy, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Był martwy w chwili, kiedy dosięgło go zielone światło.

Sebastian odciągnął mężczyznę za nogi od ściany i zaczął przeszukiwać jego szaty, tak jakby oczekując, że coś znajdzie. Ale niczego tam nie było. Czyżby mówił prawdę? Czy naprawdę odesłał różdżkę? Ale nie mógł tego zrobić... wciąż musiał ją mieć. Jeśli różdżka zostałaby odesłana do Ministerstwa on, Sebastian, z pewnością by o tym wiedział.

Wiedział, że będzie musiał go zabić w tej samej chwili, kiedy mężczyzna go rozpoznał, ale byłoby o wiele prościej, gdyby utrzymał go przy życiu na tyle długo, żeby torturami wydobyć z niego miejsce ukrycia różdżki. Niestety zawsze to robił... zabijał, kiedy to nie było potrzebne...

Przeszedł nad martwym ciałem na podłodze i poszedł w kierunku rozklekotanych drzwi w drugim końcu pokoju. Będzie musiał po prostu jej poszukać. Popchnął drzwi i znalazł się w czymś, co wyglądało na ciemny warsztat.

Znajdował się tam długi stół z rozrzuconymi po nim różnymi kawałkami drewna. Różdżki, całkiem podobne do tej, której właśnie użył, żeby pozbawić życia swą ofiarę. W kątach znajdowały się duże regały, wypełnione czymś, co wyglądało na różnego rodzaju składniki – rdzenie różdżek. Na samej górze półek widział pióra feniksa, pióra, które już nigdy nie wejdą w skład żadnej różdżki. Kilka półek niżej znajdowały się pojemniki wypełnione czymś, co jak wiedział, było włosami jednorożców, a zaraz obok stało pudełko z łuskami druzgotków. Na najniższej półce znajdowało się nawet coś, co wyglądało na włosy chimery.

Regał naprzeciwko zawierał setki cienkich pudełek; pudełek, które bez wątpienia zawierały różdżki. Czy ten wytwórca różdżek był na tyle głupi, żeby ją tu trzymać? Czy miał wrażenie, że jest tutaj całkowicie ukryty, i nikt nigdy nie przyjdzie tutaj jej poszukać?

Sebastian podszedł w kierunku regału i zaczął zrzucać z niego losowo wybrane pudełka, otwierając je i rzucając z powrotem na własne stopy. Różdżki miały różne kształty i rozmiary i wszystkie wydawały się być starannie wykonane, ale nie było tam tej, którą musiał znaleźć.

Jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie rozpoznać tej różdżki jedynie po wyglądzie. Powiedziano mu jednak, że kiedy ją znajdzie, będzie o tym wiedział. Więc dalej przetrząsał pudełko po pudełku, czując, jak wzrasta jego poirytowanie.

I właśnie wtedy, kiedy miał już porzucić nadzieję, zobaczył to. Cienkie złote pudełko w samym rogu regału, wyglądające na niezmiernie przykurzone, tak jakby nikt go nie otwierał od dłuższego czasu. Sięgnął po nie i podniósł je delikatnie, po czym otworzył.

To była najdziwniejsza różdżka, jaką kiedykolwiek widział w jakimś pudełku. Była trochę cieńsza niż jego własna, ale też nienaturalnie długa, i była, tak jak pudełko, koloru ciemnozłotego. Ale to uchwyt różdżki – to uchwyt był najbardziej dziwny. Był smoliście czarny, bardziej czarny niż niebo na zewnątrz, ciemniejszy niż płaszcz, który nosił w celu ukrycia swojej tożsamości. I był zakręcony i skrzywiony na końcu, tak jakby ząb. Albo kieł.

Łagodnie podniósł różdżkę i przytrzymał ją w dłoniach. Nie wydawała się różnić od każdej zwykłej różdżki. Nie dała mu uczucia zwiększonej mocy. Ale jednak, z jakiegoś powodu, _poczuł się inaczej_. Nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć, ale wiedział, teraz już wiedział. To była różdżka, której szukał. To była różdżka, którą polecono mu odzyskać.

Oczywiście, pomyślał. Jak mógł uwierzyć, że ten mężczyzna, choćby nie wiadomo jak głupi, odesłałby _ją_. Nikt w pełni władz umysłowych nie odesłałby takiego skarbu.

Ułożył ją z powrotem w złotym pudełku i wcisnął sobie głęboko pod pelerynę. Odszedł od regału i rozrzuconych u swoich stóp różdżek. Wiedział, że słabo postarał się o ukrycie tego, co się tutaj wydarzyło. Jeśli ktokolwiek wiedział o istnieniu różdżki, domyśliłby się, że ktoś ją zabrał, i że jej właściciel został zamordowany właśnie z jej powodu. Ale nie obchodziło go to. Miał już to, po co przyszedł.

Jeszcze raz przechodząc ponad ciałem ofiary, wyszedł przez drzwi na otwartą ulicę. Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po krętej drodze, zastanawiając się, czy ktokolwiek zauważył błysk zielonego światła, ale niestety, na tej zwyczajnej, krętej, ciemnej uliczce, nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. I z zawirowaniem peleryny oraz kolejnym głośnym trzaskiem zakapturzona postać zniknęła.


	2. Miotły i urodziny

_Troszkę ta wioska "Carpelcobber" brzmi mało rosyjsko, jak na miejscowość pod Moskwą... ale nie ma co winić autora, w końcu jest Amerykaninem ;)_

_Miłego czytania, udało mi się przetłumaczyć jeszcze jeden rozdział, zanim rzucę się w wir obowiązków. Za wszelkie pomyłki z góry przepraszam._

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 2. Miotły i urodziny<strong>

**ROSYJSKI WYTWÓRCA RÓŻDŻEK ZAMORDOWANY**

_Władimir Czekow, jeszcze kilka lat temu sławny wytwórca różdżek, został wczoraj znaleziony martwy w swoim własnym domu. Wygląda na to, że powodem śmierci mogła być Zabójcza Klątwa. Władze czarodziejskie utrzymują, że nie było żadnych świadków wydarzenia, i w rzeczy samej, nikt nie zauważył też żadnego rodzaju intruza, chociaż skomentowano później, że ofiara żyła w raczej spokojnej mugolskiej wiosce pod Moskwą. _

_Nieznane są powody pobytu Czekowa w tym miejscu, ale jest to informacja potwierdzona nie tylko przez Rosyjskie Ministerstwo Magii, ale i przez nasze źródła. Czekow spędził w Londynie większość swojego życia, ale kilka lat temu niespodziewanie zniknął. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister Magii, przyznaje, że Ministerstwo rzeczywiście znało miejsce jego pobytu. _

_Władimir Czekow nie pozostawił po sobie żadnych dzieci i nie ma za sobą żadnych odnotowanych małżeństw. Jednakże jego najbliżsi przyjaciele utrzymują, że tym, co cenił najbardziej, była jego praca, i że uważał „każdą różdżkę, którą stworzył, za swoje dziecko". _

_Powody mordu nie są znane, ale wygląda na to, że zbrodnia musiała zostać dokonana przez osobę z zewnątrz, jako że w promieniu dziesięciu mil od domu ofiary nie ma żadnych zarejestrowanych czarodziejów. Zapytany o to, czy czegokolwiek brakowało na miejscu zbrodni, auror Ronald Weasley szybko i ironicznie stwierdził, że „Cóż, mężczyźnie brakowało sporo krwi", po czym zatrzasnął drzwi przed twarzą dziennikarza. _

_Harry „Chłopiec, Który Przeżył" Potter, zwycięzca pojedynku z Lordem Voldemortem i auror w tym samym biurze, co Weasley, wydał oficjalne oświadczenie, że uważa mordercę za „wysoce niezorganizowanego" i że robi co w swojej mocy, aby ustalić zarówno motyw, jak i winnego. Niektóre źródła jednak podają, że być może mówi tak, bo chce, żebyśmy tak myśleli. _

_Rita Skeeter, sławna autorka takich bestsellerów jak „Życie i Kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a" oraz „Korneliusz Knot – Prawdziwy Bohater Drugiej Wojny", mówi: „Znam Harry'ego od nastolatka i przyjaźnię się z nim od tego czasu, i mogę was zapewnić, że jeśli ktokolwiek chce ukryć seryjnego mordercę, to właśnie on..."_

Albus odrzucił Proroka Codziennego ze złością daleko od swoich rąk. Nie z powodu tego, co wiedziała Skeeter, jego ciocia Hermiona już dawno temu ostrzegała go, żeby jej nie wierzył. Ani też z powodu zamordowania tego różdżkarza, o którym zresztą nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał. Nie, był wściekły, bo dziś były jego urodziny. Dziś był dzień, który chciał spędzić razem z rodziną. I właśnie dzisiaj był dzień, w którym jego tata został wezwany do pracy w celu prowadzenia śledztwa dotyczącego jakiejś głupiej zbrodni popełnionej milion mil stąd.

_Kogo to obchodzi?_, pomyślał do siebie gorzko. Przecież _ciągle _zdarzają się jakieś morderstwa. To nic nowego. Ale jak dużo urodzinowych dni będzie mógł spędzić ze swoim tatą? Swoim ojcem, który ciągle był zbyt zajęty, żeby z nim porozmawiać w zeszłym roku, a tego lata siedział w biurze praktycznie całe dnie. Swoim ojcem, który najwidoczniej jest chyba jedynym aurorem w całym Ministerstwie Magii. Swoim ojcem, który obiecał mu, że będzie tutaj, w dniu jego urodzin.

Przekroczył ponad rozrzuconą gazetą i poszedł w dół schodami Rezydencji Potterów, dochodząc w końcu do kuchni, gdzie jego matka zajmowała się czymś, co wyglądało na wykwintny obiad urodzinowy.

- Al – powiedziała, kiedy wszedł – twój ojciec zostawił wiadomość. Mówi, że obiecuje być na miejscu zanim zaśpiewamy „Sto lat".

Próbowała przywołać na twarz wymuszony uśmiech, ale jej się nie udało. Wiedział, że bardzo dobrze zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo był rozczarowany, chociaż starała się tego nie okazywać. Na kuchence podkręciła ogień pod pieczoną wołowiną za pomocą różdżki i otarła znad brwi sporą ilość potu.

Albus tylko usiadł przy kuchennym stole, wyglądając na bardzo znudzonego. Po chwili matka odwróciła się do niego przodem.

- A może pójdziesz otworzyć teraz kilka swoich prezentów? – zapytała.

Albus wzruszył ramionami.

- Poczekam na tatę – powiedział jej.

- To może napiszesz list do swoich przyjaciół? Powiesz im, że masz dziś urodziny! – zasugerowała.

- Oni wiedzą. Dostałem dziś rano dwa listy. Obydwoje życzyli mi wszystkiego najlepszego. – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. Jego ojciec, który wstał, zanim Albus się obudził, jeszcze tego nie zrobił.

Morrison Vincent i Scorpius Malfoy byli z pewnością jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi w szkole. Obydwoje byli w Slytherinie, tak jak i on. Ze Scorpiusem nie od początku było różowo – tak naprawdę, jeśli dobrze pamiętał, ten o mało co go nie zaatakował, ale tylko dlatego, że przyłapał Albusa na śledzeniu. Z Morrisonem natomiast przyjaźnił się od pierwszego dnia w pociągu i wymieniali listy przez całe lato. Albusowi udało się przekonać matkę, żeby wysłała mu kafla z autografem, po czym kolega wysłał mu trzy kolejne sowy jednego dnia, każdą z osobnymi podziękowaniami.

Kolejną najlepszą przyjaciółką, jeśli wyłączyć z listy jego kuzynkę Rose, była Mirra Tinnels. No właśnie, przynajmniej BYŁA. W trakcie ostatniej rozmowy pokłócili się, a ostatnio, kiedy ją widział, była nieprzytomna. Nawet nie był pewien, czy będzie uczęszczać do Hogwartu w tym roku.

Zarówno Morrison jak i Scorpius wysłali mu kartki urodzinowe i prezenty, które okazały się ogromnymi porcjami słodyczy. Był w takim dobrym nastroju tego ranka, kiedy wstał z powodu stukania sów o szybę okienną. Ale to było zanim poszedł na dół i dowiedział się od matki, że jego ojciec został wezwany do pracy, żeby „prowadzić śledztwo".

- No cóż, w takim razie... twój brat chyba jest na podwórku, ćwiczy quidditcha. Może pójdziesz z nim porozmawiać? Chyba jeszcze nie życzył ci wszystkiego najlepszego! – powiedziała jego matka, wytrącając go z tych ponurych myśli.

Albus wzruszył ramionami. Wiedział, co kombinowała jego matka. Starała się go czymś zająć, tak, żeby przestał zwracać uwagę na to, że w tym bardzo ważnym dla niego dniu nie ma przy nim ojca. Myśląc, że równie dobrze może zrobić coś w ramach poprawy nastroju, wyszedł z kuchni i poszedł na podwórko, gdzie oczywiście widać było jego brata mknącego na swojej miotle przez niebo niczym kula z pistoletu.

Podszedł w jego kierunku i popatrzył w górę, a jego brat zanurkował spektakularnie w kierunku ziemi. W ostatniej chwili pociągnął miotłę do góry i z szerokim uśmiechem poleciał prosto na Albusa.

- Ej! – krzyknął Albus, kiedy zrobił unik, ale nie było takiej potrzeby, jego brat zatrzymał się nagle parę cali od jego twarzy.

- Czy musisz to robić za każdym razem? – wrzasnął na niego Albus, wycierając trawę z kolan. – To po pewnym czasie staje się denerwujące.

James zeskoczył ze swojej miotły, zostawiając ją wiszącą w powietrzu, po czym zmierzwił włosy, układając je w splątaną, nieporządną fryzurę.

- Przepraszam – zrobił do niego minę, mimo że wyraźnie nie miał tego na myśli. – Jak tam urodziny? – zapytał.

Albus po raz trzeci tego dnia wzruszył ramionami. To wydawało się najlepszą odpowiedzią.

- Słyszałeś o tacie? – zapytał go James, jego uśmiech lekko przygasł.

- Taak. Ale mama mówi, że zdąży wrócić na tort.

- Och... to w takim razie dobrze. Czy dostałem jakieś listy? – zapytał pospiesznie.

Albus zmrużył oczy. To był pierwszy ranek przez całe lato, w którym, o ile sobie dobrze przypominał, James _nie dostał_ żadnego listu. Pod koniec zeszłego roku zaczął spotykać się z dziewczyną o imieniu Denise, która, podobnie jak i on, w nadchodzącym semestrze pójdzie do czwartej klasy. Jednakże była z Ravenclawu, co było specjalną zasługą dla Jamesa, który twierdził, że „Krukonki są o wiele zbyt inteligentne, żeby nabierać się na jego zwykły podryw", i najwidoczniej zdobycie jej sprawiło mu wiele kłopotów.

Mimo że cieszył się szczęściem brata (i trochę było mu przykro z powodu Denise, która bez wątpienia zostanie porzucona zanim Express do Hogwartu ruszy z miejsca), był naprawdę poirytowany ich sposobami komunikacji. Wyglądało na to, że bez względu na to, czy Denise jadła śniadanie, czy pomyślała o czymś zabawnym, albo zaczerpnęła niezwykle świeży łyk powietrza, po prostu musiała dać o tym znać swojemu chłopakowi, natychmiast. Już kilka razy się zdarzyło, że budził się w nocy o czwartej trzydzieści, na dźwięk narzekań swojej matki na temat sów stukających o okna.

James nie był o wiele lepszy. Często odchodził od stołu w połowie zdania, żeby wysłać list, po tym jak wpadł na coś, co, jak wiedział, Denise uzna za choćby w najmniejszym stopniu zabawne.

- Nie – odpowiedział Albus, patrząc jak uśmiech do reszty znika z twarzy jego brata.

Kontynuował przez coś, co wydawało mu się dobrą godziną, obserwowanie latającego brata (mimo że tak naprawdę było to około dziesięć minut), słuchając obelg, które tolerował jedynie dlatego, że wiedział, iż James ma rację.

Albus bał się straszliwie latania. Był zdania, że ludzie nie zostali do niego stworzeni. Nie zostali zbudowani tak, żeby przeżyć upadek z wysokości stu stóp ponad ziemią, więc po co kusić los?

- No dawaj, usiądziesz mi za plecami – powiedział błagalnie James, przesuwając się na miotle trochę wyżej. – Nie będę latał wysoko. Jak się przyzwyczaisz to naprawdę to polubisz. I na pewno będziesz w tym dobry.

- Skąd możesz wiedzieć? – zapytał Albus.

- Al, _każdy_ w naszej rodzinie jest w tym dobry.

- Chłopcy! Goście już przyszli! – dobiegł głos z domu.

James zarzucił miotłę na ramię i poszedł za Albusem z powrotem w stronę domu, gdzie czekali na nich już goście. Wszyscy.

Jego wujek Percy pomachał mu pompatycznie z kąta pokoju, kiedy Albus przeszedł przez tłum rozmawiających ludzi. Przybyli wszyscy, którzy byli tutaj na poprzednie Święta Bożego Narodzenia; za wyjątkiem Scamandersów i ojca Albusa.

Wielu z nich przerwało rozmowę, żeby mu pomachać, a inni trzymali duże, opakowane prezenty. Wszyscy zaczęli życzyć mu wszystkiego najlepszego, a babcia Weasley nawet szczypnęła go w policzki i powiedziała: „Mój mały Al jest już prawie nastolatkiem!".

Albusowi udało się strząsnąć z siebie rodzinę i wszedł do kuchni po raz kolejny, gdzie znalazł swoją mamę dekorującą tort.

- Wynocha! Wynocha! – syknęła do niego, starając się jak najlepiej usunąć ciasto z jego pola widzenia. – Nie chcę, żebyś teraz je widział!

Albus musiał więc znosić towarzystwo swojej rodziny przez kolejne dwadzieścia minut. Wszyscy zadawali mu pytania, jak tam jego pierwszy rok w Hogwarcie, jak się czuje jako pierwszy Ślizgon w rodzinie, o to, czy wybiera się na sprawdziany quidditcha, i liczne inne, na które w końcu Albusowi znudziło się odpowiadać.

Tak jakby jego matka wyczuła niebezpieczeństwo, wypadła przez drzwi od kuchni do salonu trzymając olbrzymi tort.

- Okej... więc wszyscy gotowi? – zapytała.

Z tłumu ludzi rozległ się pomruk, kiedy wujek Bill wyczarował gigantyczny stół wprost z powietrza, na samym środku pokoju. Jego matka opuściła na niego szmaragdowozielony tort, na którym gładkimi srebrnymi literami napisała słowa: „Wszystkiego najlepszego, Albusie".

Jego matka zaświeciła machnięciem różdżki dwanaście świeczek na torcie, po czym rzuciła Albusowi smutne spojrzenie. Natychmiast się domyślił, co się wydarzyło. Jego ojcu jednak nie uda się wrócić do domu na czas, żeby zaśpiewać „Sto lat".

Reszta rodziny rozejrzała się dookoła nerwowo, niepewna, czy powinni zacząć śpiewać, jeśli ojca Albusa jeszcze nie ma. W końcu jednak zdecydowali, że nie ma sensu czekać, aż roztopią się całe świeczki, i nabrali powietrza w płuca, żeby zacząć śpiewać.

- Czekajcie chwilę... Gdzie jest Harry? – usłyszał zapytanie swojego wujka Rona.

- Ron! – syknęła matka Albusa. Nawet córka wuja, Rose, powiedziała:

- Tato, naprawdę, nie masz za grosz taktu!

- Harry nie mógł wrócić. – powiedziała jego matka. – Wcześniej został wezwany do biura.

- Z powodu sprawy z tym całym Czekowem? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem wujek Ron. – Kurczę, czemu mnie po prostu nie poprosił, żebym go zastąpił, na pewno bym...

- Zacznijcie śpiewać! – usłyszał pisk swojej matki, i głośny śpiew dochodzący ze strony reszty rodziny zagłuszył głos wujka.

Albus siedział, gapiąc się na ciasto z wyrazem twarzy, który, jak miał nadzieję, wyglądał na szczęśliwy; chór głosów śpiewających „sto lat" dzwonił mu w uszach. Co mogło być na tyle ważne, że jego ojciec musiał złamać daną obietnicę? Czy chociaż wróci do domu na noc?

Usłyszał, jak ktoś krzyczy „pomyśl życzenie" i, wracając do przytomności, dmuchnął potężnie gasząc wszystkie świeczki, myśląc do siebie: _Chciałbym, żeby mój tata miał więcej czasu, żeby przebywać w domu._

Cała jego rodzina zaczęła klaskać i wyciągać w jego stronę prezenty. Usiadł przy stole, dziękując i rozdzierając opakowania.

Dostał to, co zwykle. Liczne produkty z Czarodziejskich Dowcipów Weasleyów od wujka George'a, z których część nie była jeszcze nawet dostępna w sprzedaży, książki dotyczące tematów od smoków po historię prefektów Hogwartu, i raczej dużą ilość słodyczy. Jego rodzice podarowali mu sporo złota w ramach kieszonkowego, i została już jedna, jedyna paczka. Była długa i cienka i rozerwał opakowanie z ciekawością.

Na podłogę potoczyła się miotła, co zaowocowało licznymi achami i ochami ze strony rodziny. Lubisz quidditcha czy nie, możesz nawet nie lubić latania, ale ciężko było nie być pod wrażeniem. Miotła była koloru ciemnobrązowego, gładka i lśniąca. Nie była w ogóle skrzywiona, raczej delikatnie zaokrąglona dla wygody. Każdy jej cal wyglądał niczym dzieło sztuki.

- Kto mi kupił... – zaczął Albus.

- To chyba musiałem być ja – usłyszał głos swojego brata.

- Twój brat oszczędzał na nią od dłuższego czasu. – powiedziała jego matka z lekkim uśmiechem.

Albus zszokowany odwrócił się do brata.

- To najlepsza miotła na rynku. – powiedział mu James. – Nazywa się Ostrze Błyskawicy. Miałem kiedyś nadzieję, że będziemy w tej samej drużynie w Hogwarcie... ale teraz, jak o tym pomyślę, to prędzej chyba będziemy grać przeciwko sobie.

Albus popatrzył na niego, zakłopotany.

- Nie potrafię latać.

- Będziesz potrafił, jak cię nauczę. To łatwe, zaufaj mi, i uzależniające – powiedział.

Albus popatrzył na piękną miotłę w swoich dłoniach. Wcale nie chciało mu się latać bardziej, niż wczoraj, i tak samo jak wcześniej bał się wysokości. Ale jego brat oszczędzał na nią tak długo...

- Ehm... no dobra. – powiedział. – Pozwolę ci mnie uczyć. – dodał, z czymś, co jak miał nadzieję, wyglądało na przekonujący uśmiech.

Przekazał miotłę po całym pokoju, gdzie wielu ludzi przytrzymywało ją i szeptało do siebie z poekscytowaniem. Po około godzinie zaczęło się robić ciemno i goście zaczęli wychodzić, klepiąc go po ramionach i jeszcze raz życząc mu wesołych urodzin. Kiedy jego ciocia Hermiona wyszła razem z Hugo i Rose, jego wujek Ron, ostatni członek rodziny, który został w domu, odwrócił się w jego kierunku.

- Przykro mi, że twój tata nie mógł tutaj być, Al. – powiedział marszcząc brwi.

Albus popatrzył się na niego z pustym wyrazem twarzy.

- Nic się nie stało – skłamał.

- Albusie, skarbie, wyglądasz na zmęczonego – powiedziała mu matka, machając jeszcze raz różdżką i sprawiając, że cały papier prezentowy zniknął z podłogi. – Może pójdziesz już się położyć? – dodała łagodnie.

Albus pocałował ją na dobranoc i w ciszy udał się do swojej sypialni. Czuł się źle, nie tylko z powodu niezbyt udanych urodzin, ale także dlatego, że zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, iż jego mama się martwi tą całą sytuacją. Leżał w swoim pokoju, skulony pod kołdrą, desperacko starając się zasnąć, i przeklinając szeptem ojca.

_Czy on w ogóle wróci tej nocy?_, zapytał sam siebie. Ile jeszcze dni bez widzenia się z tatą go czeka? Czy morderstwo tego jednego mężczyzny było aż tak ważne? Tak dziwne? Że nie mógł z jego powodu pojawić się nawet na przyjęciu urodzinowym własnego syna?

TRZASK.

Albus podniósł się gwałtownie z poduszek. Poznał ten dźwięk, nawet jeśli dobiegał z pewnej odległości. Dźwięk otwieranych na parterze drzwi jeszcze to potwierdził. Jego ojciec właśnie zaaportował się do domu z pracy.

Po cicho wypełznął z łóżka i poszedł w dół schodami. Usłyszał, jak jego wujek i tata rozmawiają w kuchni.

Ukradkiem podreptał pod drzwi kuchni i przycisnął do nich ucho.

- ...myślę, że jednak możemy wykluczyć Anifura. – mówił jego wujek Ron. – Ma o wiele zbyt niską pozycję w ministerstwie.

- Tylko że problem polega na tym, że wcale nie trzeba mieć wysokiej pozycji, żeby podsłuchać jakiś urywek informacji. – usłyszał głos ojca. – A te ostatnie działania w Yorku wskazują, że w końcu się gdzieś zadomowili. Myślę, że to wszystko jest ze sobą powiązane.

- Mówiłeś Kingsleyowi? – usłyszał pytanie swojej matki, zaraz po tym jak pociągnęła duży łyk herbaty.

- Nie musiałem, on już wie. – powiedział jego ojciec. – Ale on naciska na Knota i ignoruje sprawę. Nie mogę go za to winić. Jest o wiele zbyt zajęty zamartwianiem się, co się dzieje wewnątrz Ministerstwa, niż poza nim. Nie uwierzysz, kogo kazał mi przesłuchiwać!

Albus nie miał pojęcia, co Minister Magii ma wspólnego z jakąś świeczką, ale nadszedł już czas, żeby ujawnił swoją obecność. Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do kuchni.

Wujek Ron i jego ojciec siedzieli przy dużym stole, a jego matka usiadła przy kuchence, smażąc jajecznicę. Najwidoczniej jego ojciec miał zamiar zaraz coś zjeść. Rozmowa urwała się w pół słowa i wszyscy odwrócili się w jego stronę.

- Cześć – powiedział jego tata, wyglądając na winnego.

Może to dlatego, że prawie nie miał okazji widywać go w trakcie lata, Albus pomyślał, że jego ojciec wygląda inaczej. Miał zapadnięte policzki i duże worki pod oczami z powodu braku snu. Ciągle uśmiechał się, tak jak zwykle, ale ten uśmiech wyglądał dziwnie na jego bladej, przepracowanej twarzy.

Albus nie odpowiedział, po prostu zajął miejsce przy stole.

- Myślałem, że już śpisz – ciągnął jego tata.

- Miałeś nadzieję, że przez cały dzień nie będziesz musiał mnie oglądać? – wypalił Albus.

Jego ojciec się nachmurzył.

- Zasłużyłem na takie traktowanie – powiedział. – Próbowałem wrócić przed tortem, w ogóle nie planowałem dzisiaj pójść do pracy...

- To czemu poszedłeś? – przerwał mu Albus.

- Nie przerywaj ojcu, Albusie – powiedziała surowo jego matka.

- Chcę po prostu wiedzieć, co było ważniejsze niż ja! – krzyknął Albus.

- Uspokój się – powiedział mu ojciec, podczas gdy jego wujek rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, jakby nieobecny. – Czy słyszałeś o tym morderstwie? – zapytał go ojciec.

- Tak – powiedział Albus – ale nie rozumiem w jaki sposób...

- Powiem ci – rzekł jego ojciec. – Zostałem wezwany do pracy, żeby poprowadzić śledztwo w sprawie tego zabójstwa. – dodał.

- Oczywiście – powiedział znudzonym głosem Albus. – Ale czemu to takie ważne?

W tym momencie jego ojciec wymienił szybkie spojrzenie z wujkiem Ronem.

- Tego nie mogę ci powiedzieć. – rzekł.

Albus rzucił mu rozwścieczone spojrzenie. Już miał zamiar wszczynać kłótnię, kiedy usłyszał głos swojego wujka:

- Och, daj spokój Harry!

Wymienili kolejne spojrzenie, ale tym razem dłużej patrzyli się na siebie.

- Nie chcę mu mówić czegoś, co go przestraszy – powiedział cicho jego ojciec.

- Nie będę się bał! – powiedział Albus, ale obydwoje zdawali się go ignorować.

- On ma już dwanaście lat, Harry. – rzekł jego wujek. – Ty w tym wieku walczyłeś z bazyliszkiem.

- Ron ma rację – powiedziała jego matka, nalewając sobie kolejną filiżankę herbaty. – Sama tam byłam. – dodała z cynicznym uśmiechem.

Jego ojciec wydał z siebie olbrzymie westchnienie i odwrócił się do Albusa.

- Cóż, najwyraźniej zostałem przegłosowany – powiedział, rzucając żonie piorunujące spojrzenie. – Więc powiem ci tyle, ile mogę powiedzieć. Powodem, dla którego to morderstwo było takim szokiem dla Ministerstwa jest fakt, że NIKT nie powinien był wiedzieć, gdzie ten mężczyzna się znajduje.

- Ponieważ żył w mugolskiej wiosce? – zapytał Albus.

- Tak, to my go tam umieściliśmy – powiedział jego ojciec. – Był objęty programem „Demimoz".

- Jakim programem?

- Demimoz* – powiedział jego wujek.

- Nazwa bierze się stąd, że miał być prawie zupełnie niewidoczny. Umieściliśmy go w tej wiosce wiele lat temu, dla jego własnego bezpieczeństwa. Jego miejsce pobytu było znane jedynie wysoko postawionym urzędnikom Ministerstwa.

- Ale... to, że był ukryty, wcale nie znaczy, że nie można było go tam znaleźć, prawda? Nierzadko zdarza się...

- Wydaje mi się, że nie rozumiesz sedna sprawy, Al. – powiedział jego wujek. – Pomyśl. Ta osoba znajdowała się w miejscu, którego lokalizację znali jedynie nieliczni pracownicy Ministerstwa. W obrębie paru mil od jego domu nie było żadnych czarodziejów. Ale z pewnością to jeden z nich go zamordował. Więc kto mógł to uczynić?

Albus pomyślał nad tym.

- Ktoś... z Ministerstwa – powiedział w końcu.

- Niekoniecznie – rzekł jego ojciec, mierzwiąc sobie włosy. – Ale z pewnością to ktoś z Ministerstwa zdradził lokalizację mordercy.

- Ale to mógł być przypadek! Może komuś się wymsknęło!

- To prawda, aczkolwiek to mało prawdopodobne. Mogło się wymsknąć, że ofiara się ukrywała, ale naprawdę niewielu ludzi wiedziało GDZIE. – powiedział jego ojciec.

- Troszkę to działa na nerwy, no nie? – rzekł jego wujek. – Świadomość, że facet siedzący w boksie obok może być mordercą. Albo pomocnikiem mordercy. Cóż, ale mnie to nie dotyczy. Ja mam własne biuro. – powiedział dumnie, kładąc nogi na stole.

- Nogi! – syknęła jego matka, i wujek natychmiast je zdjął.

- Teraz możesz sobie wyobrazić, jaki kocioł był dziś w pracy – kontynuował jego ojciec. – Wybrali mnie, żebym poprowadził śledztwo i wykrył potencjalne przecieki. Nie sprawia to, że jestem najbardziej lubianym kolegą w pracy, oj nie. – dodał, marszcząc brwi.

- Ale dlaczego w pierwszej kolejności ukrywałeś mnie? – zapytał Albus.

Po raz trzeci w ciągu tej nocy, jego ojciec i wujek wymienili spojrzenia. Potem obydwoje odwrócili się w jego stronę i jego ojciec rzekł:

- Tego nie możemy ci powiedzieć. Przepraszam.

Albus nachmurzył się i zwrócił się w stronę wyjścia. Był częściowo usatysfakcjonowany odpowiedziami ojca, były logiczne, ale jednak ciągle czuł rozczarowanie.

- Hej – powiedział jego tata, zatrzymując go.

Albus odwrócił się.

- Jutro idę z tobą na ulicę Pokątną, kupić ci książki i pozostałe rzeczy.

Albus starał się nie okazać zaskoczenia. To zawsze matka zabierała ich w to miejsce, już od czasów, kiedy James zaczął szkołę.

- Serio? – zapytał.

- Serio. – odpowiedział jego ojciec.

- Ehm... Harry... mówiłeś mi, że jutro będziesz musiał wpaść do biura – powiedział jego wujek.

- Chyba nic się nie stanie, jak przyprowadzę ze sobą gościa. – rzekł jego ojciec.

Albus odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, żeby ukryć uśmiech, i popchnął drzwi. Jego ojciec jeszcze nigdy nie zabrał go do pracy. Właśnie zaczął wspinać się z powrotem schodami do swojego pokoju, kiedy usłyszał ojca krzyczącego coś jeszcze.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Al! – zawołał.

* * *

><p>*<em>Demimoz (ang. Demiguise) - pochodzi z Dalekiego Wschodu, ale bardzo trudno go odnaleźć, gdyż w chwilach zagrożenia potrafi znikać. Demimoz jest pokojowo nastawiony i żywi się roślinami. Wyglądem przypomina małpę z wielkimi, czarnymi i smutnymi oczami (często są one ukryte pod włosami). Całe ciało ma pokryte długimi, jedwabistymi i srebrzystymi włosami. Jego skóra jest bardzo cenna, ponieważ wykorzystuje się ją do produkcji Peleryn Niewidek.<em>


	3. Fair i Wilde

_Dziękuję jak zawsze za komentarze! Mobilizują mnie do działania! _

_**Dagulec**, nie ma się co tak bulwersować ;) Co innego jakby autor pomylił się w kwestii Polski, wtedy poczułabym się urażona :P I jak zawsze dzięki za konkretny komentarz, jesteś niezawodna!_

_**Rubilax96**, dziękuję! Za to, że czytasz, i za to, że zdecydowałeś się skomentować. To dzięki Tobie się dziś wzięłam w garść i skończyłam ten rozdział ;)_

_A teraz - ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 3. Fair i Wilde<strong>

Albus wstał następnego poranka z takim samym uczuciem, jakie miał w dniu wyruszenia po raz pierwszy do Hogwartu – uczuciem czystego podniecenia. Mimo że wciąż było całkiem wcześnie, słońce zaledwie wynurzyło się zza horyzontu, Albus szybko wślizgnął się w ubrania i zszedł na dół schodami.

Natychmiast napotkał wzrokiem wujka Rona, głęboko śpiącego na kanapie w salonie. Chociaż w rezydencji Potterów znajdowało się wiele dodatkowych pokoi, jego wujek miał zwyczaj zawsze spać właśnie tam, kiedy zostawał na noc. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, dlaczego wujek został tak długo i zdecydował się zapytać, ale wytrącił go z tych myśli głośny głos.

- Hej... co porabiasz tak wcześnie? – usłyszał pytanie brata.

Albus obrócił się dookoła i zobaczył brata wychodzącego z kuchni; trzymał talerz z wielką górą grzanek.

- Tata idzie z nami na ulicę Pokątną. A później zabierze nas do pracy. – powiedział.

- Taa, wiem, wujek Ron mi powiedział. Rose też idzie, ona i ciocia Hermiona mają się z nami spotkać na miejscu.

- Hej, daj mi kilka grzanek. – powiedział Albus, patrząc, jak jego brat gryzie ogromny kęs grzanki znajdującej się na szczycie stosu.

- Sam sobie zrób! – warknął jego brat, odsuwając talerz od Albusa, który właśnie po niego sięgał. – Siedziałem nad nimi kilka godzn!

- Przecież to tylko grzanki!

- Hola, hola, cosietuuajdzieje? – Albus usłyszał pomruk wujka Rona, który, próbując wstać, spadł z kanapy.

Obydwoje roześmieli się i pomogli mu. Był nieogolony i wciąż nosił szatę z poprzedniego wieczora.

- Kto tu wrzeszczał? – powiedział wujek, pocierając oczy i wdrapując się z powrotem na kanapę.

- Nikt nie wrzeszczał, wujku Ronie... – powiedzieli obydwoje.

Dalej tarł powieki, po czym zamrugał gwałtownie i zapytał:

- Która godzina?

- Jeszcze wcześnie – odpowiedział mu Albus.

- Co wy tutaj robicie o tej porze?

- Szykujemy się na ulicę Pokątną...

- ...nie, on się szykuje – przerwał bratu James. – Ja wysyłałem list do...

- Wcale nie, robiłeś sobie grzanki! – odciął się Albus.

- Chyba potrafię robić dwie rzeczy jednocześnie, Al! – odkrzyknął jego brat.

- Chłopcy, przestańcie, przestańcie! – powiedział wujek Ron ze stłumionym ziewnięciem. – Wygląda na to, że już sobie nie pośpię. – mruknął do siebie. Potem zmierzył wzrokiem grzankę w ręku Jamesa. – Który z was chce zrobić mi śniadanie? - zapytał.

Następne kilka godzin minęło dokładnie tak, jak można by było oczekiwać, że minie, w towarzystwie wujka Rona. Było wypełnione opowieściami na temat wielu heroicznych historii i wyczynów, które stawały się niezwykle zabawne, po okraszeniu poczuciem humoru wujka. Albus i James siedzieli razem z wujkiem w kuchni, waląc pięścią w stół ze śmiechu, i wcinając grzanki. Wujek Ron był właśnie w samym środku jednej szczególnie obfitującej w przygody historii, w której walczył z setkami akromantuli, kiedy przeszkodził mu głośny pisk.

- Wujku Ronie! – usłyszeli, i mieli zaledwie ułamek sekundy, żeby się przygotować, zanim Lily przebiegła po kuchni i wskoczyła wujkowi na kolana.

- Ał! – jęknął wujek. – Co się stało? – zapytał dziewczynkę. Płakała.

- Mama mówi, że nie mogę iść – załkała.

Rzucił jej poważne spojrzenie.

- Przecież wiesz, że nie mogę w tej sprawie nic zrobić. Twoja mama mnie przeraża.

- Ale to niesprawiedliwe – jęknęła.

- Pamiętasz, jak ostatnim razem poszłaś na ulicę Pokątną? – zapytał ją z kolejną poważną miną. – Powiedzieliśmy ci, że jeśli nie zwrócisz temu chłopcu jego różdżki, nie będziesz mogła pójść następnym razem. A zrobiłaś to?

Potrząsnęła głową.

- A co zamiast tego zrobiłaś?

Lily popatrzyła się na podłogę. - Sprałam go.

- No właśnie. Poza tym, ulica Pokątna po pewnym czasie i tak zaczyna się nudzić, nie wolałabyś po prostu zostać tutaj?

- Musi zostać. – dobiegł głos ze strony drzwi. Ojciec Albusa właśnie wszedł do kuchni. – Po tym, co się stało ostatnim razem. Za bardzo się tym wszystkim ekscytuje. A w przyszłym roku i tak się tam wybierze. Będzie mimo wszystko musiała. – powiedział, nalewając sobie filiżankę kawy.

- Kiedy wychodzimy, tato? – zapytał podekscytowany Albus.

Jego ojciec stłumił ziewnięcie i pociągnął kolejny łyk kawy.

- Przypuszczam, że jak tylko będziecie gotowi.

- Ja już jestem gotowy – powiedział.

Jego ojciec lekko się uśmiechnął i zapytał:

- A wy chłopaki, gotowi? – a James i wujek Ron pokiwali głowami.

Dziesięć minut później stali przy kominku w salonie. Wujek Ron sięgnął do małej sakiewki wypełnionej błyszczącym proszkiem.

- No dobra, to ja lecę pierwszy, a ty zaraz po mnie, Al. – powiedział.

Wziął małą szczyptę proszku fiu i wrzucił ją do ognia, który natychmiast przybrał kolor szmaragdowej zieleni.

- Ulica Pokątna – powiedział leniwie. I zaledwie postawił tam pierwszy krok, zniknął.

Albus wziął woreczek z proszkiem i radośnie wrzucił do kominka kolejną szczyptę. Uwielbiał podróżować za pomocą proszku Fiuu, uczucie wirowania w miejscu zawsze poprawiało mu humor.

- Ulica Pokątna – powiedział w stronę szmaragdowo zielonych płomieni, i wkraczając w nie natychmiast zniknął, i nagle szybował przez przestrzeń, trzymając łokcie przy sobie i mając zamknięte oczy, aż do czasu, kiedy nagle się zatrzymał, znalazłszy się w ponuro wyglądającym pubie. Dziurawym Kotle.

- Odsuń się od rusztu – powiedział wujek Ron, szorstko odciągając go na bok, w momencie, kiedy jego brat wyłonił się z kominka.

- Kurczę, nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczaję – powiedział, otrzepując ubrania z pyłu. – Nie mogę się doczekać, aż będę mógł się aportować.

Ich ojciec pojawił się sekundę potem, również otrzepując pył z ubrania.

- Szkoda, że to najbliższy ruszt przy Pokątnej – powiedział, prostując sobie na nosie okulary. – Kiedyś można było wlatywać prosto do sklepu z kociołkami.

Zaczęli iść przez Dziurawy Kocioł, jego ojciec po drodze wymieniał krótkie uściski dłoni z każdym, kto ich zobaczył. Albus w pewien sposób już się do tego przyzwyczaił. Ostatnim razem, kiedy był w Dziurawym Kotle, niektórzy ludzie ściskali nawet jego dłoń, po prostu dlatego, że był synem Harry'ego Pottera.

- Szklaneczkę Ognistej, Harry? – zapytała Hannah, żona Neville'a i właścicielka pubu. – Na koszt firmy! – dodała.

- Nie, nie dzięki – odpowiedział. – Dla mnie to o wiele za wcześnie, i muszę iść później do pracy.

- Ja tam bym się napił szklaneczkę – usłyszał pomruk wujka Rona, jednak dalej szedł za nimi przez pub. Kilka chwil później znaleźli się na wprost ściany z cegieł. Albus przyglądał się, jak jego ojciec wyjmuje swoją różdżkę i uderza w jakąś cegłę. Nic się nie wydarzyło.

- Cholera – wyszeptał, drapiąc się różdżką po głowie. Odwrócił się do wujka Rona. – Czy to było trzy w dół, cztery poziomo, dwukrotnie, czy cztery w dół, a później dwa poziomo, trzykrotnie?

Wujek Ron uniósł brwi.

- Myślałem, że to było dwa do dołu, dwa poziomo, trzykrotnie – powiedział.

Ojciec Albusa jęknął.

- A może to było trzy w górę, dwa poziomo, czterokrotnie?

- Nie, nie było żadnej czwórki – powiedział zamyślony wujek Ron. – Wydaje mi się, że to było dwa w górę, trzy w dół, trzykrotnie.

- Co? Przecież to nie ma najmniejszego sensu. To by znaczyło, że jest tylko jeden w dół trzy razy! To oznacza ogółem tylko trzy w dół! Musi gdzieś tam być „poziomo"...

Albus i James przyglądali się, jak się sprzeczali. Po kilku następnych próbach zakończonych niepowodzeniem, obydwoje odwrócili się w stronę gapiących się na wszystko dzieci.

- A wy pamiętacie? – zapytał ich ojciec.

- Nie – powiedzieli obydwoje. – Mama zawsze to robiła, a ona pamięta. – powiedział James.

Ich ojciec zwrócił się z powrotem w stronę wujka.

- Może trzy w dół, dwa poziomo, dwukrotnie.

- Nie, to niemożliwe, nie uwzględniłeś czwórki...

- Przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że nie ma żadnej czwórki!

- Ano racja...

Tak nagle, że Albus aż podskoczył, wtrącił się głos dochodzący zza ich pleców.

- Macie kłopoty?

Właśnie podszedł do nich mężczyzna, najbardziej zwyczajnie wyglądający człowiek, jakiego widział w życiu Albus. Miał krótkie, ciemne włosy, z przedziałkiem pośrodku, i nosił szaty koloru klasycznej czerni. Przez sekundę Albus myślał, że jest na nich zły, jako że miał na twarzy lekko kwaśną minę, ale bez względu na to, wymienił z jego ojcem uściski dłoni.

- Fango! – powiedział ojciec Albusa, chwytając jego dłoń. – Co robisz na Pokątnej? Kiedy wybierasz się do biura?

Mężczyzna nazywany Fangiem uścisnął również dłoń Rona, po czym odpowiedział.

- Nie mogłem się aportować do pracy, a sieć Fiuu została odcięta.

Ojciec Albusa uniósł jedną brew.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał.

Fango wzruszył ramionami.

- Najprawdopodobniej dodatkowe środki bezpieczeństwa. Kingsley się wścieka odkąd... sami wiecie. – powiedział, rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenie w stronę Albusa i Jamesa. Najwidoczniej nie chciał mówić o ważniejszych sprawach w ich obecności.

- Więc używam sposobu z kabiną telefoniczną – kontynuował Fango. – I mamy przecież kabinę dokładnie tu, na ulicy Pokątnej. To nie dlatego tutaj jesteście?

- Nie, jestem z dziećmi na zakupach. Czy mógłbyś nam odrobinę pomóc? – zapytał, wskazując w kierunku ściany.

- Och tak, oczywiście – powiedział Fango. Uderzył cegłę w murze za pomocą różdżki, i Albus przyglądał się, jak ściana rozsuwa się, tworząc wejście. – Trzy do góry, dwa poziomo, trzykrotnie. – dodał.

- Wiedziałem, że nie ma tam żadnej czwórki – stwierdził wujek Ron.

Przeszli przez wejście i znaleźli się na ulicy Pokątnej. Była wypełniona robiącymi zakupy ludźmi i trudno było zobaczyć cokolwiek poza tłumem, w którym zniknął Fango.

- Kim był ten facet, tato? – zapytał James.

- Ma na imię Fango Wilde – powiedział im ojciec. – Nie znam go zbyt dobrze, chociaż pracuje w Ministerstwie już niezły kawał czasu. Inne departamenty.

- Czy jest jednym z ludzi, których przesłuchiwałeś? – zapytał Albus.

- Nie, nie było sensu. Nie zajmuje zbyt wysokiej pozycji w departamencie, a nawet jeśli by tak było, musiałby mieć parę uszów dalekiego zasięgu, żeby cokolwiek usłyszeć. Departament Magicznej Komunikacji nie zajmuje się w zasadzie niczym poza świstoklikami czy proszkiem Fiuu. – wytłumaczył im, podczas gdy przechodzili przez zatłoczone ulice.

- Ale co jeśli jednak coś podsłuchał? – zapytał Albus, ale jego pytanie utonęło wśród hałasów dzieci wrzeszczących w pobliżu.

- Mamo! Mamo! – krzyczały. – Ostrze Błyskawicy jest w promocji!

Odpuścili sobie wizytę w sklepie z kociołkami, jako że Albus i James mieli już po jednym, ale zatrzymali się na chwilę przy aptece, żeby uzupełnić składniki eliksirów. Albus z przyjemnością powiedział ojcu, że całkiem nieźle sobie radził na tym przedmiocie, w zasadzie najlepiej ze wszystkich swoich w Hogwarcie. Potrafił nazwać większość produktów na półkach w trakcie wybierania składników, a także wymienić wiele ich właściwości.

- A to są bezoary, tato! – powiedział podekscytowany, wskazując na duże wiaderko pełne szarych kamieni. – Potrafią wyleczyć większość trucizn!

- Wiem – powiedział ponuro jego ojciec, rzucając spojrzenie w kierunku wujka Rona.

Niedługo potem opuścili aptekę i powlekli się uliczkami w stronę esów i floresów, aż zobaczyli sylwetkę z płomiennorudymi włosami pędzącą w ich kierunku.

- Różyczka! – krzyknął ich wujek, podczas gdy córka padła mu w ramiona. W oddali widać było ciocię Hermionę oraz Hugona.

– Jak mogłeś nie wrócić do domu zeszłej nocy? – zapytała Rose.

- Zasnąłem – powiedział z lekko przepraszającym uśmiechem. – Mama bardzo się wściekała?

- Chyba nie – odpowiedziała Rose. Zwróciła się do Albusa. – Widziałeś nowe rzeczy w sklepie wujka Georga? – zapytała.

- Taak... sądzę, że kilka z nich dał mi na urodziny... – zdążył zacząć, po czym James go odepchnął.

- Ale ja nie widziałem – powiedział brat Albusa z radosnym wyrazem twarzy. – Wrócę później, tato! – zawołał, biegnąc za róg ulicy, bez wątpienia w celu nabycia licznych produktów ze sklepu wujka.

- Chyba zostaliśmy tylko we dwoje, synu – powiedział jego tata z uśmiechem.

- Pójdę z wami – odezwała się Rose.

- W porządku, wasza trójka niech idzie kupić książki, i spotkamy się później w Dziurawym Kotle – powiedział wujek Ron. I szybko się ulotnił, żeby spotkać się z żoną i synem.

Było zabawnie tak spacerować razem z kuzynką i ojcem, odwiedzając różne sklepy na ulicy Pokątnej. Ku jego rozgoryczeniu, jego ojciec wydawał się być pod większym wrażeniem wysokich ocen Rose na sprawdzianach niż opowieści Albusa o nocnych wędrówkach po szkole. Kiedy jednak kupowali „_Standardową Księgę Zaklęć, Stopień Drugi_", jego tata odezwał się do niego.

- Co ty na to, żebyśmy zerknęli do Markowego Sprzętu Qudditcha, jak kupimy nowe podręczniki? – zapytał go. – Słyszałem, że dostałeś nowiutką miotłę.

Albus zgodził się, mimo że był trochę zdenerwowany. Zgodził się na lekcje latania tylko dlatego, żeby jego brat nie czuł się rozczarowany. Nie chciał, żeby jego tata pomyślał, że to od teraz jego wielka pasja. Kupili nowe podręczniki i dalej szli zatłoczoną uliczką, podczas gdy Rose ciągle wyliczała swoje liczne osiągnięcia.

- I nie uwierzyłbyś, co profesor Flitwick powiedział na temat moich zaklęć zmieniających kolor, wujku Harry...

Albus szedł trochę przed nimi, ignorując ostentacyjnie wywody kuzynki. Wszedł do sklepu z markowym sprzętem qudditcha, i przemknął wzdłuż rzędów z szatami i rękawiczkami. To był z pewnością najbardziej wypełniony towarem sklep, w jakim do tej pory był. Małe dzieci biegały tam i z powrotem przed Albusem, poszukując swoich rodziców, prawdopodobnie po to, żeby zmusić ich do kupienia czegoś. Albus właśnie myślał o tym, jakie to dziecinne, błagać rodzica o miotłę, kiedy usłyszał znajomy głos dochodzący z rzędu obok.

- Och, tato, daj spokój! – usłyszał jęk chłopca.

- Jest o wiele za droga, Scorpiusie – dobiegł stanowczy głos, który brzmiał na pogłębioną wersję głosu chłopca.

Serce Albusa skoczyło koziołka. Skręcił za róg i zobaczył Scorpiusa Malfoya, jednego ze swoich najlepszych przyjaciół w Hogwarcie, stojącego do niego plecami. Mówił do swojego ojca, który wyglądał bardzo podobnie do syna, za wyjątkiem łysiejącego czoła i trochę bardziej zwężonych oczu. Przestali się kłócić, kiedy jego tata zerknął w górę i zobaczył gapiącego się na nich Albusa.

Albus lekko się zaróżowił i postanowił się wycofać, jako że nie słyszał zbyt przyjemnych historii o ojcu Scorpiusa, szczególnie od swoich wujków. Zanim jednak w pełni schował się za róg, odwrócił się Scorpius i wydał z siebie pisk zachwytu.

- Albus! – powiedział, po czym natychmiast do niego podszedł, wskazując ramieniem na ojca, żeby zrobił to samo. Jego ojciec lekko westchnął i poszedł za nim.

- Jesteś na zakupach z tatą? – zapytał Scorpius.

- Tak, ale nie mam pojęcia, gdzie...

- Tutaj jestem – usłyszał głos swojego taty. Właśnie wynurzył się zza rogu i położył dłoń na ramieniu syna. Zerkając w tył, Albus zauważył stojącą obok Rose.

- Tato, to jest Albus, a to Rose – powiedział Scorpius, wskazując na nich kolejno.

- Miło was poznać – powiedział ojciec Scorpiusa, mimo że uścisnął żadnej dłoni. – I miło cię ponownie widzieć, Harry – dodał z sztywnym kiwnięciem głowy. Wymówił ostatnie słowo z widoczną trudnością, tak jakby nie był przyzwyczajony do adresowania go po imieniu.

- Także i ciebie dobrze widzieć, Draco – powiedział ojciec Albusa, z równie wyraźną trudnością w wypowiedzeniu imienia. – Ciągle pracujesz u Borgina i Burkesa? – zapytał uprzejmie.

- Nie – powiedział bezbarwnym tonem pan Malfoy. – Zrezygnowałem parę dni temu. Obecnie szukam pracy.

- Ach – powiedział ojciec Albusa, czochrając sobie włosy – a jak się miewa Astalea?

- Astoria – poprawił go lodowato pan Malfoy – ma się świetnie. W tej chwili kupuje podręczniki. Scorpius nalegał, żebym zobaczył miotłę, o którą truje mi głowę. Ostrze Błyskawicy.

- Oooch, Al ma ten model, prawda Al? – powiedział radośnie jego tata.

Albus kiwnął głową, a Scorpius obrzucił go zmieszanym spojrzeniem. Albus dość wyraźnie w poprzednim roku zaznaczył, że nie przepada za lataniem – ani nawet za siedzeniem wysoko na trybunach. Scorpius najwyraźniej był bardzo ciekawy, dlaczego Albus ma miotłę.

- Jak się miewa reszta rodziny? – zapytał jego ojciec. Albus mógł dać głowę, że stara się poprowadzić rozmowę bez dotykania drażliwych tematów.

- Świetnie – powiedział krótko pan Malfoy. – Nie jesteśmy w dobrych stosunkach z dalszą rodziną, co oznacza czasem ciche święta Bożego Narodzenia, ale poza tym jest całkiem nieźle.

Scorpius popatrzył na tatę.

- Może oni mogliby z nami spędzić święta, tato! – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Słyszałem, że mają ogromną rodzinę, więc pewnie z chęcią spędziliby trochę bardziej ciche święta...

Pan Malfoy popatrzył na syna i, z wielkim wydawałoby się wysiłkiem, błysnął uśmiechem.

- Może – powiedział fałszywie radosnym tonem. – Ale teraz już musimy się zbierać – dodał, trochę bardziej ponuro. – Musimy zatrzymać się u Madame Malkin... trochę za bardzo widać ci kostki w twoich szkolnych szatach. Miło było was wszystkich zobaczyć.

Minął ich i poszedł w kierunku drzwi, a Scorpius zaraz za nim, odwracając po drodze głowę.

- Cóż, nie było tak źle – powiedział Albus do ojca, kiedy oglądali szmaragdowe rękawice do qudditcha leżące na półce. – Zastanawiam się jednak, dlaczego nie dogadują się z resztą rodziny.

Jego ojciec popatrzył na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Mogę tylko zgadywać – powiedział ironicznie. – A teraz chodźmy znaleźć twojego wujka. Niedługo musimy iść do biura – dodał, zerkając na zegarek.

Opuścili sklep z markowym sprzętem quiddicha kilka sekund później. Albus poszukał wzrokiem Scorpiusa. Jego ojciec jednak starał się jak mógł odciągnąć go jak najdalej, i nawet mimo dobrego widoku na ulicę, nigdzie nie było ich widać. Właśnie mijali centrum handlowe Eyelopa, kiedy wpadł na nich James.

- Tato – powiedział, targając szatami ojca, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Tak? – odpowiedział ich ojciec, najwidoczniej ciekaw, dlaczego James zachowuje się jak narwany.

- Potrzebuję dwadzieścia galeonów – rzekł James, podskakując na piętach.

Ich ojciec uniósł brwi.

- Na co? Co takiego znalazłeś w sklepie wujka Georga? – zapytał.

- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. – odpowiedział James, ciągle podskakując.

Ich ojciec rzucił mu zaintrygowane spojrzenie.

- Dlaczego nie?

- Po prostu nie mogę!

Ale ta odpowiedź wydawała się nie satysfakcjonować ich ojca. Ciągle patrzył się na Jamesa przez swoje okulary.

- Znasz zasady, prawda?

- Nie może być niezgodne z prawem, szkodliwe dla czyjegoś zdrowia ani nie może zostawiać śladów wskazujących na ciebie – powiedział poirytowany James, wyliczając na palcach.

Ich ojciec wydał z siebie ciężkie westchnienie i zanurkował ręką w kieszeni po złoto. Wyciągnął małą garść i wrzucił ją na zachłanne ręce Jamesa.

- To się wlicza w twoje kieszonkowe! – zawołał, podczas gdy James praktycznie pomknął ulicą. – I bądź szybko z powrotem, niedługo idziemy do Ministerstwa!

Kolejny raz westchnął ciężko, kiedy wujek Ron wyskoczył z uliczki naprzeciwko, z Hugo na ramionach i ciocią Hermioną idącą trochę z tyłu.

- Właśnie wróciłem z Gringotta – powiedział, kiedy ich dogonił. – Macie już wszystko? Gotowi do drogi?

- Czekamy na Jamesa – wymamrotał ojciec Albusa.

- Byłeś u Gringotta? – zapytał podekscytowany Albus. – Widziałeś smoka?

Nigdy nie był w tym sławnym banku czarodziejów, jako że nigdy nie musiał tam iść wypłacać pieniędzy. Ale słyszał historie o podziemnych skrytkach, z których niektóre były tak dobrze strzeżone, że mogły wciągnąć cię do środka i zatrzymać na całe lata.

- Nie bądź głupi Al, u Gringotta nie ma żadnych smoków. – powiedziała uszczypliwie Rose. Nie znosiła, kiedy ktoś powiedział coś choćby w najmniejszym stopniu wyobrażonego.

- Nigdy nie wiadomo – powiedział jego ojciec, jeszcze raz sprawdzając godzinę na zegarku. – Czy wiesz, gdzie jest budka telefoniczna prowadząca do pracy na ulicy Pokątnej? – zapytał wujka Rona.

- Wydaje mi się, że jest zaraz za starą lodziarnią Fortescue. I właśnie powinniśmy tam iść, już wraca James.

James właśnie wyłonił się zza rogu, z kieszeniami wypełnionymi przedmiotami, które desperacko starał się ukryć. Podbiegł do nich, dysząc.

- Gotowi do drogi? – zapytał.

Wszyscy przytaknęli i poszli za wujkiem Ronem uliczkami, które teraz były już mniej zatłoczone, ponieważ poranna gorączka już minęła. Szli za nim przez kilka minut, patrząc, jak mijają ich ostatni maruderzy, aż w końcu skręcili w ciemną uliczkę za zasłoniętym deskami sklepem, który wyglądał, jakby nikt go nie używał od dobrych paru lat.

- Florian Fortescue był dobrym człowiekiem – powiedział im ojciec, kiedy doszli do samego końca uliczki. – Ale na nieszczęście został zamordowany podczas drugiej wojny. Zatrzymaliśmy jednak jego sklep, na pamiątkę.

Znaleźli się na samym rogu zaułka, gdzie wciśnięto małą srebrną budkę telefoniczną. Albus popatrzył na swojego ojca, unosząc brwi.

- To jest wejście do Ministerstwa Magii? – zapytał.

Jego ojciec wszedł do budki i wziął słuchawkę w dłoń.

- W zasadzie nie – powiedział. – Na początku była tylko jedna budka, wysoko ponad tą tutaj. To jest jakby metro. Ponieważ parę lat temu zaczęło do nas dołączać coraz więcej czarodziejów i czarownic urodzonych w mugolskich rodzinach, zainstalowaliśmy więcej takich budek, w kilku różnych miejscach. Schodzą pod ziemię, a później wędrują korytarzami, które prowadzą dokładnie do głównego holu Ministerstwa.

Albus popatrzył na sfatygowaną budkę telefoniczną. Była z pewnością dość duża, żeby wszyscy się w niej zmieścili, ale wyglądała na niezbyt porządnie wykonaną. Przyglądał się, jak ojciec wybiera numer na telefonie i zaczyna mówić do słuchawki, w odpowiedzi na chłodny kobiecy głos, który właśnie powiedział: „_Witamy w Ministerstwie Magii. Prosimy podać nazwisko i cel wizyty_."

- Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermiona Granger, stawiamy się do pracy – powiedział. – Razem z naszymi dziećmi, jako gośćmi.

James parsknął.

- Nie jestem dzieckiem – wymamrotał.

Małe srebrne plakietki wystrzeliły z budki prosto w ręce jego ojca. Przypiął sobie jedną do koszulki i podał pozostałym resztę. Albus zerknął na swoją plakietkę, przypinając ją sobie do koszuli. Głosiła: _Gość w Ministerstwie Magii_.

Wszyscy wkroczyli do budki telefonicznej, i natychmiast po tym, jak zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, zaczęli obniżać się powoli w głąb ziemi. Przez kilka sekund Albus patrzył na solidny beton na zewnątrz, ale jak tylko dotarli do pewnego punktu głęboko w ziemi, nagłe zatrzymanie się windy spowodowało, że stracił równowagę. Wstał z ziemi, podczas gdy jego brat się śmiał (nikt poza nim, nawet Rose, nie upadł), i przycisnął się do boku, ponieważ budka właśnie zaczęła powoli ruszać w lewo. Potem, z nagłym trzaskiem, pomknęła przez ziemię z ogromną siłą, i wszyscy zostali zwaleni z nóg.

Przytrzymany siłą grawitacji, Albus przyglądał się przez szyby, jak inne budki telefoniczne pomykały w różnych kierunkach, podróżując kilka mil pod ziemią. Przez kilka długich minut, budka po prostu się nie zatrzymywała, i Albusowi zaczynało się już robić niedobrze. Zwalczył jednak to uczucie. Nagłe zatrzymanie budki dało mu w końcu znać, że to już koniec przejażdżki.

- _Życzymy miłego dnia_ – powiedział chłodny kobiecy głos, podczas gdy drzwi budki rozwarły się. Jego ojciec wyszedł pierwszy, zaraz potem wujek Ron i ciocia Hermiona, a na końcu dzieci. Albusowi opadła szczęka.

Znajdowali się we wspaniałym holu, w którym znajdowała się jedna z najlepiej wypolerowanych drewnianych podłóg, jakie w życiu widział. Sala była niewiele mniejsza od Wielkiej Sali w Hogwarcie. Ściany również pokrywało wypolerowane drewno, a oszałamiający sufit był koloru ciemnoniebieskiego nieba. Na ścianach znajdowało się jeszcze kilka budek telefonicznych, a co kilka znajdował się dodatkowo ruszt kominka, z którego czarodzieje wyskakiwali za pomocą proszku Fiuu. Albus zauważył, że przybywanie do pracy za pomocą proszku Fiuu było bardziej popularne. Wiele budek telefonicznych stało nieużywanych.

Przeszli przez duży hol. Albus schował się za plecami ojca, uważając, żeby na nikogo nie wpaść. Wielu ludzi wydawało się bardzo gdzieś spieszyć, a nawet wyglądało na lekko poirytowanych. Mamrotali pod nosem o zwiększonych środkach bezpieczeństwa i przeklinali ukradkiem, kierując się w stronę dużych złotych bramek.

- Kurczę, gdybyśmy wiedzieli, że kominki już działają, nie musielibyśmy się tłuc tą przeklętą budką telefoniczną. – powiedział wujek Ron, kiedy mijali kominek, który świecił jasnozielonymi płomieniami.

- Ronaldzie! – powiedziała ciocia Hermiona. – Czy naprawdę musisz przeklinać z byle powodu?

- Ale on ma dużo racji – rzekł tata Albusa. – Powinni byli nam powiedzieć, kiedy tylko kominki zaczęły znowu działać. Wcale się nie dziwię, że ludzie się wściekają.

Szli dalej dużym holem, i w samym jego środku Albus zobaczył jedną z najdziwniejszych rzeźb, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Przysunął się bliżej i dostrzegł, że tak naprawdę była to fontanna; fontanna, która składała się z różnych kamiennych kształtów. Znajdował się tam czarodziej z długimi włosami i jeszcze dłuższą brodą, który osobliwie przypominał portret, jaki kiedyś widział w gabinecie dyrektora. Obok czarodzieja stała kobieta trzymająca książkę, ubrana w sposób wysoce mugolski; Albus mógł tylko przypuszczać, że reprezentowała ona przeciętnego mugola. Kobieta miała na ramionach skrzata domowego, nosząc go w sposób podobny do tego, w jaki wujek Ron czasami nosił swoje dzieci, a czarodziej bardzo podobnie miał na ramionach goblina. Na prawo znajdował się centaur odwracający się od pozostałych, tak jakby dbał o własne interesy, a po lewo olbrzym, który wzrostem przewyższał przynajmniej dwukrotnie czarodzieja. Wszyscy się uśmiechali – no może poza centaurem, który ledwo wygiął wargi. Z czarodziejskiej różdżki, mugolskiej książki, uszu goblina i skrzata oraz strzały centaura, pryskała woda. Albus pochylił się niżej, żeby przeczytać podpis pod fontanną.

**Wszystkie datki z Fontanny Przyjaźni i Braterstwa zostaną przekazane na rzecz Szpitala Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Św. Munga. **

Zobaczył srebrne sykle i brązowe knuty wewnątrz sadzawki - przechodzący obok ludzie wrzucali je nawet wtedy, kiedy na nią patrzył. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył, że jego rodzina zbliża się już do złotych bramek. Został zostawiony w tyle, kiedy zagapił się na fontannę.

Podbiegł w ich stronę i złapał ich w momencie, kiedy wchodzili przez bramkę, która przeniosła ich do o wiele mniejszego holu wypełnionego złotymi windami. Jedna z wind otworzyła się, jak tylko się do niej zbliżyli, i Albus oraz jego rodzina weszli do środka, razem z dwoma obcymi osobami. Jedną z nich był brodaty mężczyzna opierający się nonszalancko o bok barierki, który uścisnął dłoń ojca Albusa, kiedy weszli do windy. Drugą była blondynka, która powitała ich wszystkich pełnym energii „Cześć!".

- Cześć, Susan – powiedział jego ojciec.

- Masz jakiś pomysł, czemu zatrzymali sieć Fiuu? – zapytał wujek Ron.

Kobieta nazwana Susan potrząsnęła głową, podczas gdy winda zaczęła się opuszczać.

- Z jakiegoś powodu chcieli zwiększyć środki bezpieczeństwa. Wydaje mi się, że nie chcieli, żeby ktoś się tutaj dostał. Dopiero dostałam notkę na ten temat, przyszłam dziś trochę późno.

- Poziom szósty – powiedział kobiecy głos, i drzwi windy otworzyły się, ale reszta słów utonęła w głosach dwóch kolejnych ludzi, którzy weszli do windy, podczas gdy Susan ją opuszczała. Kłócili się głośno. Przestali jednak nagle, kiedy winda zaczęła z powrotem się poruszać.

Przez kilka kolejnych minut podróżowali przez kolejne piętra w dół, za każdym razem ktoś nowy wsiadał bądź wysiadał. Kilka razy Albus zauważył, że do windy wleciały też papierowe samolociki, które wylatywały na kolejnych piętrach. W końcu, chłodny głos powiedział:

- _Poziom drugi, Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, z Biurem Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów, Kwaterą Główną Aurorów, oraz Służbami Administracyjnymi Wizengamotu._

- No cóż, tutaj pracujemy – powiedział jego ojciec, podczas gdy drzwi windy otworzyły się.

- Jadę z powrotem na górę – powiedziała ciocia Hermiona, całując wujka Rona w policzek, kiedy większość z nich wysiadła z windy. – Mój departament jest parę pięter wyżej. Opiekuj się Różyczką i Hugonem, dobrze?

- Jasne, nic im się nie stanie – powiedział wujek Ron, kiedy zaczęli iść korytarzem z wieloma drzwiami.

Obrzuciła ich poważnym spojrzeniem, po czym drzwi windy zamknęły się po raz kolejny. Ignorując wzrok ciotki, jego ojciec i wujek Ron poprowadzili ich za róg, gdzie znaleźli się dokładnie na wprost dużych dębowych drzwi. Obydwoje zatrzymali się przed ich otworzeniem.

- Nie możecie zostać długo – powiedział jego ojciec. – Ale tak sobie pomyślałem, że przynajmniej zerkniecie sobie na kwaterę główną.

Otworzył drzwi, a Albus poczuł małe ukłucie rozczarowania. Nie wiedział czego oczekiwał, ale z pewnością to nie było to. Był to z pewnością ogromny pokój, ale był zatłoczony wieloma boksami, z których wylatywały w te i wewte maleńkie papierowe samolociki. Wydawał się buzować pracą - hałas rozmów słyszalny był już od wejścia.

- Czy ci wszyscy ludzie to aurorzy, tato? – zapytała Rose.

- Nie, nie wszyscy – powiedział wujek Ron, kiedy zaczęli przeciskać się między rzędami boksów. – Ale jednak większość. A niektórzy ludzie są tu tylko dlatego, żeby inni wypadali przy nich słabo – dodał, mrużąc oczy na widok osoby w boksie najbliżej nich.

- Tutaj jest mój gabinet – powiedział im ojciec Albusa, wskazując na drzwi w tyle pomieszczenia. Obok były inne drzwi, prowadzące do pozostałych biur, ale jego wyglądały najbardziej oficjalnie. – Chodźmy, przedstawię was kilkorgu znajomym.

Poprowadził ich między boksami, wyciągając szyję, żeby sprawdzić, komu nie przeszkadzałaby mała przerwa, ale wszyscy wyglądali na niezwykle zajętych. Po kilku chwilach, wkroczyli do boksu blisko tyłu pomieszczenia, który był nieco większy od pozostałych, i zobaczyli mężczyznę z bardzo długimi brązowymi włosami, siedzącego przy biurku, kłującego dziwne przedmioty swoją różdżką.

- Masz sekundkę? – zapytał tego mężczyznę tata Albusa.

Ten odwrócił się z poirytowanym wyrazem twarzy, ale natychmiast złagodniał, kiedy zobaczył, kto do niego mówi.

- Cześć i czołem! – powiedział radośnie. – To wszystko twoje dzieciaki?

- Ta dwójka jest moja – powiedział jego ojciec, wskazując na niego i Jamesa. – A ta dwójka, Rona. Dzieci, to jest Maximus Tothill, jest aurorem w mojej ekipie zadaniowej. Co tam porabiasz, Max?

Czarodziej odkręcił się z powrotem do małego srebrnego dysku, który dźgał, a Albus zauważył, że znajdował się on na kiepsko narysowanej mapie.

- Poszukuję – powiedział ponuro. – Próbowałem ją wyśledzić, ale ta akurat róż...

Jego ojciec zakaszlał głośno, otwarcie mu przerywając.

- Może powiesz mi o tym później? – powiedział, wskazując maleńkim kiwnięciem głowy na Albusa i pozostałe dzieci.

Max wyglądał na przerażonego.

- Och... och tak, racja – powiedział, po czym zaczął z powrotem dźgać swój srebrny dysk.

- Tak... to był zły pomysł – rzekł ojciec Albusa, kiedy opuścili mały boks. – Biuro aurorów jest wypełnione mnóstwem... informacji.

- Ale tato, daj spokój. Damy sobie radę ze wszystkim, o czym mówicie – jęknął James.

- No... niekoniecznie. Nie powinienem był tego robić.

Albus nie mógł nie zauważyć, że jego ojciec obficie się pocił. Fakt, że jeden z jego kolegów był na tyle głupi, żeby coś mu się wymsknęło, wydawał się go denerwować. Poprowadził ich z powrotem do wind, gnając jak burza poprzez boksy, dopóki nagle nie zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, że Albus na niego wpadł.

W samym rogu kwatery głównej, gdzie nie było już żadnych boksów, ale po prostu pusta przestrzeń, rozmawiało dwoje ludzi. A może się kłóciło. Albus natychmiast rozpoznał w pierwszym Fango Wilde'a, który miał na twarzy prawdziwie wzgardliwy grymas. To było dość ciekawe, zobaczyć go tutaj, jako że wiedział, iż Fango pracuje w innym departamencie, ale jeszcze dziwniejsze było to, Z KIM rozmawiał. Rozmawiał z kimś, kto miał długie do szyi czarne włosy, które sterczały pod dziwnymi kątami. Albus nie widział jego twarzy, ale przez jedną niesamowitą chwilę wydawało mu się, że to jego ojciec.

- Niemożliwe – wyszeptał jego ojciec, patrząc się na dwóch mężczyzn w rogu.

- Co się stało? – zapytał wujek Ron, wyciągając szyję, żeby zobaczyć, kto zatrzymał jego kolegę aurora.

Bez ostrzeżenia, twarz jego ojca rozświetlił nagle szeroki uśmiech. Odwrócił się od razu, i zamiast poprowadzić ich w stronę wind, zaczął iść w stronę dwójki mężczyzn, a Albus i pozostałe dzieci poszły za nim.

- No no, popatrzmy, kogo tutaj mamy – powiedział jego ojciec, zbliżając się do dwójki mężczyzn. Kłótnia (a może to była rozmowa, nikt z nich nie podniósł głosu), ucichła natychmiast. Fango Wilde popatrzył w górę, a zaraz potem w bok, licząc na wykluczenie z udziału w rozmowie, a mężczyzna z kruczoczarnymi włosami odwrócił się na pięcie. Albus głęboko wciągnął powietrze. Zobaczył, jak Hugo zakrywa dłonią oczy, a Rose wydała z siebie cichy pisk.

Mężczyzna się uśmiechał. A przynajmniej... połowa niego się uśmiechała. Chociaż lewa strona jego twarzy wyglądała zupełnie normalnie, prawa była jedną z najpaskudniejszych rzeczy, jakie Albus w życiu widział. Policzek przecinały duże blizny, a także ogromne guzy i rozcięcia. Jego usta wydawały się cieńsze po prawej stronie, tak jakby nie mógł ich wygiąć, nawet jeśli by próbował. Prawa strona twarzy była tego samego koloru co reszta, ale kiedy obrócił się na bok, twarzą do mężczyzny, który do niego podszedł, wyraźnie odznaczały się na twarzy guzy.

Wyglądało jednak na to, że ojciec Albusa jest przyzwyczajony do takiego wyglądu kolegi, ponieważ wyciągnął rękę i wymienił energiczne uściski dłoni z pokiereszowanym mężczyzną.

- Panie Fairhart – powiedział z uśmiechem – Gdzie pan się podziewał przez tyle tygodni? W biurze już zaczynało się robić bez pana nudno.

Pan Fairhart odwzajemnił uśmiech, rozciągając pokrytą bliznami i zniekształconą skórę na twarzy, co sprawiło, że wyglądał jeszcze bardziej groteskowo. Przeczesał dłonią włosy i Albus zszokowany zobaczył srebrną obrączkę na jego palcu. Przez ułamek sekundy zastanawiał się, czy osoba, którą poślubił, zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jak wygląda jej mąż, ale z myśli wytrącił go głos mężczyzny.

- Opuściłem na trochę kraj – powiedział. – Chciałem poszukać paru rzeczy.

W tym momencie wujek Ron dołączył do pozostałych, z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

- Myśleliśmy, że ktoś cię porwał, albo coś w ten deseń! – wykrzyknął, a Fairhart się zaśmiał.

- Nie, obawiam się, że wciąż będziecie musieli ze mną wytrzymywać – powiedział, ciągle chichocząc.

- Cóż, dobrze mieć cię z powrotem, S...

BANG!

Zdanie wujka Rona zostało przerwane przez małą eksplozję. Znad Jamesa zaczął unosić się czarny dym, a on sam kaszlał i starał się osłonić przed chmurą wokół niego. Wielu czarodziejów wyjrzało gwałtownie ze swoich boksów i wyciągnęło różdżki, celując w kierunku Jamesa, ale jego ojciec stanął przed synem z rozłożonymi rękami.

- Nie! To mój syn! – wrzasnął na nich, kiedy ścisnęli różdżki. Wyciągnął Jamesa z chmury czarnego dymu. – Czy w tym momencie się dowiem, co takiego kupiłeś w sklepie wujka Georga? – zapytał.

James nadal kaszlał, ale wydusił z siebie pomiędzy jednym oddechem a drugim:

- Nie, chyba że nie uda mi się tego uniknąć. – wyszczerzył zęby.

Ich ojciec zmrużył oczy.

- W porządku. Myślę, że pora już iść.

- Ale tato... – zaczęli razem Albus i James.

- Nie. Zobaczyliście, gdzie pracuję, i to powinno wam wystarczyć. – powiedział stanowczo ich ojciec. – Odprowadzę was teraz do holu głównego.

Albus, pokonany, zwiesił głowę, podczas gdy jego ojciec pomachał na do widzenia Fairhartowi, który obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, bez wątpienia po to, żeby kontynuować swoją kłótnię z Fango Wildem. Odprowadził ich przez korytarze z powrotem do wind, i jak tylko zamknęły się drzwi i zaczęli się unosić do góry, przemówił James.

- Tato, kim był ten facet z dziwną twarzą? – zapytał.

- To był pan Fairhart – powiedział ich ojciec. – Jest w moim dziale, ale w zasadzie nie wychodzi na zewnątrz i nie podejmuje walki. Nie było go przez parę tygodni, zastanawiam się, gdzie on mógł się podziewać... - Albus przyglądał się, jak ich ojciec wzrusza ramionami. - Nie mam zielonego pojęcia... – dodał.

- Co się stało z jego twarzą? – zapytał Hugo, kiedy przechodzili obok dużej fotanny.

- Nigdy go o to nie pytałem – powiedział ojciec Albusa. – I pewnie nie zapytam. W końcu wszyscy mamy swoje tajemnice.

Przeszli do samego końca holu, gdzie ze ścian wyłaniały się budki telefoniczne, a z kominków buchały zielone płomienie. Albus popatrzył na swojego ojca, zdenerwowany i przekonany, że po prostu zwymiotuje, jeśli wejdą z powrotem do budki telefonicznej.

- Tato, czy możemy wrócić do domu za pomocą proszku Fiuu? – zapytał.

Jego ojciec uśmiechnął się do niego i sięgnął po proszek.


	4. Powrót do Hogwartu

**Rozdział 4. Powrót do Hogwartu**

Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu, wakacje zdawały się kończyć szybciej niż jakakolwiek inna pora roku. Albus nie obawiał się jednak powrotu do Hogwartu, a wręcz przeciwnie, cieszył się, że ponownie zobaczy swoich przyjaciół, nauczy się nowych zaklęć, a nawet odwiedzi Hagrida. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać się od ponurych myśli, że nie będzie już mógł dłużej sobie rano pospać, albo spędzić całego dnia bez martwienia się pracą domową. Ale była jedna rzecz, o której Albus myślał, że będzie mu jej najbardziej brakowało. Było to latanie.

Jak mógł być na tyle głupi, żeby nie lubić latania? Tydzień przed rozpoczęciem szkoły, James zabrał go na łąkę przy rezydencji Potterów, żeby udzielić mu pewnych wskazówek i nauczyć go podstawowych rzeczy. Mimo że na początku był trochę przerażony perspektywą upadku, minuta w powietrzu wystarczyła, żeby potwierdziły się przypuszczenia Jamesa. Był niezły w lataniu.

Jego miotła wydawała się poruszać pod wpływem najlżejszego nawet dotyku i po kilku minutach wirował razem z bratem, ścigając go aż do samego końca łąki i patrząc, jak wypadał w porównaniu ze ścigającym Gryfonów.

- Z pewnością dostaniesz się do drużyny twojego domu – powiedział mu James, ześlizgując się z miotły i przeczesując swoje i tak splątane od wiatru włosy, w dzień poprzedzający podróż Expressem do Hogwartu.

Albus wzruszył ramionami na to zapewnienie. Jasne, że lubił latanie, ale nie był całkowicie pewien, czy jest lepszy od pozostałych Ślizgonów w drużynie.

Weszli do domu i Albus zaczął pakować swoje rzeczy. James zdecydował, że będzie miał na to mnóstwo czasu rano i zamiast tego poszedł zrobić sobie kanapkę.

Albus wrzucił podręczniki do ogromnej walizki wypełnionej kruczoczarnymi szatami. Ostrożnie ułożył swoje ubrania na jutro – będą ubrani jak mugole, dopóki nie wsiądą do pociągu.

Chwycił z podłogi ogromny podręcznik i wrzucił go do kufra, zdziwiony, że w ogóle próbował go czytać w trakcie lata. Przyjrzał się, jak otwiera się na jakiejś przypadkowej stronie. Zerknął do kufra i zobaczył, że był to podręcznik do historii magii. Na jednej stronie znajdowała się kartka zapisana schludnym pismem, a na drugiej widniał obrazek zbroi opierającej się o ścianę.

Bez ostrzeżenia, rozdźwięczał mu nagle w głowie jego własny głos. „_Expelliarmus!_".

Pamiętał aż za dobrze, kiedy ostatnim razem widział zbroję opartą o ścianę. To było tego dnia, w którym miał tę okropną kłótnię z Rose. To było tego dnia, w którym zaprzyjaźnił się z Mirrą.

Coś zakłuło go w boku, kiedy zastanowił się, czy dziewczyna będzie w ogóle uczęszczać w tym roku do Hogwartu. A jeśli będzie, czy wszystko będzie w porządku? To prawda, ocalił jej życie... ale przedtem nie byli dla siebie zbyt mili...

- Al, wyprałam ci bieliznę – usłyszał głos matki od strony drzwi. Wrócił do rzeczywistości i odwrócił się, widząc matkę wchodzącą do pokoju z koszem ubrań. Zaczęła ostrożnie układać je na wierzchu jego szat.

- Dzięki, mamo – powiedział.

Następny ranek zastał Albusa w pełni rozbudzonego i niecierpliwie czekającego na wkroczenie do pociągu do Hogwartu. Nałożył sobie miskę owsianki i razem z matką wziął udział w czynności, która najwyraźniej stała się Potterową tradycją domową – w przyglądaniu się, jak James miota się po całym domu w poszukiwaniu swoich rzeczy.

- Jesteś pewna, że dałaś mi moje skarpetki? – wrzasnął w kuchni, kiedy jak oszalały do niej wparował, z na wpół włożoną koszulką i rozpiętym rozporkiem u dżinsów.

- James, położyłam ci je na łóżku! – Albus usłyszał głos matki w trakcie nalewania sobie dyniowego soku. – Przecież przy tym byłeś! Pewnie spadły ci podczas snu.

James wydał z siebie głośny jęk i opuścił kuchnię.

- Podekscytowany z powodu szkoły? – zapytała go mama po wyjściu Jamesa.

Albus wzruszył ramionami z ustami pełnymi owsianki. Przełknął.

- Tak, nawet. Wybieram się na sprawdziany quidditcha – powiedział.

- Na jaką pozycję? – zapytała jego mama, pociągając łyk herbaty.

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia – powiedział, co było w zupełności prawdą. Naprawdę nie obchodziło go, gdzie by wylądował.

Rozległo się donośne pukanie do drzwi. Już drugi raz z rzędu podczas powrotu do Hogwartu, jego ojciec nie dał rady odprowadzić ich na dworzec King's Cross. Zamiast tego będą im towarzyszyć ponurzy pracownicy z Ministerstwa.

- Masz wszystkie swoje rzeczy? – zapytała go mama.

- Spakowałem wszystko wczoraj wieczorem – odpowiedział z uśmiechem, po czym wstał z krzesła i podszedł do kufra. Przyjrzał się, jak James nagle zatrzymuje się w kuchni.

- Powiedzcie im, żeby poczekali! – wrzasnął. – Nie mogę znaleźć różdżki.

Podróż na King's Cross przebiegła łatwiej niż ostatnim razem, ponieważ Lily zdecydowała się im nie towarzyszyć (zdawała się uważać, że skoro i tak będzie jechała do Hogwartu w przyszłym roku, to nie było to aż tak ważne), aczkolwiek droga była z pewnością mokra. Zaczęło padać jak wkładali kufry do magicznie powiększonego samochodu z Ministerstwa, i do czasu kiedy sami wsiedli do samochodu, wszyscy byli przemoczeni do suchej nitki. Co gorsza, James najwidoczniej zapomniał nie tylko o swojej różdżce, ponieważ dwa razy wrzasnął: „Stop! Wracajmy!", tylko po to, żeby cofnąć się do domu i wyłonić się z niego z powrotem z powypychanymi kieszeniami.

Ponieważ deszcz był dość niebezpieczny dla widoczności, urzędnicy z Ministerstwa odmówili „przyspieszenia podróży" w sposób magiczny, jak to już raz wcześniej zrobili, i do czasu, kiedy dotarli na dworzec, mieli zaledwie dziesięć minut w zapasie.

- Pospieszcie się, pospieszcie! – wykrzyknęła ich matka, poganiając ich przez kamienną barierkę prowadzącą do Expressu do Hogwartu.

- Przecież idę – powiedział Albus, po czym jakby przypadkowo oparł się o barierkę razem ze swoim kufrem. Jego ojciec powiedział mu, że cały trik polegał na tym, żeby nie przyciągnąć czyjejś uwagi i łagodnie się przez nią prześlizgnąć. Przysuwając plecy do ściany udawał więc, że obgryzuje paznokcie, kiedy ukradkiem przeszedł przez zimną barierkę. Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że po raz kolejny mu się to udało.

Poprowadził swój kufer za róg, ponieważ James miał iść zaraz po nim, i zaczął przeczesywać wzrokiem tłum w poszukiwaniu znajomych twarzy. Zobaczył Dantego Hauga, swojego kolegę Ślizgona z tego samego roku, machającego na do widzenia swojej matce, w trakcie wsiadania do pociągu. Obok niego znajdował się jeden z najmniej przez niego lubianych ludzi w Hogwarcie – Charles Eckley, niesamowicie zarozumiały Gryfon. Właśnie odwracał głowę w lewo, kiedy usłyszał, jak ktoś piszczy:

- Albus!

O mało co nie stracił równowagi – pomyślał, że gdyby nie podtrzymał go stojący kufer, pewnie upadłby na ziemię. Nagle mocno obejmowały go czyjeś ramiona, i kiedy znalazł się twarzą w twarz z tą osobą (która była od niego odrobinę niższa), zobaczył Mirrę Tunnels.

Wyglądała prawie tak jak wtedy, kiedy po raz ostatni nią widział, za wyjątkiem kilku niewielkich różnic. Miała trochę krótsze i bardziej błyszczące włosy oraz zmieniła jej się cera. Wciąż była blada, chociaż już nie tak upiornie biała jak kiedyś. Wyglądała, jakby przez lato widziała sporo słońca i uśmiechała się szczerze, podczas gdy poprzednio jej uśmiech wyglądał na wymuszony.

- Ehm... cześć – powiedział niepewnie Albus, kiedy zdjęła mu ręce z szyi i uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

- Cześć – powiedziała Mirra, a Albus przyglądał się, jak w deszczu z jej twarzy znika uśmiech. Dałby głowę, że pomyślała o tym samym, co i on – że w ogóle nie utrzymywali kontaktu przez lato i jak niezręcznie było teraz udawać, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło.

- Więc... jak tam twoi rodzice? – zapytał Albus. Po chwili dał sobie za to w myślach kopniaka.

- Są w więzieniu – powiedziała wyraźnie, ocierając sobie twarz z kropli deszczu.

- Och... och – powiedział bezbarwnie. – Uhm... bardzo mi przykro...?

- Nie, nie powinno ci być przykro! – powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem. – Teraz mieszkam z dziadkami. Nie jest to zbyt daleko stąd, więc wciąż mogę chodzić do Hogwartu!

- To... to świetnie! – wybąkał Albus. Dlaczego nie poruszała tematu tego, co się wydarzyło zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu? Może zapomniała? Może Mgła w jakiś sposób wpłynęła na jej pamięć? Ale to było bez sensu... przecież JEGO pamiętała.

Przez kilka sekund patrzyli się na siebie w milczeniu, a deszcz bębnił im po głowach. Albus usłyszał jakby z oddali dźwięk gwizdka, i w następnej sekundzie uświadomił sobie, że ktoś go mocno za sobą ciągnie.

- Do pociągu! – wydusiła z siebie jego mama przez zaciśnięte zęby. Wydawała się nawet nie zauważać Mirry.

- Racja! – powiedział Albus, kiedy matka prowadziła go w stronę szkarłatnego pociągu, dała mu szybkiego buziaka w policzek, wyciągnęła różdżkę, żeby wnieść przy jej pomocy jego bagaż do pociągu, po czym dosłownie wepchnęła go do środka. Zobaczył Mirrę pędzącą w ich kierunku. Ona najwyraźniej również straciła poczucie czasu w tej niezręcznej chwili. Jego matka wylewitowała także jej kufer do pociągu, ale deszcz padał teraz tak mocno, że Albus wątpił, czy jego matka widziała, komu pomaga. Ponownie zabrzmiał gwizdek, tym razem znacznie bliżej, i po ostatnim pomachaniu na do widzenia, zatrzasnęły się drzwi. Ruszyli z miejsca.

- Chcesz znaleźć jakiś przedział? – zapytała go z wahaniem w głosie Mirra.

- Jasne – odpowiedział, starając się brzmieć na wyluzowanego.

W ciszy szli przez pociąg, zaglądając przez drzwi do przedziałów w poszukiwaniu znajomych. Albus zobaczył w jednym z przedziałów Jamesa, otoczonego przez kolegów Gryfonów, oraz jeden wyjątek – Krukonkę, jego dziewczynę, która wyglądała na znudzoną przysłuchiwaniem się ich rozmowom. Kilka przedziałów dalej zobaczył kilku znajomych z widzenia Puchonów, a w ostatnim przedziale, który sprawdził, zobaczył trzech całkowicie znajomych ludzi.

Otworzył szklane drzwi i spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół. Była tam jego kuzynka Rose – wydawała się kłócić z bladym chłopcem z podłużnymi oczami i schludnymi blond włosami. Popatrzył w górę i uśmiechnął się do nich, kiedy weszli i postawili na podłodze swój bagaż. Ostatnia osoba w teraz już pełnym przedziale wyglądała zupełnie inaczej, niż kiedy Albus widział ją po raz ostatni. Włosy Morrisona były teraz krótsze i wyglądał, jakby przybyło mu parę mięśni. Co więcej, kiedy wstał, wydawało się, jakby urósł o pełną stopę.

Scorpius wyciągnął rękę i nonszalancko poklepał Albusa, a Morrison wstał i walnął go pięścią w plecy. Obydwoje popatrzyli się ze zdziwieniem na Mirrę, która wciąż stała w wejściu do przedziału. Rose jednakże, ledwo na nią zerknęła, pisnęła i zerwała się na równe nogi, żeby ją uściskać.

- Jak tam wakacje? – zapytał go Morrison, kiwając na niego, żeby usiadł naprzeciwko. Jego głos był jakby odrobinę głębszy.

- Nieźle. Zacząłem latać – powiedział z uśmiechem Albus, zajmując miejsce. – A twoje?

- Trochę urosłem – powiedział z uśmiechem.

Scorpius prychnął. Rose i Mirra nadal stały, lekko obejmując się ramionami i plotkując o swoich wakacjach. Albus w tym czasie wskazał na Mirrę i uniósł znacząco brew w kierunku obydwu przyjaciół.

- Nie mieliśmy o tym pojęcia – mruknął Scorpius.

- Myślałem, że na pewno nie będzie wracać – powiedział cicho Morrison, pochylając się w ich kierunku, tak, żeby nie podsłuchały go plotkujące dziewczyny. – Wydaje się, że wszystko z nią w porządku – dodał. – I chyba nie jest obrażona czy coś.

Dziewczyny usiadły, Mirra naprzeciwko Albusa i Rose, pomiędzy Scorpiusem i Morrisonem. Rozglądała się radośnie dookoła, najwidoczniej czekając, żeby ktoś zaczął rozmowę. Otworzyła usta i Albus zobaczył, że szczęka zębami.

- Chwilę, pozwól mi się tym zająć – powiedziała Rose, wyciągając różdżkę i celując nią w Mirrę. – _Evaporis_. – wymamrotała.

Szaty Mirry natychmiast wyschły i przestały jej dzwonić zęby.

- Dzięki – powiedziała.

- To było całkiem niezłe zaklęcie – rzekł Scorpius. – Gdzie się go nauczyłaś?

- To w sumie podstawowy zakres magii – powiedziała zadowolona z siebie Rose. – Znalazłam je gdzieś w jakiejś książce. Nie wyobrażam sobie, że ktoś mógłby go nie znać. – dodała z chytrym uśmieszkiem, tak jakby czekała na ripostę.

Scorpius otworzył usta, żeby się odciąć, ale Rose mu przerwała.

- Al, James mówi, że zacząłeś latać na miotle? – zapytała.

- Hę? – zapytał, rozproszony. Skupiał się właśnie na czymś innym. – Och, racja... tak, zacząłem. Mam nową miotłę i w ogóle. – odpowiedział.

- Jesteś chociaż dobry? – zapytał podekscytowany Morrison. Był wielkim fanem quidditcha.

Albus wzruszył ramionami. Wydawało mu się, że był całkiem niezły, ale nie chciał nic mówić na wypadek gdyby się rozczarował.

- Chyba nie jestem zły... tak mi się wydaje. – powiedział z wahaniem.

- Spróbujesz się dostać do drużyny? – zapytał go Scorpius.

- Może – odpowiedział.

- Ja spróbuję – powiedział dumnie Morrison. Jego głos odrobinę się załamał. Rose wydała z siebie chichot, który usłyszał jedynie Albus. – Pewnie na pozycję obrońcy. – dodał.

Rozmowa na temat quidditcha ciągnęła się przez większość podróży pociągiem, momentami jedynie była przerywana przypadkowymi kłótniami pomiędzy Rose a Scorpiusem oraz wizytą pani z wózkiem ze słodyczami. Albus podtrzymywał rozmowę, przynajmniej teraz czuł się na dość pewnym gruncie, ale odkrył, że jego oczy nieświadomie śledzą Mirrę. Wciąż wydawała się szczęśliwa i udzielała się w pogawędce, ale miał wrażenie, że zaczyna się czuć lekko nieswojo.

Deszcz ustał i zbliżała się już pora nocna. Albus usłyszał zgiełk za drzwiami od przedziału i popatrzył na nie w sam raz na czas, żeby zobaczyć, jak się otwierają.

- Chcecie do nas dołączyć? – zapytał Charles Eckley z szerokim uśmiechem Mirrę oraz Rose. Wydawał się nie zauważać pozostałych trzech osób w przedziale. Albus zobaczył Donovana Hornsbrooka, jednego z przyjaciół Eckleya, stojącego u jego boku, z wsuniętą do przedziału głową.

- Ehm... cześć, Charlie – powiedziała Mirra. Odwróciła się w stronę pozostałych ludzi w przedziale. – Widziałam go wcześniej na peronie. – ciągnęła odrobinę niepewnie. – Powiedziałam, że spotkamy się z nim później. – zwróciła się do Rose.

- Jasne! – wykrzyknęła Rose. Podniosła torbę i stanęła obok Mirry. – Zobaczymy się później, chłopaki. – powiedziała. Wyszły za chłopcami. Mirra pomachała im po drodze na do widzenia.

Scorpius wstał z miejsca i zamknął drzwi od przedziału.

- Ohyda, ten dzieciak jest totalnym dupkiem – powiedział, siadając z powrotem.

- Który z nich? – zapytał Albus.

- W sumie to obydwaj – odpowiedział. – Co ja bym dał, żeby natknąć się na niego gdzieś sam na sam...

- Ale dziwnie było znowu zobaczyć się z Mirrą, no nie? – zapytał Morrison.

- Tak, było dziwnie – powiedział Albus, delikatnie wiercąc się na swoim miejscu.

- Cóż, przynajmniej było dziwnie widzieć ją rozbudzoną – powiedział Scorpius. – Ale za to wygląda na zdrowszą. Co się stało z jej rodzicami? Wróciła im odrobina rozumu?

- Mieszka teraz ze swoimi dziadkami – rzekł Albus. – Myślisz, że pamięta, jak się kłóciliśmy?

- Nawet jeśli, pewnie już to przebolała – rzekł Morrison.

- Czemu tak sądzisz?

- Jestem pewny, że pamięta, że to my uratowaliśmy jej życie, więc nie miałaby za bardzo powodu. I tutaj wydawała się w porządku. Znaczy się, rozmawiała z nami i w ogóle.

- Lepiej przebierzmy się już w szaty – powiedział Scorpius, wyglądając przez okno na nocne niebo. Było ciemnogranatowe.

Przebrali się w ciszy. Albus wciąż zastanawiał się, czy jego przyjaźń z Mirrą będzie taka sama jak kiedyś. Co powie? Czy po prostu wszystko zignoruje? Nagle pożałował, że nie słyszał, o czym rozmawiały Mirra i Rose. Żałował, że nie miał ze sobą pary Uszów Dalekiego Zasięgu od wujka Georga.

Pociąg zwolnił zaraz po tym, jak się przebrali i Albus z przyjemnością go opuścił, kiedy zatrzymali się całkowicie. Ledwo widział, dokąd idzie, ale już mu się znudziło siedzenie w zatłoczonym przedziale. Deszcz już przestał padać. Z oddali usłyszał Hagrida nawołującego pierwszoroczniaków.

- Zbieraj się – usłyszał zza siebie głos Morrisona. Poszedł za jego sylwetką do powozów bez koni majaczących w oddali. Oczywiście, coś jednak je ciągnęło. Jego ojciec kiedyś powiedział mu, że były ciągnięte przez niewidzialne stworzenia i jeśli będzie miał szczęście, to nigdy nie zobaczy, jak te stwory wyglądają.

Poszedł za prefektem w stronę powozów, słuchając po drodze szeptów kolegów z klasy.

- Zastanawiam się, co ciągnie te powozy...

- Myślisz, że darują sobie Ceremonię Przydziału? Konam z głodu...

Albus wdrapał się do jednego powozu ze Scorpiusem, Morrisonem, oraz jakimś trzeciorocznym Ślizgonem, którego skądś kojarzył. Zagapił się na otwartą, ciemną przestrzeń, kiedy powozy zaczęły się poruszać. W oddali zobaczył duży zamek, jego połyskujące światłami okna wyglądały bardzo przytulnie w porównaniu z chłodem dookoła.

Dotarli do zamku kilka minut później. Krukoński prefekt pomógł wysiąść z powozu Albusowi, a także Morrisonowi i trzecioklasiście. Scorpius zignorował wyciągniętą dłoń chłopca i zeskoczył samodzielnie, potykając się, kiedy próbował utrzymać równowagę. Nawet w takich ciemnościach Albus zobaczył, jak z twarzy znika mu jego pewny siebie uśmieszek.

Duża grupa uczniów podeszła w kierunku majaczącego w ciemnościach zamku i zbliżyła się do ogromnych drzwi wejściowych z widocznym podnieceniem. Albus musiał przyznać, że też był dość podekscytowany perspektywą wkroczenia do zamku po raz kolejny oraz wizją uczty, która, jak wiedział, będzie wspaniała.

Przysadzisty siódmoklasista, który wyglądał na Prefekta Naczelnego, zapukał dwukrotnie w ogromne wrota. W oddali Albus zauważył latarnie na maleńkich łódkach, które przemierzały jezioro.

Drzwi rozsunęły się i Albus poszedł za resztą tłumu przez miniaturowy korytarz, który zabrał ich do następnych drzwi. Jakby na rozkaz te drzwi również otworzyły się, ukazując Wielką Salę.

Nauczyciele już siedzieli przy wysokim stole w Sali, oświetleni przez zaczarowany sufit, który był pokryty jasnymi gwiazdami na nocnym niebie. Albusowi zajęło sekundę, żeby z powrotem przypomnieć sobie układ, w jakim siedzieli w zeszłym roku, po czym zajął miejsce przy stole Ślizgonów z pozostałymi kolegami. Usiadł przy tej krawędzi stołu, z której będzie miał czysty widok na pozostałe stoły. W najdalszym końcu od niego zobaczył Mirrę, śmiejącą się z najwidoczniej przezabawnego dowcipu, jaki przed chwilą opowiedział Eckley. Poczuł ukłucie rozdrażnienia. Eckley przecież nie był nawet śmieszny.

Scorpius i Morrison usiedli na prawo i lewo od niego, a Albus siedział naprzeciwko Atticusa Sandersa, członka drużyny Ślizgonów i prefekta. Albus się z nim przyjaźnił, więc natychmiast rozpoczął rozmowę.

- Zacząłem latać na miotle – powiedział podekscytowany.

- To dobrze – odpowiedział Atticus. – Przychodzisz w tym roku na sprawdziany?

Albus przytaknął.

- Jest jakieś wolne miejsce?

- Szukający. Ale możesz startować na dowolną pozycję. Zakładając, że to w ogóle będzie miało znaczenie. Mogą w ogóle zakazać rozgrywek po zeszłym roku.

Albus się skrzywił. Finał Quidditcha w zeszłym sezonie był katastrofą. Bójka na całego wybuchła na boisku (Albus był jednym z niewielu, którzy nie wzięli w niej udziału), i ostatecznie nie zadecydowano o zwycięstwie. Gdyby w porę nie nastąpiła interwencja dyrektora Aresa, Albus sądził, że byłoby jeszcze gorzej.

Z tą myślą Albus instynktownie zerknął na stół nauczycielski. Krzesło Neville'a było puste, z pewnością zabierał pierwszorocznych na Ceremonię Przydziału. W środku siedział dyrektor, pogrążony w głębokiej rozmowie z młodym mężczyzną o blond włosach. Profesorem Darvy, nauczycielem eliksirów. Był ulubionym nauczycielem Albusa, a eliksiry z pewnością jego ulubionymi lekcjami. Wyszczerzył zęby na myśl o tym, jak niezwykłe i ekscytujące zajęcia zaplanował profesor Darvy na ten rok.

Drzwi od Wielkiej Sali rozwarły się i natychmiast ucichły wszystkie rozmowy. Albus przyglądał się, jak Neville (czy też profesor Longbottom, jak już niedługo będzie musiał go nazywać) mknie przez Salę z nieśmiało wyglądającymi pierwszoroczniakami. Większość wyglądała na przerażonych, część na osłupiałych, a kilku nielicznych na pewnych siebie. Neville wyciągnął rozklekotany taboret z leżącą na nim Tiarą Przydziału i odszedł dalej. Pierwszoroczniacy patrzyli się na to z rozbawieniem. Potem, zupełnie nagle, krawędź Tiary wygięła się w usta, i kapelusz zaczął śpiewać:

_Och, więc jesteście w Hogwarcie, gdzie zapewnioną macie i rozrywkę i naukę_

_W szkole, gdzie nie ma drętwych chwil, gdzie nigdy nie będziecie się nudzić._

_Tutaj czeka na was magia, nadszedł nauki czas_

_Lecz najpierw musicie zostać posortowani, i ja wam powiem jak._

_Po prostu włóżcie mnie na głowę, i uwolnijcie umysł,_

_Ja widzę każdą waszą myśl, wiem gdzie powinniście być!_

_Może traficie do Gryffindoru, gdzie ceni się odwagę,_

_A może do Ravenclawu, gdzie rozwinie się wasz umysł,_

_Możecie skończyć w Slytherinie, jeśli jesteście przebiegli,_

_A może najlepiej wam będzie w Hufflepuffie, gdzie liczy się lojalność._

_Tylko wiedzcie, że przydział nie decyduje o tym jak skończycie drogę,_

_Pokazuje kim jesteście, nie dzieli na przyjaciół i wrogów._

_Oddzielnie nie macie szans, zjednoczeni będziecie silni_

_Zapomnijcie o domu i zaakceptujcie, co się dzieje wokół,_

_Tym akcentem kończę pieśń._

Przy stołach wybuchnął aplauz, do którego przyłączył się także Albus, a pierwszoroczniacy popatrzyli się po sobie zaciekawieni. Albus pochylił się przez stół, żeby coś powiedzieć do Atticusa.

- Brzmiała tak jak moja w zeszłym roku – powiedział. – Była NIEZWYKLE podobna.

- Moja też była – wykrzyknął Atticus wśród oklasków. – Słyszałem, że kiedyś co rok układała nową, ale przestała. Teraz używa ciągle jednej i tej samej. Nie chce zmieniać głównego przesłania czy coś w tym stylu. – wzruszył ramionami.

Albus popatrzył się, jak Neville wyciąga długą listę nazwisk i na nią zerka.

- Bailey, Tabitha! – zawołał.

Mała dziewczynka z ciemnobrązowymi włosami przewróciła się o swoją własną szatę w drodze do stołka. Nerwowo wcisnęła Tiarę na głowę, i kilka sekund później, ta zawołała:

- GRYFFINDOR!

Przy stole najbardziej oddalonym od Albusa wybuchł aplauz, kiedy przyglądał się, jak dziewczynka kolejny raz potyka się o swoją szatę, po czym siada dwa siedzenia od Rose.

- Curdur, Barnabus! – wykrzyknął Neville.

Mały chłopiec z ciemnobrązowymi włosami i pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem podszedł do stołka. Usiadł i nałożył kapelusz na głowę. W ciągu paru sekund, Tiara zawołała:

- SLYTHERIN!

Albus zaklaskał razem z pozostałymi Ślizgonami, podczas gdy chłopiec praktycznie pomknął w kierunku stołu. Jakiś duży siedmioklasista klepnął go po ramieniu, kiedy rozglądał się po stole. Albus popatrzył w górę – spodziewał się zobaczyć Darvy'ego również klaszczącego, jako że był opiekunem Slytherinu, jednak ten wcale nie wydawał się rozentuzjazmowany. Spał.

Albus zaśmiał się cicho i zastanowił się mimochodem, co mogło być tak męczące, że pozbawiło sił jego profesora, szczególnie że przed paroma minutami prowadził żywą konwersację z dyrektorem. Wytrącił go jednak z tych myśli głośny ryk: „RAVENCLAW!", kiedy dziewczynka z kucykami dołączyła do stołu obok.

Ceremonia Przydziału po paru następnych osobach zrobiła się nudna. Dwie dziewczyny zostały przydzielone do Slytherinu, ale większość uczniów trafiła do Gryffindoru. Hufflepuff otrzymał zaledwie pięcioro nowych uczniów, z czego Scorpius uradowany się podśmiewał, twierdząc, że: „Ja na ich miejscu bym po prostu zrezygnował".

W końcu Tiara umilkła i Neville odstawił stołek do rogu Sali. Nowo przydzieleni pierwszoklasiści podnieceni gawędzili, podczas gdy nauczyciele przy swoim stole rozmawiali w nieco bardziej dystyngowany sposób. Przez moment przez Salę przelatywał duch (Albus nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczaił, głównie z tego powodu, że duch z jego własnego domu go przerażał), a starsi uczniowie czekali na rozpoczęcie uczty. Po kilku chwilach z miejsca wstał dyrektor Ares.

- Witam was, uczniowie! Bardzo miło mi widzieć tak dużo waszych twarzy po raz kolejny. To jest dopiero mój czwarty rok w roli dyrektora, i mogę mieć jedynie nadzieję, że będzie równie dobry, jak poprzednie trzy. Witam w zamku szczególnie uczniów pierwszej klasy, z nadzieją, że przeżyjecie tu wiele wyjątkowych i wspaniałych chwil.

Mimo że jego głos był niezwykle głośny, wciąż miał ten leniwy, znudzony wydźwięk, który miał w zeszłym roku. Tak naprawdę, Albus pomyślał, że początek przemowy zabrzmiał okropnie znajomo – tak jakby był lustrzanym odbiciem przemowy z zeszłego roku.

- Jest kilka spraw, które muszę poruszyć, zanim przystąpimy do tej wspaniałej uczty. Zakazany Las, jest, oczywiście, zakazany. Każdy kto się do niego zbliży, będzie w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie, nie tylko ze strony samego Lasu, lecz i mnie. Zapewniam was, że będę bardzo rozczarowany wobec każdego ucznia, który zlekceważy tę regułę, ale szczególnie wobec tych nierozsądnych, którzy zrobią to po usłyszeniu mojego ostrzeżenia. Ponadto, lekcje latania dla pierwszorocznych od tego roku szkolnego nie są już obowiązkowe, są teraz zajęciami do wyboru, z powodu sporej liczby zgłaszanych na nich kontuzji.

Albus zobaczył, jak Neville wzdryga się w rogu i natychmiast poczuł, jakby już doświadczał przedtem tej sytuacji. Dyrektor zdecydowanie powiedział to samo na początku uczty, która miała miejsce podczas pierwszego roku Albusa.

- Teraz, kiedy już wyjaśniliśmy sobie te dwie sprawy... Nie sądzę, żebym miał coś więcej do dodania. Niech się zacznie uczta!

Raz rozejrzał się po Sali, mając na twarzy niezwykle udawany uśmiech, po czym usiadł, podczas gdy na talerzach magicznie pojawiło się jedzenie. Puchary napełniły się samoistnie smakowitym sokiem dyniowym i Albus beztrosko po niego zanurkował.

- Brzmiało bardzo podobnie do tego, co mówił w zeszłym roku. – wykrzyknął do Atticusa. Wielka Sala była szczególnie głośna pierwszego dnia nowego semestru.

- I podobna do tego, co mówił na swoim pierwszym roku po objęciu posady dyrektora – odkrzyknął Atticus. – Mam takie wrażenie, że on nas za bardzo nie lubi, ten Ares. Nie pytaj mnie, dlaczego zaczął tu uczyć. Nie sądzę, żeby nawet on znał odpowiedź na to pytanie.

Albus odłamał sobie ogromny kawałek udka z indyka i przysłuchał się rozmowie Scorpiusa i Bartleby'ego, ich kolegi, również z drugiej klasy. Zamyślił się nad zmianą w porównaniu z zeszłym rokiem – kiedy Scorpius był za bardzo nieśmiały, żeby w ogóle odzywać się podczas uczty na rozpoczęcie roku.

- Mówię po prostu, że jeśli Armaty chcą w tym roku wygrać jakiś mecz, muszą zmienić pałkarzy. Jenkins ma ile? Z pięćdziesiąt lat? A Bossly? Przysięgam, jest po prostu szalony, prędzej sam się uderzy własną pałką. – powiedział Scorpius.

- Nie radzili sobie tak źle, skoro doszli w zeszłym roku do półfinałów – powiedział chłodno Bartleby.

- Dokładnie – parsknął Scorpius. – PÓŁfinałów.

Kontynuowali sprzeczkę, a Morrison próbował się wtrącić, ale dławił się z buzią pełną jedzenia. Albus odwrócił się od stołu Ślizgonów i postarał się zerknąć na stół Gryfonów. Zobaczył swojego brata rozmawiającego z Mirrą i Eckleyem. Cała trójka się śmiała.

Godzinę później, po opróżnieniu talerza i z pełnym żołądkiem, Albus ułożył się z powrotem w swoim krześle, podczas gdy hałas w Wielkiej Sali powoli ucichał. Usłyszał prefektów nawołujących niższe klasy do pójścia za sobą. Niechętnie podniósł się ze swojego krzesła i spróbował się wyprostować. O mało się nie przewrócił. Poczuł się o pięćdziesiąt funtów cięższy.

- No dobra, chodźcie za mną do pokoju wspólnego! – usłyszał dziewczęcy krzyk.

Zostali poprowadzeni do wielkiej kamiennej ściany, przy której Albus poczuł dreszcze. Jego drugi dom.

- Dobra – powiedział Atticus. – Widzicie ten pusty kawał ściany? To jest wejście do naszego pokoju wspólnego.

Kilku pierwszoklasistów popatrzyło się na niego tępo, ale po prostu kontynuował.

- Hasło brzmi _Salazar_. Zmienia się dość regularnie, ale jeśli kiedykolwiek nie będziecie znali nowego, możecie mnie zapytać, z chęcią wam pomogę. Chłopcy, wasze sypialnie są po prawej, dziewczyny, wy śpicie po lewej. Sprawdzajcie tablicę na wypadek ogłoszeń, wasze plany zajęć zostaną wręczone jakoś jutro. A teraz chodźmy.

- _Salazar _– powiedział do pustej ściany, która natychmiast się otworzyła.

Złowieszcze zielone światło w pokoju wspólnym wcale nie zgrywało się z jego przytulnością. Albus już zdążył zapomnieć, jak jasny tlił się ogień w kominkach i jak wygodnie wyglądały fotele. Wymienił szybki uśmiech z Morrisonem i Scorpiusem.

Scorpius ziewnął przeraźliwie i skierował się do schodów, w stronę pokoju z tabliczką z wypisanymi na niej czarnymi literami słowami **Drugi Rok**. Morrison poszedł za nim.

- Idziesz? – zapytał.

- Tak, tak – odpowiedział pospiesznie Albus. Mierzył właśnie wzrokiem gobelin na ścianie. Rzucił jeszcze jedno szybkie spojrzenie na mężczyznę ze skwaszoną miną, o którym wiedział, że nazywa się Severus Snape, po czym odwrócił się i wszedł do sypialni.


	5. Szukający oraz dźwięk

_Kochanemu Dagulcowi jak zawsze dziękuję za uwagi! Ja to wszystko poprawiam, naprawdę, tak aby potomności się lepiej czytało ;)_

_Czyta ktoś oprócz Dagulca, kochani? Mam dla kogo tłumaczyć? ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 5. Szukający oraz dźwięk<strong>

Jeśli Albusowi kazano by porównać pierwszy tydzień swojej drugiej klasy do pierwszego tygodnia szkoły rok wcześniej, miałby problemy ze zdecydowaniem, który z nich był lepszy. James kiedyś powiedział mu, że im bardziej zżywasz się z Hogwartem, tym lepszy staje się zamek, i po raz drugi w przeciągu kilku tygodni Albus był zmuszony się z nim zgodzić.

Było cudownie wstać tego ranka, kiedy miały zacząć się ich zajęcia, nałożyć sobie owsianki i nalać dyniowego soku. Do czasu, kiedy odebrał swój plan zajęć, popadł niemal w uniesienie. Plan był niemal identyczny jak ten z zeszłego roku, z jednym denerwującym akcentem – eliksiry wciąż odbywały się jedynie w piątki i mieli je razem z Gryfonami.

Nauczyciele wzmocnili jego nowo odkrytą miłość do szkoły, prowadząc lekcje, które, mimo że ciężkie, nie mogły być nazwane nudnymi. Profesor Bellinger uczyła ich o transmutacji, która nie ograniczała się już tylko do podobnych sobie obiektów. Pierwszego dnia, Albus dostał do ręki balon i formułę zaklęcia. Do końca zajęć miał zaprezentować błyszczący, nowiutki czerwony rower. Nie udało mu się, ale profesor Bellinger szybko wykazała, że nikomu się to nie udało, i że był jednym z niewielu, którzy przynajmniej zmienili kolor swojego balona.

Albus z przyjemnością stwierdził, że wśród wszystkich lekcji, jakie się poprawiły, znajdowało się także zielarstwo, ponieważ Neville zmienił w trakcie wakacji swój system nauczania. Odpłynęły w niepamięć te dni, w których Albus bał się wkraczać do wilgotnej cieplarni w celu zasadzenia nieznośnie śmierdzącej kreatury, albo nosił rękawiczki, żeby uchronić się przed skąpaniem dłoni w jakimś kwasie. Większość ich lekcji polegała teraz na tym, że profesor po prostu realizował przed klasą prezentacje, z których jedne były bardziej, a inne mniej zabawne. Chociaż, jak szybko wypomnieli mu przyjaciele, Albus często obserwował na zajęciach coś innego niż prezentacje.

- Znowu to robisz – syknął Scorpius.

- Hę?

Albus oderwał wzrok i zmusił się do spojrzenia na profesora Longbottoma. Trzymał małą, zieloną roślinkę, która wydawała się chrapać.

- Kiedy się obudzi – powiedział – będzie w stanie wyprodukować w sobie truciznę, którą nie tylko usypia swoją ofiarę, ale także sprawia, że staje się ona dla niej nieco smaczniejsza.

Uczniowie zaśmieli się, dając Albusowi chwilę na zapytanie Scorpiusa:

- Że co robię?

- Gapisz się – zasyczał. – Na nich. – skinął głową na lewo, gdzie Eckley podawał Mirze jakąś notatkę.

- Wcale się nie gapię – syknął Albus.

- Gapisz się – zaszeptał Morrison zza Scorpiusa. – Też to widziałem.

- No może zerknąłem w ich kierunku przez sekundkę...

- Chłopcy!

Albus zerknął prosto przed siebie i zobaczył, że patrzy się na nich Neville. Nieświadomie uniósł głos rozmawiając z przyjaciółmi.

- Przepraszamy, profesorze Longbottom – powiedział.

Neville gapił się na nich przez kolejną sekundę, po czym uniósł następną roślinę. Ta z kolei była jasnoniebieska i miała chyba dwie pary ust.

- Relaksujący krzak różany jest chyba najbardziej niezwykłą rośliną... biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jest bardziej leniwa niż niektórzy moi siedmioklasiści.

Uczniowie zaśmiali się ponownie.

- Jak widzicie, ma zarówno otwór gębowy do przeżuwania, jak i oddzielny otwór służący do przełykania...

Albus zerknął w dół i zobaczył małą karteczkę. Popatrzył na Scorpiusa, który właśnie przyglądał się nauczycielowi. Krótko skinął głową, potwierdzając, że notka jest od niego. Albus podejrzliwie rozwinął karteczkę i przycisnął ją do swojej torby.

_Gapiłeś się tam przez cały dzień. No i zawsze to robisz na zielarstwie. Co się z tobą dzieje?_

Albus wyciągnął z torby pióro i odwrócił notatkę.

_Nic się nie dzieje. Po prostu nie lubię Eckleya. Te jego włosy... wkurzają mnie. _

Czując, że udzielił wystarczająco wyczerpującej odpowiedzi, zwinął notatkę z powrotem i podał do Scorpiusa, który przeczytał, uśmiechnął się pod nosem i przekazał ją Morrisonowi. Wkrótce potem zadzwonił dzwonek, i Albus, pakując rzeczy do torby, rzucił jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na prawo.

- Ty naprawdę nie lubisz Eckleya, prawda? – zapytał go Scorpius, kiedy wchodzili na pagórek prowadzący ich z powrotem do zamku. Mieli teraz mieć historię magii, a zaraz potem obiad. Albus już miał przygotowany świeży kawałek pergaminu na kolejną partię wisielca z Morrisonem.

- Taak. – powiedział zaciekawiony.

Scorpius i Morrison wymienili szybkie uśmiechy.

- No czekaliśmy, aż się przyznasz, i w końcu to nastąpiło. Ja i Morrison zaplanowaliśmy już mały dowcip.

- Dowcip?

- No więc... parę dni temu rozmawialiśmy z Rose – wyjaśniał szybko Morrison, wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali. – I wspomniała, że Eckley startuje do drużyny Gryfonów. A ich sprawdziany quidditcha są jutro, zaraz przed naszymi.

Albus się zachłystnął. Chwilowo zapomniał, że jego sprawdziany są już jutro. Specjalnie poprosił, żeby były w pierwszy piątek po powrocie do Hogwartu, i Atticus, w ramach przysługi, zgodził się je tak zaplanować. Albus sądził, że jeśli się skompromituje, jego koledzy z klasy będą mieli cały weekend, żeby o tym zapomnieć, zanim zobaczą się ponownie na zajęciach.

- No dobra... to co to za dowcip?

- Morrison twierdzi, że potrafi rzucić miotającą klątwę – powiedział Scorpius. – To urok, który powoduje, że miotła cię z siebie zrzuca. Naprawdę zaawansowane typy zaklęcia pozwalają na ustalenie, w którym momencie zaczyna cię zrzucać, ale Morrison sądzi, że nawet słaba wersja klątwy spowoduje, że Eckley zmarnuje swoje szanse na sprawdzianie. Znaczy się, czy potrafisz to sobie wyobrazić? Eckley próbuje uderzyć tłuczek, strzelić na bramkę czy cokolwiek, a po prostu leci i nic się nie dzieje?

- Czy to nie jest trochę... niebezpieczne? – zapytał Albus, chociaż musiał przyznać, że był zaintrygowany.

- Pff, pewnie nawet nie zdąży ruszyć z miejsca. A boisko i tak jest miękkie. Poza tym, podczas sprawdzianów i tak się nie lata za wysoko. – powiedział gorliwie Scorpius.

- Dlaczego mnie pytacie? Tak jakbyście potrzebowali mojej zgody? – zapytał Albus.

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami.

- Celna uwaga. Po prostu pomyśleliśmy, że damy ci znać, na wypadek gdybyś chciał to zobaczyć. Wiem, że będziesz się przyglądał sprawdzianom.

Wkroczyli do sali historii magii parę sekund później. Albus ziewnął, wyjął pióro i kałamarz, i zaczął rysować puste miejsca na litery.

Reszta dnia minęła bez większych wydarzeń i następnego ranka Albus wstał z przekonaniem, że zaraz zwymiotuje. To może być szansa, żeby przynieść chlubę swojemu nazwisku. Każdy w jego rodzinie – jego brat, ojciec, dziadek, i prawie wszyscy Weasleyowie byli wspaniałymi graczami quidditcha. Gdyby tylko udało mu się do nich dołączyć...

Poranne lekcje minęły jakby niewyraźnie i następną rzeczą, jaką uświadomił sobie Albus, było to, że idzie chłodnym korytarzem do podziemi, na pierwszą w tym semestrze lekcję eliksirów. Spotkał się z resztą uczniów przy drzwiach, gdzie czekali, aż profesor Darvy pozwoli im wejść do środka.

- Hej! – powiedziała Mirra, kiedy zbliżył się do tłumu ludzi. – Nie możesz się doczekać eliksirów? To twój ulubiony przedmiot, prawda?

- Mhm – odpowiedział.

Albus wciąż nie czuł się przy niej zbyt swobodnie. Kiedy wpadali na siebie w bibliotece, albo rozmawiali na zajęciach, starał się nie angażować w rozmowę, zwalając ten obowiązek na Scorpiusa i Morrisona. Jako że oni nie pokłócili się z nią w pierwszej klasie, byli o wiele bardziej zadowoleni niż on, że mają osobę z ich „paczki" z powrotem. Albus rozmawiał z Mirrą zaledwie kilka razy, i w trakcie tych nielicznych spotkań, wydawała się uważać, żeby nie rozmawiać o tym, co się wydarzyło. Tak naprawdę z każdym mijającym dniem jego teoria o tym, że w jakiś sposób zostały jej wymazane wspomnienia, wydawała się być coraz bardziej prawdopodobna.

- Rose powiedziała mi, że startujesz dziś w sprawdzianach quidditcha. – powiedziała. – Wasze próby są zaraz za Gryfonami?

- Ano są – rzekł Albus, modląc się w duszy, aby drzwi się już otworzyły.

- Ja i Rose zamierzamy zostać trochę dłużej, żeby popatrzeć – uśmiechnęła się. – Mam nadzieję, że dasz sobie radę...

W tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi, ukazując ich nauczyciela eliksirów. Wydawał się bardzo zmęczony. Jego długie blond włosy nie były już gładkie i połyskujące jak kiedyś, lecz zmierzwione i niechlujne. Nawet ten szaleńczy błysk w jego niebieskich oczach wskazywał na zmęczenie.

- Wchodźcie, wchodźcie – powiedział, zachęcając ich gestem.

Uczniowie wymienili między sobą podekscytowane spojrzenia. Profesor Darvy miał zawsze niezwykłe pomysły na lekcje.

Zajęli miejsca. Albus usiadł na przodzie, pomiędzy Scorpiusem, i, mimo że udawał, że nie zwraca na nią uwagi, Mirrą. Za nimi usiadł Morrison, Rose, i ku widocznemu obrzydzeniu Morrisona, Eckley. Najwidoczniej porzucił swojego najlepszego kumpla, Donovana Hornsbrooka, żeby siedzieć blisko Rose i Mirry.

- Dzień dobry, uczniowie – powiedział profesor Darvy, stojąc przy tablicy.

- Dzień dobry – odpowiedzieli chórem.

- Jak minęły wasze wakacje? – zapytał.

Wśród uczniów przebiegł szmer głosów mówiących „dobrze", ale jeden uczeń podniósł rękę.

- A jak panu minęły wakacje, profesorze?

- Och, spędziłem kilka miłych chwil – wzruszył ramionami. – Trochę podróżowałem, przeczytałem kilka niezłych książek, tak naprawdę to robiłem wszystko, żeby odwrócić swoją uwagę od mojej absurdalnie niskiej pensji.

Klasa zachichotała, ale profesor klasnął w ręce. Natychmiast wszyscy ucichli. To była ta chwila, na którą czekali.

Profesor Darvy machnął różdżką i na tablicy pojawiły się jakieś litery. W dalekim rogu tablicy pojawiło się okienko z „A = E, X = Z" wypisanym wewnątrz niego.

- Ponad wszystko – ponad znajomość zaklęć, czystą magiczną moc, czy nawet odpowiednią edukację – czarodziej potrzebuje umiejętności logicznego myślenia. Instrukcje są na tablicy. – powiedział. – Teraz mogą wyglądać jak jakieś przypadkowe literki, ale jest pewien schemat, pozwalający odczytać z nich wyrazy. Kiedy odkryjecie ten schemat, będziecie wiedzieli, jakich użyć składników i za jakimi wskazówkami podążać. Macie czas do końca lekcji. Powodzenia!

W klasie rozległ się cichy pomruk, kiedy uczniowie zaczęli się gorączkowo pytać: „Potrafisz to zrobić?".

- Pewnie mógłbym coś wykombinować – powiedział Scorpius. – Ale teraz jakoś nie mam ochoty na rozszyfrowywanie czegokolwiek.

- Nie mam bladego pojęcia, co to może znaczyć – rzekł Morrison, drapiąc się piórem po brodzie.

- To dość proste – powiedział pompatycznie Eckley. – Za momencik wszystko odszyfruję.

Albus pomyślał, że Eckley specjalnie powiedział to tak głośno, żeby usłyszała go Mirra, ale ona nie wydawała się poświęcać wiele uwagi temu komentarzowi.

- No to na co czekasz? Odszyfrowuj! – prychnął Bartleby Bing, kolega Albusa ze Slytherinu, co spowodowało salwę śmiechu wśród większości uczniów.

- Chciałbyś mi w tym pomóc? – zapytała go Mirra.

Albus o mało nie zwymiotował.

- Ehm... no jasne. – odpowiedział.

- Masz jakikolwiek pomysł, co to może znaczyć? – zapytała, przysuwając swoje krzesło nieco bliżej niego.

Albus przebiegł wzrokiem tablicę. Po minucie albo dwóch, już wiedział od czego zacząć.

- Pierwsze słowo to „muchy" – powiedział.

Pochyliła się ku niemu.

- Mów szeptem – powiedziała. – Nie chcę, żeby ktoś od nas ściągnął.

- A ty ode mnie nie ściągasz? – uśmiechnął się, co sprawiło, że poczuł się dziwnie. Nie uśmiechał się do niej już od dłuższego czasu.

- To co innego – również uśmiechnęła się Mirra. – Ja jestem twoją partnerką. W jaki sposób na to wpadłeś?

Albus wzruszył ramionami.

- Każda spółgłoska jest w zasadzie spółgłoską, która występuje zaraz za nią. Tak samo z samogłoskami.

Mirra popatrzyła na tablicę i zamyśliła się.

- W takim razie, czy Y nie powinno być równe Z?

- Y jest samogłoską – powiedział. – Więc A równa się E, E równa się I, I równa się O, O równa się U, a U równa się Y. Tak samo ze spółgłoskami, B równa się C i tak dalej. Z będzie równało się B, bo przeskakujemy samogłoskę A, rozumiesz? Wydaje mi się, że następne słowo będzie brzmiało „siatkoskrzydłe", bo ma czternaście liter i zaczyna się na R, co oznacza S.

Mirra gapiła się na niego.

- Jak ty to wymyśliłeś?

- Cóż... zgadłem, co te litery mają ze sobą wspólnego. A i E były samogłoskami, i były połączone znakiem równości, więc zastosowałem to samo rozumowanie do X i Z.

Ponownie wzruszył ramionami. Nie chciało mu się tego tłumaczyć. Nie uważał, żeby logika była jakoś szczególnie trudna. Co innego transmutacja... ona była ciężka.

- Łał... – szepnęła cicho. – Jesteś naprawdę dobry w te klocki.

Albus z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu zaczerwienił się. Jakimś trafem komplementy Mirry wydawały się inne niż w zeszłym roku.

- Co ty na to, żebym ja odszyfrował resztę i to zapisał, a ty przygotujesz składniki i zaczniesz robić eliksir? – zapytał. – Skończymy o połowę szybciej.

- No dobra! – uśmiechnęła się Mirra. – Pójdę po te muchy...

Podeszła do szafki z ingrediencjami, a inni uczniowie z zazdrością na nią spoglądali, rozczarowani, że ktoś inny już robi postępy.

- No i co, takie to było trudne? – zapytał Scorpius.

- Co było trudne? – zapytał Albus, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.

- Rozmowa z nią. Przecież byliście takimi dobrymi przyjaciółmi, a ty ją zacząłeś ignorować. Nie udawaj głupka.

- Nie mogę nic na to poradzić – przyznał zawstydzony Albus. – To tak, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło... jest po prostu niezręcznie.

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami.

- Będzie lepiej. Musicie po prostu kiedyś o tym pogadać, a potem wszystko będzie w porządku. Dobra, wraca – dodał.

Albus szybko odwrócił się i z powrotem zajął się pracą.

- Mam te muchy siatkoskrzydłe – powiedziała Mirra, uśmiechając się. – Co mamy potem?

Albus skończył odszyfrowywać instrukcje jakieś dwadzieścia minut później, co dało Mirze mnóstwo czasu na zrobienie eliksiru, który okazał się po prostu jednym z podstawowych eliksirów podawanych na dokuczliwy kaszel.

Zanieśli fiolki z eliksirem do profesora Darvy'ego, który z nogami na biurku czytał jakąś gazetę. Zerknął w górę na zbliżającą się parę.

- Już skończyliście? – zapytał.

- Tak, robiliśmy we dwójkę – powiedziała Mirra.

Profesor wziął od nich fiolki, otworzył je, umaczał swój palec w obydwu, po czym powoli go oblizał. Zamlaskał wargami i zrobił skrzywioną minę.

- Dobrze, zgadza się. Gryffindor i Slytherin dostają po dwadzieścia punktów. Nie podpowiadajcie pozostałym – dodał mrocznym tonem.

Albus spędził pozostałą część lekcji rozmawiając z Mirrą na temat jej wakacji z dziadkami, uważając, żeby nie wspomnieć o jej rodzicach, i właśnie zaczynał dobrze się czuć w jej towarzystwie, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek. Zupełnie nagle powróciła potrzeba zwymiotowania.

Uczniowie biegiem opuścili klasę, w większości zupełnie załamani. Poza Albusem i Mirrą nikt nie zdołał rozwiązać zagadki i ukończyć na czas eliksiru. Albus usłyszał, jak nawet Rose mówi do Mirry:

- No nie mogłaś MI powiedzieć?

- To jak, gotowy? – uśmiechnął się do niego Scorpius, kiedy poszli z powrotem do pokoju wspólnego. – Sprawdziany Gryfonów zaczynają się za pół godziny. To będzie po prostu przezabawne!

- Wiecie, że ten pomysł pewnie i tak nie wypali, prawda? – zapytał kolegów Albus. – Pewnie nie pozwolą wam popatrzeć na sprawdziany. W zeszłym roku wpadłem w kłopoty, kiedy „szpiegowałem" Jamesa podczas jego próby.

- No przecież nie zamierzamy się z tym obnosić czy coś w tym stylu – powiedział Morrison. – Popatrzymy sobie spod trybun. Albo nawet z ziemi. Gdzie nikt nie patrzy.

- A w jaki sposób zamierzacie zaczarować miotłę?

Morrison i Scorpius wymienili chytre spojrzenie.

- Zamierzam ich zdezorientować. Wejdę na boisko i zacznę robić scenę, mówiąc, że myślałem, że to Ślizgoni mają pierwsi sprawdziany. Morrison wtedy wypowie zaklęcie i będzie w stanie dokładnie wycelować. Potem, przyznamy się do błędu, wycofamy się do „pokoju wspólnego", ale po kryjomu zostaniemy jeszcze pod trybunami. – wyjaśnił mu poufałym tonem Scorpius.

Albus jęknął. Już wiedział, że to będzie niewypał.

Poczekali w pokoju wspólnym około dwadzieścia minut. Albus przeglądał swój podręcznik eliksirów, a Scorpius i Morrison rozważali różne, coraz to bardziej szalone wizje, w których Eckley ląduje w jeziorze albo wpada przez okno do zamku. Kiedy nadszedł czas sprawdzianów Gryfonów, Albus musiał już przyznać, że był ciekaw, co się stanie. Z westchnieniem podążył za nimi na boisko quidditcha.

Wśród tłumu Gryfonów wydawało się być przynajmniej po pięć osób z każdego roku. Albus zobaczył, jak James stoi wyluzowany, podtrzymując się swojej miotły, pogrążony w rozmowie z pozostałymi dwoma ścigającymi drużyny. Daleko poza boiskiem, otoczony przez kilkoro starszych uczniów, stał zdenerwowany Eckley, trzymając się kurczowo szkolnej miotły.

Albus zobaczył, jak Rose i Mirra czekają na trybunach, w towarzystwie paru koleżanek z Gryffindoru.

- Idę wybrać nam miejsca pod trybunami – powiedział kolegom Albus.

- No dobra, wybierz jakieś niezłe – powiedział Morrison, kiedy razem ze Scorpiusem zbliżali się do środka boiska.

Albus zaczął iść w stronę trybuny znajdującej się naprzeciwko tej, przy której stała Mirra i Rose, ale zboczył z drogi, zmierzając w stronę brata.

- Hej – powiedział, kiedy był już blisko niego.

James odwrócił się i popatrzył na niego.

- Jak leci? – zapytał. – Jak tam pierwszy tydzień?

- Całkiem nieźle – odpowiedział. – Słuchaj... co sądzisz o Charlesie Eckleyu?

James rzucił mu zaciekawione spojrzenie, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

- Eh, to dureń. Ale Donnie nie jest zły. – Jeden z jego kolegów z drużyny pokiwał głową. – Może lepiej odejdź. Pamiętasz, co było ostatnio?

- Taak – przytaknął Albus. Właśnie zobaczył małą grupę na środku boiska, gdzie stali Scorpius i Morrison. Z oddali usłyszał wrzask Scorpiusa:

- Profesor Darvy powiedział mi, że sprawdziany mamy TERAZ! To ty się pomyliłeś!

Albus przemknął obok grupki Gryfonów i schował się pod trybunami, jak najdalej od miejsca, gdzie siedziały Mirra i Rose. Przy bliższym przyjrzeniu udało mu się zobaczyć, jak Morrison pospiesznie chowa różdżkę pod szatę.

- A niech wam będzie! – ryknął Scorpius, po czym on i Morrison podeszli do końca boiska. Jednak kiedy tylko pozostali odwrócili od nich spojrzenie, szybko podbiegli do trybun i ukryli się razem z Albusem.

- Udało ci się rzucić urok? – zapytał Albus Morrisona.

Uśmiechnął się. – No, tak myślę.

Czekali w ciszy, oglądając próby licznych kandydatów. Nie było za dużo wolnych miejsc w drużynie, i grupa, która startowała na pozycję szukającego (w tym Eckley), wydawała się być najliczniejsza. Po około czterdziestu pięciu minutach, James najwidoczniej znudził się strzelaniem goli obrońcom - żaden nie był w stanie obronić więcej niż jednego strzału w serii. W końcu nadeszła kolej na szukających.

Eckley został wywołany jako pierwszy. Albus widział, że był zdenerwowany, ale z punktu, z jakiego patrzyli, zamazanego barierkami trybun i będącego dość daleko, wyglądało to tak, jakby całkiem nieźle przybrał swoją zwykłą, pewną siebie i napuszoną pozę. Podszedł do środka boiska, z miotłą uwieszoną u ramienia, i czekał na dźwięk gwizdka. Albus wiedział, że wtedy zostanie wypuszczony znicz i zostanie zmierzony czas, w jakim uda mu się go złapać.

Zanim zabrzmiał gwizdek minęła chwila ciszy, i w ciągu kilku sekund, Eckley wznosił się już wyżej... i wyżej...

Albus zobaczył, jak tył miotły wywinął kozła – widać to było nawet z poziomu gruntu. Ruch ten był tak ostry, jakby z tyłu miotły wyrosła sprężyna. Usłyszał wrzask i hałas dochodzący ze strony oglądającego to tłumu, oraz ogłuszający łomot, który powiedział mu, że Eckley raczej nie utrzymał się na miotle.

Albus odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciół. Patrzyli się na to z przerażeniem w oczach. Albus wiedział, że niezależnie od tego, co mówili, nie oczekiwali, że Eckleyowi naprawdę stanie się jakaś krzywda. Zobaczył, jak Mirra i Rose biegną w dół trybun i dołączają do tłumu, który otoczył Eckleya. Albus, niewiele myśląc, poderwał się ze swojej kryjówki i również dołączył do tej grupy.

- Stracił panowanie nad miotłą...

- Nie ma mowy, to była miotająca klątwa, sam widziałem...

Albus przecisnął się przez tłum do samego środka, gdzie zobaczył Eckleya, jęczącego głośno na ziemi. Leżał na plecach i za każdym razem, kiedy próbował zmienić pozycję, wrzeszczał z bólu. Dwóch tęgich Gryfonów podniosło go, a kolejny przywołał nosze.

- My go zabierzemy – powiedziała Rose. Razem z Mirrą odprowadziła unoszące się nosze poza boisko.

- Czy to BYŁA miotająca klątwa? – zapytał Jamesa jeden ze ścigających. Ten przez chwilę się nie odzywał – przyglądał się bardzo intensywnie Albusowi. Albus wiedział, co myśli brat: to on wspomniał o Eckleyu przed sprawdzianami, i w pewnym stopniu był podejrzany. To o to chodziło...

- Nie, na pewno stracił kontrolę nad miotłą – powiedział James, odwracając oczy od Albusa. – Z tego miejsca widziałem to dokładnie. Zerwał się do przodu i próbował przyspieszyć, ale musiał pomyśleć, że jednak ruszył zbyt szybko i gwałtownie się zatrzymał. Już kiedyś widziałem coś podobnego.

- Myślisz, że wszystko będzie z nim w porządku? – zapytała jakaś Gryfonka.

James wzruszył ramionami, ale ponownie zaczął mierzyć wzrokiem Albusa.

Dziesięć minut później Albus miotał się i ciskał w dormitorium chłopców.

- Czy to naprawdę było takie zabawne? – ryknął do Scorpiusa.

Scorpius i Morrison siedzieli na swoich łóżkach. Całe szczęście, byli tylko we trójkę. Dante i Bartleby gdzieś wyszli parę sekund wcześniej.

- Czy nic mu się nie stało? – zapytał Morrison.

- Czy wiedzą, że to my to zrobiliśmy? – zapytał nerwowo Scorpius.

Albus usiadł na swoim łóżku.

- Nie, myślą, że po prostu stracił panowanie nad miotłą. I nie wiem, czy wszystko z nim okej – dodał.

- My nie chcieliśmy zrobić mu krzywdy, nic z tych rzeczy! – krzyknął Morrison. – A poza tym, ty też się na wszystko zgodziłeś!

- Wiem, że się zgodziłem – przyznał ponuro Albus. Całkiem nagle jednak zapomniał, co sprawiło, że tak się wkurzył na Eckleya. Z pewnością był nadętym dupkiem... ale musiał przecież zrobić coś, co szczególnie go wkurzyło... – Dobra, nieważne, idę na sprawdziany – powiedział, przewieszając swoją nowiutką miotłę przez ramię.

Dziesięć minut później Albus czekał już na boisku quidditcha, przyglądając się próbom pozostałych kandydatów. Tłum na trybunach znacząco się przerzedził, ale Albus to przewidział. Jedną z wielu rzeczy, jakich nauczył się w zeszłym roku, było to, że Ślizgoni nie byli nawet w najmniejszym stopniu tak popularni, jak członkowie pozostałych domów.

- Na jaką pozycję startujesz? – zapytał go Atticus, wyciągając z kieszeni pióro i kładąc je obok notatnika. Albus widział, jak starał się wyglądać profesjonalnie – był to jego pierwszy rok w roli kapitana drużyny.

- Szukający – odpowiedział.

Atticus pochylił się ku niemu.

- Chciałbyś polecieć pierwszy? Tak, żeby mieć to już za sobą? – zapytał.

Albus zastanowił się przez chwilę.

- Taak. – odpowiedział. – Dzięki.

- No dobra, w takim razie sprawdziany szukających jako pierwsze. Więc... Albus zaczyna. Podejdź tutaj, Al...

Albus podszedł do środka boiska i uniósł swoją miotłę. Zobaczył, jak dwóch ślizgońskich pałkarzy dźwiga ciężką skrzynię, która miała w sobie znicza.

- No dobra. Kiedy zagwiżdżę, wypuszczam znicza. Możesz go złapać w dowolnej chwili, ale miej na uwadze to, że jeśli ktoś zrobi to szybciej niż ty, nie dostajesz się do drużyny. Wypuszczamy też jednego tłuczka. – dodał. Pochylił się nisko, tak, żeby tylko Albus mógł go słyszeć. – Powodzenia, Al. – zadmuchał w gwizdek, a Albus wystartował.

Musiał przyznać, że to jego miotła wykonywała za niego większość pracy. Szybował przez przestworza, po czym zauważył złoty błysk znicza blisko środkowej obręczy przy końcu boiska. Przyspieszył, przedzierając się przez niebo, czując, jak wiatr rozwiewa mu włosy. Kilka razy musiał robić uniki przed tłuczkiem, który go ścigał. Bardzo nisko, pod nim, słyszał krzyki dochodzące ze strony widzów. Jedna osoba nawet wrzasnęła:

- Jest równie dobry, jak jego brat!

Uśmiechnął się i kontynuował swój pościg. Znicz teraz leciał trochę niżej, a jego złoty błysk był trudniejszy do zauważenia. Decydując, że nie ma na co czekać, przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej, stromo nurkując, czując opór wiatru na swojej twarzy.

Chwycił znicza, czemu towarzyszył aplauz z tłumu poniżej, i obniżył się ku ziemi, z wyciągniętą w powietrzu ręką. Przez moment pomyślał, że widzi swojego brata, uśmiechającego się ku niemu z krawędzi boiska, ale otoczył go tłum. Kiedy ludzie się rozproszyli, już go tam nie było.

- Wspaniały lot, Al...

- Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz tak latać!

- Lekko poniżej trzech minut. – wyszczerzył do niego zęby Atticus. – Ostry, zgrabny lot, Potter. Może usiądź sobie na trybunach i popatrz na dalszą rywalizację.

Albus również uśmiechnął się do niego i wręczył mu znicza. Wszystkie myśli o kontuzji Eckleya wyparowały mu z głowy, kiedy w podskokach zmierzał ku trybunom.

Dwadzieścia minut i trzy kolejne próby później, Albus został oficjalnie ogłoszony szukającym Ślizgonów. Został jednak na trybunach przez resztę sprawdzianów, żeby lepiej przypatrzyć się kolegom z drużyny. Obrońca z zeszłego roku, Thompson, został na swojej pozycji, a Atticus ciągle był jednym ze ścigających, ale pozostałe dwa wolne miejsca zostały wypełnione przez dwójkę pięcioklasistów, Connie Orik i Damiana Peesleya. Znaleźli również nową parę pałkarzy, siedmiorocznego Osmunda Hall i Patricka Parchera z szóstej klasy, o którym Albus wiedział, że przyjaźnił się z Atticusem. Albus zbliżył się do drużyny, żeby Atticus mógł im przedstawić plan treningów, i poczuł się trochę nieswojo. Nie dość, że był młodszy przynajmniej o dwa lata od pozostałych członków drużyny, to jeszcze wszyscy (nawet Connie) przerastali go przynajmniej o stopę. Skrycie pożałował, że nie urósł gwałtownie tam i ówdzie, jak Morrison.

Potem poszedł na kolację do zamku razem ze swoimi kolegami z pracy, i po krótkim przystanku w dormitorium, żeby zostawić miotłę, wkroczył do Wielkiej Sali i skierował się w stronę stołu Ślizgonów, żeby oznajmić przyjaciołom o swoim sukcesie.

- Albusie! Hej, Al! – ktoś zawołał. Była to Mirra, która siedziała obok Rose przy stole Gryfonów, machając w jego kierunku i pokazując gestem, żeby podszedł w jej stronę.

- Udało ci się? – zapytała, jak tylko się zbliżył.

- Nie widziałaś? – rozczarował się Albus. Czy Mirra nie mówiła wcześniej, że razem z Rose pójdą popatrzeć?

- Przepraszam, byłyśmy w skrzydle szpitalnym, razem z Charliem. – powiedziała.

- Och – rzekł Albus, mając nadzieję, że nie wyszło to tak, jakby niewiele go to obchodziło. – Jak się miewa, tak przy okazji? – zapytał, tonem, który, jak ufał, brzmiał w miarę szczerze. Tak, niech Eckley skupia na sobie całą ich uwagę...

- Miał złamany kręgosłup – powiedziała Mirra przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Chociaż teraz ma się już dobrze, Madame Clearwater go jakoś połatała.

- Paskudna sprawa – powiedział, niewiele myśląc, Albus.

Mirra lekko zmarszczyła brwi.

- Znaczy się... chodziło mi o ten złamany kręgosłup i w ogóle. No i opuścił przecież sprawdziany quidditcha. Ale to naprawdę super, że już mu lepiej! Och, i tak, udało mi się. Szukający – oznajmił dumnie.

- To świetnie! – powiedziała Mirra. – Ale nie oczekuj, że będę ci kibicować, kiedy my będziemy z wami grać...

Reszta jej zdania zatonęła w chóralnym „BUUU!", dochodzącym z reszty stołu Gryfonów. Najwidoczniej dopiero teraz zauważyli, że przy ich stole stoi Ślizgon.

- Lepiej pójdę, zanim mnie zlinczują – powiedział Albus, a Mirra się zaśmiała.

Podszedł do swojego stołu i, z dala od krzyków Gryfonów, w końcu usadowił się pomiędzy dwójką swoich najlepszych przyjaciół.

- Już słyszeliśmy, panie szukający – powiedział Scorpius, waląc go pięścią w plecy.

- Dobra robota, Al – odezwał się Morrison. – Atticus już nam powiedział.

Albus wzruszył ramionami. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu, nie czuł się aż tak podekscytowany dostaniem się do drużyny Ślizgonów, jak to było jeszcze pół godziny temu.

Kiedy kilka godzin później położył się do łóżka, zastanowił się nad swoim dniem. Był taki dziwny... i obfitował w wydarzenia. Pomyślał, co Mirra i Rose powiedziały Eckleyowi w skrzydle szpitalnym, i czy James ma zamiar wydać jego kumpli. No i został szukającym. Pierwszy piątek w roku szkolnym okazał się cięższy, niż Albus był w stanie to znieść. Powieki zaczęły mu ciążyć. Był wykończony. Przekręcił się na bok. Potrzebował teraz tylko mocnego, długiego snu...

BANG!

Usłyszał hałas przypominający tysiące wystrzałów armatnich naraz. Potem nastąpił wielki huk i zobaczył, jak Bartleby leży na podłodze – chyba właśnie spadł z łóżka. Pozostali uczniowie też się obudzili.

- Co to było? – zapytał Morrison.

- Było tak głośno...

- W pokoju wspólnym zbierają się uczniowie – powiedział Scorpius. – Słychać ich.

Poszli przez ciemność w kierunku pokoju wspólnego, gdzie uzyskali nieco światła dzięki ogniu w kominkach. Zebrał się tam chyba cały Slytherin. Najwidoczniej każdy usłyszał ten hałas. Atticus próbował wszystkich uciszyć, ale z miernym skutkiem.

- Brzmiał tak, jakby pochodził z okolicy jeziora... – ktoś powiedział. – Może z Zakazanego Lasu.

- Ale w takim razie musiał być naprawdę głośny. – odezwał się ktoś inny. – My jesteśmy POD jeziorem.

- Niech wszyscy zostaną na swoich miejscach! – krzyknął Atticus. – _Lumos_.

Koniec jego różdżki zamigotał, i zniknął za drzwiami, zostawiając za sobą rozmawiających jeszcze głośniej uczniów. Kiedy Atticus wrócił po dziesięciu minutach, wyglądał, jakby miał za sobą bieg po całej szkole.

- No dobra, cisza, cisza. Uciszcie się! Do cholery, zamknijcie się na sekundę! – warknął, a cały tłum zamilkł. – Właśnie skończyłem rozmawiać z profesor Bellinger i powiedziała mi, że musimy czekać w pokoju wspólnym razem z opiekunem domu.

- A gdzie jest profesor Darvy? – zapytał ktoś z ciemności.

- Nie wiem – powiedział zwięźle Atticus. – Pewnie wciąż śpi, to by było normalne dla takiego świra jak on. Nauczyciele nie wiedzą, co to był za dźwięk, ale pochodził z Lasu. Wciąż badają sprawę. Wszyscy macie wracać do łóżek. Dowiemy się rano, co to było. – Wśród ludzi rozległy się jęki zawodu, ale wszyscy niechętnie powrócili do swoich dormitoriów.

Albus wpełznął na łóżko bardziej rozbudzony, niż podczas swojego sprawdzianu quidditcha. To był, bez cienia wątpliwości, najgłośniejszy dźwięk, jaki w życiu słyszał. Pozostali chłopcy dyskutowali zażarcie, co to mogło być, ale Albus po prostu przekręcił się na bok. _Świetnie_, pomyślał. Kolejna rzecz, nad jaką trzeba się zastanowić.


	6. Zagubiona różdżka

_**Nadia**, dziękuję za komentarz i zapraszam do robienia tego częściej! Cieszę się, że historia się podoba, komentarze niesamowicie motywują mnie do działania. Uważam, że skoro ślęczę nad tłumaczeniami wiele godzin, miło jest, kiedy ktoś poświęci 5 minut na napisanie krótkiej opinii! Poza tym, w jaki inny sposób mam dowiedzieć się, co robię nie tak i nad czym popracować? ;)_

_**Niekoniecznie**, ależ oczywiście, ze **można komentować bez rejestracji! Wystarczy kliknąć na dole w "Review this Chapter", napisać swój pseudonim, pod jakim zostawiasz komentarz, napisać swoją opinię, po czym nacisnąć w "submit feedback/review"**. Zajmuje to kilka minut. Nawet najkrótsze recenzje są dla mnie cenne :) Opowiadanie również mi się podoba, jak okaże się w późniejszych rozdziałach, nie jest tylko bezmyślnym kopiowaniem pomysłów Rowling, autor nieźle się namęczył, żeby napisać tyle świetnych części (właśnie jest w trakcie pisania szóstej). Zapraszam do dalszego odzywania się!_

_**Rubilax96**, jak zawsze miło, że pamiętasz, żeby napisać parę słów! _

_Pozdrawiam wszystkich i zamieszczam z małym poślizgiem następny rozdział. **Jeszcze raz - jeśli czytacie, a do tej pory nie skomentowaliście, zróbcie to dla mnie, żebym wiedziała, że te godziny ciężkiej pracy z tłumaczeniem zostały w jakiś sposób docenione ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 6. Zagubiona różdżka<strong>

Albus w zasadzie nie pamiętał, kiedy zasnął – rozmowa toczona wokół niego o ogłuszającym dźwięku ciągnęła się w nieskończoność. Ale wiedział za to, że kiedy wstał, znajdował się w dormitorium samotnie. W następnej chwili siedział już przy stole Ślizgonów jedząc śniadanie, a tematy rozmów niewiele się zmieniły od wczoraj.

Nikt nie wiedział wiele na temat tego hałasu. Powstawały liczne teorie, począwszy od smoków atakujących zamek, a kończąc na wizji imprezy, jaką zorganizowały wszystkie stworzenia żyjące w Zakazanym Lesie. Jedna rzecz natomiast była dość pewna – że kiedy nauczyciele poszli zapytać dyrektora, co sądzi na temat hałasu, nigdzie nie mogli go znaleźć.

- A ty co o tym myślisz, Al? – zapytał Bartleby z buzią pełną jajecznicy.

Albus wzruszył ramionami i leniwie rozsmarował marmoladę na swojej grzance. Cieszył się, że była sobota i nie trzeba było iść na zajęcia.

- Zawsze mógł to zrobić Darvy – zachichotał Scorpius. - W końcu nigdzie go nie było.

- Aresa też nie było – powiedziała Denise, koleżanka z ich roku. – A jakoś wątpię, żeby zebrało im się razem na żarty.

Albus popatrzył na stół nauczycielski i uśmiechnął się. Ares wyglądał tak samo jak zawsze, znudzony przeglądał gazetę - ciężko było go posądzić o posiadanie poczucia humoru. Darvy też siedział na swoim miejscu, gawędząc z Nevillem. Wyglądał tak, jakby nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co się wydarzyło w nocy.

- Jakie masz na dziś plany? – zapytał Albusa Morrison.

Albus ponownie wzruszył ramionami. Był tak wykończony, że nie był w stanie myśleć o niczym poza grzanką, którą monotonnie przeżuwał.

- Mamy mnóstwo prac domowych. – rzekł Scorpius. – Możemy zacząć od nich.

Morrison zmrużył oczy.

- Będziemy na to mieli cały poniedziałkowy poranek. Chodźmy odwiedzić Hagrida! Jeszcze się z nim nie widzieliśmy!

Albus przełknął ogromny kęs grzanki. To prawda, jeszcze nie widzieli Hagrida. Stłumił szerokie ziewnięcie.

- Bierzemy Rose i Mirrę? – zapytał.

- Ja je zapytam, czy chcą iść. – powiedział Scorpius, odsuwając gwałtownie talerz i ruszając z miejsca.

- Rozmawiałeś już z Mirrą? – zapytał Morrison ściszonym głosem.

Albus stłumił ziewnięcie, mimo że wcale nie chciało mu się ziewać.

- O czym?

- O tym, że no wiesz... o waszej kłótni.

Albus zmrużył oczy.

- Nie sądzę, żeby o tym pamiętała – odpowiedział, i tak rzeczywiście sądził. – Rozmawialiśmy trochę na eliksirach.

- A ja nie sądzę, żeby zapomniała. Myślę, że czeka, żeby cię przeprosić. Albo vice versa. – powiedział zmartwiony Morrison.

- Lepiej, żeby z mojej strony niczego nie oczekiwała. – rzekł Albus, tonem, który zabrzmiał o wiele bardziej złowrogo niżby sobie tego życzył. – Ja nic złego nie zrobiłem.

- Nie idą z nami – usłyszeli głos za swoimi plecami. Albus odwrócił głowę i zobaczył wyglądającego na zniechęconego Scorpiusa, stojącego u ich boku.

- Dlaczego nie?

- Będą odrabiać lekcje razem z „Charliem" i „Donniem" – zadrwił Scorpius. – Dlaczego zdrabniają ich imiona? Sory, ale na mnie nikt nie mówi „Scorpiuś"!

Albus spiekł buraka i pospiesznie zmienił temat. On sam o wiele bardziej wolał, kiedy mówiono do niego „Al" zamiast wymawiania jego właściwego imienia. Nie chodziło tutaj o to, że nie był dumny z powodu bycia nazwanym po jednym z najlepszym przyjaciół swojego ojca; po prostu uważał to imię za nieco zbyt ekscentryczne.

- To w takim razie idziemy do Hagrida we trójkę?

Chłodne powietrze na zewnątrz smagało ich twarze, kiedy ze schowanymi pod płaszczami dłońmi szli do chatki Hagrida. Albus uśmiechnął się uradowany na widok dymu wydobywającego się z komina. Będzie cudownie usiąść blisko ognia i porozmawiać z Hagridem. Albus zbliżył się do drzwi i zapukał trzykrotnie. Drzwi się otworzyły.

- Al! – zawołał Hagrid. – Właźcie, właźcie. – dodał, machając dłonią w stronę Albusa i jego przyjaciół. Ale Albus nie poruszył się. Z przerażeniem patrzył na twarz Hagrida.

Na prawym policzku Hagrida znajdował się odcisk kopyta – największego kopyta, jakie Albus w życiu widział. Chyba tylko odcisk na piersi centaura Firenza mógł być podobnej wielkości. Nie zabrało więc Albusowi wiele czasu domyślenie się, kto mógł być sprawcą.

- Hagridzie, czy zaatakowały cię centaury? – zapytał.

Hagrid jęknął.

- Myślałem, że nie zauważysz – mruknął. – Właź, nie stój tutaj na zimnie. Weź kumpli. Zaraz wszystko wyjaśnię.

Przeszli przez drzwi chatki i Albus przekonał się, że słusznie przewidział, iż w kominku pali się ogień. W środku było całkiem ciepło. Zajęli razem z przyjaciółmi miejsca przy stole.

- Masz może trochę kajmakowych krówek, Hagridzie? – zapytał podekscytowany Morrison.

Hagrid przyniósł dużą puszkę z krówkami. Morrison oblizał usta.

- Zrobię nam też trochę herbatki. – powiedział Hagrid.

- Co się stało z twoją twarzą? – zapytał go Scorpius. – Czy to centaury cię zaatakowały?

- Ano – mruknął Hagrid, krzątając się przy herbacie. – Ale to nie była ich wina. Ciemno było. Myślały, że to ktoś inny.

- Kto? – zapytał Albus.

Hagrid znowu jęknął, stawiając przed każdym z nich kubek z herbatą. Usiadł przy stole.

- Nie mogę wam powiedzieć. Są cholernie skryte, te centaury. A poza tym, to dużo nie pamiętam z dzisiejszej nocy.

- To się stało tej nocy? – zapytał Scorpius. – Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, co ten głośny dźwięk, który każdy słyszał?

- Też żeście słyszeli? – zdziwił się Hagrid. – O mało co nie wysadziło mi chaty w powietrze.

- Hagridzie, co się stało w nocy? – zapytał Albus. Teraz, kiedy już trochę bardziej się rozbudził, nie mógł się doczekać przedyskutowania sprawy.

Hagrid wydał z siebie głośne westchnienie.

- Leżałem se w łóżku, kiedy nagle usłyszałem ten hałas, jakby głośny grzmot. Wylazłem z godzinę później na zewnątrz i poszedłem do lasu. Bo to stamtąd ten hałas dochodził. Byłem zaraz przy krawędzi lasu... tam jest takie przerzedzenie drzew. A potem nagle ten sakramencki centaur daje mi kopa prosto w twarz! Nawet nie pamiętam, który dokładnie to zrobił. Ale oni powiedzieli: „_Aye_, to nie jest jeden z nich. Przepraszamy, Hagridzie."

- Jeden z których?

- Przecież wam mówię, że nie wiem! Ale tak se myślę, że zbierały się przeciwko tym, co wywołali ten hałas.

Morrison wydłubywał sobie krówkę spomiędzy zębów.

- Ale kto mógł się dostać do lasu? – zapytał.

- Nikt się nie mógł dostać, ot co. – powiedział Hagrid. – To niemożliwe. Nikt nie może tak sobie wchodzić na teren zamku ani go opuszczać, poza samym dyrektorem. Zaklęcia i inne sprawy, łapiecie. Chyba żeby je wcześniej usunąć.

- Niekoniecznie – zaperzył się Albus. – Mój tata w zeszłym roku jakoś wszedł. Przełamał zaklęcia.

- Cholibka, Al, nie wszyscy czarodzieje są jak twój tata. Bardzo niewielu potrafiłoby przełamać zaklęcia starego Reda Aresa.

- Ale jeśliby potrafili...

- Niemożliwe. – uciął Hagrid, machając lekceważąco ręką. – W kredensie jest więcej krówek – dodał do Morrisona, który pożarł już wszystko, co miał na talerzu.

- Co ty na to, żebyśmy rozejrzeli się po lesie, Hagridzie? – zapytał Albus.

Hagrid aż zatrząsł się od śmiechu.

- Jesteś taki sam jak tata, na swoje nieszczęście – powiedział, chwytając gwałtownie powietrze. – Na dworze jest cholernie zimno.

- Ja też jestem ciekawy. – rzekł Scorpius. – Więc mamy twoje pozwolenie? Tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby nas złapano?

Hagrid westchnął ciężko.

- No tak se myślę, że wam nie zaszkodzi, jak się przejdziecie wzdłuż krawędzi lasu. Ale uważajcie na siebie, dzieciaki! Te centaury są ostatnio jakieś złośliwe...

Z powrotem schowali dłonie w rękawach i opuścili chatkę Hagrida, wdychając przeraźliwie zimne powietrze i idąc w kierunku lasu. Nawet w świetle dziennym wysokie drzewa zdawały się pogrążać wszystko w ciemności, więc las wyglądał na tak zakazany, jak to wskazywała jego nazwa. Albus pierwszy zagłębił się parę kroków w lesie, a Morrison i Scorpius poszli za nim.

Krążyli wzdłuż krawędzi, idąc wzdłuż bardzo mało widocznej ścieżki.

- Jak sądzicie, gdzie Hagrid został zaatakowany? – zapytał Albus.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Pewnie tam, gdzie znajdziemy jakieś ślady centaurów. – powiedział przytłumionym głosem Scorpius. Właśnie przykrywał sobie twarz rękawem w celu ochrony przed zimnem.

Albus oddalił się od ścieżki i wszedł pomiędzy wielką kępę krzaków, które wydawały się o wiele bardziej gęste i ciemne niż reszta lasu. Usłyszał śpiew ptaków i szelesty wysoko w drzewach. Spanikowany, obrócił się na pięcie i z ulgą zauważył, że chatka Hagrida wciąż była wyraźnie widoczna. Zagłębili się dopiero dwadzieścia stóp w las, a on już był przerażony.

- I tak nic nie znajdziemy! – zawołał do niego Morrison. – Jest lodowato, lepiej wracajmy!

Albus zignorował go. Dalej przetrząsał gęste krzaki. Po drugiej ich stronie widać było jakieś przerzedzenie. Z trudnością szedł dalej – było tak dużo gałęzi, że przebicie się przez nie było prawdziwym wyczynem. Przedarł się na drugą stronę dysząc z wyczerpania.

Znajdował się na dużej polance w lesie, na tyle szerokiej, że zmieściliby się na niej bez problemu wszyscy uczniowie Slytherinu. Nie wyglądała jednak normalnie. Na samym środku leżała kupka drewna, jakby palono tam ognisko, a otaczające ją drzewa były o wiele wyższe niż te, z których właśnie przyszedł – tak jakby zostały wyhodowane przy pomocy magii.

- Tutaj nic nie ma! – wymamrotał Scorpius za jego plecami. Najwidoczniej przeszedł za nim przez krzaki.

- Popatrz na to miejsce. – powiedział Al.

- Tak, to się nazywa las.

- To polana! Jacyś ludzie mogli się tutaj spotkać w nocy!

Scorpius zmrużył oczy.

- Słyszałeś Hagrida, nikt niepowołany nie może dostać się na tereny zamku. Ta polana prawdopodobnie znajduje się tutaj od wielu lat. Mogły ją zrobić centaury, żeby śpiewać w spokoju hymny do planet czy robić inne dziwne rzeczy, jakie mają w zwyczaju.

Ale Albus zignorował także i te słowa. Przyglądał się uważnie polanie, zerkając na połamane krzaki i zauważył coś, co wyglądało na ślady spalenizny na niektórych drzewach. Zobaczył też kij o bardzo nieregularnym kształcie, który wystawał z ciernistego krzaku w jednym z rogów polany.

- Poczekaj chwilę – powiedział Scorpiusowi. Podszedł do krzaka i ostrożnie wyciągnął kij.

- Tak, idź sobie pogrzeb w krzaku z cierniami! – zawołał za nim Scorpius. – To naprawdę inteligentne!

- Tu jest różdżka! – odkrzyknął Albus.

Rzeczywiście, to była różdżka. Wyglądała na trochę dłuższą niż różdżka Albusa, i biorąc pod uwagę żylastą substancję pokrywającą jej czubek, musiała być zrobiona z włókna ze smoczego serca.

Scorpius zbliżył się ze sceptycznym wyrazem twarzy.

- Serio? – zapytał.

- Na co się tak gapicie, chłopaki? – podbiegł do nich Morrison, który najwidoczniej również zdołał się przedrzeć na polanę.

- Na różdżkę, którą znalazłem. – powiedział triumfalnym tonem Albus.

- Różdżkę? – zapytał Morrison. – To ciekawe.

- No tak. I pomyślmy... – rzekł Albus, tonem pełnym szyderczego namysłu. – Jakie stworzenia noszą ze sobą różdżkę? Ptaki?

Scorpius wykrzywił się do niego, nadal badając różdżkę.

Albus radośnie kontynuował.

- Nie, czekajcie... może jednorożce? Nie, nie, czekajcie! Wiem! Czarodzieje! Hmm... ale przecież nikt nie wszedł w nocy do lasu... a jednak została w nim różdżka. Bardzo ciekawe...

- Pewnie leży tu od lat. – powiedział Scorpius. – Mogła należeć do kogokolwiek.

- Och, daruj sobie! – wściekł się Morrison. – Znaleźliśmy różdżkę, a czarodzieje noszą różdżki. Centaury walczyły zeszłej nocy z kimś z różdżką! Po prostu przyznaj, że nie miałeś racji!

Scorpius znowu się skrzywił.

Nikt z nich nie wspominał już o różdżce na obiedzie ani przez cały weekend. Do poniedziałkowego ranka tajemniczy hałas wyparował już z myśli uczniów, zastąpiony chlipaniem, kiedy desperacko spisywali się od siebie prace domowe.

Albus zabrał różdżkę ze sobą, wcisnął ją pod szatę i później przełożył do swojego kufra stojącego w sypialni chłopców. Nie był do końca pewny dlaczego, ale wyczuwał płynące z niej jakieś dziwne, złe wibracje. Kto był tamtej nocy w lesie? A co więcej, kto zostawił tam różdżkę? Albus wiedział, że różdżki są dla czarodziejów niczym przedłużenie ręki. Bez niej są kompletnie bezradni.

- Powinieneś ją zabrać do Darvy'ego. – powiedział Morrison, kiedy siedzieli w cieplarni, czekając na Neville'a.

- Dlaczego? To ja ją znalazłem. – powiedział Albus.

- Ale nie należy do ciebie! – warknął Scorpius. Wciąż się wściekał, że okazało się, iż nie miał w czymś racji. – Ktoś zgubił swoją różdżkę!

- Kto zgubił różdżkę? – usłyszeli zza pleców głos. To była Mirra. Właśnie weszły razem z Rose do cieplarni.

- Nikt...

- Ktoś zgubił! – przerwał mu Scorpius. – Albus znalazł w lesie różdżkę. Zatrzymał ją.

- Al! – powiedziała Rose. – To nie w porządku, że zabrałeś różdżkę...

- ...należącą do kogoś, kto nawet nie powinien znajdować się w lesie! – wtrącił Albus.

- Ale ty tez nie powinieneś. – odgryzła się Rose.

- Chcę ją zobaczyć. – oznajmiła Mirra.

- Usiądźcie, uczniowie – powiedział Neville, wkraczając do cieplarni. – Dziś niespodzianka! Będziemy sadzili nasze własne jadowite tentakule!

Cała klasa jęknęła.

Jako że Albus nie miał więcej lekcji z Rose i Mirrą tego dnia, udało mu się ograniczyć rozmowy o różdżce do minimum. Mimo tego postanowienia, nic nie było w stanie zmienić odczuć Scorpiusa na ten temat.

Było tak, jakby jego pomyłka wywołała w nim ogromną pokusę, żeby wyszydzać sukces Albusa, i przez pozostałą część dnia był wręcz bombardowany zdaniami w stylu „_Zabierz różdżkę do Darvy'ego_" oraz „_Wiesz, że to czyni z ciebie złodzieja?_". Posunął się nawet do tego, żeby przez krótki okres czasu przestać mówić, tylko po to, żeby nagle wyskoczyć z prośbą o zwrócenie różdżki, tak jakby liczył na to, że złapie go z zaskoczenia.

- To się nie stanie. – powiedział po raz tysięczny Albus, nakładając sobie kopczyk ziemniaków. Był już czas obiadu, a Scorpius nadal nie odpuścił.

- Dobra. Pozwólmy więc, żeby jakiś bezbronny czarodziej spacerował sobie po zamku. Nie radząc sobie na lekcjach. Niezdolny do nawet najprostszych pokazów magii. Wywalony ze szkoły, z powodu podejrzenia o charłactwo.

- Tak, tak – powiedział od niechcenia Albus, krojąc sobie kurczaka.

Scorpius walnął pięścią w stół w tym samym czasie, w którym Bartleby zawołał:

- Hola, mój wujek jest charłakiem!

- Dlaczego jesteś aż tak tępy? – kontynuował Scorpius.

- Bo wydaje mi się, że ktokolwiek miał tę różdżkę, przede wszystkim nie powinien w pierwszej kolejności iść z nią do lasu. Nie wiem, na kogo czaiły się centaury, ale ta osoba z pewnością próbowała je zaatakować!

- Nie masz na to żadnego dowodu! – krzyknął Scorpius, wymachując dziko pięścią w powietrzu.

Morrison przełknął swoją porcję ziemniaków, po czym głośno odchrząknął.

- No dobra, to ja wam przedstawię moje zdanie.

Obydwoje zagapili się na niego. Jedyną okazją, w której Morrison przedstawiał swoje opinie na jakiś temat, były ich kłótnie o quidditcha.

- Albus powinien iść do Darvy'ego... – ciągnął dalej, podczas gdy Scorpius uniósł triumfalnie pięść - ...ale nie powinien mu mówić, ze znalazł różdżkę. Powinien po prostu zapytać, czy ktoś ostatnio jakiejś nie zgubił.

Scorpius powoli opuścił uniesioną pięść.

- I co do cholery przez to osiągniemy?

Morrison oderwał sobie wielki kawał kurczaka, szybko go przeżuł, po czym powiedział:

- Cóż, każdy, kto by zgubił różdżkę, pójdzie pewnie z tym najpierw do nauczycieli, co nie? Nawet jeśli ta osoba nie byłaby ze Slytherinu, Darvy musiałby o tym słyszeć. Jeśli Albus zapyta, czy ktoś nie zgubił różdżki, a ktoś z uczniów akurat zgubił, to powinien ją oddać. Jeśli natomiast Darvy powie, że nie... to wtedy chyba można ją zatrzymać, no nie? Skoro nikt się do niej nie przyznaje. W ten sposób w zasadzie nie można się do Ala przyczepić, że nie próbował jej oddać. Po prostu się upewnimy, czy nikt nie próbuje jej odzyskać.

Albus zastanowił się nad tym.

- Okej... brzmi uczciwie. – powiedział.

- Chyba tak. – zgodził się Scorpius, ale wyglądał na nieco rozczarowanego. Albus pomyślał, że Scorpius miał nadzieję, iż różdżka należy do któregoś z uczniów; w ten sposób nie myliłby się mówiąc, że żaden czarodziej z zewnątrz nie wdarłby się na tereny zamku.

Po obiedzie Albus pobiegł do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów, żeby wziąć różdżkę. Kopiąc w swoim kufrze znalazł ją w końcu wetkniętą między zapasową parę szat, dokładnie tam, gdzie ją włożył przed weekendem. Wyjął ją i włożył sobie do kieszeni, zauważając przy tym, że różdżka była o wiele grubsza i o wiele bardziej niewygodna w noszeniu niż jego własna.

- Jak wrócisz, to wszyscy będziemy w bibliotece – powiedział przez drzwi Scorpius.

- Jacy „wszyscy"? – zapytał, wstając i zamykając kufer.

- Ja, Morrison, Rose i Mirra – odpowiedział Scorpius. – Powiesz nam, czego się dowiedziałeś.

- A gdzie tak w ogóle jest gabinet Darvy'ego? – zapytał Albus. – Za jego salą lekcyjną?

- Tak mi się wydaje. – odpowiedział Scorpius, odchodząc od drzwi.

Albus przeszedł razem z kolegą labiryntem podziemi. O sile ich przyjaźni najlepiej świadczyło to, że mimo toczących się sporów o różdżkę, wciąż potrafili omówić pierwszy trening quidditcha, w jakim niedługo weźmie udział Albus. Scorpius skręcił w prawo i poszedł na górę schodami do Wielkiej Sali, a Albus poszedł dalej w stronę klasy eliksirów. Z wahaniem zapukał do drzwi.

Nikt nie odpowiedział. Zapukał jeszcze raz, i w tym momencie, mimo że nadal nie było odpowiedzi, drzwi otworzyły się, skrzypiąc. Albus wzruszył ramionami i wkroczył do klasy eliksirów. Wydawała się dość nudna, bez bulgoczących kociołków oraz zapalonych świec i Albus zauważył, że było w niej całkiem chłodno. Przyjrzał się szafce z zapasami eliksirów. Obok znajdowały się prywatne ingrediencje Darvy'ego, a zaraz za biurkiem, w pobliżu tablicy, był jego gabinet.

Albus podszedł do drzwi i zauważył, że wewnątrz palą się światła. Zapukał także do tych drzwi, ale po raz kolejny nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Zaczął się czuć trochę nieswojo. Nie martwiło go to, że nie było na miejscu profesora, Darvy był zbyt ześwirowany, żeby przebywać za długo w jednym miejscu. Jednak to, co robił teraz, było na krawędzi naruszania cudzej prywatności. W zasadzie, to BYŁO naruszanie cudzej prywatności.

Przekręcił gałkę u drzwi – nie były zamknięte. Po prostu tylko zerknie do środka... to wszystko. Przecież przyszedł tu taki kawał drogi z pokoju wspólnego, prawda? Równie dobrze może już się upewnić, czy jego profesor po prostu nie śpi. Wszedł do gabinetu i o mało się nie roześmiał.

Pomieszczenie było dość przestronne, jednak ciężko było to dokładnie ocenić z powodu bałaganu, jaki panował na podłodze. Wyglądało to bardzo podobnie do jego własnego pokoju. Za czasów, kiedy miał pięć lat.

Znajdowały się tam gazety, słoiki i liczne dziwnie wyglądające instrumenty, losowo porozrzucane po podłodze. W dalekim rogu znajdowały się półki przy ścianie, na których leżały nieporządnie książki. W tyle pomieszczenia znajdowało się chyba wejście do kolejnego pokoju. Albus ostrożnie lawirował między przedmiotami na podłodze, o mało nie przewracając się o pelerynę tak ciemną, że niemalże stopiła się z podłogą. Na palcach podszedł do pokoju... i tym razem naprawdę się roześmiał.

Ten pokój był o wiele mniejszy. W rogu stało łóżko, mniejsze o około jedną czwartą niż łóżko Albusa, a na podłodze leżały porozrzucane ubrania. Zobaczył uchylone drzwi szafy, w której znajdowały się jedynie wieszaki. Profesor Darvy już oficjalnie został mianowany najmniej dbającą o porządek osobą, jaką znał Albus. Ciągle chichocząc, odwrócił się i wyszedł z gabinetu, zostawiając włączone światła, żeby nikt się nie domyślił, że ktoś tu był.

- Nie, nie było go tam. – powiedział Albus przyjaciołom pięć minut później.

- Poważnie? – zapytał sceptycznie Scorpius.

- Poważnie! – odpowiedział Albus z całą szczerością, na jaką było go stać.

- W takim razie ciągle nie mamy dowodu, że różdżka nie należy do któregoś z uczniów.

Albus zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy.

- Nie mamy również dowodu, że ktoś z zewnątrz nie dostał się na teren zamku.

Rose wydała z siebie zniecierpliwiony jęk, który sprawił, że bibliotekarka zaczęła się na nich podejrzliwie gapić.

- Tu nie chodzi o to, kto ma rację! – powiedziała tonem lekko tylko głośniejszym od szeptu, ale i tak przerażającym. – Tu chodzi o to, że jakiś czarodziej lub czarownica – nieważne, kim byli ani co robili – zgubili przedmiot, który jest prawdziwym łącznikiem do naszego świata!

Scorpius gapił się na nią przez moment, po czym się roześmiał.

- Wcale nie, tu chodzi o to, że Albus nie ma racji!

- Powinieneś zabrać ją do dyrektora. – powiedział Morrison, opierając się plecami o swoje krzesło. On jeden nie miał przed sobą otworzonego podręcznika.

Teraz to Albus się roześmiał.

- Nie zrobię tego. – powiedział, potrząsając przecząco głową. – Ten koleś mnie nienawidzi. A zresztą, czemu akurat do niego?

- Bo jeśli do kogoś w ogóle trafiają skargi odnośnie zagubionych przedmiotów, to na pewno do niego. – odpowiedział Morrison. – To w końcu jego zamek.

- Ech, i tak nie idę. – powiedział Albus, wystawiając sobie krzesło, żeby usiąść.

- Ale naprawdę powinieneś. – odezwała się Mirra. Jej głowa znajdowała się zaledwie parę cali nad pergaminem, na którym coś pisała; włosy zasłaniały jej twarz. Albus myślał, że w ogóle ich nie słuchała.

- Ehm... że co? – zapytał.

- Powinieneś zabrać ją do dyrektora. – powtórzyła Mirra, nie opuszając wzroku z pergaminu.

Albus przez chwilę trawił tę informację.

- Taak... chyba faktycznie powinienem.

Morrison gapił się na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Co? Przed chwilą...

Ale Albus zauważył, jak Scorpius kopie go pod stołem. Blondyn wyglądał, jakby ostatkiem sił powstrzymywał wybuch śmiechu.

- W porządku, no to leć to załatwić, stary. – wyszczerzył zęby.

- No dobra... to lecę. – powiedział Albus wstając z krzesła. Nie łapał, co było w tym takiego śmiesznego.

Opuścił bibliotekę i poszedł korytarzem, lawirując między grupkami uczniów, którzy spędzali dzień włócząc się po zamku. Miał nadzieję, że pamięta drogę do gabinetu dyrektora. Sądził, że znajdował się on na siódmym piętrze, i w rzeczy samej, po chwili błądzenia znalazł się twarzą w twarz z kamienną chimerą, która strzegła wejścia do środka.

- Ehm... czy mogę wejść? – zapytał gargulca. Nie poruszył się. Jakie było hasło? Czyżby „_tajemnice_"? A może dyrektor zmienił je od tamtego czasu?

- Hm... tajemnice? - zapytał ponownie.

Chimera natychmiast ożyła, odskakując z drogi i ukazując dużą, kręconą klatkę schodową. Albus otarł pot z czoła i zachichotał. Dyrektor najwidoczniej nie przejmował się za bardzo swoją prywatnością. Wszedł na schody i obserwował, jak kręcą się dookoła, zabierając go coraz wyżej. Ścisnął mocniej różdżkę, którą miał w kieszeni, żeby się upewnić, czy nadal tam jest.

Znalazł się na wprost dębowych drzwi, które widział już wcześniej dwukrotnie. Uniósł rękę, żeby zapukać, ale powstrzymał go nagły wybuch śmiechu. Zatrzymał się z ciekawości i przycisnął ucho do drzwi. Czy to możliwe, że to był – dziwne, że o tym w ogóle pomyślał – wybuch śmiechu dyrektora?

- To nie jest temat do żartów. – dobiegł zza drzwi oleisty głos. Dyrektor najwidoczniej miał z kimś spotkanie, z kimś, kto nie wydawał się zbyt zadowolony z życia.

- Dla mnie jest. – odpowiedział burkliwym głosem dyrektor.

Albus na chwilę odsunął głowę od drzwi. To był, jak sobie teraz przypomniał, już drugi raz, kiedy podsłuchiwał przez drzwi rozmowy dyrektora. Za pierwszym razem dowiedział się o istnieniu WO, osób, które, jak powiedziano mu później, były po prostu czarnoksiężnikami na wolności. Czy ten drugi raz może okazać się równie pouczający?

Z powrotem przyłożył ucho do drzwi i dalej słuchał z wielką uwagą.

- Próbowałem się tu dostać już od dwóch dni. – powiedział mężczyzna o oleistym głosie. Brzmiał bardzo staro, jakby był uschniętym staruszkiem, ale nie sposób było nie usłyszeć jego wzburzenia. – Twoje zaklęcia są zbyt silne.

- Ich celem jest powstrzymywanie osób z zewnątrz. – odpowiedział dyrektor. – Powinieneś zaproponować mi spotkanie. Albo wysłać wiadomość.

- Ale ja nie mam różdżki! – wypalił drugi mężczyzna. Albus poczuł, jak serce fika mu koziołka.

- Cóż, to już nie mój problem, prawda, Augustusie?

- Och, oczywiście że twój! To twoje cholerne centaury mnie zaatakowały!

Nawet przez drzwi Albus wyczuł, że dyrektor musi teraz mrużyć niebezpiecznie oczy.

- Ten las należy do nich. – odpowiedział spokojnie. Wciąż miał burkliwy głos, ale był on pozbawiony poprzedniej nutki wesołości. – Powinieneś być wdzięczny, że w ogóle cię tam wpuściły. Teraz powiedz mi, gdzie upuściłeś różdżkę?

- Niczego nie upuściłem! – parsknął mężczyzna. – Została mi wytrącona z ręki! A twoje odstraszanie wszystkich dookoła spowodowało jeszcze więcej zamieszania!

- Czy przeszukałeś las?

- Nie, nie mogłem się tam dostać. Niech ten idiota jej poszuka!

- On ma na imię Hagrid. – odpowiedział spokojnie dyrektor. – A w chwili obecnej leczy kontuzję. Nie rozkażę mu szukać twojej różdżki. To była wyłącznie twoja wina. Możesz wrócić tej nocy i sam jej poszukać, ale nie mogę pozwolić ci tego zrobić teraz, bo będziesz przeszkadzał moim uczniom.

- Przecież nie będę przetrząsał całego lasu w poszukiwaniu różdżki! – zawył mężczyzna, który nie brzmiał już prawie wcale oleiście. – Niech centaury jej szukają! My jesteśmy CZARODZIEJAMI!

- Ja jestem czarodziejem. – zaszydził dyrektor. – Ty nawet nie posiadasz różdżki. Proponuję, żebyś znalazł sobie jakieś zastępstwo, zanim się znajdzie.

Następnie zapanowała długa cisza. Przez chwilę Albus myślał nawet, że wykryto jego obecność – że usłyszeli jego ciężki oddech albo gwałtowne bicie serca. Ale kilka minut później mężczyzna nazwany Augustusem zaproponował:

- Daj mi swoją.

Kolejna długa pauza.

- Moją? – odpowiedział dyrektor.

- Tak, twoją. Twoją starą różdżkę. Przecież i tak już jej nie potrzebujesz, masz smoczą róż...

- Rookwood! – wykrzyknął dyrektor, przerywając mężczyźnie. – Doskonale chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ona nie chce dla mnie czarować! I pomyśl, zanim coś powiesz! Może wydaje ci się, że to tylko farby na płótnie, ale te portrety naprawdę mają uszy. Nie zrobię czegoś takiego. Albo przyjdź tutaj później i poszukaj swojej różdżki, albo spraw sobie nową. Teraz odejdź. Już. – powiedział stanowczo.

Albus odsunął głowę od drzwi i zrobił parę kroków do tyłu. Jakby na zawołanie, mężczyzna otworzył drzwi. Jego włosy były białe i postrzępione, ale i tak tłuste, a twarz nosiła ślady ospy. Miał zapadnięte ze starości policzki. Zerknął na Albusa, przemknął obok niego, a po chwili zatrzymał się i odwrócił. Albus zauważył, jak oczy starca skanują jego twarz i zatrzymują się na czole – tak jakby spodziewał się tam zobaczyć bliznę. Parsknął szyderczo, popatrzył z powrotem na dyrektora, po czym stanął na kręconych schodach, które natychmiast zaczęły się obracać.

- Kto tam? – zawołał dyrektor.

Albus przełknął ślinę i wkroczył do gabinetu. Profesor Ares zmierzył go podejrzliwie wzrokiem. Albus instynktownie popatrzył w podłogę. Trzymając rękę w kieszeni, ścisnął mocno różdżkę.

- No czego? Czego chcesz? – zapytał. Brzmiało to tak, jakby przeprowadzał jakieś śledztwo.

- Ja po prostu... po prostu chciałem panu powiedzieć dzień dobry. – bąknął Albus, nie unosząc wzroku znad podłogi.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Albus dał sobie w myślach kopniaka.

- Wynoś się! – warknął dyrektor.

Albusowi nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy. W zasadzie nie trzeba było w ogóle mu tego mówić. Ciągle ściskając w kieszeni różdżkę, obrócił się na pięcie i pomknął w dół obracającymi się schodami, które właśnie znalazły się z powrotem na górze po tym, jak wypuściły na zewnątrz Rookwooda. Zerknął w tył do gabinetu dyrektora – Ares obrócił się na swoim krześle i właśnie wpatrywał się w niebo za oknem.

W chwili, kiedy gargulec usunął się na bok, żeby wypuścić Albusa, myśli zaczęły galopować mu w głowie. Co też właśnie usłyszał? Różdżka... ten hałas... centaury... wszystko się ze sobą jakoś łączyło. Poszedł do biblioteki tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, zapominając po drodze dwa razy, dokąd idzie, zmuszony do zmiany drogi w pół kroku.

Ares był w lesie. I nie był tam sam. Jak wielu ludzi wybrało się tam tamtej nocy? Albus jedno wiedział na pewno – teraz na pewno nie odda tej różdżki. No właśnie, różdżka! Ares dostał nową różdżkę! Ale od kogo? Pewnie od wytwórcy różdżek. Czy to możliwe, żeby dostał ją... od tamtego zamordowanego wytwórcy?

Wszedł do biblioteki i zauważył, że jego przyjaciele nadal gawędzą i się uczą – a przynajmniej jedno z nich się uczy. Rose wydawała się być pogrążona w nauce, podczas gdy pozostała trójka miała książki zamknięte. Albus żwawo podszedł do nich i, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, rzucił różdżkę na stół. Rozmowy natychmiast ucichły.

- Aresa też nie było? – wyszczerzył zęby Scorpius.

- Nie, był. – powiedział ponurym tonem Albus, co sprawiło, że uśmiech natychmiast spełzł z ust Scorpiusa. – Ale mam wam coś do powiedzenia. – wyciągnął sobie krzesło i usiadł. – No dobra... więc pewnie wiecie, że tego lata zamordowano takiego jednego różdżkarza, prawda?

- Nie – odpowiedzieli chórem. Nawet Rose uniosła głowę znad pergaminu, żeby się odezwać.

- No dobra, nieważne... w każdym razie, zamordowano. A ja myślę, że to dyrektor Ares go zamordował.

Cisza. Wszyscy wymienili spojrzenia. Rose uniosła znacząco brwi w stronę Mirry.

- To jest dość... poważne oskarżenie. – powiedział cicho Scorpius.

- Wiem! Ale posłuchajcie. Czekałem właśnie przed jego gabinetem, kiedy usłyszałem...

- ...podsłuchałem... – mruknął Morrison.

- ...czy to ważne? – kontynuował Albus. – Usłyszałem jego rozmowę z jakimś facetem, który zgubił swoją różdżkę w lesie. I wspominali o centaurach i w ogóle! Brzmiało to tak, jakby obydwoje znajdowali się w lesie, kiedy nastąpił ten hałas!

- No dobra, więc pod tym względem miałeś rację. – powiedział z politowaniem Scorpius. – Ktoś był w lesie. Ale w jaki sposób czyni to z Aresa mordercę?

- Wcale nie czyni! – powiedział zirytowany Albus.

- No dobra, przekonałeś mnie. – powiedział Morrison. Pozostali roześmieli się.

- Zamknij się! Jeszcze nie skończyłem. – dodał rozdrażniony Albus. – Ten facet powiedział, że zgubił swoją różdżkę, ale w zamian chce starą różdżkę Aresa. To znaczy, że Ares ma nową!

- Ależ Al, nie ma żadnego przepisu zabraniającego czarodziejowi posiadać więcej niż jedną różdżkę. – powiedziała Rose.

- Przecież wiem. – skłamał w żywe oczy Albus. Był przekonany, że istnieje limit jednej różdżki na czarodzieja.

- Istnieje prawdziwa więź między czarodziejem a jego różdżką, ale mnóstwo z nich trzyma jakąś zapasową. Wiesz przecież, że różdżki mogą się złamać. – kontynuowała Rose.

- Tak, ale to nie brzmiało w ten sposób, jakby prosił Aresa o jego zapasową różdżkę. To wyglądało tak, jakby Ares miał jakąś nową, ale wciąż z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu musi używać starej. I to naprawdę go wkurza.

- Mimo wszystko, to bardzo poważne oskarżenie, Al. Nie ma mowy, żeby pozwolono mordercy na nauczanie tutaj. – powiedziała Rose, przewracając stronę i kontynuując naukę.

- Morrison? – zapytał Albus, ale ten zaledwie wzruszył ramionami.

- Rose ma chyba rację, stary – powiedział z poczuciem winy.

Albus się nachmurzył. Czy nikt nie weźmie jego strony?

- Ja się zgadzam z Alem. – powiedziała Mirra. – Ta teoria ma sporo sensu. Czemu w ogóle spotkali się w Zakazanym Lesie? – zapytała.

Serce Albusa fiknęło koziołka. Uniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się.

- Dzięki. – rzekł, a Mirra uśmiechnęła się również. – Właśnie, czemu się tam spotykał z Rooksonem? Albo z Rookwoodem, jakkolwiek go zwał.

- Czekaj... Rookwoodem? – zapytał Scorpius.

- Taak. Chyba tak to brzmiało. Czemu pytasz?

- A tak, bez powodu. – odpowiedział nonszalancko. – Po prostu... mój dziadek go zna. Kiedyś rozmawiali... czy coś w tym stylu. – wzruszył ramionami, po czym rozejrzał się po pozostałych. – W każdym razie wiem, że Ares to dziwny typ, ale dopóki nie będziesz miał jakiegoś konkretnego dowodu, że ktoś w tym zamku chce mnie zamordować, powinieneś brać się za robotę. – dodał, popychając w stronę Albusa olbrzymi podręcznik.

Wepchnął z powrotem do kieszeni różdżkę Rookwoda i otworzył podręcznik na jakiejś przypadkowej stronie. Mirra mu uwierzyła, ale ciężko będzie przekonać pozostałych. _Już raz okazało się, że miałem rację, kiedy oni jej nie mieli_, pomyślał. _I zamierzam znowu im udowodnić, jak bardzo się mylą. _


	7. Inspekcje w Szkole Magii

_Przepraszam, przepraszam za tak długą przerwę! Miałam trochę innych zajęć i obowiązków i jakoś nie było okazji, żeby usiąść do tłumaczenia. Mam nadzieję, że trochę nadrobię po świętach i w styczniu rozdziały będą zamieszczane regularnie co 2 tygodnie, bo na bieżąco tłumaczyć nie dam rady, czeka mnie sesja ;)_

_Dziękuję za komentarze **wszystkim bez wyjątku,** to cudownie, że się odzywacie! Nawet parę słów pokazujących, że ktoś przeczytał to tłumaczenie, poprawia mi niesamowicie humor i mobilizuje do dalszej pracy :) _

_Chciałabym się odnieść do **uwagi Nadii** o braku opisów u Vekina - hm, w pierwszych jego historiach to prawda, rzuca się to trochę w oczy. Zaczął pisać serię jako szesnastolatek, a w tym wieku niewielu ffickowców pisze rewelacyjnie :) Ale z czasem naprawdę się chłopak "wyrobił" i jak teraz czytam w oryginale szóstą część, momentami jestem jego opisami zachwycona... i jednocześnie boję się, jak ja to przetłumaczę, jeśli dotrwam z tą serią aż tak daleko ;) Zapewniam, że będzie więcej opisów i o wiele więcej ciekawych pomysłów... _

_A teraz miłej lektury - mam nadzieję, że jeszcze tutaj ktoś zagląda, mimo tak długiej przerwy? ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 7. Inspekcje w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart<strong>

Oczywiście, słowo „mylić się" może mieć tak naprawdę różne znaczenia, prawda? W każdym razie, takiej myśli uczepił się Albus. Była już połowa października, i, o ile było wiadomo Albusowi, Ares nie zrobił nic gorszego niż opuszczenie gabinetu. W miarę upływu kolejnych dni pozbawionych nowych, zadziwiających dowodów, Albus musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że dyrektor nie robił nic złego – a co dopiero mówić o chodzeniu i zabijaniu ludzi w czasie wolnym.

Albus sam też miał o wiele mniej wolnego czasu, więc trochę sobie odpuścił śledztwo. Nauka wciąż była dla niego priorytetem, ale mówiąc prawdę, Scorpius odrabiał za niego przynajmniej połowę prac domowych. On zamiast tego chodził na treningi quidditcha.

Miał już około pięciu treningów i chociaż zarówno on, jak i reszta drużyny byli w znakomitej formie, i tak czuli się nieco niepewnie. Ostatnim razem, kiedy do drużyny Ślizgonów dołączył szukający będący zaledwie w drugiej klasie, Slytherin nie zdobył pucharu przez całe dziesięć lat z rzędu. Fakt, że rzeczonym szukającym był ojciec Scorpiusa, wcale Albusowi nie pomagał - był to dość drażliwy temat.

Jeszcze gorsze, niż rozmawianie ze Scorpiusem o kiepskich umiejętnościach w quidditchu jego ojca, były jednak próby Albusa, żeby porozmawiać z bratem. Nie zamienił z nim ani słowa, odkąd został bezpodstawnie oskarżony o zaplanowanie wrednego kawału Eckleyowi, i nie zamierzał być pierwszym, który wyciągnie dłoń na zgodę.

- Jestem pewny, że do tego czasu już zapomniał. – powiedział mu Morrison w piątek podczas przerwy obiadowej. – Równie dobrze możesz iść z nim pogadać. On pewnie myśli, że ignorujesz go bez powodu.

Albus gapił się na swój talerz.

- On dobrze wie, czemu się do niego nie odzywam. – powiedział mrocznym tonem. – Nie miał prawa od razu zakładać, że to była moja wina.

- Hm... no trochę się do tego przyczyniłeś. – rzekł Morrison.

Albus rzucił mu krzywe spojrzenie.

- Morrison ma rację, też byłeś w to zamieszany. – powiedział Scorpius, wzrokiem przeczesując podręcznik, który oparł o puchar z sokiem. Odpuścił sobie wypracowanie z eliksirów, zostawiając jego napisanie na ostatnią chwilę.

- Co, obydwaj przeciwko mnie? – zapytał Albus w momencie, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek.

Zebrali swoje rzeczy i zeszli na dół do podziemi, na lekcję z Darvym. Za każdym razem, kiedy Albus ostatnio go widywał, profesor wyglądał bardzo mizernie. Albus zastanawiał się nawet, czy będzie w stanie poprowadzić piątkową lekcję, ale gdy wkroczyli do klasy, zobaczyli go jak zwykle stojącego przy swoim biurku. Na blacie stało kilka różnych kociołków, w których bulgotały różnego koloru eliksiry.

- Usiądźcie, usiądźcie – powiedział Darvy leniwie. – Dziś czeka nas zadanie specjalne. Chociaż w sumie... nie tak bardzo specjalne, po prostu zadanie. Nie wiem, czemu tak powiedziałem. – wzruszył ramionami. – W każdym razie, dziś będziemy zajmować się czymś, co zakrawa na inżynierię odwrotną.

Uczniowie wymienili spojrzenia.

- Dam każdej grupie kociołek z eliksirem. Dostaniecie również różne fiolki i inne urządzenia, żebyście mogli zbadać swoją próbkę. Waszym zadaniem będzie odkrycie, co zostało użyte do uwarzenia danego eliksiru, zwracając uwagę na jego cechy szczególne – kolor, zapach, temperaturę, działanie. Do końca zajęć powinniście być w stanie wręczyć mi ogólną listę składników użytych do uwarzenia eliksiru, a może nawet spróbować zgadnąć, co to konkretnie za eliksir. Podzielcie się teraz na grupy czteroosobowe.

Mirra zaciągnęła Rose do stolika, przy którym stali Albus i Scorpius, co w ogóle nie zaskoczyło Albusa. W zeszłym roku Mirra uczyła się bardzo dobrze i przodowała praktycznie na wszystkich zajęciach, ale jej zdolności w dziedzinie eliksirowarstwa wyraźnie się pogorszyły w trakcie lata. W tym semestrze była w tym wręcz beznadziejna i nie było chyba jeszcze żadnej lekcji, na której nie przyłączyłaby się do Albusa, kiedy mieli pracować w grupach.

Morrison, który siedział przy innym stoliku, przysunął swoje krzesło do reszty przyjaciół.

- Niestety, przykro mi, Morrison – powiedział profesor Darvy, chwytając za krzesło, żeby odsunąć je od stolika Albusa i reszty. – Przecież słyszałeś, grupy czteroosobowe.

- Och, niech pan nie przesadza, panie profesorze! – zaskomlał Morrison. – Przecież to tylko jedna osoba więcej!

- Sądzę, że jedna osoba więcej zmieni grupę na pięcioosobową. To nie moja wina, że twoi przyjaciele nie chcieli pracować z tobą w grupie. – zaśmiał się cicho Darvy. – Możesz dołączyć do Charlesa, Donovana i Wendell.

Morrison obrzucił pełnym pogardy spojrzeniem chłopaków z Gryffindoru, ale profesor już zaczął przydzielać im kociołki, więc przysunął swoje krzesło w ich kierunku i z furią rzucił swoje rzeczy na stolik, sprawiając, że torby Gryfonów pospadały.

Albus i reszta jego grupy roześmieli się.

- Prawie mi go szkoda. – powiedział Albus.

- Nie dałbym rady wytrzymać z Eckleyem całej lekcji. – wtrącił się Scorpius, wyciągając ze swojej torby świeży atrament.

- On jest naprawdę miły! – powiedziała z wyrzutem Rose. – Może tak byś spróbował go poznać, zamiast oceniać go po przynależności do konkretnego domu, wtedy byś zobaczył!

Albus stłumił śmiech. Jeśli ktokolwiek przy tym stoliku traktował niesprawiedliwie ludzi z innych domów, była to z pewnością Rose. Aż za dobrze pamiętał, z jak zimnym przywitaniem z jej strony się spotkał, kiedy został przydzielony do Slytherinu, a Scorpius wcale nie został przyjęty bardziej przyjaźnie. Odwrócił głowę w stronę Mirry, żeby sprawdzić, co ona ma do powiedzenia o Eckleyu, ale ta właśnie pisała ich nazwiska na kawałku pergaminu, którego będą używać.

- No dobra... to co, Al? Łaskaw będziesz użyczyć swoich magicznych zdolności? – zapytał Scorpius.

Albus uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela.

- Chyba tak. – powiedział, wąchając krótko ich różowy eliksir. Wyczuł miętę pieprzową. – No dobra, z pewnością mamy tu parę liści mięty...

Pierwsza godzina ich zajęć minęła więc mniej więcej tak, że Albus odszyfrował, jakie składniki zawiera w sobie eliksir, Mirra zapisywała te informacje, a Rose i Scorpius jak zwykle się kłócili. Kilka razy usłyszeli gniewny głos dochodzący z odległości kilku stolików, co oznaczało, że Morrison raczej nie przekonał się do swoich gryfońskich partnerów. Dopiero kiedy Albus zaczął bardziej szczegółowo rozróżniać zapachy i sprawdzać działanie eliksiru (próbując go małymi łyczkami), Mirra zaczęła rozmowę.

- No więc... dużo myślałam na temat twojej teorii dotyczącej Aresa, Al. – powiedziała, bazgrząc coś po pergaminie.

Na ułamek sekundy Rose i Scorpius przestali się sprzeczać, jednocześnie parsknęli śmiechem i po chwili wrócili do przerwanej kłótni.

- Mówię poważnie. – ciągnęła Mirra. – Myślałam o tym i uświadomiłam sobie, że ktokolwiek zgubił w lesie tę różdżkę, dostał się tam bez pozwolenia ze strony Hagrida.

- No tak. – powiedział Albus, niepewny, do czego zmierza Mirra.

- To znaczy, że ten ktoś został tutaj wprowadzony bezpośrednio przez dyrektora. Co z kolei znaczy, że dyrektor w wolnym czasie szmugluje ludzi do zamku! Bo przecież dlaczego miałby wpuszczać tylko jedną osobę naraz? Czy nie rozsądniej byłoby, gdyby wprowadzał jednocześnie całą grupę?

- Hm... no tak, byłoby. – odpowiedział wciąż niepewnie Albus. On właściwie nie myślał nad tym zbyt dużo. Znaleziona różdżka leżała na dnie kufra, nietknięta i nieoglądana od dawna.

- Prawdopodobnie Ares ma więc sporo ludzi na swoje rozkazy. Wspomniałeś, że ma nową różdżkę, a w wakacje znaleziono martwego wytwórcę. Może i tego nie zrobił... ale może rozkazał komuś, żeby zrobił to za niego.

Scorpius i Rose tym razem przestali na dłużej się kłócić i przyłączyli się do rozmowy.

- No co ty, uważasz, że on ma jakąś armię do swoich usług? – zapytał Scorpius, wyraźnie powstrzymując śmiech. – Tak, już to sobie wyobrażam: „_Idź i wykonaj moje polecenie, jestem potężnym, stroniącym od ludzi byłym nauczycielem w Hogwarcie_". – powiedział w raczej udanej imitacji leniwego, znudzonego głosu Aresa, sprawiając, że nawet Albus się lekko uśmiechnął.

- No nie wiem... może Mirra jest na właściwym tropie. – wzruszył ramionami.

- Al, czy ty naprawdę jeszcze nie porzuciłeś tej sprawy? – zapytała Rose.

- Mirra sama zaczęła! – powiedział Albus.

- On jest dyrektorem. Jak myślisz, ilu dyrektorów Hogwartu było mordercami, hm?

- Nie mam pojęcia...

- Żaden nie był! Nie mógłby być! – przerwała mu głośno. Całe szczęście, że reszta klasy również rozmawiała i nikt nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. – Jeszcze byłabym w stanie zrozumieć, gdyby miał na koncie jakiś mniejszy występek, ale...

- Ale on jest kryminalistą! – wykrzyknął Albus.

- Naprawdę? – zapytali go wszyscy chórem.

Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć? Ares miał za sobą przestępczą przeszłość! Sam go o to pytał!

- Tak, naprawdę, był w Azkabanie! – powiedział.

- Co ty bredzisz. – powiedział zszokowany Scorpius. – Za co?

- Nie wiem, usłyszałem to, kiedy rozmawiał z moim tatą, ale z całą pewnością siedział w Azkabanie!

Instynktownie odwrócił się w stronę Mirry, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie przeszkadza jej to, że rozmawiają o Azkabanie, gdzie obecnie przebywają jej rodzice. Wydawała się jednak nie zwracać na to większej uwagi i była równie pogrążona w rozmowie jak pozostała dwójka.

- Czy twój tata wspominał, jak długo tam siedział? – zapytała Rose.

Albus poszukał w pamięci właściwej liczby. Pamiętał, że rodzice Mirry dostali chyba na początku roczną odsiadkę... czy jego tata nie powiedział przypadkiem, że Ares spędził tam połowę tego czasu?

- Chyba... chyba jakieś sześć miesięcy. – powiedział, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że ten względnie niski wyrok podważył nieco wagę jego argumentu.

Rose o mało co się nie roześmiała.

- Sześć miesięcy? – zapytała. – Al, może to by było dużo pięćdziesiąt lat temu, w czasach, kiedy więzienia strzegli dementorzy. Ale dziś? Dziś to tyle, co nic! Niedawno zamknęli przyjaciela mojego taty na cały rok! Dung, czy jak tam mu było na imię... siedzi za podszywanie się pod urzędnika Ministerstwa!

- Ale przecież nie wiemy, kiedy dokładnie Ares siedział, prawda? – zapytała Rose, przychodząc z pomocą Albusowi.

- Nieważne, musiało to być w przeciągu ostatnich dwudziestu paru lat, jeśli wiedział o tym wujek Harry. Prędzej znajdziesz obciążające Aresa dowody w szkolnym rejestrze przewinień niż w aktach z Azkabanu. – odcięła się Rose.

- No właśnie, coś musi tu być! – powiedział Albus. – Myślisz, że Ares chodził tutaj do szkoły?

- Jestem całkiem pewny, że każdy czarodziej w Wielkiej Brytanii kształcił się w Hogwarcie. – powiedział Scorpius, odzywając się po raz pierwszy od początku dyskusji. – Jeśli chodził do tej szkoły, z pewnością są tu jakieś jego akta.

- No dobra, to jutro wybierzemy się do Sali Trofeów – tam trzymają wszystkie akta byłych uczniów. – zdecydowała Rose. – Sprawdzę wszystkie szlabany przydzielone Ślizgonom, żeby zobaczyć, czy gdzieś nie pojawia się jego imię.

- W porządku. – zgodził się Albus. – I daję głowę, że... czekaj, co?

- No co? – zapytała Rose.

- Dlaczego myślisz, że Ares był w Slytherinie?

Twarz Rose przybrała kolor głębokiej czerwieni, co sprawiło, że wyglądała jak wielki, czerwony pomidor. Mirra kaszlnęła głośno i z powrotem zaczęła bazgrać po pergaminie, a Scorpius cicho zagwizdał i zaczął udawać, że ogląda sobie paznokcie.

- Hm.. no wiesz... tak po prostu strzeliłam. – powiedziała z wahaniem w głosie Rose.

- Ponieważ był w Azkabanie? – zapytał Albus, czerwieniąc się równie mocno, jak Rose.

- Ja nie miałam na myśli...

- _JA _też jestem w Slytherinie, Rose. – przerwał jej Albus.

- Wiem, ale...

- Czy to znaczy, że za parę lat wyląduję w którejś celi w Azkabanie? – znowu nie dał jej dokończyć.

- W _Dzisiejszych Osiągnięciach Magicznych _zamieszczono ostatnio artykuł, w którym wykazano, że ponad sześćdziesiąt procent absolwentów Hogwartu, którzy trafili do Azkabanu, pochodziło ze Slytherinu! Po prostu statystycznie rzecz ujmując...

- Co się tutaj dzieje? – dobiegł do nich głos profesora eliksirów, który zerkał na nich z ciekawością.

- Nic – odpowiedział Albus, o dziwo o wiele bardziej rozgoryczonym tonem, niż tego oczekiwał.

- Cóż, za kilka minut zadzwoni dzwonek. – powiedział profesor Darvy. – Pozbierajcie więc swoje rzeczy. Niech każda grupa wręczy mi swoją pracę! Miłego weekendu! – zawołał do uczniów, kiedy zabrzmiał dzwonek i wszyscy pobiegli w stronę drzwi.

Morrison zbliżył się do nich z rozzłoszczonym wyrazem twarzy.

- Jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę, jak Eckley narzeka z powodu nie dostania się do drużyny Gryfonów, skończy się to dla niego gorzej niż upadkiem z miotły. – powiedział. – Zamierzam wsadzić mu tę miotłę w...

- Jutro rano idziemy do Sali Trofeów. – przerwał mu Scorpius.

- Po co? – zapytał Morrison.

- Sprawdzić, czy Ares był w Slytherinie, bo od tego najwidoczniej zależy, czy jest mordercą, czy nie. – powiedział sucho.

Morrison zerkał to na Scorpiusa, to na Albusa w drodze do pokoju wspólnego.

- Tyle straciłem przez jedną głupią lekcję? – zapytał poirytowany.

Albus obudził się następnego dnia z samego rana. Wydawało mu się, jakby spał bardzo niewiele, więc ciężko było mu się dobudzić. Nałożył na siebie jakieś ubrania i poszedł w stronę Wielkiej Sali, mając nadzieję na jakieś wczesne śniadanie. Wkroczył do sali i popatrzył na stół Ślizgonów. Poza kilkoma siódmoklasistami, był kompletnie pusty.

Ziewnął, nałożył sobie bekonu i właśnie miał zamiar zanurzyć głowę w dłoniach z wyczerpania, kiedy usłyszał głos brata.

- Wszystko w porządku?

Albus popatrzył do góry i zobaczył, że faktycznie, to jego brat stoi przy stole Ślizgonów, razem ze swoją dziewczyną Denise, która chociaż miała takie samo imię jak koleżanka z klasy Albusa, nie wydawała się być równie miła. Stała z dłońmi opartymi na biodrach, najwidoczniej zdeprymowana faktem, że James chciał porozmawiać z bratem, kiedy mógł przecież spędzić ten cenny czas razem z nią.

- Tak, wszystko gra. – odpowiedział Albus, chociaż wiedział, że taka odpowiedź nie wystarczy.

- Wspominałem ci, że gram teraz na pozycji szukającego? – zapytał go James.

- Że co? – zapytał Albus, kompletnie wytrącony z równowagi tą informacją.

- Taak, zamienili mnie miejscami z jakimś kolesiem o imieniu Arnold. Z szóstej klasy. Potrzebowali kogoś szybkiego na miejsce szukającego w pierwszym meczu. Jesteśmy trochę onieśmieleni. – powiedział James z chytrym uśmieszkiem.

- Z mojego powodu? – zapytał Albus.

James wzruszył ramionami.

- Pochodzisz z rodziny dobrych graczy. – powiedział z dumą James.

- No tak... tak mi się wydaje.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez jakiś czas, chociaż Denise odmówiła zajęcia miejsca przy stole i nerwowo mlaskała językiem za każdym razem, kiedy odzywał się James. Omówili nowe lekcje Neville'a, wyglądającego na zmęczonego Darvy'ego oraz wiele innych tematów, o których Albus chciał porozmawiać z bratem od początku roku szkolnego. Całe szczęście, prześlizgnęli się nad tematem Eckleya czy samego wypadku na boisku quidditcha. Dopiero chóralne buczenie przypomniało Albusowi, że James ciągle siedzi przy ich stole.

- Och, dajcie spokój, jest sobota! – krzyknął do nich James, ale o wiele zbyt wielu Ślizgonów przyłączyło się już do śniadania, więc w końcu niechętnie chwycił Denise za rękę i odszedł razem z nią.

- Co się dzieje? Na kogo buczymy? – zapytał Scorpius, ocierając oczy i siadając przy stole razem z Morrisonem. Obydwoje wyglądali, jakby dopiero co się obudzili, ale przynajmniej wydawali się o wiele bardziej wypoczęci niż Albus.

- Nic się nie dzieje, po prostu mój brat tu był. Został szukającym Gryfonów. – powiedział im Albus.

- Beznadziejnie. – powiedział Morrison, polewając swoje kiełbaski keczupem, tak, że niemal pływały w czerwonej kałuży. – Czy on nie jest przypadkiem geniuszem quidditcha?

- Ano jest. – wzruszył ramionami Albus. – A przynajmniej coś w tym stylu. Kiedy idziemy do Sali Trofeów?

- Nie wiem. – powiedział Scorpius. – Czekamy na Rose i Mirrę?

Albus nawet nie musiał się nad tym zastanawiać.

- Nie, idziemy sami.

Kilka minut później (a w przypadku Morrisona, kilka ociekających keczupem kiełbasek później), udali się w kierunku Sali Trofeów. Znajdowała się na trzecim piętrze i Albus jeszcze nigdy tam nie był, i nie był nawet do końca przekonany, czy mogą się tam udać bez zezwolenia. W każdym razie drzwi nie były zamknięte.

- Łał... – wyszeptał Morrison, kiedy znaleźli się w środku.

Albus pomyślał, że szept Morrisona całkiem dobrze opisał zawartość pomieszczenia. Jedynym pokojem, który mógł dorównywać temu wielkością, był Pokój Życzeń, który w zasadzie nie był zwyczajnym pomieszczeniem. Tutaj na ścianach wisiały plakietki, medale i tarcze, a po rogach stały zbroje i wisiały kostiumy, nadając pokojowi bardzo uroczysty charakter. Podłoga była wykonana z błyszczącego, ciemnobrązowego drewna, które błyszczało i trzaskało, kiedy przesuwały się po nim ciężkie zasłony wiszące na ścianach dookoła.

- Gdzie musimy szukać? – zapytał Scorpius.

Albus przemierzył wzrokiem pokój i zobaczył gigantyczne gablotki naprzeciwko ściany z wymalowanym na niej godłem Hogwartu.

- Może tu zaczniemy? – zapytał, idąc w stronę gablotek. Otworzył jedną z nich i zobaczył kilka oprawionych w skórę ksiąg, o wiele grubszych, niż jakikolwiek szkolny podręcznik.

- _Lista Opiekunów Domów w Hogwarcie_ – przeczytał tytuł pierwszej grubej książki.

Scorpius i Morrison dołączyli do niego, wyciągając na chybił trafił tomy. Niektóre z nich były bardzo zakurzone, tak jakby już dłuższy czas nikt ich nie wyjmował.

- Super, księga rekordów Hogwartu! – wykrzyknął Morrison, wyciągając olbrzymią skórzaną książkę, ze trzy razy grubszą niż encyklopedia. Była tak ciężka, że z trudnością ją podniósł, więc razem ze Scorpiusem obniżyli ją aż do podłogi i zaczęli przeglądać.

- Chodź i popatrz na to, Al! – powiedział Scorpius.

- Zaraz – odpowiedział z poirytowaniem. Ciągle szukał księgi z listą poszczególnych członków domów. Przebrnął jeszcze przez kilka innych tytułów, w tym _Kapitanowie Drużyn Quidditcha w Hogwarcie_ oraz _Encyklopedia Ważnych Wydarzeń w Hogwarcie_, zanim w końcu dotarł do dna gablotki, gdzie leżały cztery grube księgi, z których każda była innego koloru.

- Aha! – powiedział, ale Scorpius i Morrison i tak nie słuchali.

- Hej, Al, tu piszą o twoim bracie. – powiedział Morrison.

- Serio?

- A nie, czekaj, to musiał być twój jakiś inny krewny, to było ładnych parę lat temu. Zerknij na to. _Najszybciej zarobiony szlaban w historii Hogwartu – podwójny szlaban przyznany Jamesowi Potterowi oraz Syriuszowi Blackowi. Podłożenie fajerwerków pod testrale minutę po przybyciu Expressu Hogwart. Kilkanaście mniejszych obrażeń, jedna osoba ciężko ranna. _

- Tak, to w stylu mojego dziadka. – powiedział Albus, otwierając szmaragdowozieloną księgę zatytułowaną _Lista Absolwentów Hogwartu – Slytherin_. Przewrócił kilka pierwszych stron, z których każda zawierała nazwiska zaczynające się na literę „A".

- Hej, znowu twój dziadek! – zawołał Morrison. – _Najwięcej straconych punktów w ciągu jednego dnia: Gryffindor – 500 punktów. James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Syriusz Black. Zaczarowanie Tiary Przydziału w ten sposób, że wykrzykiwała przezwiska wyżej wymienionych zamiast nazwisk założycieli. Masowy zamęt wśród pierwszorocznych. _

Scorpius i Morrison roześmieli się, ale Albus słuchał tylko jednym uchem. Przeszedł już od „Abbletona" do „Avery'ego", i nigdzie nie pojawiło się nazwisko Ares.

- Wiecie co chłopaki? Nie było go w Slytherinie. – powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Fajnie – powiedzieli jednocześnie i wrócili do czytania. – Haha, Archibald Beaker jest jedynym ścigającym w historii Ravenclawu, który nigdy nie strzelił żadnego gola, a grał przez cztery lata! – rzekł Morrison.

Albus włożył szmaragdową księgę z powrotem do gabloty i podświadomie sięgnął po szkarłatną, stojącą obok. Czyżby Rose miała pożałować swoich słów, jeśli okaże się, że Ares był w Gryffindorze? Ignorując czytane na wyrywki rekordy, którymi obdarowywali go przyjaciele, przerzucił kilka pierwszych stron. Przejrzał wszystkie nazwiska na literę „A"... i Aresa tam nie było.

Zmarszczył brwi i sięgnął po niebieską księgę Ravenclawu.

- Łał, ten koleś, Tom M. Riddle, zdobył najwyższe w historii noty z OWTMów, i to z ośmiu przedmiotów. – odezwał się Morrison.

- Pewnie był jakimś kujonem. – odpowiedział Albus, słuchając tylko jednym uchem. – Żyć mu pewnie nie dawali. – Znowu się nachmurzył. Aresa nie było też na liście Ravenclawu. Został jeszcze tylko Hufflepuff.

- Super, napisali tu nawet o Hagridzie! – zawołał Scorpius. – Najwyższy uczeń Hogwartu w historii szkoły. Kurczę, mają tutaj rekordy z każdej dziedziny, no nie?

Ale Albus był zbyt zajęty przeglądaniem księgi Hufflepuffu. Po raz kolejny nie znalazł nazwiska Aresa.

- I co, znalazłeś go? – zapytał Scorpius.

- Nie, nie uczęszczał do Hogwartu. – powiedział Albus, wpychając księgę z powrotem do gablotki. – Ale przynajmniej nie był w Slytherinie!

Scorpius zatrzasnął z hukiem księgę rekordów i z pomocą Morrisona wtłoczył ją do gablotki, gdzie ledwo się zmieściła, i zamknęli drzwiczki w samą porę, żeby zapobiec wysypaniu się reszty książek.

- No dobra, to zbierajmy się stąd.

Poszli z powrotem do pokoju wspólnego. Albus miał w planach zdrzemnąć się jeszcze godzinkę przed południem, ponieważ miał przed sobą kolejny trening quidditcha, ale zaledwie przekroczyli próg pokoju, ktoś ich zawołał.

- Hej, ty! – to była Melissa Zuerte, dziewczyna, z którą Albus rzadko rozmawiał.

- Ja? – zapytał zaintrygowany.

- Nie, ty! – powiedziała, wskazując na Scorpiusa i podchodząc do niego. – Dostałeś dziś list, ale nie było cię, żeby go odebrać.

- Hm... dzięki. – powiedział z wahaniem w głosie Scorpius, powoli podnosząc list z jej rąk. Dziewczyna wydawała się bardzo silna. – To od mojego taty! – wykrzyknął, kiedy Melissa sobie poszła.

Otworzył list i szybko go przeczytał. Kiedy skończył, na twarzy zagościł mu szeroki uśmiech.

- Dobre wieści? – zapytał go Albus.

- Sam zobacz. – powiedział Scorpius, wręczając mu notatkę. Albus przeczytał:

_Scorpiusie, _

_Przepraszam, że Ci szybciej nie odpisaliśmy, ale szukałem pracy i już od dłuższego czasu nie mogłem się jakoś za to zabrać. Twoja matka ma się dobrze, a dziadek Lucjusz nie może się doczekać, aż zobaczy Cię w święta. Mówiąc o świętach - razem z mamą ustaliliśmy, że nie będzie to chyba nic złego, jeśli Twój przyjaciel zostanie u nas na kilka dni, oczywiście pod warunkiem, że nie będzie to w samo Boże Narodzenie i zakładając, że jego rodzice się na to zgodzą. _

_Niestety nie jesteśmy w stanie zdradzić, jaki dostaniesz w tym roku prezent urodzinowy, i nie możemy Ci go przesłać – obawiamy się, że poczcie w Hogwarcie by się to nie spodobało. Jednakże z przyjemnością wręczymy Ci go, kiedy zobaczymy się w trakcie przerwy świątecznej. _

_Twoja matka przypomina, żebyś nie narobił sobie zaległości w nauce – masz wątpliwą reputację i musisz zapracować na nową. Mamy nadzieję, że podoba Ci się drugi rok nauki i z niecierpliwością czekamy, aż Cię zobaczymy. _

_Uściski i najlepsze życzenia od _

_Mamy i Taty._

_PS. Nie odsyłaj nikogo do pokoju. _

- Nie odsyłaj nikogo do pokoju? – zapytał Albus, kiedy skończył czytać i wręczył list Morrisonowi. Scorpius wyszczerzył zęby.

- To taki mały żarcik pomiędzy tatą a mną. – powiedział. – Kiedy byłem bardzo mały, coś nabroiłem, już nie pamiętam, o co dokładnie chodziło. W każdym razie, tata odesłał mnie do mojego pokoju, a ja w zamian kopnąłem go tam, gdzie żaden facet nie chce dostać.

Albus i Morrison skulili się.

- No właśnie. Ale to było już dawno temu, a jakoś przypomniał sobie o tym, kiedy podwoził mnie na King Cross w tym roku. Tak myślę, że chciał mi uświadomić, że coś takiego się zdarzyło. Mój tata nie śmieje się za dużo... W zasadzie to jedyna rzecz, z której możemy się razem ponabijać.

Albusowi zrobiło się szkoda Scorpiusa. On i jego tata ciągle żartowali. Spotkał ojca Scorpiusa zaledwie raz, ale miał dziwne przeczucie, że Scorpius mówi prawdę - jego tata nie wydawał się być typem żartownisia.

- Ciekawe, co zamierzają ci dać na urodziny. – zastanowił się Morrison, kiedy i on skończył czytać.

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami.

- Chyba coś, czego nie powinienem mieć w szkole.

Albus wyszczerzył zęby. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że niedługo odbędzie swoją pierwszą w tym roku nocną wycieczkę po zamku.

* * *

><p>Kilka dni później Albus był przekonany, że chyba nigdy nie miał lepszego tygodnia w Hogwarcie. Jego treningi quidditcha jeszcze zwiększyły swoją częstotliwość oraz intensywność, ale dzięki temu był coraz lepszym zawodnikiem i po raz pierwszy w życiu żywił przekonanie, że w końcu zrównał się z bratem w jakiejś dziedzinie. Z zachwytem również poinformował swoją kuzynkę, że całkowicie myliła się sądząc, że Ares uczęszczał do Slytherinu (tak naprawdę to upewnił się, że użył zwrotu „mylić się" przynajmniej kilka razy), i cieszył się z towarzystwa przyjaciół bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, uczęszczając na lekcje, które stały się jeszcze ciekawsze. Ale aż do tygodnia poprzedzającego Noc Duchów w szkole nie zdarzyło się nic szczególnego.<p>

Był czwartkowy ranek i Albus przeżuwał właśnie bekon, pozwalając Morrisonowi spisywać swoją pracę domową z zaklęć (poranne lekcje mieli z Flitwickiem). W Sali panował zwyczajny hałas, uczniowie rozmawiali o swoich bardziej i mniej ulubionych profesorach, albo obstawiali, kto wygra pierwszy w sezonie mecz quidditcha. Tak naprawdę, profesor Ares musiał wydać z siebie kilka pokasływań, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

- Przepraszam – zagrzmiał, wstając ze swojego miejsca przy stole nauczycielskim, a jego głos odbił się echem od sufitu.

Rozmowy natychmiast ucichły. Niektórzy przecierali ze zdumienia oczy, jakby upewniając się, czy dobrze widzą, albo desperacko próbowali czyścić sobie uszy. Nikt nie pamiętał, żeby dyrektor wygłosił jakiekolwiek przemówienie poza tymi na początku bądź końcu roku szkolnego i nikt z pewnością nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek powie coś spontanicznie.

- Chciałbym przedstawić wam dwoje pracowników Ministerstwa Magii. – powiedział, a jego leniwy głos znowu odbił się echem. Z tyłu powstało dwóch mężczyzn – jednego z nich Albus skądś kojarzył.

- Co tutaj robią pracownicy Ministerstwa? – zapytał Scorpius, kiedy uczniowie zaczęli między sobą szeptać.

- Pan Wilde i pan Orvin znajdują się tutaj w celu przeprowadzenia inspekcji... to znaczy, sprawdzenia, jak radzi sobie szkoła.

W tłumie rozległo się jeszcze więcej szeptów. Inspekcje w Hogwarcie?

- Znam go! – wyszeptał głośno Albus do Scorpiusa i Morrisona. – Tamten koleś to Fango Wilde! Zna się z moim tatą!

Popatrzyli z powrotem na stół nauczycielski, gdzie Ares wznowił przemówienie.

- Niestety nie posiadam wiedzy na temat tego, na jakich lekcjach zostaną przeprowadzone inspekcje, nie mam też pojęcia, w jaki sposób panowie planują je przeprowadzić. Radzę jednak, żebyście wszyscy powitali naszych gości i traktowali ich z uprzejmością i szacunkiem, jeśli się na nich natkniecie. Teraz, jak ufam, czas już na pierwszą lekcję.

Uczniowie zaczęli szeptać jeszcze intensywniej. Albus widział, jak Rose i Mirra dyskutują zawzięcie z kilkoma Gryfonami, w tym z Eckleyem i Jamesem. Jednakże nie tylko uczniowie rozmawiali, nauczyciele również – Albus zauważył, że Neville nachyla się znacząco do profesora Darvy'ego i zaczyna dyskusję, a nauczyciel eliksirów, chociaż jak zawsze zmęczony, wydawał się tym dość zainteresowany.

Rozmowy na temat gości z Ministerstwa ciągle trwały, kiedy wchodzili do klasy zaklęć. Na tych zajęciach zawsze było głośno, jako że lekcje zaklęć były prawie całkowicie praktyczne, ale tego poranka niewielu uczniów próbowało w ogóle inkantacji, której usiłował ich nauczyć profesor Flitwick.

- Proszę państwa! – zapiszczał w końcu profesor, podchodząc do grupy Puchonów, z których żaden nie wyjął jeszcze różdżki. – Rozumiem, że jesteście podekscytowani wizytą gości w szkole, ale oni i tak opuszczą zamek już dziś wieczorem. Zaklęcia rozweselające – mimo że są dość zaawansowane, biorąc pod uwagę wasz wiek – przydadzą wam się o wiele dłużej.

Bartleby uniósł rękę.

- Proszę pana, co oni tutaj w ogóle robią? Co to znaczy, że będą przeprowadzali inspekcje?

Profesor Flitwick wydał z siebie ciężkie westchnienie.

- Nie mam pojęcia. – zaskrzeczał, ale w jego głosie odbiło się zaciekawienie, co było u niego rzadkością. – Dowiedziałem się o tym zaledwie dziesięć minut przed wami. Zgaduję jedynie, że Ministerstwo uważa, iż dyrektor nie daje sobie rady z bieżącymi obowiązkami.

- A czy pan też tak myśli? – rozległ się jakiś głos.

Twarz profesora przyjęła nagle kolor jasnej czerwieni, co sprawiło, że przybrał wygląd niezwykle dużego jabłka.

- Zaklęcia rozweselające – wrócił do przerwanego tematu – można rzucić jedynie wtedy, kiedy jednostka mocno się skoncentruje, jednak nie na szczęśliwym wspomnieniu, lecz na samym uczuciu szczęścia. Nieważne, czy to uczucie wiąże się ze smakiem ulubionego jedzenia czy też z ulgą po zdaniu egzaminu...

Zaklęcia rozweselające jednak w ogóle ich nie interesowały, więc w przeciągu kilku sekund powrócili do rozmowy o przedstawicielach Ministerstwa. Albus zauważył, że stało się podobnie również na historii magii (na której profesor Binns stanowczo odmówił dyskutowania o czymkolwiek poza nudnymi powstaniami goblinów) oraz podczas transmutacji (na której profesor Bellinger udawała, jakby nie miała zielonego pojęcia, o czym rozmawiają jej uczniowie).

Jednak do czasu przerwy obiadowej stało się jasne, że w zasadzie nie ma już wiele więcej do przedyskutowania. Nikt chyba nie miał żadnej wizytacji na zajęciach i dotyczyło to wszystkich roczników. Co więcej, w Ravenclawie było to samo, co można było podsłuchać w rozmowie toczonej przy stole obok.

- To jak? Myślicie, że już sobie pojechali? – zapytał Scorpius podniesionym głosem, tak, żeby Albus i Morrison dali radę go usłyszeć w panującym zgiełku.

Albus zerknął na stół nauczycielski. Nauczyciele gawędzili między sobą, jednak jedno krzesło stało puste. Profesora Aresa nie było na obiedzie.

- Nie, myślę, że teraz rozmawiają z Aresem.

- O czym? – zapytał Morrison.

- Pewnie o tym, w jaki sposób zamordował słynnego wytwórcę różdżek. – powiedział Scorpius, po czym oboje z Morrisonem roześmieli się. Albus obrzucił ich niemiłym spojrzeniem.

Ostatnią lekcją w tym dniu była obrona przed czarną magią, na której w końcu będą mieli okazję pogadać z Rose i Mirrą. Ślizgoni przybyli jako pierwsi, a kiedy do pomieszczenia weszły Rose i Mirra, wszyscy pięcioro jednocześnie zapytali:

- Mieliście jakąś wizytację?

Wszyscy potrząsnęli głowami.

- Nikt z naszego domu nie miał. – powiedziała Rose, zajmując miejsce obok chłopaków. – Nawet siedmioklasiści. Z Puchonami było tak samo.

- U nas i u Krukonów podobnie. – powiedział im Albus. – Jak myślicie, co oni w takim razie tutaj robią?

Rose wzruszyła ramionami, ale Mirra odezwała się.

- Pewnie rozmawiają z dyrektorem. W końcu nie było go na obiedzie. A skoro nikt nie widział gości na korytarzach, muszą wszyscy siedzieć u niego w gabinecie.

- Dokładnie to samo powiedziałem! – wykrzyknął Albus, unosząc dłoń, żeby przybić jej piątkę. Mirra zrobiła to samo, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Scorpius zmrużył oczy.

- Ludzie, nie uważacie chyba, że oni go opieprzają za sposób, w jaki prowadzi sprawy szkoły. Gdyby tak było, to by ich po prostu nie wpuścił, co nie? Wydaje mi się, że oni przyszli po prostu po to, żeby obgadać jakieś ulepszenia w szkole.

- Niby w jaki sposób można ulepszyć Hogwart? – zapytał sceptycznie Albus.

- Hm... mogliby spróbować naprawić jedną z toalet dla dziewczyn. – zasugerowała Rose. – Nie działa, odkąd tutaj jestem...

W dalszej rozmowie przeszkodziło im jednak przybycie profesora Handita, którego falowane brązowe włosy sterczały pod dziwnymi kątami, jakby ze zdenerwowania przeczesywał je dłońmi.

- Niech zgadnę. – powiedział profesor po wejściu do klasy. – Chcecie wiedzieć, co robią tu goście z Ministerstwa?

Wśród uczniów rozległ się potwierdzający pomruk.

- Postawmy sprawę jasno, nie wiem! – powiedział. – Czy teraz możecie się postarać i przynajmniej spróbować pracować? Na żadnej lekcji do tej pory nikt się w ogóle nie wysilał. Dziś będziemy omawiać czarnomagiczne bestie. Pytanie za pięć punktów: kto mi powie, kim jest zwodnik?

Uczniowie jęknęli. Po prostu nie byli zainteresowani.

Rozmowy o inspekcjach powoli wygasły podczas kolacji, kiedy okazało się, że urzędnicy z Ministerstwa opuścili zamek jakąś godzinę wcześniej. Do czasu, kiedy wrócili do pokoju wspólnego, wielu uczniów, zniechęconych brakiem informacji, dało już sobie spokój z poruszaniem tego tematu. Około dziesiątej wieczorem wszyscy już udali się do dormitoriów, poza Albusem, Scorpiusem i Morrisonem, z których tylko jeden był głęboko pogrążony w myślach.

- No dobra... było więc tutaj dwoje gości z Ministerstwa, którzy przybyli, żeby przeprowadzić inspekcje, ale żadnych nie przeprowadzili, no i mamy jeszcze dyrektora, który biega po lesie pojedynkując się z centaurami. Dobrze, że przynajmniej tym razem nie ma żadnych podziemi. – powiedział Albus, krążąc po pokoju.

Scorpius zmrużył oczy, przewracając parę stron podręcznika od zaklęć.

- Racja, ale myślę, że za dużo się w tym doszukujesz, stary. Dobra, zdarzyło się ostatnio kilka dziwnych rzeczy... ale to przecież Hogwart! Czego innego się spodziewałeś?

- Tylko mi nie wmawiaj, że to nie jest podejrzane! – odparował Albus. Chociaż mówiąc szczerze, nie miał pojęcia, czemu interesuje się tym bardziej niż jego koledzy. Może to z powodu tego, że to on znalazł w lesie różdżkę? A może dlatego, że to on miał w zeszłym roku małe spięcie z Aresem? W każdym razie, jego przyjaciele nie wydawali się tak podekscytowani perspektywą kolejnej zagadki jak on.

Morrison zerknął znad książki zatytułowanej _Pięćset Najlepszych Zagrań w Historii Quidditcha_.

- To nie o to chodzi, czy my myślimy, czy to podejrzane, czy nie. Po prostu nas to aż tak nie obchodzi. Możecie bawić się razem z Mirrą w swoje teorie spiskowe, ale na nas nie liczcie.

Obydwoje ze Scorpiusem zachichotali i przybili sobie piątkę. Albus nie miał pojęcia, co aż tak ich rozśmieszyło, ale ich brak entuzjazmu zaczął działać mu na nerwy.

- Czemu, do jasnej cholery, nie możecie mi chociaż odrobinę pomóc?

- Uważaj na język, młody człowieku! – usłyszeli nagle znikąd głośny, poważny głos.

Albus rozejrzał się dookoła gwałtownie, żeby zobaczyć, kto się odezwał, i o mało się nie roześmiał. W samym środku ognia w kominku znajdowała się głowa wujka Rona, która uśmiechała się do nich szeroko. Jego pomarańczowe włosy niemal stopiły się w jedno z ogniem w kominku, tak, że wyglądał, jakby był łysy – albo jakby miał całą głowę w płomieniach.

- Tylko żartowałem. – powiedział wujek Ron.

Scorpius i Morrison wstali ze swoich miejsc i gapili się na kominek, najwidoczniej zaintrygowani.

- Jak leci? – zapytał wujek Ron.

- W porządku, tylko rozmawialiśmy. A ty co tutaj robisz? – zapytał go Albus. – Och, a tak w ogóle, to jest Morrison, a to Scorpius.

Wujek kiwnął głową w stronę Morrisona i małym skinięciem głowy dał znać, że zauważył obecność Scorpiusa, na którym jego oczy zawisły o moment dłużej.

- Tak sobie tylko pomyślałem, że wpadnę w odwiedziny. Słyszałem, że dostałeś się do drużyny na pozycję szukającego. – wyszczerzył zęby.

- Taak, udało mi się. – odpowiedział Albus. – W jaki sposób to zrobiłeś? Wydawało mi się, że nie można korzystać z sieci Fiuu na terenie Hogwartu?

- Nie można, ale nie ma żadnego przepisu, który zabraniałby ci wysłanie tylko swojej głowy. Przypominam sobie, że ojciec chrzestny twojego taty robił to nawet kilka razy.

- Tak, tak, jak się miewa mój tata? – zapytał Albus. Chciał jak najszybciej poruszyć temat swojego ojca – chciał podzielić się z pracownikiem Ministerstwa swoimi teoriami na temat Aresa, a jego tata był do tego celu najbardziej odpowiednią osobą.

Głowa wujka Rona przechyliła się na ułamek sekundy, tak jakby wzruszał ramionami.

- Mówiąc szczerze, Al... twój tata nie ma ostatnio za dużo czasu. Jest przepracowany... pracuje o wiele za dużo.

- Dlaczego?

- Wciąż nie ma żadnych śladów odnośnie zabójstwa tego różdżkarza. Tak jak wspominaliśmy ci wcześniej, nie byłoby to problemem, gdyby nie to, że wszystko trzeba utrzymać w tajemnicy. Gdzieś czai się morderca, i to może być ktoś z Ministerstwa albo może być znajomym kogoś z Ministerstwa... Ale nie powtarzajcie tego nikomu. – dodał, i cała trójka pokiwała głowami na znak, że zrozumieli.

- Myślę... myślę, że mordercą mógł być profesor Ares. – powiedział Albus, zanim w ogóle uświadomił sobie, że otworzył usta. Natychmiast klepnął się dłonią w czoło. Morrison popatrzył w bok, tak jakby starał się pokazać, że pod żadnym pozorem nie brał udziału w tworzeniu tej absurdalnej hipotezy. Jednak ku zdziwieniu Albusa, jego wujek wydawał się być zaintrygowany.

- To ciekawe, że tak myślisz. – powiedział.

- Czemu?

- Ponieważ dokładnie tak samo uważa twój tata.

Albus poczuł, jak na usta wypływa mu uśmiech. Scorpius i Morrison z powrotem zaczęli śledzić rozmowę.

- Dlaczego tata tak uważa?

- A ty czemu tak myślisz?

- Ja pierwszy zapytałem.

Po raz kolejny wydawało się, jakby wujek Ron wzruszył ramionami.

- Jego akta świadczą przeciw niemu. Poza tym, Ares raczej nie dogadywał się ostatnio z twoim ojcem. Jednak to tylko hipoteza. To nie mógł być on.

- CO? – wykrzyknął Albus, podczas gdy Morrison i Scorpius zmrużyli oczy i z powrotem zaczęli udawać, jakby wiedzieli to od samego początku. – Dlaczego nie?

- Ponieważ Red siedział w zamku przez całe wakacje. Nigdzie nie wychodził. Nauczyciele będą w stanie potwierdzić jego alibi, a zaufaj mi, nie każdy nauczyciel w tej szkole chciałby go bez powodu chronić. I nie mógł też z nikim się skontaktować w sprawie morderstwa. Znaczy się, nikt tutaj w Ministerstwie mu nie ufa.

- Dlaczego? – zapytała cała trójka.

Wujek Ron zaczerwienił się, co sprawiło, że teraz nawet jego twarz ciężko było zauważyć na tle ognia.

- To długa historia. – powiedział. – W każdym razie, twój tata odrzucił niedawno tę hipotezę. Stwierdził, że nie ma wystarczającej liczby dowodów na jakąkolwiek nielegalną działalność i jest z tego powodu dość zadowolony. Już kręćka dostawał od szukania poszlak w tej odnodze śledztwa.

- A poza tym Albus znalazł róż... – zaczął Morrison, ale Albus nadeptał mu gwałtownie na stopę. Nie chciał, żeby jego tata miał jeszcze więcej pracy. Wujek Ron rzucił im podejrzliwe spojrzenie, ale o nic nie pytał.

- Ale czekaj... jeśli darowaliście sobie hipotezę o Aresie, to co ONI dzisiaj tu robili? – zapytał Rona Scorpius.

- Jacy oni?

- Pracownicy Ministerstwa. Przyszli dzisiaj na inspekcję Hogwartu.

- Naprawdę? – zapytał wujek, rzucając im bardzo zaciekawione spojrzenie. – Dzisiaj? Kto to konkretnie był?

- Jacyś dwaj kolesie z Ministerstwa. Jednym z nich był Fango Wilde. – odpowiedział Albus.

Po raz pierwszy w trakcie ich rozmowy wujkowi zabrakło języka w gębie.

- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo... – wyglądał na załamanego. – Może po prostu ogłosili to dopiero dziś rano albo czegoś nie dosłyszałem. O ile się orientuję, nie wspominano o żadnej inspekcji Hogwartu. Ale słuchajcie, muszę już spadać. Twoja ciotka chce, żebym jej pomógł w sprzątaniu. – zmrużył oczy. – Cholercia, nawet nie będę miał czasu odwiedzić Różyczki.

- Czy jeszcze kiedyś zamierzasz wysłać tu swoją głowę? – zapytał Albus.

- Może. A wy dzieciaki, zachowujcie się grzecznie. A zresztą, po co ja to mówię. Zachowujcie się jak chcecie, a co mi tam. Ale słuchajcie... – zaczął, a jego głos stał się niższy i bardziej poważny - ...nie doszukujcie się zbyt wiele w całej tej sprawie z Aresem i nie bawcie się w detektywów. Wiem, że wy dzieciaki po prostu chcecie mieć coś do roboty, ale naprawdę nie warto tego ciągnąć, możecie się tylko wpakować w tarapaty. Bez względu na to, co mówi twój tata, Al, on nie chce, żebyś skupiał się na rzeczach, które na razie cię przerastają. Zostaw to dużym chłopcom, dobrze?

- Dobrze. – odpowiedział Albus, ale wujek Ron ponownie zmrużył oczy. Wiedział, że Albus nie mówi prawdy.

- W porządku, to ja już muszę lecieć, miło było was poznać, chłopcy. – powiedział do Morrisona i Scorpiusa, aczkolwiek Albus zauważył, że patrząc w stronę Scorpiusa zmarszczył lekko brwi.

- Dobra, fajnie było pogadać. – rzekł Albus. – Powiedz moim rodzicom, żeby napisali.

Jego wujek kiwnął głową i odwrócił się, żeby odejść, ale kiedy już połowa jego twarzy opuściła kominek, odwrócił się po raz kolejny i wyszczerzył zęby.

- Och, i powodzenia w meczu z Gryffindorem, Al. – i z tymi słowami, jego głowa rozpłynęła się w płomieniach.


	8. Pojedynek w Noc Duchów

**Rozdział 8. Pojedynek w Noc Duchów**

Albus miał dziwne przeczucie, że jego przyjaciele się trochę na niego obrazili. Nie mógł jednak ich za to winić – w ciągu kilku następnych dni kilkakrotnie zaczynał rozmowę na temat zbrodni, jakie mógł popełnić ich dyrektor. W końcu stał się takim maniakiem na tym punkcie, że nie tylko zalegał z pracami domowymi, ale w ogóle stracił orientację odnośnie pozostałych wydarzeń w szkole.

- Słuchaj, przecież powiedziałem, że przepraszam. – powiedział do Scorpiusa na lekcji zaklęć w dzień poprzedzający Noc Duchów.

Scorpius zaledwie wzruszył ramionami i wylewitował nad biurko swoją traszkę. Właśnie mieli dzień powtarzania zaklęć, których już się nauczyli.

- Spoko. – powiedział mało przekonującym tonem, unikając wzroku Albusa.

Dziś były urodziny Scorpiusa, lecz Albus, pozostający w tyle z bieżącymi wydarzeniami, zajęty treningami quidditcha i tworzeniem wespół z Mirrą szalonych teorii dotyczących Aresa, zupełnie o tym zapomniał. Nie złożył mu życzeń ani nie kupił żadnego drobiazgu, co wyglądało bardzo kiepsko, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Morrison posunął się nawet do zamówienia Scorpiusowi ogromnej paczki słodyczy z Miodowego Królestwa.

- Naprawdę, wszystko w porządku. – powtórzył Scorpius, kiedy Albus nie przestawał przepraszać. – Rozumiem, masz dużo na głowie.

Albus zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się do Morrisona, który gwałtownie dźgał różdżką różne przedmioty leżące na jego biurku, zmieniając ich kolor. Ten ledwie wzruszył ramionami.

- Dzień przed Nocą Duchów, Al... łatwo zapamiętać, przecież wiesz, kiedy to jest.

Albus jęknął i oparł głowę na blacie biurka. Może i spędzał za dużo czasu rozmyślając nad tym, o czym zabronił mu myśleć wujek. Ale mimo wszystko, to była JEGO zagadka, to on powinien ją rozwiązać. To on znalazł zagubioną w lesie różdżkę i to on dowiedział się jako pierwszy o pobycie Aresa w Azkabanie.

Scorpius był na niego obrażony przez resztę dnia, ale Albus z radością zauważył, że jego nastawienie nieco się polepszyło następnego poranka. Hogwart wyglądał po prostu pięknie z dekoracjami z okazji Nocy Duchów; już sam w sobie zamek wydawał się czasem dość przerażający, a co dopiero z prawdziwymi nietoperzami wiszącymi pod sufitami i ogromnymi dyniami leżącymi na niektórych korytarzach.

- Sam zrobiłem wszystkie dekoracje. – oznajmił dumnie Hagrid, kiedy natknęli się na niego wychodząc z lekcji zielarstwa. Niósł na ramionach kolejną olbrzymią dynię, która była tak masywna, że z pewnością zmiażdżyłaby Albusa, gdyby na niego upadła.

- Dlaczego nikt ci nie pomaga? – zapytał Morrison.

Hagrid się rozpromienił.

- Proponowali, ale to ja zajmuję się dekoracjami w zamku już od ponad pięćdziesięciu lat. To moja działka.

- Hagridzie, ile ty w zasadzie masz lat? – zapytał go Albus.

- Bardzo dużo, Al. Bardzo dużo.

Nawet niektórzy nauczyciele wzięli udział w pewnych zwyczajach z okazji Nocy Duchów. Kilkoro z nich, w tym Neville i profesor Bellinger, zmieniło kolor swoich szat, tak że teraz nosili pomarańczowo-czarne ubrania. Maleńki profesor Flitwick również ubrał się na pomarańczowo, a nawet wyczarował sobie kapelusz w kolorze jaskrawej zieleni, co sprawiło, że wyglądał jak przeraźliwie chuda dynia.

Ostatnią lekcją w tym dniu była obrona przed czarną magią, którą mieli razem z Gryfonami. Profesor Handit zdecydował się na zajęcia dowolne; mieli dobrać się w pary i ćwiczyć na sobie niegroźne klątwy. Albus zamiast tego usiadł w rogu razem z Morrisonem i Scorpiusem, dyskutując o meczu quidditcha, który miał się odbyć już za tydzień.

- Znacie Erin Sykes, tę Krukonkę? – zapytał Morrison. – Usłyszałem przypadkiem, jak mówiła komuś, że jeden z pałkarzy Gryffindoru złamał nogę. Pozwolą grać komukolwiek, kto zechce go zastąpić. Jeden problem z głowy, Al.

- Nie martwię się o tłuczki – powiedział im zgodnie z prawdą Albus. Czuł, że jest w stanie uniknąć wszystkiego, co pośle w jego kierunku pałkarz. – tylko o złapanie znicza na czas. Atticus powiedział mi to prosto w oczy na ostatnim treningu – zmiażdżą nas, jeśli chodzi o liczbę zdobytych goli. Widzieliście ich ścigających? Nawet bez mojego brata są świetni. Atticus powiedział, że muszę złapać znicza, zanim Gryfoni będą mieli 150 punktów przewagi.

- Co oznacza, że masz na to jakieś pięć minut – wyszczerzył zęby Scorpius. – Hej, uważajcie! – krzyknął w stronę grupy Gryfonów, w której stali Charles Eckley i Donovan Hornsbrook. Obydwoje się śmiali – niebieskie zaklęcie właśnie śmignęło obok głowy Scorpiusa.

- Dranie. – wymamrotał Morrison. – Zawsze szukają zaczepki.

Albus pokiwał smętnie głową. Rok temu Albus wyleciał z jednej lekcji właśnie z ich powodu. Z przyjemnością zauważył jednak, że w tym roku Rose nie trzymała się razem z nimi. Stała pośrodku klasy, skupiając się zawzięcie na posłaniu zaklęcia w stronę partnerującej jej Mirry.

Obok Ślizgonów śmignęło kolejne zaklęcie, tym razem koloru kanarkowej żółci, które minęło Albusa zaledwie o cal. Uderzyło Dantego Hauga prosto w klatkę piersiową, a ten wybuchnął śmiechem – to było zaklęcie łaskotek.

- Powiedziałem, uważajcie! – wrzasnął Scorpius w obronie Albusa, lecz Gryfoni zanieśli się jedynie jeszcze większym śmiechem.

Profesor Handit uniósł wzrok znad biurka i rozejrzał się po klasie.

- Zaklęć używamy tylko na swoim partnerze, mamy trenować, pamiętacie? Nie pojedynkować się! – wrzasnął do nikogo w szczególności, po czym wrócił do czytania magazynu.

- Ma ktoś pożyczyć pióro? – zapytał Morrison. Wydawał się być pogrążony w pracy nad zadaniem domowym, które mieli oddać już wczoraj.

- Tak, mam jedno zapasowe w torbie. – powiedział Scorpius, wskazując ręką. Nie zabrali swoich rzeczy do kąta, w którym rozmawiali.

Morrison podniósł się z miejsca i podszedł do torby, zerknął do środka, i, wracając już razem z piórem, wrzasnął głośno:

- AUĆ!

Pozostali uczniowie odwrócili się, żeby zobaczyć, co się dzieje, i większość natychmiast zaczęła się śmiać. Morrisona trafiło tak dobrze wykonane zaklęcie galeretowatych nóg, że jego kończyny przybrały niemalże kształt spirali – jedna owinęła się wokół drugiej, tak, że biedak musiał natychmiast podtrzymać się ściany.

- Uspokójcie się. – powiedział profesor Handit, wstając z miejsca i podchodząc do miejsca zdarzenia. – Kto to zrobił? – zapytał Morrisona.

Morrison wskazał w kierunku grupy Gryfonów, którzy usiłowali stłumić śmiech.

- Któryś z nich. – powiedział z wściekłością.

Eckley wyglądał na bardzo zdziwionego. Uniósł w górę podręcznik.

- Czytaliśmy, proszę pana. Nie mogę... nie jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić, że ktoś mógłby coś takiego zrobić. – powiedział z przejętym i współczującym wyrazem twarzy.

W tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek i uczniowie, z których większość ciągle chichotała, wyszli z klasy.

Jednak mimo przekonującej gry Eckleya, Albus zauważył, że przy wychodzeniu z sali usta Donovana uformowały się tak, jakby mówił: _„Jeden zero dla nas"_.

- A ty się przejmowałeś, że zwaliliśmy go z miotły – powiedział ponuro Morrison, kiedy szli korytarzem. – Żałuję, że nie stało mu się coś gorszego!

Jednak właśnie wtedy, tuż obok jego ramienia, przemknęło zaklęcie i odbiło się rykoszetem od ściany, mijając o włos Scorpiusa. Ten odwrócił się w ułamku sekundy i wyciągnął swoją różdżkę.

Eckley, Hornsbrook i kilku innych Gryfonów stało, śmiejąc się, w drugim końcu korytarza. Albus zauważył, że Mirra wyszeptała coś do Eckleya, a ten przestał się śmiać i odwrócił się. Scorpius jednakże nie zamierzał tak szybko odpuścić.

- Wracaj! – krzyknął.

Eckley z powrotem się obrócił i uniósł brwi. Mirra i Rose ciągnęły go za szatę.

- Potrafisz rzucić na mnie klątwę jedynie wtedy, kiedy jestem do ciebie odwrócony plecami? – wrzasnął Scorpius, po czym poszedł w jego stronę korytarzem. Kilkoro Gryfonów szepnęło „OOCH!", i zaczęło nawoływać do walki.

Eckley zerknął na swoich przyjaciół, po czym również zbliżył się korytarzem w stronę Ślizgona. Mirra ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Morrison chciał dołączyć do Scorpiusa, ale Albus przytrzymał go za ramię. Eckley może i był dobrą stopę wyższy niż Scorpius, i był też o wiele lepiej zbudowany, niż on, ale Albus nie miał wątpliwości, że w czarodziejskim pojedynku górą okaże się Scorpius. Mimo że był dość leniwy, z łatwością wyprzedzał pozostałych uczniów w klasie, i Albus na własne oczy widział, jak bez najmniejszych problemów wykonuje większość najtrudniejszych zaklęć, jakich ich uczono.

- A jeśli reszta mu pomoże? – zapytał Morrison.

- Wtedy my też wkroczymy do akcji. Ale sam na sam Scorpius da sobie radę, sam widziałeś, jakie czyta księgi z zaklęciami.

Eckley i Scorpius znajdowali się teraz w odległości zaledwie paru stóp od siebie.

- Odpuść sobie. – powiedział Eckley. – Po prostu się wygłupialiśmy.

- Och tak, jak tylko chcę się odegrać, to od razu mówisz, że to wygłupy! – warknął Scorpius. Nawet widząc wyraźnie różnicę wzrostu między sobą a Eckleyem, nie wydawał się ani trochę onieśmielony. Albus pomyślał, że chyba jednak powinien być. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że wycofanie się Eckleya miało więcej wspólnego z prośbą Mirry niż z jego strachem przed Scorpiusem.

Eckley przetoczył różdżkę między palcami.

- Jeśli cię skrzywdzę, nie będę się z tym dobrze czuł. – powiedział. – Więc naprawdę, daruj sobie.

Scorpius parsknął szyderczo.

- _Reducto_! – krzyknął, a zaklęcie uderzyło Eckleya prosto w pierś, posyłając go parę stóp w tył, trzymającego się kurczowo za żebra.

Wielu Gryfonów przycisnęło się do ścian, pozostawiając wolny korytarz. Eckley z trudnością podniósł się, ciągle przyciskając dłonie do uszkodzonych żeber, i wykrzyknął inkantację. Z jego różdżki wystrzeliło jaskrawoczerwone zaklęcie.

- _Protego_! – wrzasnął Scorpius, a czerwone zaklęcie odbiło się w stronę sufitu. – _Furnunculus_!

Tym razem klątwa trafiła Morrisona prosto w twarz. Przycisnął dłonie do policzków, ale przez luki między palcami i tak było widać, jak pojawia się kilka ogromnych bąbli. Wielu Gryfonów zaczęło piszczeć. Scorpius, uznając najwidoczniej pojedynek za zakończony, wsunął różdżkę do kieszeni i odwrócił się plecami do Eckleya.

- UWAŻAJ! – wrzasnęli jednocześnie Albus i Morrison. Scorpius obrócił się dokładnie na czas, żeby oberwać klątwą od Eckleya, który ponownie stał prosto, z twarzą pokrytą bąblami, dysząc gniewnie.

Tym razem to Scorpius chwycił się za twarz. Albus zauważył duży, czerwony obrzęk, który się na niej pojawił – uderzyło go średniej mocy zaklęcie żądlące. Teraz już wielu Gryfonów krzyczało, a najbardziej chyba Mirra i Rose. Chyba nikt nie spodziewał się, że sprawy zajdą aż tak daleko.

Scorpius odsunął ręce od twarzy i z powrotem wyjął swoją różdżkę. Właśnie miał rzucić kolejne zaklęcie, ale ktoś krzyknął „_Expelliarmus_!", i zarówno Scorpius, jak i Eckley zostali rozbrojeni.

Albus odwrócił się i zobaczył zmierzającą w ich kierunku profesor Bellinger.

- Co się tutaj stało? – zapytała.

- To Malfoy zaczął, proszę pani...

- Scorpius pierwszy rzucił zaklęcie...

Wszyscy Gryfoni prześcigali się w przedstawieniu swojej wersji wydarzeń.

- Nie bądźcie śmieszni! – krzyknął Morrison. – Ten drań strzelał w nas zaklęciami przez cały dzień!

- Dziękuję za uwagę, panie Vincent. – powiedziała chłodnym tonem profesor Bellinger.

Przypatrzyła się twarzom obydwu zranionych chłopców. Skrzywiła się, kiedy zobaczyła bąble na twarzy Eckleya.

- Hornsbrook – powiedziała, a Donovan wystąpił przed szereg – zabierz Eckleya do skrzydła szpitalnego. Scorpius – dodała, odwracając się w kierunku Ślizgona – to nie wygląda aż tak źle. Potrzebujesz wizyty w skrzydle szpitalnym?

Scorpius zażarcie pokręcił głową, co przewidział Albus. Gdyby on również wylądował w skrzydle szpitalnym, oznaczałoby to remis, a nie jego wygraną.

- Obydwa domy tracą po dwadzieścia punktów. – oznajmiła profesor Bellinger. Większość Gryfonów głośno jęknęła.

Albus i Morrison odprowadzili Scorpiusa do pokoju wspólnego. Natychmiast zaczął się wściekać, kopiąc we wszystko, co stało w dormitorium.

- Wiedziałem! Potrafi mnie trafić tylko wtedy, kiedy stoję do niego plecami! – wyrzucił z siebie, ze złością przemierzając pokój. Albus i Morrison usiedli na swoich łóżkach, wymieniając niepewne spojrzenia.

- Cóż, przynajmniej już po wszystkim. – powiedział Albus.

- Wcale nie. – rzucił Scorpius, podnosząc dłoń do twarzy i obmacując swój obrzęk. Znacznie się już zmniejszył, ale wciąż był czerwony. – I co w ogóle odwalają Mirra i Rose? Stały tam, tuż przy nim... pewnie mu jeszcze kibicowały...

- Nie bądź niesprawiedliwy, Mirra próbowała go powstrzymać. – powiedział Albus.

Scorpius tylko szyderczo się uśmiechnął.

- Ta, jasne... mniejsza z tym. Eckley i tak dostanie, na co zasługuje... mam plan.

Albus wymienił kolejne spojrzenie z Morrisonem i zobaczył, że jego przyjaciel chyba myśli o tym samym, co on. Slytherin niedługo straci więcej niż dwadzieścia punktów.

Zły nastrój Scorpiusa jednak stopniowo się polepszał i do wieczora, kiedy podano im wspaniałe potrawy z okazji uczty na Noc Duchów, wydawał się zapomnieć o swoich pogróżkach. W gruncie rzeczy chyba dobrze się bawił. Jako że jedynie drugoklasiści byli obecni przy jego potyczce z Eckleyem (albo, jak to określił jeden Ślizgon z szóstej klasy, „_z tym nadętym drugorocznym dupkiem_"), wielu starszych kolegów dopytywało się go o szczegóły.

- I wtedy próbował strzelić we mnie zaklęciem... nie wiem, jakim, bo tak szybko je odbiłem tarczą... w każdym razie, trafiło prosto w sufit...

Albus cieszył się, że Scorpius rozmawia o zajściu z taką nonszalancją, ale kiedy wstał i zerknął na stół Gryffindoru, zauważył, że u nich bawiono się zupełnie inaczej. Po pierwsze, Eckley był pogrążony w jedzeniu. Na twarzy miał gruby bandaż, bez wątpienia po przekłuciu bąbli – i z nikim nie rozmawiał. James natomiast siedział parę miejsc dalej i bardzo głośno coś mówił, opryskując wszystkich dookoła kawałkami potraw.

- Trafił cię, kiedy byłeś odwrócony do niego plecami? – zapytał Scorpiusa jakiś patyczkowaty piątoklasista.

- Ta... ale to się już nie powtórzy. Niestety poleciało nam dwadzieścia punktów... – odpowiedział Scorpius, trochę nachmurzony.

Jakiś chłopak z siódmej klasy, siedzący parę miejsc dalej, pochylił się w stronę Scorpiusa i powiedział:

- Nie przejmuj się tym. I tak już jakieś dziesięć lat z rzędu nie zdobyliśmy Pucharu Domów...

Dalsza część uczty minęła w ten sposób, że Scorpius opowiadał historię o pojedynku każdemu, kto się akurat włączył do rozmowy. Albus prawie nic nie komentował, a nawet niewiele się odzywał. Jedzenie było tak pyszne, że rzadko kiedy nie miał czegoś w buzi.

Kilka minut później drugoklasiści musieli już iść do łóżek. Wymaszerowali z Wielkiej Sali po tym, jak zwolnił ich Neville; dyrektora nawet nie było na uczcie. Kiedy wychodzili z Sali, przepychając się wśród tłumów ludzi, Scorpius zatrzymał Albusa.

- Szybko, chodź ze mną – wymamrotał.

Zaintrygowany Albus poszedł za nim, przeciskając się wśród uczniów, do grupy Gryfonów, wśród których znajdował się Eckley.

- Hej, ECKLEY! – zawołał Scorpius, a Eckley zatrzymał się i przerwał rozmowę z przyjacielem.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? – powiedział przez zęby Albus, ale Scorpius go zignorował.

Eckley ostrożnie zbliżał się w ich kierunku razem z dwójką przyjaciół.

- Czego chcesz? – zapytał.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

- Nie mieliśmy okazji skończyć pojedynku. – powiedział. – Wiem, że chciałbyś... rozwiązać sprawę... kiedy w pobliżu nie byłoby nauczycieli.

Eckley zanurkował ręką w kieszeni, tak samo zrobili jego dwaj przyjaciele i Albus, ale Scorpius tylko uniósł dłonie w górę.

- Przestań natychmiast. Chcę, żeby tym razem było uczciwie. Co powiesz na PRAWDZIWY pojedynek, tylko ja i ty... dziś w nocy?

Eckley trzymał wyciągniętą różdżkę, ale rozluźnił swój chwyt.

- Gdzie?

- W podziemiach?

Eckley parsknął.

- To chyba niezbyt fair, prawie nie będziesz musiał opuszczać pokoju wspólnego.

- Hmmm... – Scorpius podrapał się po brodzie, najwidoczniej rozmyślając nad tą kwestią intensywnie. – Masz rację. Co powiesz w takim razie na korytarz na czwartym piętrze, obok tego obrazu z grającymi w karty czarodziejami? W ten sposób obydwaj będziemy mieli jednakowo daleko. Aha, Irytek przestaje się kręcić po zamku koło północy, więc może w okolicach pierwszej?

Albus zobaczył, że Eckley się zastanawia. On sam uważał to za bardzo dziwne, że Scorpius tak łatwo zgodził się na negocjacje... O co mu chodziło? Chyba nie powinno mu aż tak zależeć, żeby pojedynek odbył się uczciwie...

- No dobra, w porządku. – powiedział po chwili Eckley. Jego oczy na moment zawisły na Albusie. – Tylko przyjdź sam, żadnych koleżków.

- Umowa stoi. – powiedział z szyderczym uśmiechem Scorpius.

Dwadzieścia minut później, Scorpius już zaśmiewał się w pokoju wspólnym, waląc pięściami w podłogę.

- Co jest takie śmieszne? – zapytał Morrison znad swojego podręcznika zaklęć.

Albus szybko opowiedział mu o rozmowie, jaką przeprowadzili z zabandażowanym Eckleyem, po czym dodał:

- Ale nie wybierasz się na pojedynek, prawda?

Scorpius otarł łzy z oczu.

- Nie, nie wybieram się. – powiedział, po czym natychmiast znowu zaczął się zwijać ze śmiechu.

- Dlaczego nie? – zapytał Morrison. – Chyba się nie boisz, co?

Ale Albus zrozumiał plan Scorpiusa niemalże w tej samej sekundzie, w której ustalił on godzinę pojedynku.

- W co zamierzasz go wrobić? – zapytał.

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami, powoli się uspokajając. Oddychając powoli, przyznał:

- Zamierzam powiedzieć Darvy'emu, że podsłuchałem, jak Eckley mówi kolegom, że zamierza zniszczyć portret grających w szachy czarodziejów. Powiem mu o której godzinie... Eckley zamiast ze mną, zmierzy się z Darvym.

- A co jeśli nie uda ci się znaleźć Darvy'ego? – zapytał Morrison.

Scorpius ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

- A co mnie to obchodzi, wybiorę po prostu innego nauczyciela. Bez względu na wszystko, Eckley dostanie szlaban na przynajmniej tydzień. Takie są konsekwencje za próbę zniszczenia szkolnego mienia.

Albus przez moment nad tym rozmyślał.

- On się nie pojawi. – powiedział. – Naprawdę, tylko debil dałby się nabrać na coś takiego...

- A od kiedy to Eckley jest królem geniuszy? Dobry plan, stary. – dodał Morrison, klepiąc Scorpiusa po plecach.

Albus westchnął ciężko.

- Ale... to trochę nieuczciwe.

- No i co z tego? – zapytali chórem Scorpius i Morrison.

- No sam nie wiem... trochę to źle wygląda z naszej strony. – wzdrygnął się myśląc o tym, co by się stało, gdyby ktoś (dajmy na to, Mirra) dowiedział się o jego roli w tak tchórzliwym planie.

- A walenie klątwą w kogoś odwróconego do ciebie plecami to niby dobrze wygląda? – bronił się Scorpius.

- To prawda, że... ale, mimo wszystko...

Jednak Scorpiusa nie dało się do niczego przekonać. Przez następne pół godziny Albus pracował nad tym ciężko, aż w końcu Scorpius zaczął się zbierać z pokoju wspólnego, żeby ostrzec jakiegoś nauczyciela o haniebnym planie Eckleya. Scorpius właśnie podszedł do kamiennej ściany, która prowadziła do wyjścia z pokoju, kiedy Albus krzyknął:

- Wszyscy pomyślą, że się go boisz!

Scorpius odwrócił się i popatrzył na Albusa.

- Kogo niby?

- Eckleya. – powiedział Albus. – On wszystkim rozpowie, że się nie pojawiłeś. Ludzie nie będą myśleli, że go przechytrzyłeś, pomyślą, że za pierwszym razem po prostu ci się poszczęściło i nie chciałeś ryzykować porażki w prawdziwym pojedynku.

Scorpius zerknął na Morrisona, siedzącego po turecku na swoim fotelu. Ten wzruszył ramionami.

- Albus ma trochę racji. W każdym razie, tak pomyślą pozostałe trzy domy. Przecież nas nienawidzą, pamiętasz?

Scorpius zmrużył oczy, wyglądając, jakby był pogrążony w głębokich myślach.

- Więc co powinienem zrobić?

Albus szybko się zastanowił. Nie chciał, żeby Eckley rozsiewał na ich temat jakieś plotki, ale z drugiej strony nie chciał też, żeby jego przyjaciel wpakował się w tarapaty.

- Słuchaj... a może po prostu spotkamy się z nim, tak jak było ustalone... i powiemy, że odwołujemy jednak pojedynek?

Scorpius wyglądał na przerażonego samą tą myślą.

- Odwołać pojedynek, stojąc z nim twarzą w twarz? To wcale nie jest lepsze rozwiązanie!

- Zrozum, jeśli on się będzie upierał, że chce się pojedynkować, to tak zrobicie... ale spróbuj mu to wyperswadować. Chyba nie chcecie zarobić szlabanu w dzień mojego pierwszego meczu quidditcha, chłopaki?

Scorpius wydał z siebie potężne westchnienie.

- Jeśli moja reputacja na tym ucierpi, powiem wszystkim, że to był twój pomysł.

- Dobra, dobra. Na pewno okaże się, że to było najlepsze rozwiązanie... zaufaj mi.

Stopniowo małe grupki osób w pokoju wspólnym zaczęły się rozchodzić, aż w końcu pokój, koło północy, opustoszał całkowicie. Pół godziny po północy Morrison zaczął szykować się do snu i powiedział im, że jeśli nie wrócą do pierwszej trzydzieści, powie wszystkim, że złapano ich w trakcie jakiegoś bohaterskiego wyczynu.

- Nie damy się złapać w trakcie robienia czegokolwiek, baranie. – odpowiedział Albus, przetrząsając swój kufer i wyciągając z niego w końcu srebrzystą, lekką pelerynę. Pelerynę niewidkę, którą otrzymał od rodziców niemal rok temu. – Ukryjemy się pod tym.

- Myślisz, że zmieścimy się pod nią obydwaj? – zapytał Scorpius.

- Chyba zmieścilibyśmy się nawet w trójkę, tak myślę. – odpowiedział Albus, rozwijając pelerynę i ukazując jej pokaźne rozmiary.

Narzucił pelerynę na siebie i Scorpiusa, po czym zwrócił się do Morrisona.

- Widać nas?

- Ani trochę. – odpowiedział, patrząc w miejsce oddalone o jakieś dobre parę stóp od tego, w którym stali. – Żadnego z was.

- No dobra... to wygląda na to, że jesteśmy gotowi.

Opuścili pokój wspólny i zaczęli przemierzać chłodny labirynt podziemi. Wydawało się, jakby dojście do pierwszego korytarza zajęło im przynajmniej godzinę – Albus był odrobinę wyższy niż Scorpius i miał o wiele dłuższe nogi, co utrudniało wspólne maszerowanie pod peleryną. Jego kroki były tak duże, że peleryna ciągle zsuwała się z drobiącego małymi kroczkami Scorpiusa. W końcu zmuszeni byli wypracować sobie metodę pozwalającą na idealne zsynchronizowanie swoich kroków.

- Słuchaj. Na każde moje dwa kroki, ty stawiasz jeden, dobra? – wymamrotał Scorpius.

Albus spróbował dać jeden, duży krok, i natychmiast stracił równowagę, popychając Scorpiusa na ścianę.

- Jak można być takim niezdarą?

- Przepraszam... po prostu idźmy dalej.

Najtrudniejsze jednak było wchodzenie po kamiennych schodach. Scorpius zaproponował, żeby zdjęli pelerynę i włożyli ją dopiero wtedy, kiedy najbardziej będą tego potrzebować, ale Albus uparcie odmówił. Jeśli zostaną złapani, wtedy nie tylko oberwie za coś, w czym zupełnie nie chciał brać udziału, ale ponadto cała szkoła będzie wiedziała o jego pelerynie.

Wiercili się jeszcze przez chwilę, próbując dopasować swoje kroki, aż w końcu dotarli do głównej klatki schodowej, tej przy Wielkiej Sali. Powoli wspinali się nią, zmierzając na czwarte piętro. Nie przejmowali się patrzeniem na drogę, skupieni na swoich stopach. Następną rzeczą, jaką zanotował Albus, był fakt, że razem ze Scorpiusem wpadli na coś, co przypominało w kształcie kamienną ścianę. Usłyszał krzyk i poczuł straszny ból głowy... i potem nagle i on, i Scorpius z powrotem leżeli u stóp schodów.

- Kto to? – usłyszeli znajomy głos.

Albus przyciągnął Scorpiusa bliżej i postarał się okryć ich obu dokładnie peleryną. Powoli wsunął się za ścianę z powrotem; Scorpius próbował coś powiedzieć, ale Albus zakrył mu buzię. Zaledwie parę stóp od nich stał dyrektor, trzymając się za obolałe plecy i szaleńczo rozglądając się dookoła.

- Powtarzam, kto to był? – powtórzył Ares, tym razem wyciągając różdżkę i celując nią parę stóp od miejsca, gdzie nieruchomo stali Albus i Scorpius. Nadal rozglądał się badawczo po pomieszczeniu, jego oczy omiotły każdy fragment korytarza, na którym – według niego – nie znajdowało się nic poza powietrzem. Na czole lśniły mu kropelki potu.

Albus próbował się uspokoić i spowolnić bicie serca – był przekonany, że Ares będzie w stanie to usłyszeć, waliło mu w piersi tak szybko – ale ten stał jeszcze przez kilka chwil, po czym opuścił różdżkę i zaczął znowu schodzić po schodach. Przeszedł tuż obok nich, Scorpius musiał podkulić stopy, żeby uniknąć zderzenia.

Rzucając ostatnie, podejrzliwe spojrzenie na schody, dyrektor wkroczył na korytarz prowadzący na błonia i zniknął.

- Idzie do Zakazanego Lasu! – wyszeptał Albus.

- To niech sobie idzie! – odszepnął Scorpius. – Wracajmy do pokoju wspólnego! Olać Eckleya i całą resztę, mało brakowało, żeby nas wylali ze szkoły!

- A czy nie moglibyśmy pójść za...

- NIE!

Albus przycisnął się z powrotem do ściany, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że to może być jego ostatnia szansa, żeby odkryć, co knuje Ares. Westchnął ciężko.

- No dobra, wracajmy.

W ciszy wrócili do pokoju wspólnego. Nie potykali się o siebie, nie rozmawiali, i szli wyjątkowo równym krokiem.


	9. Nocne przechadzki dyrektora Aresa

_Przepraszam za opóźnienia spowodowane sesją i pracą - mam nadzieję, że następne rozdziały będą zamieszczane bardziej regularnie, jako że rezygnuję z pracy i będę miała więcej czasu ;)_

_Miło mi oznajmić, że** ten rozdział betował nieoceniony Mikey33**, który sam wyraził chęć pomocy, z czego się bardzo cieszę, bo sama wielokrotnie myślałam o becie :) Bardzo Ci dziękuję i mam nadzieję, że razem doprowadzimy to tłumaczenie do końca i że dzięki Twojej pomocy będzie się je lepiej czytało :) _

_A teraz już nie przedłużam, miłego czytania!_

* * *

><p><strong>9. Nocne przechadzki dyrektora Aresa<strong>

Albus i Scorpius nie opowiedzieli o swoim nieoczekiwanym natknięciu się na dyrektora Aresa nikomu poza Morrisonem, który dowiedział się niemal w tej samej sekundzie, w której wrócili do dormitorium. Taka sytuacja miała zarówno plusy, jak i minusy; z jednej strony, Ares nigdy się nie dowie, że to na nich przypadkiem wpadł. Z drugiej strony jednak, Scorpius zdecydowanie stracił na swojej popularności zdobytej świeżo po pojedynku z Eckleyem.

Okazało się bowiem, że znakomita większość zarówno Ślizgonów, jak i Gryfonów usłyszała przynajmniej słówko o tym, że Scorpius umówił się z Eckleyem na rewanż. Niestety, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Scorpius nie dotarł na miejsce, szybko rozeszły się pogłoski, że po prostu stchórzył. Starsi koledzy z Slytherinu ignorowali go teraz kompletnie, uważając, że okrył hańbą ich dom, natomiast Gryfoni ogłosili Eckleya bohaterem – kimś, kto odesłał Ślizgonów z podkulonymi ogonami tam, gdzie ich miejsce.

- No cóż, nie wiem, jak można mieć do mnie pretensje... to on się po prostu nie zjawił – usłyszał Albus przechwałki Eckleya na lekcji zielarstwa. W klasie panował ogromny hałas – rozsadzali właśnie Wrzeszczące Krzaki Południowokoreańskie – i musiał podnosić głos, żeby usłyszeli go Gryfoni w pobliżu. – Czekałem chyba z pół godziny... – ciągnął dalej - ...myślałem nawet, żeby zejść na dół do ich pokoju wspólnego, zmusić go do pojedynku... ale to by nie było honorowe z mojej strony.

Scorpius wściekle okrywał swój krzak błotem, prawie zagłuszając jego słowa.

- Głupi dupek – wymamrotał. – Nawet jakbym tam był, i tak by mnie nie zobaczył, z tymi wszystkimi bandażami na oczach...

Z pewnością miał rację – upłynęło już wiele dni od ich małej potyczki w korytarzu, a Eckley ciągle musiał nosić bandaże okrywające paskudne ślady po doskonale wycelowanych klątwach Scorpiusa. Jednak było to niewielkie pocieszenie, gdy wszyscy uczniowie uważali cię za tchórza - a Ślizgoni nienawidzili tego określenia bardziej niż jakiegokolwiek innego.

- Dlaczego go nie wyzwiesz na kolejny pojedynek? – zapytał Morrison, również okładając błotem swój krzak. – Powiesz mu, czemu nie mogłeś się stawić.

- Nie mogę... – powiedział Scorpius. – Ja i Al mielibyśmy kłopoty, on by wszystko wygadał. A znając moje szczęście, to pewnie coś by mi znowu przeszkodziło w pojedynku. Nie martwię się jednak... w końcu dostanie za swoje.

- Ałć! – wykrzyknął niespodziewanie Eckley, i większość Gryfonów z zaskoczeniem odwróciła się w jego kierunku. Przyłożył dłonie do swoich bandaży. – Cholerne opatrunki... Ciągle zsuwają mi się z policzków, drażnią moje blizny...

- Daj, pomogę ci – powiedziała Mirra, pochylając się w jego kierunku, dotykając jego twarzy i ostrożnie przesuwając bandaże. – Lepiej?

- Taak... – odpowiedział Eckley, uśmiechając się do niej szeroko.

Albus poczuł maleńkie ukłucie rozdrażnienia. To w końcu tylko blizny po bąblach. Przecież Eckley nie ma na twarzy jakiejś pieprzonej błyskawicy, do cholery...

Podczas gdy Scorpius otrzymywał tylko złowieszcze spojrzenia od większości kolegów z domu, Albus wyciągnął z tego wydarzenia coś na kształt motywacji. Drugi rok Slytherinu cieszył się teraz złą sławą, więc trzeba było to naprawić. A on, Albus, był odpowiednią osobą, żeby to uczynić – pierwszy mecz quidditcha w sezonie miał się odbyć za niecały tydzień i jeśli udałoby mu się poprowadzić drużynę do zwycięstwa, wszystkie niepochlebne komentarze pod adresem Scorpiusa ucichłyby podczas świętowania.

I ta motywacja się opłaciła. Albus latał przynajmniej ze dwa razy lepiej niż w czasie wakacji, kiedy trenował z Jamesem. Jego zwroty i szybkość były znakomite, szczególnie wzmocnione przy pomocy wyśmienitej miotły. Musiał jednak popracować nad pewnymi sztuczkami, jakie powinni mieć w zanadrzu wszyscy szukający, takimi jak nurkowanie i latanie bez trzymania się miotły, żeby złapać znicza. Albus nauczył się obydwu zagrań i czuł się przygotowany lepiej niż kiedykolwiek.

- Zgadzam się – powiedział Atticus na jednym z pamiętnych treningów, podczas którego Albus zanurkował z wysokości ponad stu stóp, unikając po drodze tłuczka i łapiąc znicza tuż nad murawą. Albus poprosił go później o opinię – Naprawdę zrobiłeś spore postępy. Kiedy wybrałem cię do drużyny, myślałem, że może w ostateczności skończysz w składzie rezerwowym; byłeś dobry, ale nie świetny. Teraz jednak, możemy spokojnie powalczyć o zwycięstwo.

Albus rozpromienił się, kiedy pozostali Ślizgoni w drużynie zamruczeli z aprobatą. Connie Ork, grająca na pozycji pałkarza dziewczyna z piątej klasy z wyraźnie zaznaczonym podbródkiem i włosami w kolorze piaskowego blondu, klepnęła go po ramieniu.

- Mam dziwne przeczucie, że mogłeś po prostu podpatrzyć kilka trików u swojego brata – powiedziała.

Albus poczuł, jak opuszcza go pewność siebie. Stanąć twarzą w twarz z Jamesem, to dopiero będzie wyzwanie.

Chociaż w quidditchu poczynił znaczne postępy, jego szkolne oceny zmieniły się na gorsze. Może stały za tym jego niekończące się rozmyślania na temat Aresa, a może treningi, które nierzadko kończyły się późno w nocy, a może po prostu kombinacja obu tych czynników? W każdym razie, Albus miał przeczucie, jakby wykonywał zaledwie niezbędne minimum na lekcjach. Zalegał z pracami domowymi niemal tak, jak Morrison, i doszło do tego, że prawie wszystkie zadania spisywał od Scorpiusa na chwilę przed ostatecznym terminem, a jego zaklęcia można było w najlepszym wypadku określił jako "liche".

- Przecież w zeszłym tygodniu dobrze sobie z tym radziłeś! – załamał ręce profesor Handit, kiedy Albusowi nie udawało się wystrzelić zaklęcia rozbrajającego, które zrobiłoby coś więcej poza rozluźnieniem uścisku dłoni Morrisona na różdżce.

Tego dnia mieli zajęcia praktyczne, poświęcone głównie unikom i odbijaniu zaklęć. Profesor Handit wyjaśnił im, że zaklęcie tarczy, chociaż skuteczne w większości przypadków, było jednak zupełnie bezużyteczne w przypadku niektórych klątw, przykładowo wobec Morderczego Zaklęcia. Z tego powodu ich lekcje w coraz większym stopniu skupiały się na poprawnej koordynacji ruchowej. Dziś mieli za zadanie tak celować zaklęcia w przeciwnika, żeby ten potrafił je odbić, albo przynajmniej uchylić i osłonić się przed nimi.

- Al, nie zamierzam tutaj się ciebie czepiać, ale wiem, że potrafisz wykonać poprawnie to zaklęcie – powiedział profesor Handit, marszcząc lekko brwi. Przyglądał się ćwiczącym parom z pewnej odległości. Całe szczęście, Albus nie poczuł się za bardzo zawstydzony, gdyż pozostali byli zbyt zajęci, żeby cokolwiek usłyszeć.

- Wiem, że potrafię – jęknął Albus. – Chyba jestem po prostu zmęczony... nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje...

- Może po prostu starasz się za bardzo skoncentrować. Zrób sobie przerwę, oczyść umysł, jeśli tego właśnie potrzebujesz.

Tak, oczyszczanie umysłu, mógł mieć z tym teraz problem. Zawsze ostatnio miał coś na głowie. Chyba jednak to drugie wytłumaczenie było bardziej poprawne – był po prostu okropnie zmęczony. Wykończony po treningach quidditcha, nie mógł dobrze spać w ciągu nocy, czy to z powodu piętrzącego się stosu zadań domowych, których jeszcze nie skończył, czy też może z obawy przed tym, że w środku meczu quidditcha po prostu spadnie z miotły. Gdyby kazano mu zgadywać, powiedziałby, że spał mniej niż pięć godzin w ciągu doby.

- Wypiłeś tego ranka za mało kawy? – usłyszał wyraźny głos. Albus szybko podniósł głowę ze stołu i zobaczył, że przygląda mu się profesor Darvy. Był piątek, dzień przed meczem, a ostatnimi lekcjami były jak zawsze podwójne eliksiry. – Już się obudziłeś, śpiochu?

Albus zmarszczył brwi. Przecież wcale nie spał. Po prostu pogrążył głowę w ramionach, dając odpocząć oczom. Dookoła niego rozmawiali uczniowie – chyba jak zawsze pracowali w grupach. Morrison i Scorpius stojący obok niego mieszali w kociołku, z którego wydobywał się niebieski dym.

- Przepraszam, panie profesorze – powiedział.

Profesor Darvy popatrzył się na niego badawczo. Albus zauważył, że on również wyglądał na zmęczonego. Tak naprawdę, to posunąłby się do stwierdzenia, że Darvy spał nawet mniej od niego. Jego oczy wciąż miały ten sam elektryzujący odcień błękitu, ale gdzieś zniknął obecny w nich szaleńczy błysk. Teraz oczy miał zapadnięte, a pod nimi można było zauważyć ogromne worki.

- Wszyscy potrzebujemy snu, Al – powiedział mu profesor. – Ale jesteś najlepszy w tej klasie, więc postaraj się zachować przytomność umysłu, dobrze? Będziesz mógł sobie pospać w weekend.

Albus przytaknął, a profesor Darvy odszedł dalej. Przynajmniej uniknął jakiejkolwiek kary.

- A gdzie Mirra? – zapytał Morrisona i Scorpiusa, którzy teraz czyścili rozlany niebieski eliksir. To był pierwszy raz od początku roku, kiedy nie dołączyła do nich w trakcie pracy w grupach.

- Podeszła tutaj, żeby się do nas przyłączyć, ale ty spałeś, więc usiadła z nimi – powiedział Scorpius, wskazując głową za siebie.

Albus zerknął we wskazanym kierunku i zobaczył, że Mirra siedzi razem z Rose, Eckleyem i Hornsbrookiem. Jęknął głośno.

- To idę dalej spać – powiedział, pogrążając twarz w dłoniach i mając nadzieję, że tym razem Darvy pozwoli mu się wyspać.

W dniu meczu Albus obudził się o wiele wcześniej, niż się spodziewał. Ciężko było określić godzinę, skoro znajdowali się na dole w podziemiach, ale nikogo jeszcze nie było w pokoju wspólnym, a ogień w kominku wyglądał, jakby dopiero co został wygaszony; najwidoczniej kilkoro starszych uczniów poszło niedawno spać.

Ubrał się cicho, zostawił liścik Morrisonowi i Scorpiusowi, i poszedł w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Powitał go widok takiej pustki, jakiej chyba jeszcze nie doświadczył – znajdował się w niej jedynie jakiś Krukon jedzący śniadanie. Nie zszedł nawet jeszcze żaden z nauczycieli.

Czekał samotnie przy stole Ślizgonów, tocząc po talerzu kiełbaskę i modląc się, żeby nie zwymiotował po jedzeniu. Jego pierwszy mecz quidditcha. Niedługo zrobi z siebie błazna na oczach całej szkoły. W przeciągu kilku godzin zmieni się ze sławnego syna Harry'ego Pottera w „tego mało utalentowanego" brata Jamesa Pottera.

- Nie jesteś głodny? – usłyszał.

Albus podskoczył i o mało co nie chwycił za różdżkę.

- Jak ty to zrobiłeś? – zapytał.

- Co zrobiłem? – zapytał jego brat, zajmując miejsce obok niego. Dzięki temu, że nikogo nie było jeszcze na śniadaniu, nie powitało go przynajmniej buczenie.

- TO! – odpowiedział Albus. – Zawsze wiesz, gdzie jestem! W zeszłym roku też to zrobiłeś... tuż przed finałem quidditcha.

Jego brat uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

- To tajemnica. Ale coś ci powiem: jeśli mnie dzisiaj pokonasz, zdradzę ci ją.

Albus wyszczerzył zęby. To było dziwne uczucie – świadomość, że już za parę godzin będzie grał przeciwko osoby obok niego, ale jednocześnie i tak bardzo się cieszył z tej rozmowy.

- To w końcu dlaczego Scorpius się nie pojawił? – zapytał go brat. – Wątpię, żeby naprawdę stchórzył.

- To tajemnica – powiedział Albus. – Daj mi dziś wygrać, to ci powiem.

James się roześmiał.

- Nie sądzę, żebym musiał ci pozwalać wygrać. Grasz naprawdę nieźle. A tak pomiędzy nami, w mojej drużynie niektórzy są trochę zdenerwowani. Krążą pogłoski, że Atticus cię porządnie wytrenował.

- No tak, chyba...

Ich rozmowa przerzuciła się na inne przypadkowe tematy, tak jak poprzednim razem. Zaczęli się zastanawiać, co dwaj czarodzieje z Ministerstwa robili w Hogwarcie (chociaż Albus miał się na baczności, żeby nie wyrazić na głos swoich prawdziwych podejrzeń) i zaśmiewali się do rozpuku z Eckleya, który ciągle nosił swoje bandaże. Rozmowa urwała się dopiero wtedy, kiedy jego brat został wywołany do swojego stołu, gdzie zebrała się już cała drużyna Gryfonów. Życzyli sobie nawzajem powodzenia i James wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali razem z resztą drużyny, żeby się przebrać.

Albus czekał jeszcze jakieś pół godziny, a do Sali przychodziło coraz więcej uczniów. Zaczął się czuć trochę nieswojo. Gdzie była reszta drużyny?

- Al, co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał Scorpius, siadając naprzeciwko niego i smarując sobie kanapkę masłem.

- Jem śniadanie! – odpowiedział, chociaż to było trochę za dużo powiedziane. Ugryzł zaledwie maleńki kawałeczek swojej kiełbaski, mimo że siedział przy stole już ponad godzinę.

- Dlaczego nie jesteś w szatni razem z pozostałymi?

- Hm?

Morrison zajął miejsce obok Scorpiusa.

- Cała drużyna umówiła się w pokoju wspólnym dziś rano, po czym wszyscy poszli prosto do szatni!

Albus o mało co nie walnął głową w stół.

- Muszę lecieć! – krzyknął, po czym wypadł jak burza z Wielkiej Sali i popędził na boisko. Wkroczył do szatni Ślizgonów ciężko dysząc i łapiąc łapczywie oddech.

- Gdzieś ty się podziewał? – zapytał Atticus.

- Ja...

- Dobra, teraz to bez znaczenia. Pospiesz się i zmień strój. – powiedział Atticus. Pozostali gracze byli już ubrani w drużynowe stroje i gotowi. Wciąż siedzieli jednak na metalowych krzesłach, bez wątpienia czekając na przedmeczową przemowę kapitana. Albus przebrał się najszybciej, jak tylko potrafił. Przez przypadek włożył nawet za pierwszym razem szatę quidditcha tył na przód.

Atticus zaczął chodzić w tę i z powrotem, z głową opuszczoną do podłogi. Spacerował tak przez kilka sekund, podczas gdy reszta drużyny tylko się temu przyglądała. Raz czy dwa otworzył usta, tak jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale natychmiast zamykał je z powrotem. W końcu, kiedy na boisku na zewnątrz rozległy się już szmery i hałasy, przemówił.

- Nie jesteśmy faworytami w tym meczu – powiedział. – I, chociaż wolałbym tego nie mówić, są ku temu powody. W trakcie ostatnich kilku lat, a w zasadzie, odkąd tutaj jestem... byliśmy najbliżej pokonania Gryfonów w finałowym meczu w zeszłym roku. A nawet to, cóż... nie zakończyło się tak, jak bym tego chciał.

Albus zauważył, że jego koledzy z drużyny wymienili niespokojne spojrzenia. On również był teraz bardzo zdenerwowany.

Atticus ciągnął dalej, tak jakby jego drużyna wcale nie okazała przed chwilą niepewności.

- Ale w tym roku... jesteśmy inną drużyną. Nowi gracze, nowe strategie. Oczywiście, Gryffindor również co nieco pozmieniał, ale nie mogli się dowiedzieć, jak zamierzamy zagrać!

- Oni się nas boją! – wrzasnął Osmund Hall, pałkarz z siódmej klasy, z kręconymi, czarnymi włosami. – Bo mamy Albusa!

- Mają dobry powód, żeby się bać! – wtrącił się Patrick Parcher, ścigający. Nagle wszyscy zaczęli klaskać, a Albus zawstydzony ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

- Dokładnie tak, niech się boją! – krzyknął Atticus, unosząc pięść w powietrze. Oklaski i okrzyki wybuchły ze zdwojoną siłą. Albus pomyślał, że zaraz zemdleje. – Nadszedł czas gry! – ciągnął Atticus. – Ścigający, proszę, nie strzelajcie ile wlezie, szanujcie kafla, miejcie go w posiadaniu na tyle długo, żeby Al zdążył się dobrze rozejrzeć. Pałkarze... chrońcie naszego nowego szukającego, bardzo na niego liczymy...

Rozległo się jeszcze więcej oklasków, wszyscy przytaknęli i usłyszeli dźwięk gwizdka, który oznaczał, że nadeszła pora Ślizgonów na wejście na boisko. Albus zaczął się pocić, a jego oddech przyspieszył. Jednak nie miał wyjścia – podążył za drużyną na boisko.

Zaledwie chwilę po wyjściu na murawę Albus odczuł pierwszy posmak gorzkiej nienawiści reszty szkoły do Ślizgonów. Odgłosy tego całego buczenia z perspektywy trybun, gdzie klaskanie kolegów nieco je uciszało, były zupełnie innym doświadczeniem. Teraz jednak, około trzy czwarte trybun buczało tak głośno, że Albus musiał zerknąć na trybunę Ślizgonów, żeby upewnić się, że w ogóle klaszczą. Klaskali, ale zanim zdążył zerknąć na Gryfonów, żeby sprawdzić, co robią Mirra i Rose, trybuny eksplodowały. Na boisko wkraczali Gryfoni.

Albus zajął swoją pozycję i przyglądał się, jak pan Wood nakazuje Atticusowi oraz Cooperowi Lanely'owi, kapitanowi Gryfonów, uściśnięcie sobie dłoni. Albus wbrew sobie się uśmiechnął. Jego ulubione wspomnienie dotyczące Lanely'a dotyczyło wizji, w której kapitan Gryfonów wpadał na jedną z hogwarckich zbroi.

Usłyszał gwizdek i, z biciem serca, wystartował. Szybując wysoko w górze, usłyszał denerwujący głos komentatora. Jęknął głośno. Prawie o tym zapomniał, komentował Dimitrius Parks, Puchon z siódmej klasy, który był bardzo stronniczy.

- I oto nadszedł pierwszy mecz sezonu! – potoczył się po stadionie jego głos. – Gryfoni niemalże w niezmienionym składzie, jedynie małe roszady wśród drużyny, ale Sanders postawił na niemal całkowicie nową drużynę! Zobaczmy, czy oby na pewno było to dobre posunięcie!

Albus zrobił unik przed tłuczkiem, ale zaraz natknął się na kolejny. Zamknął oczy i przygotował się na uderzenie, ale pałkarze postępowali tak, jak im nakazał Atticus. Zza niego wynurzył się mglisty kształt i Osmund Hall odbił tłuczka.

- Potter... nowy szukający Ślizgonów, jego brat, James, jest w Gryffindorze... o mało co nie uniknął katastrofy. Teraz w posiadaniu kafla jest Finnigan... podaje do Rodnersa... którego trafia złośliwy tłuczek, kafla przejmują Ślizgoni... i... Sanders zdobywa gola!

Z trzech czwartych boiska dobiegły zawiedzione jęki. Albus nie miał jednak czasu, żeby przyglądać się zwycięskiej pętli Atticusa, obracał gwałtownie oczami w poszukiwaniu znicza.

- Dziesięć do zera dla Slytherinu! Wcale się na to nie zanosiło, to niespodziewanie zwrotne przyspieszenie... W każdym razie, Gryfoni są w posiadaniu kafla, znowu przy piłce jest Finnigan... ładne podanie za plecami do Hale'a... ale kafla kradnie im Sanders! Sanders znowu szykuje się do strzału... i udaje mu się! Trafia prosto w środek środkowej obręczy!

Albus potrząsnął pięścią w powietrzu, ale ciągle miał oczy szeroko otwarte. Jeszcze nie zauważył brata, ale wiedział, że kiedy to się stanie, będzie musiał pójść za nim w pościg.

W końcu, po upływie dziesięciu minut, zobaczył swojego brata latającego leniwie na połowie Gryfonów. Również penetrował wzrokiem boisko, ale bez rezultatu. Slytherin prowadził pięćdziesiąt do trzydziestu, po kilku zadziwiających akcjach defensywnych.

- Gryffindor chyba nie radzi sobie bez swojego najlepszego ścigającego – rozbrzmiał głos Parksa. – Może powinni zatrzymać Pottera na tej pozycji... Pałkarze Ślizgonów radzą sobie nieźle, Parcher odbija tłuczka z dala od ich szukającego, w kierunku Finnigana... A POTTER WŁAŚNIE ZANURKOWAŁ!

Albus rozejrzał się. Komentator ewidentnie nie mówił o nim. W oddali zobaczył swojego brata. Nurkował. Bardzo szybko.

Albus przyspieszył. Miał szybszą miotłę, ale jego brat był już tak blisko... Jednak kiedy przyspieszał, zauważył, jak mignął obok niego złoty błysk. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i zobaczył, jak znicz delikatnie opada nisko nad trawą. Jego brat blefował, chciał go skłonić do pościgu... Zignorował ryczący tłum, który dopingował jego brata, i zanurkował po znicza. Był już bardzo blisko...

BUM! Poczuł ogłuszający ból w plecach i omal nie stoczył się z miotły.

- Dobrze wycelowany tłuczek uderza ścigającego Ślizgonów prosto w plecy! – odbił się echem głos Parksa. – Potter najwidoczniej blefował... ale w międzyczasie znicz zniknął.

Albus chwiał się, próbując utrzymać ucisk na miotle. Plecy bolały go okropnie, ale wciąż był w stanie latać. Znicz nie mógł uciec zbyt daleko...

- Wszystko okej, Al? – zapytał głos gdzieś znad niego. Albus popatrzył w górę i zobaczył unoszącego się w powietrzu brata.

- Prawie ci się udało – powiedział Albus. – Gdybym nie zauważył znicza, wciąż bym cię ścigał.

Jego brat zrobił unik przed tłuczkiem w tym samym czasie, w którym Gryffindor zdobył gola.

- Cóż, chyba i tym razem będziesz musiał siedzieć mi na ogonie! – krzyknął James, po czym znowu zanurkował.

Ale tym razem nie udawał. Złoty błysk rzeczywiście pojawił się tuż nad murawą, unosząc się blisko pętli po stronie Ślizgonów. Albus natychmiast zanurkował za bratem. Komentator znowu zaczął coś krzyczeć, ale przez wiatr szumiący mu w uszach nie miał szans na usłyszenie czegokolwiek.

Dzięki swojej szybkiej miotle udało mu się zrównać się z bratem, lecieli bok w bok... tuż obok siebie. Albus wyciągnął rękę pod znicza... ale nie udało mu się go uchwycić. Jego brat również wyciągnął dłoń...

Zderzyli się w powietrzu, kiedy obydwoje próbowali złapać znicza, który znajdował się zaledwie cal od ich palców. Całe szczęście, nie lecieli zbyt wysoko, ale obydwaj spadli ze swoich mioteł i potoczyli się po gruncie. Albus leżał na plecach, tuż obok brata, który jęcząc trzymał się za brzuch. Walcząc z opadającymi powiekami, Albus zauważył znicza, unoszącego się tuż nad jego twarzą. Uniósł rękę – wydawała się ciężka, jakby była z ołowiu – i jednym szybkim ruchem schwycił znicza.

- Slytherin wygrywa! – ogłosił komentator, który brzmiał na bardzo zawiedzionego. – Dwieście do czterdziestu!

Z trzech czwartych trybun dobiegły jęki, ale Albus mimo to usłyszał tumult i dziką wrzawę ze strony Ślizgonów na trybunach. Ciągle ściskając znicza, przewrócił się na bok, żeby zerknąć na brata. W międzyczasie podbiegła do niego reszta drużyny. Pomiędzy ich nogami zobaczył, jak James podnosi głowę z błota i, sadząc po ruchu warg, mamrocze coś stylu: „_Następnym razem cię dopadnę_".

Tego wieczoru w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów odbyła się impreza. Scorpius mógł odetchnąć, teraz wszyscy odnosili się do niego z szacunkiem, jak przystało na przyjaciela bohatera meczu quidditcha.

- Dobra gra, Al...

- Wiedziałem, że Atticus dobrze to sobie wykombinował...

- Dzięki – mówił Albus, gdziekolwiek się nie odwrócił. Hałasy w pokoju wspólnym zaczęły go już przyprawiać o ból głowy, ale nie dawał nic po sobie poznać, ciągle przyjmując od znajomych różne talerze z jedzeniem. Po jakimś czasie, który Albusowi wydawał się wieloma godzinami, nastała w końcu cisza. Atticus uderzył swoją różdżkę w szklankę, prosząc o spokój i ciszę.

- A gdzie nasz Al? – zapytał, a Albus poczuł, jak ktoś natychmiast wypycha go przez tłum. W ułamku sekundy stał już obok Atticusa pośrodku pokoju. – Ach, tutaj jesteś. Wszyscy z drużyny zagrali dziś świetnie... – powiedział, i rozległy się oklaski – ale jeśli miałbym wskazać jedną osobę, która przerwała naszą nieszczęśliwą passę... która zakończyła pasmo przegranych meczy z Gryffindorem... to wskazałbym na tego dzieciaka, tego chłopca... stojącego tu z nami!

Albusowi wydawało się, jakby w pomieszczeniu wybuchła eksplozja. Każdy znajdujący się pomieszczeniu Ślizgon wiwatował. Zauważył nawet Scorpiusa i Morrisona, stojących z tyłu pomieszczenia, jak próbowali zerkać ponad ramionami starszych uczniów. Obydwaj mieli na twarzach szeroki uśmiech.

- Chciałbym wznieść toast za Albusa! – wrzasnął Atticus, i każdy, kto miał w dłoni puchar, wzniósł go, mamrocząc „Za Albusa!".

Albus poczuł, jak zaczyna go palić twarz. Miał dopiero dwanaście lat... a już uważali go za gwiazdę w Slytherinie. Nienawidził takich sytuacji, to jego brat uwielbiał być w centrum uwagi. _Gdybym wiedział, że zrobią z tego taką aferę_, pomyślał, _przegrałbym z premedytacją_...

Po kolejnej godzinie w końcu Albusowi pozwolono odejść, chociaż impreza trwała w najlepsze. Usiadł w rogu razem z Morrisonem i Scorpiusem, desperacko próbując odciąć się od panującego hałasu.

- Czy twój brat coś ci powiedział – praktycznie wrzasnął Scorpius – po tym, jak go pokonałeś?

- Po prostu zagroził, że „dorwie mnie następnym razem". – odpowiedział Albus, wzruszając ramionami.

- Ale przecież następnym razem też możesz go pokonać, no nie? – zapytał Morrison. – W końcu przecież to nie było tak, jakbyś miał dziś farta...

- Wiem – powiedział Albus, w tym samym czasie, kiedy ze środka pomieszczenia dobiegła głośna eksplozja. Jakaś grupka osób zaczęła grać w Eksplodującego Durnia. – Chcecie już iść do dormitorium? – zapytał, wsadzając sobie palce do uszu.

- W zasadzie to ja chciałem coś przekąsić – powiedział Morrison, wskazując na stół pełen jedzenia. Scorpius przytaknął, potwierdzając, że też o tym myślał.

- No dobra... ja idę sobie „przekąsić" odrobinę świeżego powietrza – oznajmił im Albus, i w przeciągu paru minut spacerował już pod swoją peleryną niewidką korytarzem w lochach, uciekając tak daleko od tłumu, jak to tylko możliwe.

W nocy zamek wyglądał inaczej niż za dnia – niepokojąco, ale jednocześnie wywoływał dziwnie łagodzące uczucie. Albus jeszcze nigdy nie spacerował po zamku tak po prostu, żeby poznać jego tajemnice – za każdym razem, kiedy używał poprzednio peleryny niewidki, koncentrował się na celu swojej podróży. Albo, jak było w przypadku Scorpiusa, na osobie, którą śledził.

Poszedł w kierunku schodów prowadzących do Wielkiej Sali, rozmyślając, że może powinien pójść parę pięter wyżej i odwiedzić Pokój Życzeń. Minął zakrwawionego ducha Barona, przeszedł obok portretu szalonego rycerza, który zazwyczaj wykrzykiwał jakieś obelgi, i zatrzymał się naprzeciwko ściany w jakimś przypadkowym korytarzu. W głowie czuł pulsujący ból po hałasie, panującym w pokoju wspólnym, więc bardzo się cieszył, że w końcu był sam... pod swoją peleryną.

- TATA DAŁ CI PELERYNĘ! – usłyszał podekscytowany głos. Albus wstał i obrócił się tak szybko, że peleryna się z niego zsunęła. Naprzeciwko stał jego brat, z bardzo zdziwioną miną.

- Jak ty to robisz? – zapytał Albus, czując, jak serce wali mu w piersi. – Jakim cudem mnie zobaczyłeś?

- Nie zobaczyłem. – powiedział James, wyciągając duży kawał pergaminu, który był złożony kilkakrotnie. – Użyłem TEGO.

Albus ostrożnie przyjrzał się kawałkowi papieru. Wiedział aż za dobrze, że James posiada przynajmniej po jednym egzemplarzu z całej kolekcji zabawek wyprodukowanych przez wujka George'a. Czymkolwiek nie był ten pergamin, najlepiej będzie go nie dotykać.

- Jakim cudem kawałek pergaminu pomógł ci mnie odszukać? – zapytał Albus.

Jego brat uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wyciągnął różdżkę i stuknął w pergamin, mówiąc głośno:

- Przysięgam uroczyście, że knuję coś niedobrego.

Albus obserwował, jak James rozwija pergamin... który natychmiast zaczął pokrywać się liniami i rysunkami. Pojawiły się zawijasy i kreski, które zaczęły łączyć się, rysując pomieszczenia. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się, zauważył też małe kropeczki na pergaminie, z których każda była opatrzona nazwiskiem. James wskazał palcem na korytarz, gdzie, rzeczywiście, znajdowały się dwie kropki opatrzone ich imionami i nazwiskami.

- O kurczę – Albusowi opadła szczęka. – To jest... to jest...

- Hogwart – skończył za niego brat. – A w zasadzie mapa Hogwartu. I, co lepsze, uwzględnia wszystkie osoby... nawet osoby noszące peleryny niewidki – dodał z uśmiechem.

- Skąd to masz?

- Wykradłem to z szuflady taty, jak byłem w pierwszej klasie. Wtedy to był pusty kawałek pergaminu. Nie wiem, czy tata kiedykolwiek tego używał. Ale ja wiedziałem, że to nie jest po prostu papier. Kiedy pierwszy raz tego dotknąłem, pojawiły się na nim słowa. Tych czterech kolesi – powiedział, wskazując na nagłówek mapy, gdzie widniały cztery imiona – pomogło mi na to wpaść. Lunatyk, Glizdogon, Łapa i Rogacz.

- Kim oni byli? – zapytał Albus, natychmiast odwracając wzrok od maleńkich kropek.

Ale jego brat tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Ale kimkolwiek byli, z pewnością więcej wiedzieli o tej szkole, niż ktokolwiek inny. No i też musieli być naprawdę potężnymi czarodziejami... sprawili, że mapa wie, kto w danej chwili znajduje się w szkole, i gdzie się znajduje.

- Aha! Więc to w taki sposób zawsze mnie znajdowałeś! – wykrzyknął Albus. – Wiedziałem, że nie mogłeś tak po prostu przypadkowo na mnie wpadać!

- Mówiłem, że ci powiem, jeśli mnie pokonasz – wytłumaczył się James.

Albus wziął od niego mapę.

- Jak ona właściwie działa? – zapytał.

- Po prostu uderzasz w nią różdżką, mówiąc: _„Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego"_. Natychmiast pojawią się wszystkie informacje, ukaże się każdy fragment zamku i wszyscy wewnątrz niego. Potem, żeby ją wyczyścić, po prostu mówisz: „_Koniec psot!_".

Albus z zachwytem popatrzył na mapę. Nagle wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł.

- Ta mapa pokazuje... KAŻDEGO?

- Każdego – powiedział James, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Czy mógłbym ją sobie pożyczyć?

Jego brat przez moment się nad tym zastanawiał.

- No dobra, ale w zamian pożyczysz mi pelerynę.

Albus się nachmurzył. Taki obrót spraw rujnował jego plan.

- A co ty na to... – zapytał, rozmyślając ostrożnie nad następnymi słowami – żebym zatrzymał i to, i to. Ale tylko na trochę. A później oddam ci je obydwa, również na trochę... i na końcu je rozdzielimy?

Jego brat zmierzył pelerynę w dłoniach Albusa z widocznym pożądaniem. Albus był przekonany, że długo czekał na okazję do bycia niewidzialnym, żeby uchodziły mu na sucho wszystkie psikusy, jakie robił w Hogwarcie.

- No dobra, umowa stoi – powiedział w końcu James. – Ale muszę odzyskać ją szybko... skąd będę wiedział bez mapy, że nauczyciele dyszą mi za plecami?

Albus pokiwał głową, a jego brat odwrócił się i odszedł, machając mu przez ramię. Albus narzucił na siebie pelerynę i zaczął się gapić na mapę trzymaną w dłoniach, szczerząc zęby. Zamierzał użyć tej mapy do BARDZO szczytnego celu.

Nie miał okazji, żeby opowiedzieć Scorpiusowi i Morrisonowi o mapie tego wieczoru – zostali na imprezie jeszcze długo po tym, jak Albus położył się do łóżka. Następnego ranka Albus został zaciągnięty na trening quidditcha („_Nie ma powodu, żeby teraz sobie odpuszczać!_", powiedział Atticus) a pozostałą część dnia spędził ucząc się w bibliotece razem z Mirrą i Rose, co było ostatnio rzadkością, ponieważ dziewczyny spędzały teraz o wiele więcej czasu z Eckleyem i jego bandą. Z tego powodu, Albus zatrzymał mapę w tajemnicy aż do poniedziałkowej lekcji zaklęć.

- No i czemu suszysz zęby? – zapytał go Scorpius, powiększając niemal trzykrotnie leżące na biurku jabłko. Dzisiaj ćwiczyli zaklęcie powiększające.

Albus rozejrzał się dookoła, żeby upewnić się, że nikt nie podsłuchuje. Jednak niepotrzebnie – każdy był bardzo zajęty próbami zmniejszenia przedmiotów, jakie dostali do dyspozycji, z powrotem do ich pierwotnego rozmiaru.

- Suszę, bo mam to – powiedział, wyciągając mapę, która była pusta.

- Ale to... tylko kawałek pergaminu – odezwał się Morrison zza swojego olbrzymiego grejpfruta.

Ale Scorpius już zdążył chwycić mapę z rąk Albusa.

- To nie jest tylko zwykły pergamin! – powiedział kpiąco, ale podekscytowany. – To _stary, nieużywany już pergamin_! Al, gdzie go kupiłeś?

Morrison zachichotał, kiedy Albus chwycił mapę z powrotem. – Ten nieużywany pergamin ma więcej zastosowań, niż wam się wydaje – oznajmił. Uderzył kartkę końcem różdżki, mówiąc to, co nakazał mu brat. W ciągu kilku sekund, mapa Hogwartu była do ich dyspozycji.

Zarówno Morrison jak i Scorpius wydali z siebie odgłosy podniecenia. Albus odwrócił się zdenerwowany, żeby upewnić się, ze nikt nie podsłuchuje, ale okazało się, że te piski nie przyciągnęły niczyjej uwagi. Po chwili wrócił do kolegów.

- Mapa przedstawia cały zamek – powiedział chytrze. – A co lepsze, przedstawia też każdego, kto się w nim znajduje... i gdzie się znajduje.

- Mapa Huncwotów – przeczytał głośno Morrison. – Kim oni byli?

- Pewnie jakimiś dzieciakami uczęszczającymi do Hogwartu – oznajmił Scorpius, wciąż przyglądając się mapie z ciekawością. – Kurczę, naprawdę musieli być geniuszami, żeby stworzyć taki przedmiot... Mapa ma na sobie pokoje, o jakich nawet nie wiedziałem, że istnieją! A ten korytarz tutaj... chyba prowadzi do Hogsmeade!

- Skąd ją masz? – zapytał Morrison.

- Nieważne – odpowiedział Albus. – Ale niestety nie mogę jej długo przetrzymywać, potrzebna jest mi tylko do jednej ważnej rzeczy.

- Al... czy myślisz o tym, co ja? – zapytał z uśmieszkiem Scorpius. – Moglibyśmy dopaść Eckleya, kiedy byłby zupełnie sam! Odpłacić mu pięknym za nadobne!

- Nie bądź głupi – stwierdził Morrison. – Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobi Al, będzie znalezienie na mapie kuchni.

- Myślicie o naprawdę poważnych sprawach, chłopaki – powiedział im Albus, zwijając mapę. – Ta mapa uwzględnia KAŻDEGO... więc następnym razem, kiedy Ares wybierze się na małą nocną przechadzkę... pójdę za nim.

Morrison i Scorpius wymienili sceptyczne spojrzenia.

- Mój pomysł był lepszy – powiedzieli jednocześnie.

Chociaż Albus był tak zdeterminowany, żeby złapać Aresa na gorącym uczynku, okazało się, że nie ma ku temu prawie żadnej okazji. Często siedział do późna w nocy – czasem nawet do drugiej – ale nie przynosiło to rezultatu. Mapa sama w sobie była fascynująca, ukazywała wszystkie korytarze biegnące przez szkołę, drzwi, tam gdzie Albus myślał, że znajdują się jedynie solidne ściany, a nawet zmieniała się, kiedy poruszały się schody. Ale maleńka kropka opatrzona nazwą Reginald Ares zawsze znajdowała się w gabinecie dyrektora. Czasem jedynie przechadzała się dookoła, jakby dyrektor rozprostowywał nogi albo powstrzymywał się przed przedwczesnym zaśnięciem, ale ani razu nie opuściła pomieszczenia.

- Daj sobie spokój! – powiedział zirytowany Scorpius, kiedy siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym niemal tydzień później. Zarówno Scorpius jak i Morrison odrabiali pracę domową – tę samą, którą Albus postanowił zignorować, zamiast tego wpatrując się w mapę.

- Nie rozumiem, czemu ci to przeszkadza – powiedział chłodno Albus, nie unosząc wzroku znad podłogi.

- Przeszkadza mi, bo niedługo zaczniesz zasypiać, gdzie popadnie, a ja się zaharuję próbując odrobić za ciebie prace domowe! Jeśli spędziłbyś połowę czasu, jaki wgapiasz się w mapę, przeglądając Ustawę o Ochronie Testrali z 1512, nie dostałbyś O ze swojego ostatniego sprawdzianu!

Morrison popatrzył na nich obydwu, po czym od niechcenia wrócił do pracy, najwidoczniej chcąc uniknąć dołączania się do sprzeczki. Albus chciał się odgryźć, ale wiedział, że to zły pomysł. Scorpius miał rację, spędzał o wiele za dużo czasu zamartwiając się sprawami, które go nie dotyczyły.

Mimo to jednak, Albus wciąż wpatrywał się uważnie w mapę, kiedy obydwaj jego przyjaciele poszli już spać. Mapa była tak ogromna, że musiał być ostrożny, żeby nie spuścić z oczu biura Aresa. Jeśli dyrektor wyszedłby, a Albus nie śledziłby wtedy jego biura, wszystko poszłoby na marne. Ale po raz kolejny wydawało się, jakby nie miało to większego sensu. Ares wciąż nieruchomo siedział w gabinecie. Albus wydał z siebie zniecierpliwione westchnienie i zaczął obserwować resztę mapy. Jego oczy właśnie w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób powędrowały w stronę pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów, kiedy uchwycił kątem oka jakiś szybki ruch na mapie. Ares opuścił gabinet.

Poczuł, jak ogarnia go podniecenie. Pobiegł na górę i chwycił z kufra pelerynę niewidkę, wciąż trzymając oczy utkwione w mapie. Ares z pewnością się gdzieś spieszył, ale mapa wiele ułatwiała Albusowi. Według niej, między dwiema kamiennymi ścianami znajdowało się sekretne przejście, które poprowadzi go prosto na korytarz na czwartym piętrze, gdzie będzie w stanie przeciąć drogę Aresowi i pójść dalej za nim.

Pobiegł przez kamienny labirynt i w górę schodami, wciąż przypatrując się uważnie mapie, nie przejmując się w ogóle zachowywaniem ciszy. Natychmiast znalazł ścianę, która miała być sekretnym przejściem. Niepewnie zerknął na mapę. Ta ściana naprawdę wyglądała jak ściana. Tak jakby mapa mogła w jakikolwiek sposób wyczuć jego zmieszanie, maleńka kropka z jego imieniem wpadła na ścianę. Albus popchnął więc dłońmi ścianę i ku swojemu wielkiemu zaskoczeniu zauważył, jak się rozsuwa.

- Dzięki, Huncwoci – wyszeptał sam do siebie, wkraczając do sekretnego korytarza. Znajdowały się w nim kamienne schody, niemal niewidoczne w ciemności. Ściana za nim zamknęła się i Albus zaczął się wspinać po schodach. Zaledwie parę sekund później popchnął kolejną ścianę i znalazł się na środku korytarza na czwartym piętrze. Podróż, która zajęłaby dziesięć minut, Albus odbył we dwie.

- Koniec psot – powiedział cicho, uderzając mapę różdżką.

Poczekał jeszcze kilka sekund i w końcu zobaczył wynurzającego się zza ściany Aresa. Dyrektor przeszedł tuż obok niego, na całe szczęście, ponieważ ten konkretny korytarz był tak wąski, że Albus musiał przycisnąć się do ściany, żeby uniknąć zderzenia. Jednak jak tylko Ares doszedł do końca korytarza, odwrócił się i, patrząc wprost na Albusa, zapytał:

- Dlaczego mnie śledzisz?

Albus zamarł w miejscu, dokładnie pośrodku korytarza. Przecież wciąż miał na sobie pelerynę niewidkę. Może za bardzo hałasował? A może Ares widział przez peleryny niewidki? Otworzył usta, żeby wydusić z siebie jakieś wytłumaczenie, ale zanim zdążył przemówić, w korytarzu rozbrzmiał kolejny głos.

- Nie śledzę cię.

Albus odwrócił się i zobaczył Neville'a, stojącego na drugim końcu korytarza. A więc Ares mówił do niego.

- Nie jestem głupcem – oznajmił Ares. – Wiem, kiedy ktoś mnie śledzi. A ty chodzisz za mną dość często.

- Jako nauczyciel w tej szkole, mam obowiązek upewniania się, że moi uczniowie są bezpieczni. Patroluję korytarze – odpowiedział chłodno Neville. Albus zwrócił uwagę, że obecny zazwyczaj na twarzy profesora szeroki uśmiech został zastąpiony bardzo surowym spojrzeniem.

- Nie musiałeś patrolować korytarzy dzisiejszej nocy – odpowiedział Ares, równie pewnym tonem. – Dopilnowałem, żeby żaden uczeń nie znajdował się poza łóżkiem. Możesz wrócić do swojego gabinetu.

Gdyby nie fakt, że Albus był bardzo blisko stracenia jakiejś astronomicznej liczby punktów, z pewnością by się roześmiał. Ares i Neville stali teraz po przeciwnych stronach korytarza, kompletnie nieświadomi faktu, że Albus znajduje się – dosłownie – w samym środku ich rozmowy. Neville wykonał krok do przodu, co spowodowało, że Albus musiał się cofnąć.

- Nie wiem, co knujesz – powiedział Neville. – Ale wiem, że znowu opuszczasz zamek. I wiem też, że twoje plany, nie przysłużą się w żaden sposób uczniom! Możesz więc natychmiast zaprzestać tej maskarady!

Wargi Aresa wygięły się w nieprzyjemny uśmieszek.

- To jest mój zamek i mam prawo opuszczać go i wracać do niego kiedy tylko mi się spodoba. Naprawdę proponuję, żebyś udał się do łóżka. Nie masz żadnych lekcji, które powinieneś na jutro zaplanować? Roślin do podlania?

Neville przybrał kolor głębokiej czerwieni.

- Zaplanowałem już lekcje na pozostałą część miesiąca, dziękuję. Jestem i tak sto razy lepszym nauczycielem, niż ty byłeś kiedykolwiek, nie muszę się spieszyć.

Ares nie wydawał się przejmować tą obelgą. Po prostu krótko się roześmiał.

- Wracaj do swojego gabinetu, Longbottom – powiedział. Jego zazwyczaj znudzony głos zawierał teraz w sobie ostrzegawczą nutkę. – Jestem pewien, że twoje _Ambulans Pimpletona_ potrzebują podlania.

- _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ – poprawił go lodowatym tonem Neville. – I gdybyś uczęszczał do szkoły, kiedy byłeś młodszy, wiedziałbyś, że nie ma takiej potrzeby. Te rośliny potrafią wysysać wilgoć z powietrza, co zapewnia im aż nadto wody. Tak naprawdę to potrzebują jedynie dużej ilości światła słonecznego...

- Rzeczywiście fascynujące – przerwał mu Ares. – Możesz to opowiedzieć swojej pomniejszonej w przyszłym semestrze wypłacie. Zatrzymałeś mnie tutaj i tak o wiele za długo – dodał, po czym odwrócił się, żeby odejść.

- Wiem, że twoje miejsce jest w Azkabanie! – powiedział głośno Neville, i w tym momencie, Ares odwrócił się ponownie do niego. – I to ja będę osobą, która z powrotem cię tam wtrąci.

Ares również podszedł o krok do przodu. Albus znowu cofnął się w stronę Neville'a.

- Czy to wyzwanie? – zapytał złowieszczym tonem.

Neville się nie wycofał, jedynie się nieco bardziej wyprostował i wyprężył. Albus przygotował się do zrobienia uniku. Cisza panująca w korytarzu przeciągała się tak długo, jakby to było przynajmniej kilka minut.

Ares chyba jednak pomyślał, że niepotrzebnie się uniósł, ponieważ z powrotem wycofał się krok w tył.

- Jesteś jedynym nauczycielem w tej szkole, który interesuje się tym, co robię w wolnym czasie. Dlaczego?

- Bo marnujesz czas przeznaczony dla uczniów. To jest czas, który powinieneś poświęcić tej szkole! A poza tym mylisz się! Nie jestem jedynym nauczycielem, który ma na ciebie oko.

Ares uniósł brwi słysząc tę informację.

- Och, naprawdę? – zapytał. – Kto jeszcze bawi się w detektywa?

Neville zmrużył oczy, ale uśmiechnął się na myśl o tym, że wie o czymś, czego nie jest świadomy Ares.

- Ten profesorek od eliksirów, którego tak bardzo chciałeś zatrudnić, jest tak samo podejrzliwy wobec ciebie jak ja – oznajmił. – Czasem cię śledzi, i musi być w tym dobry, skoro jeszcze go nie przyłapałeś. I co, nie jesteś wcale taki sprytny, prawda?

Wyraz twarzy Aresa był nieodgadniony. Odwrócił się jeszcze raz i tym razem zniknął im z oczu. Albus usłyszał jeszcze jego głos:

- Jeśli dalej będziesz mnie śledził to cię wyrzucę z tej szkoły!

- Czy to groźba? – wrzasnął Neville.

- Obietnica! – odkrzyknął Ares.

Neville stał nieruchomo w miejscu przez całą minutę, zanim odwrócił się i odszedł w przeciwnym kierunku. Albus pomyślał, że nie ma sensu teraz śledzić Aresa – będzie szczególnie na to wyczulony. Zamiast tego, postał jeszcze chwilę na samym środku korytarza, zupełnie niewidzialny i bardzo zdezorientowany.


	10. Witamy w rezydencji Malfoyów

_Hm, przetłumaczyłam ten rozdział już ponad tydzień temu... niestety zbetowania się nie doczekałam, więc wstawiam. Jeśli Mikey będzie miał więcej czasu, może prześle mi poprawioną wersję, wtedy updatuję._

_Dziękuję za komentarze! To one sprawiają, że chce mi się tłumaczyć! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 10. Witamy w rezydencji Malfoyów<strong>

Minął już prawie tydzień, odkąd Albus natknął się na Aresa na korytarzu na czwartym piętrze, i nadszedł grudzień, obfitując w lodowaty wiatr i śnieżne zamiecie. Jednak uczniowie nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu, żeby cieszyć się świeżym śniegiem, ponieważ nauczyciele zaczęli zadawać stosy prac domowych, w oczekiwaniu na przerwę świąteczną. Oczywiście, Albus i jego przyjaciele niespecjalnie się tym przejmowali. Jak to elokwentnie ujął Morrison, mieli przecież „_jeszcze cały następny dzień_", żeby odrobić zaległe zadania.

Tak też, w pewne chłodne czwartkowe popołudnie, błonia Hogwartu nagle wypełniły się fruwającymi wszędzie śnieżkami, a niektóre z nich były wymierzane tak szybko i mocno, że Albus kilka razy wylądował z głową w śniegu.

Rose stanowczo odmówiła brania udziału w „tak _dziecinnej zabawie, kiedy mamy mnóstwo zadane_", ale za to James postawił Albusowi wyzwanie, któremu nie można było odmówić. Albus, Scorpius, Morrison i Bartleby uformowali Drużynę Ślizgonów, i właśnie ukrywali się za swoją śnieżną fortecą, podczas gdy James, razem z dwójką swoich przyjaciół z czwartego roku i Mirrą, bombardowali ich śnieżkami z prędkością światła.

- Dlaczego ZNOWU się na to zgodziłeś? – zapytał Scorpius trzęsącymi się z zimna wargami, desperacko próbując uzupełnić śnieg w ich fortecy, ponieważ właśnie zaczęły się z niej osypywać wielkie białe bryły.

- Że... żebyśmy się przed nimi popisali? – zdołał wydusić z siebie Albus.

- No jasne – powiedział Bartleby, strząsając śnieg ze swojej kurtki. James wrzucił mu tam przynajmniej kilogram śniegu, po czym głośno oznajmił, że Drużyna Gryffindoru zwyciężyła w pierwszej rundzie. – Tak, na pewno będziemy się mieli czym przechwalać...

- No dobra! – krzyknął Albus z całej siły, wstając z miejsca i wystawiając głowę ponad fortecę – Poddajemy się!

Ale śnieżki nadal nadlatywały.

- Cóż, niezła zabawa – mówił Scorpius pół godziny później, wściekle osuszając sobie głowę ręcznikiem. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że zdążymy porządnie wyschnąć, zanim pojedziemy do mnie na ferie – dodał z maleńkim cieniem uśmiechu.

Albus napisał do swojego ojca z informacją, że rodzice Scorpiusa pozwolili mu zaprosić go do siebie na parę dni w trakcie przerwy świątecznej, i otrzymał odpowiedź, że on i mama Albusa nie mają nic przeciwko. Scorpius o mało co nie popadł w uniesienie, chociaż wyraźnie starał się to ukryć. Albus nie mówił nikomu o swoich podejrzeniach, ale wydawało mu się, że Scorpius raczej rzadko ma w domu odpowiednie dla siebie towarzystwo. Każdy, kto poznał Scorpiusa, wiedział, że jest w porządku, no może czasami był trochę zbyt sarkastyczny, jednak nazwisko Malfoyów cieszyło się złą sławą.

Oczywiście Albus otrzymał kilka sów dotyczących jego wizyty u Malfoyów. Wujek Ron wysłał mu list, w którym ostrzegał przed licznymi niebezpieczeństwami czyhającymi na niego w ich rezydencji. Wujek z czasem polubił Scorpiusa, jako że zarówno jego córka jak i siostrzeniec się z nim przyjaźnili, ale musiałby zdarzyć się jakiś cud, żeby zaufał ojcowi Ślizgona. Posunął się nawet do wysnuwania niedorzecznych prognoz, w których ostrzegał: „_Poczekaj, niech no cię tylko zamkną w piwnicy_" albo „I _nie waż się przychodzić do mnie, kiedy zacznie ci się odbijać ślimakami_".

Mimo tych złowróżbnych przepowiedni, Albus miał całkiem dobry nastrój przez cały pierwszy tydzień grudnia i nie mógł się doczekać piątkowej lekcji eliksirów, wiedząc, że będzie miał potem cały weekend na odpoczynek i zabawę śnieżkami.

O zwykłej porze stanęli w rządku przed klasą eliksirów – profesor Darvy, co można było przewidzieć, się spóźniał. Ostatnio stało się to swego rodzaju zwyczajem, a raz czy dwa profesor zapomniał, że w ogóle ma jakieś zajęcia po południu.

Drzwi otworzyły się w końcu i zostali zaproszeni do środka ochrypłym okrzykiem „wchodźcie!". Albus zajął miejsce z przodu klasy i wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, kiedy zobaczył mistrza eliksirów.

Jego zazwyczaj proste blond włosy były bardziej poplątane niż kiedykolwiek i wydawało się, jakby wyrwał sobie z głowy część poszarpanych strąków. Ogromne worki pod jego oczami rozciągnęły się niemal na całą twarz, a cera przybrała niepokojący, szarawy odcień.

Uczniowie zaczęli między sobą szeptać na temat niechlujnego wyglądu profesora, ale w końcu wszyscy zajęli miejsca. Morrison i Scorpius usiedli po obydwu stronach Albusa (do czego zdążył się już przyzwyczaić), a Mirra i Rose usiadły przy stoliku zaraz za nimi.

- Uspokójcie się – ziewnął profesor Darvy. – Wiem, że wyglądam raczej... kiepsko, i przepraszam was za to. Ostatnio nie mam okazji porządnie się wyspać.

Szepty w klasie ucichły, kiedy przemówił, ale wielu uczniów nadal wyglądało na poważnie zaniepokojonych.

- Dziś będziemy pracowali nad eliksirem kurczącym – powiedział profesor Darvy, machając różdżką w stronę szafki z ingrediencjami. – Wskazówki odnajdziecie w podręczniku, na stronie 34. Dziś nie będzie żadnej zabawy – zakończył swoim dziwnie ochrypłym głosem.

W tym momencie w klasie ponownie wybuchły szepty. Nikt nie przypominał sobie, żeby na jakiejkolwiek wcześniejszej lekcji eliksirów po prostu wykonywali eliksir. Darvy rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu swoimi przekrwionymi, zapadniętymi oczami.

- Kiedy skończycie – kontynuował – napełnijcie fiolkę swoim eliksirem i połóżcie ją na tacy po mojej prawej stronie. Możecie rozmawiać albo pracować w grupach.

Po tych słowach, położył głowę na biurku i pogrążył się w bardzo głębokim śnie. Mirra przyciągnęła krzesło do ich stolika i usiadła naprzeciwko Albusa, który w międzyczasie zdążył już wyjąć swój kociołek.

- I co, trudne? – zapytał Scorpius, popychając swój podręcznik w stronę Albusa, który szybko przeskanował wzrokiem instrukcję.

- W zasadzie nie – odpowiedział Albus. – Ale potrzebujemy sporo skórki boomslanga.

Morrison udał się do szafki po skórkę boomslanga, a Mirra zbliżyła się do Albusa, szepcząc cicho:

- Co się dzieje z Darvym? – zapytała. – Jak sądzisz, dlaczego jest taki zmęczony?

Albus wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie mam pojęcia – powiedział, ale niewiele to miało wspólnego z prawdą. Dobrze wiedział, dlaczego Darvy chodził przemęczony. Mistrz eliksirów spędzał noce śledząc Aresa i upewniając się, że wszyscy uczniowie są bezpieczni. Jego szacunek dla profesora znacznie wzrósł w przeciągu ostatniego tygodnia – ciężko było nie darzyć szacunkiem kogoś, kto poświęcał swoje zdrowie i ryzykował posadą dla dobra uczniów.

Niestety, wydawało się jednak, że w najbliższej przyszłości nie uzyska kolejnej informacji na ten temat. Wywiązując się z umowy z Jamesem, wręczył mu pelerynę i mapę i ustalili, że odzyska to pierwsze dopiero po powrocie z przerwy świątecznej. Co gorsza, Scorpius i Morrison „przegłosowali", że Albus ma nie odzywać się ani słówkiem na temat Aresa, morderstwa, ani jego nocnych przechadzek, ponieważ byli już tym dość znudzeni.

Morrison wrócił ze skórką boomslanga i zaczął ją kroić na różnej wielkości kawałki.

- Darvy wygląda jak trup – stwierdził.

- Taak, właśnie o tym rozmawialiśmy – rzekł Scorpius, wzniecając ogień pod swoim kociołkiem. Potem zerknął na biurko profesora, wyszczerzył zęby, i powiedział: - Myślicie, że możemy uwarzyć COKOLWIEK i po prostu odpowiednio podpisać fiolkę?

Chociaż Albus bardzo martwił się o zdrowie swojego ulubionego nauczyciela, ciężko było mu się skoncentrować na czymkolwiek, co nie było związane w jakimś stopniu z quidditchem. Miał nadzieję, że kilka cali śniegu zalegających na boisku spowoduje odwołanie, albo przynajmniej zmniejszenie częstotliwości treningów quidditcha zaplanowanych przed przerwą świąteczną. Mylił się jednak całkowicie.

- Mówiąc szczerze, ten śnieg przecież może tutaj leżeć i leżeć – powiedział zaciekle Atticus w ich szatni parę dni później. – Istnieje całkiem spore prawdopodobieństwo, że kiedy będziemy grali z Puchonami, nie będzie go wcale mniej, więc nie ma sensu narzekać z tego powodu. Potrzebujemy tego treningu.

- Ale Puchoni nie trenują! – wymamrotał Damian Peesley, dzwoniąc zębami.

- Puchoni to idioci, a sam jesteś równie głupi, jeśli sądzisz, że przerwa świąteczna nie odbije się na twojej kondycji! – odgryzł się Atticus.

W końcu, jakieś dwadzieścia minut i kilka innych wybuchów złości później, Albus krążył nad boiskiem na swoim Ostrzu Błyskawicy, próbując chwycić znicza zdrętwiałymi z zimna palcami. Właśnie zauważył maleńki złoty błysk wśród śniegu, który zataczał kółko przy środkowej obręczy, kiedy zerknął na dół i zauważył, że na boisku pojawili się jacyś ludzie.

To był Scorpius i Morrison, którzy szli po murawie, rozmawiając bardzo szybko. Scorpius ściskał w dłoniach najnowsze wydanie _Proroka Codziennego_.

Jakby na zawołanie, Atticus zadmuchał w gwizdek. Albus podleciał do środka boiska, gdzie zebrała się reszta drużyny. Zauważył, że nie tylko on dzwonił zębami i miał posiniałe z zimna wargi. Atticus najwidoczniej również w końcu to dostrzegł.

- Przenosimy trening na czwartek – powiedział. – Dziś jednak troszkę za zimno.

Jego koledzy z drużyny próbowali coś wymamrotać, ale chyba żadnemu nie udało się wydobyć z siebie czegoś poza westchnieniem ulgi. Albus zarzucił sobie miotłę na ramię i poszedł, na swoich niemalże odmrożonych stopach, w kierunku swoich przyjaciół.

- Hej, co się stało? – zapytał.

Wymienili między sobą wiele znaczące spojrzenie, po czym Scorpius podniósł gazetę do góry i nią pomachał.

- Jest lodowato, chodźmy do środka. Chciałbym, żebyś to przeczytał.

Albus nie potrzebował powtarzania dwa razy – poszli z powrotem w stronę zamku, i dopiero po znalezieniu się w pokoju wspólnym zaczęli znowu rozmawiać. Albus usiadł w jednym z wygodnych foteli przy kominku, żeby wysuszyć sobie ubrania. Scorpius i Morrison usiedli na podłodze i pierwszy z nich wręczył mu gazetę.

Albus rozprostował gazetę i zobaczył, że jednak wcześniej się pomylił. Był to egzemplarz _Proroka Wieczornego_. Uniósł pytająco brwi.

- Strona czwarta – powiedział Morrison.

Albus otworzył stronę czwartą i zobaczył długi artykuł. Kiedy zobaczył tytuł, wiedział już, dlaczego przyjaciele pomyśleli, że go to zainteresuje.

_**Morderca Czekowa złapany?**_

_W sierpniu bieżącego roku Ministerstwo Magii przechodziło ciężkie chwile po tym, jak Władimir Czekow, emerytowany wytwórca różdżek, został znaleziony martwy w mugolskiej wiosce, w której mieszkał. Sprawa, na początku przedstawiona przez Ministerstwo jako standardowy przypadek morderstwa, z której nawet czyniono sobie żarty (w celu przeczytania pełnej listy ironicznych uwag aurora Ronalda Weasleya na ten temat zobacz strony 12-15), ostatnio znowu wypłynęła na powierzchnię. _

_Chociaż pracownicy Ministerstwa wstrzymali się od komentarzy dotyczących przyczyny zaistniałej sytuacji, Arvin Macklehaster, lat 35, został zatrzymany pod zarzutem dokonania wyżej wymienionego morderstwa. Minister Magii, Kingsley Shacklebolt, utrzymuje, że przeciwko Macklehasterowi przedstawiono ogromną ilość dowodów, m. in. jego brak alibi oraz złą reputację (Macklehaster spędził dwa lata w Azkabanie po tym, jak przyznał się do nielegalnej działalności po śmierci Lorda Voldemorta). _

_Wokół aresztowania wybuchło jednak sporo kontrowersji. Niektórzy aurorzy, w tym Dowódca Aurorów Harry „Chłopiec, Który Przeżył" Potter, przyznają, że podejrzany ciągle zaklinał się na temat swojej niewinności, nawet po podaniu mu Veritaserum, potężnego eliksiru prawdy, którego działanie trudno poddawać w wątpliwość. Ponadto, Macklehaster nie miał żadnego motywu do popełnienia przestępstwa, ponieważ nawet wykwalifikowani legilimenci z Ministerstwa nie zdołali dowieść, że aresztowany w ogóle znał wytwórcę różdżek. Minister Magii, tak jak i większość przesłuchiwanych urzędników, nie zważa jednak na wagę tych argumentów i twierdzi, że dowody, które udało się zgromadzić, wystarczają, aby wznieść przeciwko Macklehasterowi oskarżenie. _

_Aresztowanie podejrzanego wydaje się dość zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jedyną poszlaką w sprawie morderstwa Czekowa jest potwierdzona przez Ministerstwo informacja, że z miejsca morderstwa coś ukradziono (co podano do publicznej wiadomości ponad dwa miesiące temu). _

_Macklehaster jest nieżonaty, ale ma dwójkę dzieci, które opowiadają się za przeprowadzeniem dla ojca uczciwego procesu. _

Albus zerknął znad gazety i zobaczył, że jego przyjaciele szczerzą do niego zęby.

- No to co? W końcu dasz sobie spokój?

- Z czym dam sobie spokój? – zapytał Albus. Po chwili jednak zrozumiał. – Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?

- Ponieważ sprawa jest zamknięta – powiedział Scorpius, chwytając gazetę i próbując wygładzić jej strony. – Złapali winnego. A o Aresie nie ma nawet słowa w tym artykule. Zamykają tego całego Mackleblastera w więzieniu. Koniec, kropka.

- O czym ty gadasz? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Albus, łapiąc z powrotem gazetę. – Przecież nie mają żadnego sensownego dowodu! Słuchajcie, mój tata opowiadał mi wiele o _Proroku_. Trzy czwarte z tego co piszą jest nieprawdą, albo przynajmniej jest mocno przesadzone. A Ministerstwo cały czas próbuje przedstawić się w pozytywnym świetle, tata sam to przyznaje. Po prostu wybrali sobie jakiegoś kozła ofiarnego, żeby zwalić na niego całą winę!

Morrisonowi opadła szczęka.

- Nie wierzę w to co słyszę. Oni złapali _mordercę_. Ten koleś nie ma alibi. Jest skończony. Sprawa zamknięta.

- W takim razie wyjaśnij mi to! – powiedział Albus, podtykając mu pod nos gazetę i wskazując na ostatni akapit. – Coś zginęło z miejsca zbrodni. Myślę, że to różdżka. A przy tym kolesiu nie znaleziono żadnej różdżki!

- Może ją zastawił! – krzyknął Scorpius. – Oddał do Borgina i Burkesa! Płacą nawet 650 galeonów za przedmioty przedstawiające jakąkolwiek wartość historyczną!

Morrison uniósł brwi i odwrócił się do Scorpiusa.

- Jakoś zadziwiająco dużo wiesz na ten temat – powiedział, a Scorpiusowi zaczerwieniły się uszy. – W każdym razie – kontynuował Morrison – nie ma żadnego dowodu, że to była różdżka. Więc daruj sobie ten argument, stary. Wyluzuj.

- W takim razie dlaczego Darvy śledzi Aresa w Zakazanym Lesie? – zapytał Albus.

- No nie wiem... może po prostu dlatego, że jest _szalony_? – krzyknął Scorpius.

- Świetnie! – wrzasnął Albus. – A dlaczego śledzi go Neville?

- On ma obsesję na punkcie łapania czarnoksiężników i przechwalania się, zrobi wszystko, żeby przyłapać kogokolwiek na robieniu czegokolwiek – powiedział Morrison z zadowoloną z siebie miną.

Albus ścisnął mocno gazetę.

- No dobra! A co w takim razie w ogóle robi Ares w Zakazanym Lesie? Zbiera kwiatki?

- Całkiem możliwe – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie Morrison i Scorpius.

Ale Albus wciąż nie był przekonany. To nie miało sensu. Ares miał odsiadkę w Azkabanie, teraz coś knuł, a Ministerstwo wysyłało ludzi na inspekcję do jego szkoły... nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób było to wszystko ze sobą powiązane, ale nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że istnieje jakiś związek...

- To co? Skończysz z tym wreszcie? – zapytał Scorpius.

- Taak – skłamał Albus. – Skończę.

Zdecydowany, żeby utrzymać Scorpiusa w dobrym humorze w trakcie tygodni poprzedzających przerwę świąteczną, Albus przeprowadził maskaradę polegającą na udawaniu, że w końcu uwierzył w niewinność Aresa. Było to łatwiejsze niż przypuszczał, ponieważ wszyscy uczniowie wydawali się znacznie bardziej rozmowni i nie mogli się doczekać ferii, które miały się zacząć już za ponad tydzień. Gdziekolwiek nie udał się Albus, natykał się na rozmowy dotyczące planów na ferie.

- Jadę odwiedzić siostrę i jej nowego chłopaka – oznajmił ponuro Bartleby pewnego dnia przy obiedzie. Jego siostra ukończyła Hogwart w zeszłym roku. – Ciągle chichoczą i robią inne rzeczy, a że mamy mały dom, pewnie będę musiał spać na strychu.

- To i tak lepiej niż ja – powiedział Morrison. – Otoczony przez mugoli przez całe dziesięć dni... Nie mam pojęcia, jak wytrzymywałem bez magii, kiedy byłem młodszy...

Była jednak jedna osoba, która wydawała się bardziej radosna niż ktokolwiek inny, w tym Scorpius. Mirra, jak można było przypuszczać, nigdy nie miała wesołych świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Albus nawet sądził, że jej rodzina w ogóle nie dopuszczała do świadomości istnienia świąt. Teraz jednak, kiedy jej rodzice siedzieli w Azkabanie, w końcu będzie mogła spędzić udane święta razem z dziadkami.

- Ooch, ja nie mam wielkich planów... – mówiła, wręcz promieniując szczęściem – po prostu będę odpoczywała razem z dziadkami, może przeczytam kilka dobrych książek, oderwę się od szkoły...

Wydawała się zachwycona perspektywą nie robienia niczego specjalnego.

Nauczyciele zachowywali się natomiast prawie tak samo, jak w zeszłym roku. Niektórzy pozwalali im grać na lekcjach w gargulki albo po prostu plotkować, natomiast znaleźli się też tacy, którzy nie odpuszczali aż do końca. Wszyscy jednak mieli ze sobą coś wspólnego – wydawali się uważać, że zadanie na święta pracy domowej skutecznie odwiedzie ich od obijania się.

I tak, w piątek poprzedzający wyjazdy uczniów do domów (Albus również najpierw jechał do domu, miał zostać podrzucony do rezydencji Malfoyów po świętach), Albus siedział w bibliotece, starając się odrobić przynajmniej część zadanych na święta prac domowych.

Tym razem ich grupka była mniejsza. Morrison wybrał drzemkę zamiast nauki, a Albus wiedział, że przyjaciel potrafi spać godzinami, natomiast Rose zdecydowała się zostać w pokoju wspólnym i odpocząć od nauki, co już samo w sobie zakrawało na pierwszy świąteczny cud.

Przy okrągłym stoliku w bibliotece siedzieli więc jedynie Albus, Scorpius i Mirra, i mówiąc szczerze, przestali odrabiać zadania już jakiś czas temu. Teraz po prostu plotkowali na różne tematy. Scorpius triumfalnie ogłosił, że Albus całkowicie się mylił, jeśli chodzi o Aresa, i mimo że obydwaj starali się wyłożyć swój pogląd na sprawę, Mirra wydawała się bardziej sympatyzować z opinią Scorpiusa.

- Cóż... jeśli mieli wystarczającą ilość dowodów, żeby go zamknąć... to może rzeczywiście to zrobił – powiedziała z wahaniem w głosie.

- Nie martw się Al, Ares wciąż może być seryjnym mordercą – wyszczerzył zęby Scorpius. – Jest dość nieprzyjemnym kolesiem. Ale tej akurat zbrodni nie popełnił.

Pośmiali się jeszcze trochę, po czym Scorpius zerknął na zegarek.

- Już prawie dziewiąta – powiedział. – Niedługo zamykają bibliotekę. Pójdę oddać te książki.

Podniósł stosik książek, który porzucili już ponad godzinę temu, i zaczął powoli się oddalać. Jednak zanim odszedł, Albus przysiągłby, że widział, jak puszcza oczko w kierunku Mirry.

Albus teraz siedział naprzeciwko Mirry w zupełnej ciszy. Nagle, jakby obudził się uśpiony w jego żołądku potwór, powróciła potrzeba zwymiotowania. W ciągu tego roku szkolnego nigdy nie był z Mirrą sam na sam, zawsze otaczali ich inni ludzie, którzy odciągali go od myślenia o nieprzyjemnych sprawach. Teraz jednak, wstydliwe wspomnienie tego, co się wydarzyło w zeszłym roku, otuliło Albusa niczym świeże zaspy śniegu na zewnątrz.

W desperacji odwrócił wzrok, żeby uczynić tę głuchą ciszę bardziej do zniesienia, i zobaczył Scorpiusa, wyciągającego powoli kolejne książki i wkładającego je z powrotem na półkę. Z pewnością grał na zwłokę – on i Mirra musieli to zaplanować, i Albus domyślił się, że ustalili jakiś znak, po którego zobaczeniu Scorpius do nich wróci. Ale Mirra nie wykona tego znaku, dopóki Albus się nie odezwie...

- Więc... no tak – powiedział powoli, patrząc z powrotem w jej kierunku. Uważał, że to wystarczy. W końcu przełamał tę nieznośną ciszę, prawda?

Mirra otworzyła usta, żeby przemówić, a Albus poczuł się spięty. Z pewnością Mirra nie zapomniała ich kłótni z zeszłego roku. Teraz znowu wyciągnie na wierzch te wszystkie sprawy: jego szpiegowanie, to, że przeczytał jej prywatną korespondencję, wszystkie nienawistne spojrzenia rzucane przez niego w jej kierunku, jego nieodzywanie się do niej, i każdą inną głupią rzecz, którą zrobił, a o której marzył, żeby się nigdy nie wydarzyła.

- Więc... ja chciałam z tobą porozmawiać, naprawdę szybko – powiedziała Mirra, odgarniając sobie z czoła kruczoczarne kosmyki. – O... o naszej kłótni z zeszłego roku.

Albus westchnął. Wiedział, że ma do wyboru dwie strategie. Może zachować się po męsku, być uczciwym i przyznać się, że taka sytuacja faktycznie miała miejsce, albo może odgrywać palanta i udawać, że nie wie o co chodzi.

- O czym ty w ogóle mówisz? – zapytał, jak miał nadzieję, spokojnym, zdumionym głosem.

Mirra uniosła sceptycznie brwi.

- Hmm... w zeszłym roku? Po tym, jak potknęłam się na schodach...

- Och! Och tak, o to chodzi! – powiedział czując, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Naprawdę nie chciał o tym rozmawiać. Czy Mirra nie widziała, że było mu z tego powodu bardzo przykro? – Tak, więc co z tą kłótnią? – zapytał.

- Chciałam cię przeprosić – powiedziała Mirra, czerwieniąc się od stóp do głów.

Serce Albusa wróciło do jego klatki piersiowej i zaczął oddychać spokojniej. Prawie się roześmiał.

- Że co?

- Chciałam cię przeprosić... za to, że na ciebie nawrzeszczałam, że nazwałam cię tchórzem i w ogóle. Wiem, że po prostu się o mnie martwiłeś, ale po prostu... moi rodzice... – urwała.

- Nie, nie! Wszystko gra! – powiedział szybko, wymachując rękami niczym ośmioletnia dziewczynka. – Naprawdę, wszystko w porządku. A ja przepraszam, że cię później ignorowałem – dodał. – W zeszłym roku wszystko było takie zagmatwane...

- Wiem, wiem – powiedziała Mirra. Albus zauważył, jak zerka kątem oka w stronę Scorpiusa, który opierał się nonszalancko o regał z książkami. – Ta cała kłótnia była jakimś nieporozumieniem. Ale teraz już wszystko między nami okej, prawda?

- Tak, oczywiście! – powiedział Albus, wydając z piersi kolejne westchnienie ulgi. – Znaczy się, nie powinienem się przy tobie tak dziwnie zachowywać. Byłem... byłem młody – zakończył nieco głupio, skoro teraz miał zaledwie parę miesięcy więcej.

Mirra zaśmiała się nerwowo.

- Jeszcze... jeszcze jedna rzecz – powiedziała.

- Tak?

- Chciałam ci podziękować za uratowanie mi życia. A w zasadzie, za uratowanie nie tylko mojego życia, ale wszystkich... musiałeś być naprawdę bardzo odważny.

_Więc tak się czujesz, kiedy wejdziesz prosto do ognia, _pomyślał Albus, czując, jak pali go twarz. Wiedział, że teraz przypomina pewnie bardzo zgniłego pomidora.

- No tak, tak... ale co niby miałem zrobić? Pozwolić ci umrzeć? – zakończył, śmiejąc się nerwowo.

Mirra roześmiała się w głos, co spowodowało, że mnóstwo ludzi w bibliotece odwróciło się i na nią spojrzało, ale wydawała się mieć to gdzieś. Albus był zachwycony, ale czuł się też trochę głupio. Jak mógł obawiać się tej rozmowy?

Mirra nagle ziewnęła, a Albus zauważył, że ostrożnie uniosła do góry kciuk prawej dłoni. Zanim opuściła ręce z powrotem, wrócił Scorpius.

- Kurczę, wypożyczyliśmy mnóstwo książek – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Jasne – odpowiedział sucho Albus.

Podróż pociągiem na King's Cross była równie chaotyczna jak poprzednio. Albus, Scorpius i Morrison znaleźli wolny przedział blisko końca pociągu, a Mirra i Rose usiadły razem z kolegami i koleżankami z ich własnego domu. Kiedy Scorpius zaczął gwałtownie się domagać, żeby przyznały, z kim będą siedzieć, dziewczyny nagle o tym w dziwny sposób zapomniały, po czym wyszły.

- Z Eckleyem – wymamrotał Scorpius, zamykając za sobą drzwi przedziału.

- A ty dalej ciągniesz tę sprawę? – zapytał Morrison, wyciągając karty do gry w Eksplodującego Durnia. – Czy to nie było przypadkiem... w Noc Duchów?

- Tu nie chodzi tylko o Noc Duchów! – odgryzł się Scorpius. – Moja reputacja poważnie na tym ucierpiała. Ale Eckley dostanie za swoje, kiedy wrócimy z ferii...

Albus był bliski wtrącenia, że w tym czasie zeszłego roku Scorpius był uważany za nieśmiałego „_wiem-to-wszystko_", ale postanowił siedzieć cicho. Zamiast tego, postanowił zapytać o coś, co, jak wiedział, utrzyma go w dobrym humorze przez resztę podróży.

- Więc jak wygląda rezydencja Malfoyów? – zapytał, myśląc, że skoro spędzi tam kilka dni, warto by było czegoś się na ten temat dowiedzieć.

- Cóż, mieszkam tam tylko z rodzicami i dziadkami – powiedział Scorpius. – Ale dom jest naprawdę duży, a obok jest całkiem fajne pole, gdzie można poćwiczyć quidditcha... nie ma w pobliżu żadnych mugoli. No i mamy mnóstwo pokoi, ale przekonałem rodziców, żeby pozwolili nam razem nocować w piwnicy. Tam jest dużo przestrzeni do zabawy.

- Jacy są twoi dziadkowie? – zapytał Albus, trochę zdenerwowany. Zdecydowana większość jego własnej rodziny wydawała się nie lubić dziadków Scorpiusa o wiele bardziej, niż jego ojca, ale Albus pomyślał, że będzie to bardzo niegrzeczne z jego strony, jeśli powie o tym przyjacielowi.

- Hm... moja babcia jest... dziwna – wzruszył ramionami Scorpius. – Trochę straszna. A dziadek jest za to bardzo cichy, zawsze tylko czyta gazety i wzdycha. Moja mama nie życzy sobie, żebym z nim za dużo rozmawiał. Mój tata musiał w zasadzie błagać mamę, żeby pozwoliła im zostać w rezydencji, kiedy się urodziłem... mamy taki zwyczaj, że wtedy następne pokolenie Malfoyów przejmuje kontrolę nad dworem.

Reszta podróży pociągiem upłynęła im na wymienianiu się kartami z czekoladowych żab i graniu w gargulki, od czasu do czasu przegryzali też ciasteczka z dynią, które zakupili u grubej wiedźmy z wózkiem ze słodyczami. Zanim nastało południe, pokryte trawą i śniegiem pola za oknami zniknęły, zastąpione maszerującymi szybko pieszymi, a zanim nastał zmierzch, pociąg zatrzymał się na stacji.

Wyszli z pociągu i zaczęli przeszukiwać wzrokiem tłum w poszukiwaniu swoich rodzin, chociaż ciężko było cokolwiek zobaczyć bądź usłyszeć, ponieważ niektórzy uczniowie wręcz płakali na myśl o ponad tygodniowym rozstaniu ze swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Albus razem ze Scorpiusem i Morrisonem przeszedł przez tłum rozchichotanych sześcioklasistek.

- Hej, poczekajcie! – usłyszał głośny głos. Za nimi biegła Rose. – Mirra kazała was pożegnać i życzyć wam wesołych świąt – powiedziała, kiedy zrównała się z nimi. – Jej dziadkowie już na nią czekali.

- Och, pewnie nie może się doczekać, żeby przedstawić im „Charliego" i „Donniego" – powiedział Scorpius, z charakterystycznym dla siebie grymasem. Albus w duchu się z nim zgodził, ale nie mówił tego na głos, z obawy przed oberwaniem od Rose.

- Cóż, może po prostu dlatego, że są to jedyni jej przyjaciele, którzy jako-tako się prezentują – warknęła Rose. – Oczywiście poza mną... och, popatrzcie, jest mój tata! – wrzasnęła, a Scorpius wymamrotał coś pod nosem.

Rzeczywiście, naprzeciwko ściany prowadzącej ich z powrotem do świata mugoli stał wujek Ron. Wyglądało na to, że już drugi rok z rzędu będzie zabierał ich do rezydencji Potterów. Wujek wyszczerzył zęby, kiedy zobaczył swoją córkę i siostrzeńca.

- W porządeczku? – zapytał, kiedy Rose podbiegła do niego i przytuliła się.

- Jasne – zawołali chórem Albus i jego przyjaciele.

- No dobra, to się zbieramy. A wy tam, wesołych świąt wam życzę! – powiedział wujek Ron do Morrisona i Scorpiusa.

- Wesołych świąt! – powiedzieli razem Morrison i Scorpius, po czym klepnęli Albusa w plecy i również złożyli mu życzenia. Potem odeszli, a Scorpius na odchodne wrzasnął:

- Do zobaczenia za parę dni!

Razem przeszli przez ścianę oddzielającą ich od mugolskiego świata (Rose ciągle miała ręce praktycznie owinięte wokół ojca).

Wkroczyli do rezydencji Potterów parę godzin później i przywitał ich widok licznych świątecznych dekoracji, które teraz wypełniały cały dom. Albus, dokładnie tak jak rok temu, wszedł do kuchni, gdzie spodziewał się zobaczyć całą grupę ludzi, ale nieco się rozczarował. W kuchni stała jedynie jego matka, wyglądająca na bardzo zmęczoną. Obierała ziemniaki. Mama zawsze zaczynała przygotowywać świąteczny obiad już w nocy.

- Mamo?

Jego mama odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Al! – krzyknęła, przytulając go mocno i przypadkowo strącając na jego plecy kilka skórek ziemniaków.

- Cześć – powiedział Albus, skubiąc sobie ubranie.

- Jak się masz? Wyglądasz, jakbyś zmarzł – powiedziała jego mama, zaczynając się krzątać po kuchni.

- Nie... w zasadzie nie... wszystko okej – wybąkał Albus, ale już było za późno, mama już wyczarowała sweter i wciskała mu go na ramiona. Albus wbrew sobie się uśmiechnął. Dobrze było wrócić do domu.

Boże Narodzenie upłynęło pod znakiem jednej z najwspanialszych uczt, jakie jego matka kiedykolwiek przygotowała. Miski z ciężkim, czekoladowym puddingiem były rozstawione po całym stole, a pomiędzy nimi prześwitywał gdzieniegdzie znakomicie wydrążony indyk i przepyszna szynka. Albus nalał sobie szklankę mrożonej herbaty i wsłuchał się w rozmowy toczone przy stole, których tematem szybko stała się jego wygrana z Jamesem w meczu quidditcha.

- Teraz pewnie żałujesz, że kupiłeś mu tę miotłę, prawda, Jamie? – zażartował wujek Ron w stronę Jamesa, który zawył ze złości do swojej miski z popcornem.

- Proszę! – powiedział wujek Percy z drugiej strony stołu. – Musisz wspominać o tej sprawie, Ron? To przecież i tak już wystarczająco wstydliwe, przegrać ze swoim młodszym bratem!

- _Ja_ nie przegrałem – wymamrotał James. – Moja DRUŻYNA przegrała.

Kilka siedzeń dalej, jego ojciec był pogrążony w głębokiej rozmowie ze swoim chrześniakiem, Teddym. Przestali rozmawiać jak tylko zauważyli, że Albus się w nich wpatruje.

- Jadłeś już te tłuczone ziemniaczki, Al? – zapytał beztrosko jego tata, przysuwając miskę stojącą blisko niego. – Są przepyszne.

Albus spojrzał na Teddy'ego, który mrugnął do niego znacząco, jakby wskazując, że porozmawiają później.

- Naprawdę są świetne, Al.

Albus spojrzał z powrotem na drugą część stołu i posłuchał, jak babcia Weasley rozwodzi się nad jego mamą.

- Masz worki pod oczami, kochanie – mówiła babcia. – Naprawdę za dużo pracujesz. Może ja pozmywam naczynia po obiedzie? Ty powinnaś pójść odpocząć i się zdrzemnąć...

- Wszystko w porządku, mamo – zmrużyła oczy mama Albusa. – Mogę zmyć tych kilka dodatkowych naczyń...

Obiad trwał jeszcze ponad godzinę, bo chociaż wszyscy już dawno się najedli, nie mogli się powstrzymać od próbowania kolejnych pyszności. W końcu wujek Ron rozłożył się na swoim krześle, wyglądając, jakby prawie spał i trzymając się za pełny żołądek. Kiedy wszyscy wstali ze swoich siedzeń, babcia Weasley zaproponowała filiżankę czegoś do picia na dobranoc i posłuchanie jej ulubionych piosenek w radio. Albus tymczasem zaniósł wszystkie swoje prezenty do sypialni – było ich tak dużo, że niektóre mniejsze (w tym zabawki ze sklepu wujka George'a) musiał poupychać w kieszeniach.

Kiedy dorośli usiedli dookoła sącząc ajerkoniak i rozmawiając, Albus podszedł do Teddy'ego, który siedział rozciągnięty na fotelu przed kominkiem. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy go zobaczył.

Teddy Lupin był swojego rodzaju wzorcem dla Jamesa, ponieważ obydwaj płatali wiele psikusów w Hogwarcie. Albus również go szanował, ale z innych powodów. Teddy był bardzo utalentowany w rozwiązywaniu dziecięcych kłótni – to on wstawił się za Albusem, kiedy zastraszał i nękał go starszy brat. Teddy był również metamorfomagiem – kimś, kto może na zawołanie zmieniać swój wygląd. Dziś nosił kruczoczarne włosy, identyczne jak Albusa, i miał ciemnobrązowe oczy.

- Jak leci, Al? – zapytał.

Albus usiadł na podłodze obok niego.

- Rozmawiałeś razem z moim tatą na mój temat, prawda?

Teddy potarł swój podbródek, głęboko pogrążony w myślach.

- Twój tata... twój tata. To ten w okularach, prawda? – uśmiechnął się.

Albus rzucił mu rozbawione, lecz nachmurzone spojrzenie.

- Daj spokój, mówię poważnie... chcę wiedzieć.

- Taak, wspominaliśmy o tobie – przyznał Teddy. – Ale jednak twój tata mówił przede wszystkim o pracy. Zawsze mówi mi na bieżąco o tym, co się dzieje w Ministerstwie. Moja babcia już nie nadąża za wszystkim.

Andromeda, babcia Teddy'ego, była bardzo stara. Albus bez problemu uwierzył, że nie interesowała się czymkolwiek, co mogło spowodować za wiele zmartwień bądź stresów.

- Czy tata opowiadał ci o zamordowaniu Czekowa? – zapytał Albus, mając nadzieję, że nie naciąga za bardzo swojego szczęścia.

Teddy uniósł brwi.

- Możliwe, że o tym wspominał – powiedział chytrze. – Ale przede wszystkim mówił mi, jak bardzo jest z ciebie dumny.

- Dumny ze mnie? Dlaczego? Z powodu zostania szukającym?

- No co ty, nie z tego powodu! – uniósł się Teddy. – Dlatego, że jutro odwiedzasz tego chłopca Malfoyów i zostajesz tam przez resztę ferii. Nie pozwalasz, żeby osobiste problemy innych ludzi przeszkadzały ci w rozwijaniu przyjaźni. To naprawdę odważne z twojej strony, stary.

Albus wyszczerzył zęby słuchając komentarzy Teddy'ego, ale parę godzin później, kiedy leżał już w łóżku, pozwolił sobie zastanowić się nad tym, co mu powiedział. Przekręcając się z boku na bok, żeby uciszyć hałasy wynikające z tego, że Teddy ścigał Jamesa po całym salonie, pomyślał o swojej przyjaźni ze Scorpiusem. Więc to naprawdę przeszkadzało pozostałym? Czy to miało jakieś znaczenie, że ich rodzice się nie dogadywali?

I tak, zaledwie kilka godzin przed wyjazdem do dworu Malfoyów, Albus po raz pierwszy poczuł się zaniepokojony. Mógł jedynie mieć nadzieję, że rodzice Scorpiusa okażą się przynajmniej tak mili, jak jego właśni – i o wiele bardziej niż wujek Ron.

Albus obudził się następnego ranka z wciąż kołatającymi mu myślami w głowie. Zszedł na dół i skierował się do kuchni, gdzie zastał ojca czytającego gazetę i pijącego kawę. Wujek Ron również czytał, chociaż jego gazeta została porzucona na rzecz magazynu zatytułowanego „_Żongler_".

- Co tutaj robicie o tak wczesnej porze? – zapytał Albus.

Obydwaj unieśli wzrok.

- Zaraz wybieramy się do pracy – powiedział wujek Ron.

- Musicie iść do pracy o tej godzinie? – zapytał zdumiony Albus. Ledwo słońce wynurzyło się zza horyzontu.

- Cóż, ja się trochę spóźnię – powiedział jego tata. – Zabieram cię do Malfoyów.

Albus nalał sobie szklankę soku pomarańczowego i usiadł przy stole.

- Proszek Fiuu? – zapytał.

Jego tata wzdrygnął się.

- W zasadzie to prawie nam się kończy... zaaportuję cię na miejsce.

Albus zadrżał. Jeszcze nigdy się nie aportował, chociaż zawsze pociągała go sama myśl o tym. Podróżowanie w zupełnie inne miejsce, niemal natychmiastowo... to było fascynujące. Słyszał jednak, że aportacja potrafi być również dość nieprzyjemna.

Poczekał, aż jego tata skończył czytać gazetę. Rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, nagle uświadamiając sobie, że w zasadzie nie pamiętał swojej własnej kuchni. To wynikało z pójścia do Hogwartu. To nie był jego „drugi" dom, po prostu teraz to był ten „inny" dom.

Jego tata w końcu złożył gazetę i sprawdził godzinę na zegarku.

- Jest dość wcześnie – powiedział. – Ale im wcześniej, tym lepiej, tak mi się wydaje. Idź się ubierz i spakuj swoje rzeczy. Za moment ruszamy.

- Nie powinienem się pożegnać? – zapytał Albus. – Czy James już wstał?

- Wątpię – rzekł jego tata. – Siłował się z Teddym praktycznie przez całą noc. Teddy ukradł mu naszyjnik, który dostał od swojej dziewczyny. Denise, tak, chyba tak się nazywała...

Albus wyszczerzył zęby.

- James dostał naszyjnik na święta? Mówisz poważnie?

Wujek Ron parsknął.

- Jest w kształcie serca i takie tam. To najgłupszy przedmiot, jaki w życiu widziałem. Może jednak warto go obudzić, chociażby po to, żebyś mógł sobie na to zerknąć.

Albus zaśmiał się, ale jego tata uśmiechnął się do wujka zawadiacko.

- Czy ja wiem – powiedział. – Widziałem chyba głupsze przedmioty, Mon-Ron.

- Kto to jest Mon-Ron? – zapytał Albus, ale wujek trzepnął go po głowie _Żonglerem_.

- Nie zadawaj pytań! – powiedział, z czerwoną twarzą. – Idź spakować swoje rzeczy!

Albus pobiegł w stronę pokoju, a jego wujek nadal coś mamrotał pod nosem. Ryki śmiechu wydawane przez jego ojca ucichły, kiedy Albus zamknął drzwi od pokoju i zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy. Chwycił szkolną torbę – którą opróżnił w tej samej chwili, w które dotarł do domu – i wrzucił tam ubrania, nie zaprzątając sobie głowy ich składaniem. Schował tam jeszcze szczoteczkę do zębów i rozejrzał się po swoim zabałaganionym pokoju. Teraz, kiedy o tym pomyślał, uświadomił sobie, że nie ma zbyt wiele cennych przedmiotów. James wciąż był w posiadaniu peleryny oraz mapy, co sprawiło, że Albus nie miał pojęcia, co jeszcze powinien ze sobą zabrać.

- Masz wszystko? – zawołał jego tata.

- Jeszcze tylko muszę się ubrać! – odkrzyknął mu Albus. Wsunął na siebie dżinsy, które nosił poprzedniego wieczora, i wymacał w kieszeni różdżkę, pośród wielu innych zabawek ze sklepu wujka George'a. Nie miał czasu, żeby opróżnić kieszenie, więc kilka sekund później zarzucił sobie torbę na ramię i spotkał się z tatą przy schodach.

- Wszystko gotowe? – zapytał go tata.

- Tak.

- Różdżka?

- Tak.

- Ciuchy?

- Tak.

- No to w porządku – powiedział z aprobatą jego tata, zacierając dłonie. – Nie będziesz tam chyba potrzebował miotły, co?

- Scorpius ma moją miotłę – powiedział Albus. – Pożyczyłem mu ją na ferie, chciał wypróbować.

- No dobrze, w takim razie lecimy – tata zaczął go prowadzić w kierunku drzwi.

- Na razie, wujku Ron! – zawołał Albus w stronę salonu. Jego wujek mruknął coś, na znak, że usłyszał. Wyszli z domu i skierowali się w stronę ogródka, w końcu go opuszczając. Słońce stało już wyżej na horyzoncie, więc Albus musiał zmrużyć powieki.

- Wszyscy wiedzą, że dziś wyjeżdżam? – zapytał tatę.

Ale on zaledwie przytaknął. Nagle wydał się śmiertelnie poważny.

- Chwyć mnie mocno – powiedział. – Aportacja na początku wydaje się dość... niewygodna.

Albus zrobił, jak mu polecono. Jednym ramieniem przycisnął do siebie torbę, a drugą ręką ścisnął mocno ramię ojca.

- Czy byłeś kiedykolwiek w dworze Malfoyów, tato?

- Raz – odpowiedział sucho jego tata. – Trzymaj rękę mocno przyciśniętą, i cokolwiek by się nie działo, nie puszczaj. To zajmie tylko sekundę.

Albus zdenerwowany przełknął ślinę. W następnej chwili poczuł się tak, jakby szybował przez kosmos – chociaż tak naprawdę jego ciało praktycznie nie istniało. To było takie uczucie, jakby jego ciało zostało nagle zmniejszone, nie było powietrza, nie było przestrzeni, nie było niczego. Poczuł się, jakby miał za moment eksplodować...

I chwilę później wdychał już świeże powietrze i o mało co nie upadł na ziemię. Aportacja oficjalnie została uznana za gorszy sposób przemieszczania się niż budki telefoniczne. Ciągle dysząc, zerknął na tatę, który popatrzył w dół i uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

- Dziwne uczucie, prawda?

Albus pokiwał głową, po czym się rozejrzał. Wciąż znajdowali się w ogrodzie, chociaż stali naprzeciwko niezwykle imponującej rezydencji zamiast zwykłego domu Potterów. Przed nią znajdowała się ogromna brama, która wyglądała, jakby była połamana. Ścieżka prowadziła prosto do drzwi frontowych, przy których spacerowało kilka pawi. Albus ponownie przełknął ślinę – był o wiele bardziej zdenerwowany, niż wcześniej. W rogu połamanego płotu stał drewniany znak, który wyglądał, jakby ktoś postawił go tam zaledwie parę minut wcześniej.

_Witamy w dworze Malfoyów_

Albus podszedł do drzwi frontowych, ale jego tata chwycił go za ramię i odciągnął. Albus odwrócił się i zobaczył, że ojciec wpatruje się w niego z niezwykle poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Zanim pójdziesz, chcę z tobą porozmawiać.

Albus popatrzył na niego i natychmiast zauważył, że coś było nie tak. Jego skóra miała ziemisty ton – on nie tylko był przepracowany, był również zestresowany. Duże worki pod oczami, których nie było widać w innym świetle niż dzienne, sprawiały, że wyglądał bardzo podobnie do profesora Darvy'ego.

- Tato, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał.

- Wszystko świetnie, Albusie – powiedział. – Przyznaję, sporo się dzieje ostatnio w pracy, ale nie jest to coś, z czym nie mógłbym sobie poradzić. Ale zanim odejdę, chciałbym zamienić z tobą parę słów, i chciałbym, żebyś wysłuchał mnie bardzo uważnie.

- Jesteś pewny, że wszystko z tobą...

- Albusie, czy słuchasz mnie uważnie? – powtórzył jego tata, przerywając mu.

Albus kiwnął głową.

- Dobrze. Al, nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że Scorpius jest uroczym młodym człowiekiem, i słyszałem też wiele dobrego o jego matce. Jego ojciec... cóż, nie sądzę, żeby sprawiał ci kłopoty. Ale Scorpius mieszka też ze swoimi dziadkami.

- Wujek Ron ich nie lubi – powiedział Albus.

- Właśnie, nie lubi, duża część naszej rodziny ich nie lubi, i mają ku temu dobry powód. Nie chcę, żebyś popadł w jakąś paranoję, ale musisz być czujny. Nie ufaj dziadkom Scorpiusa, trzymaj się z daleka od nich, jeśli to tylko możliwe. A jeśli któreś z nich przesadzi... chcę, żebyś mnie natychmiast powiadomił.

- Przesadzi?

- Będziesz wiedział, co to znaczy, jeśli zajdzie taka sytuacja – zapewnił go ojciec. – Jestem pewien, że Scorpius pożyczy ci sowę, więc po prostu pisz do mnie, jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował. Baw się dobrze, ale... uważaj na siebie. Dobrze?

- Dobrze – powiedział Albus. Jego tata patrzył się na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym poprowadził go w stronę drzwi.

Poszli wzdłuż ścieżki w stronę drzwi frontowych, gdzie jeszcze raz wymienili spojrzenia. Albusowi ciężko było stwierdzić, który z nich był bardziej zdenerwowany. Przyglądał się, jak jego tata bierze głęboki oddech, ociera pot z czoła, po czym puka dwukrotnie do drzwi.


	11. Gość

**Rozdział 11. Gość**

Nikt nie otworzył drzwi. Albus głośno wypuścił z siebie powietrze. Przemowa taty nieco nim wstrząsnęła – z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu nagle poczuł się zdenerwowany perspektywą spędzenia reszty tygodnia z jednym ze swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Jego tata poczekał jeszcze chwilę, po czym zapukał ponownie do drzwi. Tym razem jednak, Albus usłyszał hałas dochodzący z wnętrza domu.

- Mamo, otwórz te cholerne drzwi! – krzyknął ktoś.

- Jak ty się wyrażasz? – odgryzł się kolejny głos, po czym Albus usłyszał otwierane zamki w drzwiach. Drzwi otworzyły się.

Pierwszą myślą Albusa, kiedy zobaczył kobietę stojącą za drzwiami, było to, że chyba nigdy nie widział równie pięknej osoby. Miała włosy w kolorze ciemnego brązu, które opadały delikatnymi falami na ramiona. Na początku mrużyła oczy, ale po zobaczeniu, kim są jej goście, powróciły one do swojego przypominającego migdały kształtu. Pani Malfoy nie była w ogóle podobna do swojego męża ani syna.

- Dzień dobry! – powiedziała radośnie, mimo że oddychała ciężko. Teraz jej głos wydawał się o wiele milszy. – Ty pewnie jesteś Albus! – rozpromieniła się na jego widok, po czym znowu uniosła wzrok. – A ty jesteś... tatą Albusa – dodała. – Wchodźcie, wchodźcie!

Albus wymienił ukradkiem spojrzenie z tatą, po czym obydwaj przekroczyli próg rezydencji Malfoyów. Na zewnątrz może i wyglądała ona imponująco... ale to było nic, naprawdę nic, w porównaniu do wnętrza. Podłogi wykonane z twardego drewna lśniły wypolerowane na wysoki połysk, a olbrzymie dębowe drzwi znajdujące się naprzeciwko wyglądały, jakby zostały zbudowane przez najwyższej klasy rzemieślników.

Pani Malfoy poprowadziła ich w kierunku tych drzwi, a po ich otworzeniu Albus spostrzegł, że znaleźli się we wspaniałym salonie, wyposażonym w duży stół, który wyglądał, jakby organizowano przy nim jakieś spotkania. Co dziwne, znajdowało się tam jednak niewiele pasujących do stołu krzeseł.

- Scorpiusie, przyjechał twój przyjaciel! – krzyknęła pani Malfoy.

Drzwi naprzeciwko wejścia do pomieszczenia otworzyły się niemal natychmiast i wkroczył przez nie rozpromieniony Scorpius Malfoy. Wyglądał, jakby dopiero co wstał, z rozczochranymi włosami oraz zaspanymi, wąskimi oczami, ale wydawał się bardzo zadowolony.

Mama Scorpiusa klasnęła w dłonie i jeszcze raz zerknęła na Albusa. Albus po raz kolejny nie mógł się oprzeć przeczuciu, że rzadko miewali we dworze gości.

- Może się czegoś napijecie? – zapytała uprzejmie, patrząc gdzieś pomiędzy Albusa a jego tatę.

Albus już otwierał usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale przemówił jego ojciec.

- Niestety nie mogę, jestem właśnie w drodze do pracy, chciałem tylko obgadać parę spraw organizacyjnych – uśmiechnął się. – Albus ma swoje rzeczy w torbie, ale chciałem się upewnić, czy nie powinienem przywieźć mu również śpiwora albo coś w tym stylu... nie jestem pewien, gdzie będzie nocował.

- Och, nie martw się, mamy dodatkowe łóżko. Scorpius ma bardzo duży pokój – uśmiechnęła się również mama Scorpiusa.

- Eee... w porządku. I zabierzecie go ze sobą na King's Cross po feriach?

Pokiwała głową. Tata Albusa rozejrzał się jeszcze kilka razy po pokoju, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

- No to... moje zadanie można uznać za zakończone – powiedział, klepiąc Albusa po ramieniu. – Uważaj na siebie, Al, i baw się dobrze, pamiętaj tylko, co ci powiedziałem, okej?

Albus przytaknął, po czym pomachał na do widzenia ojcu, który uśmiechnął się do niego i obrócił na pięcie, po czym wyszedł z pokoju.

- Scorpiusie, może pójdziesz przygotować pokój Albusa na jego przybycie? – zapytała pani Malfoy, kiedy Albus właśnie zdejmował swoją torbę.

- Ale naprawdę nie ma takiej potrzeby... – zaczął Albus, ale Scorpius już złapał jego bagaż.

Pani Malfoy uśmiechnęła się do niego, po czym powiedziała:

- Ja w tym czasie posprzątam na piętrze. Czuj się jak u siebie. Tamto pomieszczenie – wskazała drzwi, przez które wszedł Scorpius – to nasza jadalnia. To duży dom, ale tam możesz zacząć zwiedzanie.

Albus o mało co nie powiedział, że nie ma nic przeciwko dużym domom, i że w gruncie rzeczy rezydencja Potterów jest nawet większa, ale pomyślał, że byłoby to zbyt niegrzeczne. Zamiast tego jedynie się uśmiechnął, kiedy pani Malfoy również wyszła z pokoju.

Dopiero kiedy trzasnęły drzwi uświadomił sobie, że od teraz oficjalnie znajduje się w pułapce. Jeśli coś poszłoby nie tak, będzie musiał dać sobie z tym radę sam. Szybko przeszedł przez drzwi, za którymi zniknął Scorpius, zdecydowany, żeby go dogonić i poczuć swojego rodzaju pociechę, ale kiedy wkroczył do jadalni zorientował się, że ktoś już w niej jest. W pomieszczeniu znajdowało się kilkoro innych drzwi, przez jedne z nich z pewnością przeszedł Scorpius, a w samym środku pokoju, przy o wiele mniejszym stole, niż w pokoju obok, siedział mężczyzna wyglądający bardzo staro.

Czytał gazetę, prześlizgując po niej wzrokiem tak szybko, że jego wąskie, szare oczy tworzyły zamazaną plamę. Miał upiornie białe włosy, z których gdzieniegdzie prześwitywały blond pasemka. Miał wygląd człowieka, który desperacko stara się zatrzymać młody wygląd. Wydawał się nie zauważać, że Albus właśnie wszedł do pokoju.

Albus cicho poczłapał obok stolika, i właśnie chciał przejść przez najbliższe mu drzwi, kiedy usłyszał cedzący sylaby głos, który brzmiał niepokojąco podobnie do głosu jego przyjaciela.

- Więc to ty jesteś Potter?

Albus odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć prosto w twarz dziadka Scorpiusa. Jego wzrok nadal spoczywał na gazecie.

- Taak – powiedział. Nie bał się, chociaż musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że sposób zachowania mężczyzny nieco mu przeszkadzał.

Lucjusz Malfoy ciągle patrzył się w gazetę, po czym, bez podnoszenia wzroku, znowu się odezwał.

- Jaki ten świat mały – powiedział leniwie, po czym przewrócił stronę gazety.

Albus gapił się na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym uświadomił sobie, że starzec najwidoczniej uznał rozmowę za zakończoną. Poszedł w kierunku drzwi i znalazł się na korytarzu z klatką schodową. Ku jego uldze, właśnie schodził po niej Scorpius.

- Miłe miejsce, prawda? – zapytał go Scorpius.

- Wydaje się naprawdę przeurocze – powiedział Albus tonem ociekającym sarkazmem.

- No to akurat się dobrze wpasujesz – odpowiedział Scorpius, klepiąc go po plecach.

Albus szybko uświadomił sobie, że mieszkanie u Malfoyów wbrew pozorom nie różni się aż tak bardzo od mieszkania w jego własnym domu. Rzeczywiście, mniej ludzi wpadało i wypadało z dworu, a poziom hałasu był nieporównywalnie niższy, ale co najważniejsze, Albusowi podobała się zmiana otoczenia. Dzielił sypialnię razem ze Scorpiusem, w piwnicy. Była wystarczająco obszerna, żeby pomieścić obydwa łóżka, i, mimo że panował tam nienaturalny wręcz chłód, było im całkiem wygodnie.

- Wiesz, tutaj kiedyś znajdowały się lochy – powiedział mu Scorpius ścieląc łóżko, podczas jego pierwszej nocy w dworze.

- Poważnie? – zapytał Albus. – Faktycznie, na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się nieco ponura. Ale nigdy tutaj nikogo nie trzymali... prawda?

- Oczywiście że nie, kretynie! – zaszydził Scorpius. – Kogo niby mieliby trzymać? Poważnie, zachowujesz się tak, jakby moja rodzina składała się wyłącznie z tyranów...

I jeśli Albus miałby wskazać jedną rzecz, której się nauczył u Malfoyów, to byłoby to, że jego ojciec niepotrzebnie się obawiał. Bardzo rzadko widywał dziadków Scorpiusa, mowa o rozmawianiu z nimi. Jego dziadek wydawał się lepiej czuć na piętrze, schodził na parter jedynie rankiem, a babcię Scorpiusa widział zaledwie raz. Obydwoje zachowywali się tak, jakby nie mieli zielonego pojęcia, że Albus w ogóle się znajduje we dworze.

Jednak nie można było powiedzieć tego samego o rodzicach Scorpiusa. Pani Malfoy była totalnie zauroczona Albusem już po zaledwie trzech dniach jego pobytu. Ich wspólne rozmowy przy obiedzie kończyły się zawsze tym, że mama Scorpiusa śmiała się tak bardzo, że o mało nie dławiła się jedzeniem. Uwielbiała słuchać opowieści o dowcipach Jamesa oraz katastrofalnych lekcjach Neville'a, i ciągle oferowała mu kolejne dokładki, żeby tylko dłużej utrzymać go przy stole. Pan Malfoy również wydawał się często rozbawiony, jednak starał się jak tylko mógł, żeby tego nie okazać.

Albus uwielbiał godziny spędzone razem ze Scorpiusem i jego ojcem na trawiastej polanie za dworem. Obydwaj Malfoyowie byli zagorzałymi fanami quidditcha, i Albusowi wydawało się, że przynajmniej połowa jego pobytu w dworze upłynęła im na lataniu oraz rozmowach na temat ligi.

- Wiesz, ja też byłem szukającym Ślizgonów w twoim wieku – powiedział mu pan Malfoy, kiedy zrobili sobie przerwę od śmigania po boisku; trenowali już cały dzień.

- Scorpius mi coś wspominał – przyznał Albus. – Jaką miał pan miotłę?

- Nimbusa 2001.

Albus wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Dopuścili pana do drużyny z NIMBUSEM? Poważnie? Mógł pan równie dobrze latać na pożyczonej od pałkarza pałce!

Scorpius roześmiał się, a pan Malfoy rzucił mu poważne spojrzenie.

- Uświadomię was więc, że w tamtych czasach KAŻDY Nimbus był marką samą w sobie, niezależnie od modelu. A w czasach, kiedy ja grałem, nie miała znaczenia TWOJA MIOTŁA. Chodziło wyłącznie o talent. Prędzej umarłbym, niż w nieuczciwy sposób wygrał latając na miotle, która zapewniłaby mi bezpodstawną przewagę, takiej jak, na przykład, Błyskawica.

Albus zmrużył oczy i popatrzył na swoją fantastyczną miotłę.

- Przecież to nie oszustwo, jeśli masz dobrą miotłę.

- Tak sobie powtarzaj – wykrzywił usta pan Malfoy.

Chociaż było tak miło, Albus miał dziwne przeczucie, że Scorpius ani trochę nie przesadzał mówiąc, że jego tata nie jest zbyt wesoły. Wyglądało na to, że jedyny prywatny żart, jaki dzielił z synem, dotyczył wysłania Scorpiusa do jego pokoju, i otrzymania w zamian kopnięcia w krocze.

- Trochę mnie to dziwi – powiedział Scorpius, zarzucając sobie miotłę na ramię i zmierzając w stronę dworu razem z Albusem kilka minut później.

- Co? – zapytał Albus, zerkając przez ramię i obserwując, jak pan Malfoy czyści sobie plamy trawy na szatach przy pomocy różdżki.

- On nigdy tak dużo nie mówi – wyszczerzył zęby Scorpius.

Mijały kolejne dni, a Albus coraz bardziej przyzwyczajał się do mieszkania we dworze Malfoyów. Odkrył nawet, że nie miałby zupełnie nic przeciwko temu, żeby jego ferie trwały jeszcze przynajmniej tydzień. Bawił się świetnie opowiadając anegdoty pani Malfoy oraz latając, a także drzemiąc po południu (ciężko było dobrze spać popołudniami w domu, ponieważ zawsze budził go brat albo siostra), a co najważniejsze, spędzając całe dnie z jednym ze swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Scorpius otrzymał list od Morrisona w trakcie ferii, z którego wynikało, że ich przyjaciel nie bawił się ani trochę tak dobrze, jak oni.

Ostatnim dniem przed powrotem do Hogwartu była niedziela. Z tej okazji pani Malfoy przygotowała wspaniały obiad, i zajęli miejsca przy dużym stole jadalnym. Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu Albusa, okazało się, że dziadkowie Scorpiusa już tam siedzieli, co nie zdarzyło się do tej pory ani razu.

Pani Malfoy wyjęła talerze i sztućce, a kiedy udała się po serwetki, Albus pomyślał, że atmosfera w jadalni była tak gęsta i napięta, że można by ją kroić nożem. Siedział obok Scorpiusa i naprzeciwko jego taty. Dziadkowie Scorpiusa siedzieli po przeciwnej stronie dużego stołu, gapiąc się tępo na potrawy i nie rozmawiając, jedynie czasami łypiąc oczami w jego kierunku.

Babcia Malfoy wyglądała bardzo podobnie do swojego męża, również miała cienkie i postrzępione białe włosy z prześwitującymi gdzieniegdzie blond pasemkami, i na twarzy nosiła podobny grymas. Nie wyglądała jednak na tak spokojną, jak jej mąż – wydawało się, że gotowa jest wybuchnąć w każdej chwili.

- Podano do stołu – oznajmiła triumfalnym tonem pani Malfoy, powracając chwilę później z serwetkami i ogromnym talerzem, na którym niosła pieczonego indyka.

Scorpius oblizał wargi i złapał w dłoń swój widelec. Pan Malfoy zaczał wykładać im na talerze tłuczone ziemniaki.

- Kiedy macie następny mecz quidditcha, Albusie? – zapytał.

- Hę? A, mecz – odpowiedział szybko; właśnie się zdekoncentrował z powodu gapiącej się na niego intensywnie babci Malfoy. – Zaledwie kilka tygodni po powrocie z przerwy. Zaczynamy treningi już w środę.

- Cóż, mam nadzieję, że wam się uda – powiedział pan Malfoy. – Slytherin nie zdobył pucharu już od ładnych paru lat.

- W tym roku na pewno nam się uda, tato – zapewnił go Scorpius. – Widziałeś, jak lata Al, a poza tym mamy niesamowitych pałkarzy. Jedynym problem są ci dwaj ścigający... nie zdobyliby gola, nawet gdyby obręcze były wielkości małej planety...

- Tak, to na pewno mogłoby się zmienić, gdyby udało ci się dostać do drużyny – powiedział lodowatym tonem pan Malfoy, rzucając spojrzenie w jakimś przypadkowym kierunku.

Albus zauważył, że Scorpius się zarumienił.

- Dlaczego nie spróbujesz? – zapytał przyjaciela Albus. – Jesteś całkiem dobry... – dodał, i była to zupełna prawda; z tego, co zauważył Albus w ciągu minionego tygodnia, Scorpius wydawał się być niezły w lataniu.

- Nie może, ponieważ musi się uczyć – powiedziała pani Malfoy, wstając od stołu, żeby nalać im soku. – I już rozmawialiśmy na ten temat, Draco.

Albus przyglądał się zafascynowany, jak państwo Malfoy toczą bez słowa walkę wzrokiem. Przywiodło mu to na myśl podobne pojedynki, jakie widywał między swoim wujkiem Ronem a ciocią Hermioną.

- Jak smakuje ci indyk, Lucjuszu? – zapytała pani Malfoy, siadając z powrotem.

- Za suchy – odparł dziadek Malfoy tonem, który silnie zgrał się z jego słowami. To był pierwszy raz w ciągu całego wieczora, kiedy w ogóle się odezwał. Pani Malfoy wydawała się jednak przygotowana na podobną odpowiedź.

- Życzysz sobie trochę sosu? – zapytała uprzejmie.

- Czy jest suchy?

- Nie, czy chcesz SOSU! – krzyknęła pani Malfoy. Albus odniósł wrażenie, że pani Malfoy usiłowała zachowywać się spokojnie ze względu na jego obecność przy stole. Albus zerknął na Scorpiusa i zobaczył, że ten spokojnie je, nie robiąc sobie nic z sytuacji przy stole. Najwidoczniej już przywykł do podobnych zachowań.

- Nie, dziękuję – odpowiedział Lucjusz lodowatym tonem.

Pani Malfoy jednak i tak polała mu indyka sosem. Potem zwróciła się do Albusa.

- A twoja mama, czy często gotuje, Al? – zapytała, próbując utrzymać kontrolę i prowadzić miłą rozmowę.

- Niezbyt często, ale kiedy już to robi, wszystko jest przepyszne – powiedział Albus. – Tak samo jak i to! – dodał szybko, uświadamiając sobie, że ta odpowiedź mogłaby zostać uznana za niegrzeczną. Mówił jednak prawdę, indyk był naprawdę wyśmienity.

- A czy ty i twoje rodzeństwo pomagacie czasem w gotowaniu? To się naprawdę przydaje, kiedy już dorośniecie, mnie również uczyła kucharzenia moja matka.

- Hm... niekoniecznie – odpowiedział szczerze Albus. – Ale za to nasz skrzat domowy czasem pomaga...

- Mieliśmy kiedyś skrzata domowego – dobiegł nagle z rogu ostry, nieprzyjemny głos. Po raz pierwszy w ciągu jego wizyty w rezydencji Malfoyów odezwała się babka Scorpiusa. – Ale moja siostra go zabiła. Wbiła mu sztylet prosto w serce.

Albus zakrztusił się swoim napojem ze śmiechu. Nie oczekiwał, że babka Malfoy powie cokolwiek, a co dopiero tak niedorzeczny żart jak ten. Jednak kiedy się rozejrzał, zobaczył, że tylko on się roześmiał. Pozostali członkowie rodziny Malfoyów unikali spojrzenia mu w oczy, nikt również nie skomentował tej wypowiedzi.

Upłynęło kilka chwil, podczas których Albus przenosił wzrok z osoby na osobę. W końcu, pan Malfoy znowu podjął rozmowę.

- Więc, Al... jako pierwszy członek twojej rodziny trafiłeś do Slytherinu, prawda?

Albus pokiwał głową z ulgą, że znowu toczy się zwyczajna rozmowa.

- Taak. O ile mi wiadomo, każdy z mojej rodziny był w Gryffindorze.

- Nie byli tym rozczarowani?

Albus lekko wzruszył ramionami.

- Chyba nie mieli za dużo do powiedzenia w tej kwestii, prawda?

Państwo Malfoy się roześmieli.

- Nie byli zaskoczeni? Zazwyczaj można w jakiś sposób przewidzieć, gdzie trafi dana osoba – kontynuował pan Malfoy.

- Och tak, zaskoczeni to byli, no i może trochę zawiedzeni. Ale nikt się na mnie nie złościł. No, może poza moją kuzynką Rose. W ogóle jej się to nie podobało.

- Rose... Rose... jest na waszym roku, prawda? – zapytał pan Malfoy.

- Taak – odpowiedział Albus. – Skąd pan wie?

- Po prostu kilka razy o niej słyszałem – wytłumaczył spokojnie pan Malfoy.

- W każdym razie – wtrącił się Scorpius, ucinając rozmowę; miał niewyraźny wyraz twarzy i mocne rumieńce – słyszeliście o Osach z Wimbourne? Darowali sobie Tylera Konry'ego i wybrali na jego miejsce jakiegoś gracza rezerwowego...

Reszta obiadu upłynęła już cicho i spokojnie, Albus i Scorpius jako pierwsi zakończyli posiłek i odeszli od stołu. Albus poszedł razem z przyjacielem do ich wspólnego pokoju, żeby skończyć pakować rzeczy do szkoły, i zagadał szybko:

- Czy wy cały czas tak macie?

- Nie – odpowiedział Scorpius, zwijając skarpetki i wrzucając je do kufra. – Mama tak się postarała, ponieważ ty przyjechałeś. Zazwyczaj jemy coś prostego, w stylu spaghetti...

- Nie... chodziło mi o te kłótnie – odpowiedział jakby od niechcenia Albus.

Scorpius przestał kartkować podręczniki i uniósł głowę znad kufra.

- Jakie kłótnie?

Albus zmarszczył brwi.

- Nieważne – powiedział, wrzucając po kolei swoje rzeczy do torby. Mieli się spotkać z jego rodzicami na King's Cross, gdzie dostanie swój kufer.

Jak Scorpius skończył się pakować, poszli do salonu usiąść przy kominku i pograć w szachy. Scorpius jeszcze nie zwyciężył z nim od czasu jego przyjazdu i chciał to uczynić przynajmniej raz przed ich powrotem do Hogwartu.

Właśnie rozstawili figury na szachownicy, kiedy usłyszeli nagłe, głośne pukanie do drzwi. Scorpius wyprostował się natychmiast i popatrzył się tępo na drzwi. Była już prawie północ, i z tego, co wiedział Albus, wynikało, że rodzice Scorpiusa poszli już spać.

- Spodziewacie się gości? – zapytał Albus.

Scorpius potrząsnął głową, nie spuszczając wzroku z drzwi. Rozległo się kolejne nienaturalnie głośne pukanie. Scorpius wstał ze swojego miejsca i poszedł otworzyć. Kiedy to zrobił, Albus z trudem stłumił okrzyk.

Za drzwiami stał Rookwood, mężczyzna, którego rozmowę z Aresem Albus podsłuchał już parę miesięcy temu. Postąpił krok naprzód, jedną stopą był już wewnątrz, i wyglądał bardzo podobnie jak wtedy, kiedy ostatnio widział go Albus – był stary, miał tłuste włosy, ślady po ospie, i wyglądał bardzo podejrzanie.

- Dobry wieczór – powiedział Rookwood, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Eee... witam – odpowiedział Scorpius.

- Przepraszam, że wpadam tak bez zapowiedzi... – Rookwood próbował szerzej otworzyć drzwi, ale Scorpius mu na to nie pozwolił - ...ale mam tutaj do załatwienia niezwykle pilną sprawę. Mam nadzieję, że twój dziadek jeszcze nie śpi? – zapytał.

Scorpius jednocześnie przytaknął i wzruszył ramionami. Zerknął na Albusa, ale ten nic nie powiedział.

- Wpuść go – dobiegł spokojny głos.

Albus obrócił się gwałtownie i zauważył Lucjusza Malfoya wchodzącego właśnie do salonu.

- Ale będziesz musiał być cicho, większość rodziny już śpi – powiedział w kierunku Rookwooda. Odwrócił się do Scorpiusa i zapytał: - A wy co tu jeszcze wyprawiacie o tej porze?

Ale zanim Scorpius wystękał z siebie jakąś odpowiedź, mężczyzna mocno popchnął drzwi i wszedł do środka. Scorpius został odrzucony do tyłu, ale nie stracił równowagi. Wycofał się w kierunku kominka, przy którym ciągle stał Albus.

- Miałem nadzieję, że będziemy mogli porozmawiać na osobności... – zaczął Rookwood.

- Jadalnia – zarządził Lucjusz, i natychmiast obydwaj zniknęli za drzwiami.

- To on! – krzyknął Albus w tej samej sekundzie, w jakiej zamknęły się za mężczyznami drzwi. – To ten facet gadał z Aresem, to jest ten mężczyzna, którego mam różdżkę!

- A może by tak ciszej? – syknął Scorpius. – Wiem, kim on jest, już tutaj był parę razy.

- Czy on przynosi jakieś złe wieści?

- Hm... no nie wiem, mój tata go nie lubi.

Albus odwrócił się w stronę drzwi i mocno zastanowił.

- Pewnie rozmawiają o tym, co się dzieje w Zakazanym Lesie... jestem tego pewien!

- Może i tak, ale to chyba nie nasza sprawa, prawda? – zapytał Scorpius.

Albus ze zdziwienia otworzył usta.

- Znaczy się, ciebie w ogóle nie interesuje, co knuje Ares?

Scorpius klepnął się w czoło.

- Już. O. Tym. Rozmawialiśmy! – powiedział cicho. – Ares nie jest mordercą, ani nie planuje żadnej zbrodni. Cokolwiek zabrano temu różdżkarzowi, z pewnością zostało sprzedane albo zastawione, nieważne, czy to była różdżka, czy zegarek... a Ares w Lesie... no nie wiem, spotyka się z kumplami na partyjkę pokera czy coś...

Albus popatrzył się na niego z tępym wyrazem twarzy.

- W to nie uwierzę.

Wstał i poszedł w kierunku drzwi, za jakimi zniknęli mężczyźni. Używając swojej, jak dotąd najbardziej skutecznej, metody szpiegowania, ostrożnie przysunął ucho do drzwi, oczekując, że za chwilę usłyszy najbardziej mroczne sekrety...

- Dlaczego nic nie słychać?

Scorpius parsknął.

- Pewnie moja babcia rzuciła na nie jakieś zaklęcie. Żeby wygłuszać wszystkie dźwięki. To powodzenia z tym podsłuchiwaniem.

Albus się nachmurzył. No i jak ma teraz usłyszeć, o czym oni rozmawiają?

- No przecież! – wykrzyknął. Pobiegł w stronę pokoju, który dzielił ze Scorpiusem, i zaczął przetrząsać kieszenie swoich spodni. Po powrocie do salonu wyjął z kieszeni dwie pary sznurka w cielistym kolorze.

- Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu! Mój wujek dał mi je pod choinkę, a ja nie opróżniałem jeszcze kieszeni!

Scorpius westchnął ciężko, ale wyciągnął dłoń po Uszy. Jęknął, kiedy Albus wręczył mu sznurek, po tym, jak sam zaopatrzył się w swoją parę Uszu.

- No chyba szkoda byłoby, gdyby mnie coś ominęło... – przyznał.

Albus uśmiechnął się chytrze, kiedy obydwie pary sznurka prześlizgnęły się w kierunku drzwi, a w końcu wsunęły się w szparę pod nimi. Nagle usłyszeli głosy tak wyraźnie, jakby znajdowali się w samym środku pokoju.

- ...absolutnym idiotą, jeśli chcesz podjąć takie ryzyko – mówił Lucjusz. – Poważnie, Augustusie, po tych wszystkich latach?

Rookwood wydał z siebie zniecierpliwiony odgłos, jakby spacerował nerwowo po pomieszczeniu.

- W tym nie ma nic głupiego. Jeśli już, to ty będziesz głupcem, jeśli nie zdecydujesz się dołączyć. A może po prostu się boisz, Lucjuszu? Bycie dziadkiem pozbawiło cię odwagi? Zamierzasz spędzić ostatnie lata swojego życia zmieniając pieluchy?

- Wolałbym je spędzić ze swoją rodziną, a nie w Azkabanie razem z tobą – uciął Lucjusz. – Bo właśnie tam skończysz, zapewniam cię. Ta „wojna" nigdy się nie zacznie.

- Ale nas nie obchodzi rozpoczęcie wojny – odpowiedział Rookwood. – Jak ci już wyjaśniałem chyba milion razy, wszystko, co robimy, czynimy w imię sztuk, które z taką dumą popieramy. Sprawili, że musimy uciekać... chować się... mówić szeptem... nowe ministerstwo Pottera zamieniło nas w zwykłe szczury i węże...

- Zawsze byliśmy tylko szczurami i wężami – odpowiedział sztywno Lucjusz. Brzmiał, jakby jego puls galopował.

- Ale czy rzeczywiście? – zapytał Rookwood, który wydawał się teraz rozzłoszczony. – Czujesz się tak, jakbyś zmarnował swoje życie, prawda, Lucjuszu?

Nastąpił moment ciszy. Albus słyszał ciężkie oddechy mężczyzn.

- Niczego nie żałuję – powiedział po chwili Lucjusz. – Ale też niczego nie zaryzykuję. Ja, moja żona i syn, uniknęliśmy Azkabonu jedynie dzięki pewnym kruczkom formalnym. Nie zamierzam ryzykować tej namiastki wolności dołączając do grona tego... kultu.

- To nie jest żaden kult!

- Dlaczego? Ponieważ macie przywódcę? Można was w takim razie nazwać gangiem, prawda? Czyje rozkazy i pragnienia wypełniasz? Swoje, czy Reda Aresa?

- Ares jest niezwykłym czarodziejem – wycedził Rookwood przez zaciśnięte zęby. – I wiesz tak samo dobrze, jak ja, że znajduje się w doskonałej sytuacji do ataku.

- Więc to robicie na tych swoich zjazdach? Spotykacie się w grupach, żeby wybrać nowego lidera? To odrażające, w ogóle się nie zmieniłeś. Czy poprzednie doświadczenia niczego cię nie nauczyły?

- Ares nie jest podobny do Czarnego Pana. On nie ma służby na swoje rozkazy i toleruje nasze pomyłki. On nie jest naszym przywódcą, po prostu jest najbardziej wyróżniającym się członkiem grupy. A słuchamy go, ponieważ taki jest jego plan, nie dlatego, że musimy.

- Chodzi o ten sam plan, o którym wspominałeś rok temu? Jak tam postępy? – zapytał szyderczo Lucjusz.

- Lepiej, niż myślisz. Ares ma Smoczą Różdżkę.

Nastąpiła jeszcze dłuższa pauza. Albus zerknął na Scorpiusa i zobaczył, że przyjaciel jest bardzo blady. Przysunęli się do drzwi, kiedy tylko usłyszeli wznowienie rozmowy. Ciągle mówił Rookwood.

- Nie skomentujesz? Teraz to jeszcze nic... różdżka nie osiągnęła jeszcze pełni mocy, Ares zaledwie posmakował jej zdolności. Niedługo zacznie sprawdzać, co może osiągnąć z jej pomocą. Wtedy będą tylko dwie strony... jedna, która będzie chciała również doświadczyć tej wspaniałości, i druga, która stanie jej na drodze. Wyświadczam ci przysługę, Lucjuszu. Ja wiem, po której chcę się znaleźć stronie. A ty?

Nastąpił trzeci moment ciszy. Tym razem jednak, pierwszy odezwał się Lucjusz.

- Odejdź. Odejdź stąd i już nigdy nie próbuj się ze mną kontaktować.

Albus usłyszał kroki i szybko pociągnął za sznurek. Scorpius zrobił to samo i zaczęli pospiesznie przesuwać figury po swojej nietkniętej szachownicy. Otworzyły się drzwi i stanęli w nich obydwaj mężczyźni – Rookwood wyglądał na zrezygnowanego.

Podeszli w stronę drzwi i Lucjusz je otworzył. Rookwood wyszedł na zewnątrz i spojrzał mu prosto w twarz.

- Lucjuszu, błagam. Jak długo jesteśmy już przyjaciółmi?

- O wiele za długo – odpowiedział ponuro Lucjusz i łagodnie zamknął drzwi tuż przed jego twarzą. Odwrócił się i popatrzył na Albusa i Scorpiusa, którzy zaprzestali właśnie swojej szachowej maskarady.

- Proponuję, żebyście poszli już spać. Jutro wstajecie wcześnie rano.

I nie kiwając im nawet głową na pożegnanie, wyszedł przez te same drzwi, z których przed chwilą się wyłonił. Albus i Scorpius spojrzeli sobie prosto w oczy. Albus doskonale wiedział, że nie tylko jemu myśli galopują po głowie.

- No i? – zapytał.

- No i co?

- Co o tym myślisz?

Scorpius zwiesił głowę i przemówił do swoich kolan.

- Sądzę, że ktoś w Ministerstwie winien jest temu całemu Mackleblasterowi porządne przeprosiny.


	12. Rada szaleńca

_Przepraszam za błędy, jeśli są - jestem chora i nieprzytomna._

_Enjoy - i pamiętajcie, że komentarze karmią Wena! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 12. Rada szaleńca<strong>

Zarówno Albus, jak i Scorpius nie wspomnieli nawet słówkiem o wizycie Rookwooda następnego dnia przy śniadaniu. Po pierwsze, nie wiedzieli, czy rodzice Scorpiusa w ogóle o tym wiedzieli, a po drugie, Lucjusz Malfoy potrafił być dość przerażający.

Kiedy usiedli wygodnie przy pożegnalnym śniadaniu, natknęli się na niego twarzą w twarz. Nie miał w dłoni swojej zwyczajowej gazety, zamiast tego po prostu się w nich wpatrywał, jakby ostrzegając, żeby nie ważyli się niczego powiedzieć.

- I jak tam chłopcy? Gotowi na następny semestr? – zapytała ich pani Malfoy, stawiając na kuchennym stole ogromny talerz z naleśnikami.

Albus aż podskoczył z zaskoczenia.

- Hę? A, tak... tak, mam wszystko, co trzeba – nałożył sobie kilka naleśników, nie spuszczając wzroku ze starego mężczyzny siedzącego naprzeciwko.

- Scorpiusie, wyglądasz na zmęczonego – kontynuowała pani Malfoy, nalewając synowi szklankę soku pomarańczowego. – Czy ty w ogóle spałeś dziś w nocy?

- Spałem – odpowiedział natychmiast Scorpius, blady jak ściana. – Cały czas spałem. Nic nie widziałem.

Pani Malfoy zmierzyła ich podejrzliwie wzrokiem, po czym wzruszyła ramionami.

- Naprawdę, jakoś dziwnie się dziś zachowujecie, chłopcy...

Reszta porannych czynności minęła bardziej gładko, niż gdyby Albus wybierał się z własnego domu. Ponieważ spakowali swoje rzeczy już poprzedniego wieczoru, nie było potrzeby, żeby gdziekolwiek się spieszyć. Albus spędził więc pozostałą część poranka snując się po rezydencji i rozmyślając. W końcu, za piętnaście dziewiąta, pani Malfoy zawołała ich do samochodu.

Pan Malfoy musiał tego dnia wyjść wcześniej – gdzie, Albus nie miał pojęcia. Dlatego tylko on, Scorpius i pani Malfoy mieli jechać samochodem na King's Cross. Na stację mieli półtorej godziny drogi, i Albusowi strasznie się dłużyło. Bardzo podobały mu się jego ferie, ale nie mógł się doczekać powrotu do Hogwartu.

Wyciągnęli kufer Scorpiusa z bagażnika, kiedy mieli jeszcze pół godziny w zapasie, i weszli na hałaśliwy peron. Opierając się niby przypadkowo o barierkę, Albus i Scorpius jednocześnie się przez nią prześlizgnęli i napotkali znajomy widok pociągu do Hogwartu. W tym samym momencie, kiedy Albus zobaczył pociąg, usłyszał, jak ktoś woła go po imieniu.

- Al!

Albus odwrócił się i zobaczył Morrisona biegnącego w ich kierunku. Kiedy do nich dołączył, walnął go z całej siły w plecy (to samo uczynił ze Scorpiusem), po czym wyszczerzył zęby.

- I jak tam wasze ferie?

- Dobrze – powiedzieli jednocześnie Albus i Scorpius. – A twoje? – dodał Scorpius.

- Porażka. Nic nie zrobiłem. Cały czas siedziałem z moją pokręconą rodziną. Moja siostra wychodzi za mąż.

Albus rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie. Morrison rzadko w ogóle wspominał o tym, że ma siostrę.

- No nie gadaj! Kiedy?

Nie przerwali rozmowy, ale zaczęli spacerować po peronie.

- W lecie. Chyba w lipcu, o ile się nie mylę. Ten jej chłopak nie jest wcale taki zły, tyle, że jest idiotą. Ten kretyn oświadczył się jej, a nawet nie ma własnego mieszkania. Wprowadzi się do nas.

- Ałć – skrzywił się Scorpius. – To będzie chyba krępujące. Ale ty przynajmniej rzadko bywasz w domu.

- Hej, widziałeś może przypadkiem moją rodzinę? – zapytał Albus Morrisona, mijając kilka znajomych twarzy, w tym Eckleya i Donovana Hornsbrooka, którzy wytknęli ich palcami, kiedy przechodzili.

- Nie, ale dotarłem tu zaledwie pięć minut przed wami – odpowiedział Morrison, ignorując Gryfonów.

Czekali jeszcze kilka minut, machając do znajomych wsiadających już do pociągu. Za piętnaście jedenasta w końcu pojawiła się jego rodzina. Albus zauważył wujka Rona ciągnącego w ich kierunku jego kufer.

- Znajdziemy się w pociągu – oznajmił Scorpius, po czym odeszli razem z Morrisonem.

- W porządku, Al? Myślałeś, że już się nie pojawimy, prawda? – zapytał go wujek, kiedy znalazł się w pobliżu.

- Nie straciłem wiary – wyszczerzył zęby Albus. – Co zajęło wam tyle czasu?

- Byliśmy już w połowie drogi, kiedy uświadomiłem sobie, że zapomniałem twojego kufra – uśmiechnął się przepraszająco wujek Ron. – Ale daliśmy radę.

- A gdzie mój tata? – zapytał Albus, kiedy zabrzmiał gwizdek zapowiadający odjazd pociągu. Miał jeszcze pięć minut, aby znaleźć się w środku razem ze swoimi rzeczami.

- Pracuje. Jest naprawdę zajęty, Al – zmarszczył brwi wujek Ron. – Ale przypomniało mi się, że kazał zapytać, jak tam minął ci twój pobyt u Malfoyów. Z tego co widzę, jesteś w jednym kawałku.

- Ale ledwo co... chcieli nakarmić mną smoka – odpowiedział z grymasem Albus.

- Ha, ha – wujek rzucił mu ironiczne spojrzenie. – Tu nie ma co żartować, naprawdę się o ciebie martwiłem...

- Och, daruj sobie – powiedział Albus, chwytając swój kufer. – Nie było nawet w połowie tak źle, jak zapowiadaliście razem z tatą. Tak w zasadzie nieźle się bawiłem. Ale muszę już lecieć, zaraz ruszamy.

Postawił kufer na kółkach i zaczął ciągnąć go w kierunku pociągu.

- Do zobaczenia! – zawołał jeszcze do wujka Rona.

Wujek leniwie pomachał mu na do widzenia i odwrzasnął:

- Powodzenia w szkole! – po czym odszedł w kierunku barierki prowadzącej na King's Cross.

Albus wkroczył do pociągu zaledwie parę sekund przed odjazdem. Jakiś muskularny siedmioklasista pomógł mu wnieść kufer. Albus rozejrzał się dookoła i zauważył, że na korytarzu jest już dość pusto. Zaczął ciągnąć kufer wzdłuż korytarza i zerkał do kolejnych przedziałów, znajdując swoich przyjaciół dopiero pod koniec pociągu.

- Przesuńcie się – powiedział wchodząc do środka. Mirra i Rose już tam były.

- Rozmawialiśmy właśnie o naszych świętach. Ja i Al zmierzyliśmy się z dorosłą sklątką tylnowybuchową, no nie, Al? – wyszczerzył zęby Scorpius.

- Och, tak – przytaknął Albus, zajmując miejsce między Scorpiusem a Morrisonem. – Prawie zeżarła ci różdżkę. Musieliśmy z nią walczyć gołymi rękami, pamiętasz?

Mirra i Morrison roześmieli się, ale Rose jedynie wydała z siebie ciche prychnięcie zza książki, którą czytała.

- Przecież to oczywiste, że kłamiecie – oznajmiła. – Sklątki tylnowybuchowe są nielegalne w Wielkiej Brytanii od końca lat dziewięćdziesiątych. Osoba, która je wyhodowała, o mało co nie wylądowała w Azkabanie. Słyszałam, że upiekło się jej jedynie dzięki znajomościom w Ministerstwie. Dlatego też nigdy nie ujawniono jej imienia.

Scorpius zmrużył oczy.

- No to nas przyłapała, no nie, Al? A myślałem, że nikt się nie pozna na naszym małym kłamstwie...

Każdy za wyjątkiem Rose roześmiał się. Scorpius, który najwidoczniej był w bardzo rozgadanym nastroju podczas przejażdżki pociągiem, zwrócił się w stronę Mirry.

- A co tam u ciebie, Mirra? Walczyłaś z jakimiś sklątkami?

Mirra zachichotała.

- Nie, nie miałam takiej przyjemności. Po prostu wypoczywałam razem z dziadkami. Wyszliśmy nawet kilka razy na obiad. Nic specjalnego, po prostu ciche, spokojne święta.

Nie wydawała się w najmniejszym stopniu rozczarowana. Morrison wykorzystał okazję, żeby również zacząć opowiadać o swoich feriach, ale Albus już słyszał większość tych historii.

- Widziałeś może przypadkiem mojego brata? – zapytał cicho Scorpiusa, kiedy Mirra pytała Morrisona, czy będą zaproszeni na ślub jego siostry.

- Nie, ale wsiedliśmy do pociągu dość szybko, mogliśmy się z nim minąć. Czemu pytasz? Chcesz z nim pogadać?

- Coś w tym stylu. Po prostu coś ode mnie pożyczał.

Albus nie chciał zagłębiać się w szczegóły w towarzystwie Mirry i Rose – o ile było mu wiadomo, dziewczyny nie miały pojęcia o jego pelerynie niewidce. Scorpius lekko kiwnął głową na znak, że zrozumiał.

Chociaż Albus nie miał żadnego powodu, żeby używać teraz peleryny, strasznie mu jej brakowało. Zrozumiał, że to jedna z takich rzeczy, które docenia się dopiero wtedy, kiedy przez pewien czas obywasz się bez nich. Miał nadzieję, że James, zaspokoiwszy swoją potrzebę bycia niewidzialnym, odda mu pelerynę jak tylko wrócą do Hogwartu.

- A ty co porabiałeś w trakcie ferii? – zapytała nagle Mirra, wytrącając go z myśli. – Poza walczeniem z krwiożerczymi bestiami, oczywiście.

Albus głęboko się namyślił.

- Hm... nic ciekawego nie przychodzi mi do głowy. No, poza tym, że miałem rację. We wszystkim! – dodał, szczerząc zęby.

- A konkretnie w czym miałeś rację? – zapytał Morrison.

- Odnośnie Aresa – powiedział po prostu Albus.

Teraz Rose odłożyła książkę, ukazując wszystkim swoje niebezpiecznie zmrużone oczy.

- Przestań! Ty ciągle nie odpuściłeś? Scorpius powiedział mi, że podejrzewasz go o to, że miał coś wspólnego z zamordowaniem tego wytwórcy różdżek. Ale zgadnij co? Złapali winowajcę już jakiś czas temu!

- Ha! Właśnie że mamy solidne dowody, które temu przeczą! – wykrzyknął triumfalnie Albus.

Scorpius niechętnie kiwnął głową.

- On ma rację, wczoraj coś się wydarzyło...

- Nie chcę tego słyszeć! – warknęła Rose, łapiąc z powrotem za swoją książkę. – Poważnie, wy wszędzie widzicie jakieś teorie spiskowe, chłopaki...

- Opowiesz mi później, dobrze? – szepnęła Mirra do Albusa, kiedy Rose zaczęła się kłocić ze Scorpiusem o jakąś głupotę.

- Jasne – odszepnął jej z uśmiechem. Mirra również się uśmiechnęła i Albus jeszcze bardziej wyszczerzył zęby. Prawie zapomniał o ich przedświątecznej rozmowie. Był pewien, że następna część roku szkolnego upłynie o wiele bardziej gładko, kiedy nie będzie się martwił, że będzie się czuł niezręcznie przy koleżance.

Reszta podróży pociągiem upłynęła bez większych wydarzeń, poza tym, że Rose oskarżyła Scorpiusa o kradzież jednej z jej kart z czekoladowych żab. Do czasu, kiedy wdrapali się do powozów zabierających ich w stronę zamku, Albus już nie mógł doczekać się pójścia do łóżka. Po wspaniałej uczcie, kilka godzin później, w końcu zasłaniał już kotary od swojego łóżka, życząc przyjaciołom dobrej nocy. Kiedy leżał w łóżku gapiąc się w sufit, rozgrzany wspaniałym ogniem buchającym z kominka i pozwalając, aby szmaragdowy kolor ścian kołysał go do snu, pomyślał, że dobrze jest być z powrotem w Hogwarcie.

Myśli o tym, jak wspaniały jest zamek, zdawały się jednak powoli wyparowywać w ciągu następnych kilku tygodni. Tęsknił za zamkiem, ale wraz z powrotem on i jego koledzy znowu uginali się pod ciężarem, jaki nosili na barkach przed feriami – wróciły prace domowe. Większość nauczycieli nie traciła czasu i zadawali mnóstwo rozwlekłych wypracowań oraz zadań. Mówiąc szczerze, Albus radził sobie na zajęciach o wiele lepiej, niż w zeszłym roku, ponieważ Scorpius przez większość prac domowych praktycznie prowadził go za rączkę, ale nie miał już tyle wolnego czasu co kiedyś. Tak naprawdę miał go tak niewiele, że swoją pelerynę niewidkę odzyskał dopiero w kolejny czwartek.

- Co zajęło ci tyle czasu? – zapytał brata Albus, kiedy spotkali się w jakimś ciemnym korytarzu po północy.

James wyjął pelerynę ze swojej torby i wyszczerzył zęby.

- Chciałem jeszcze trochę pobuszować. Mapa jest świetna, ale nie umywa się do peleryny. Poustawiałem łajnobomby po całym Dziale Zakazanym w bibliotece, pod samym nosem pani Pince! Co prawda założę się, że ona i tak jest ślepa... ale ta rzecz jest niesamowita!

- Tak, jest – powiedział Albus, łapiąc od brata pelerynę. – I dlatego właśnie jej potrzebuję. O mało co nie przydybał mnie Irytek jak tutaj szedłem. Pogadamy kiedy indziej, James.

Po czym ostatecznie wyciągnął pelerynę z jego rąk i powrócił do swojego dormitorium.

Jako że zarówno prace domowe, jak i zajęcia piętrzyły się, Albus czuł się z każdym upływającym dniem coraz bardziej zmęczony. Zdarzało mu się opuszczać posiłki, żeby w ostatniej chwili skończyć jakąś pilną pracę domową, i kładł się dopiero po północy przynajmniej trzy razy w tygodniu. Ale nawet to było dość przyjemne, biorąc pod uwagę wycisk, jaki dostawał przynajmniej co drugi dzień.

Atticus rezerwował boisko na treningi quidditcha tak często, że Albus wątpił, czy inne drużyny w ogóle mają okazję potrenować. Niemal w sekundzie, w której wrócił do Hogwartu, Albus miał już pęcherze na palcach od trzymania miotły w mroźnym wietrze. Mimo że śnieg już nie padał, styczeń wcale nie był cieplejszy niż grudzień.

- Czy możemy zrobić przerwę? – wrzasnął do Atticusa, starając się przekrzyczeć ryk wiatru.

Atticus zerknął na niego z odległości trzydziestu stóp.

- Czy coś się przerwało? – odwrzasnął.

- Nie, PRZERWĘ! – ryknął Albus.

Po pięciu minutach stali więc w szatni, pocierając ręce schowane pod szatami, a niektórzy, w tym Albus, leczyli swoje pęcherze. Osmund Hall, ich pałkarz z siódmej klasy, wyczarował nawet małe płomyki i umieścił je w słoiku, żeby ogrzali sobie przy nim ręce.

- Cóż, tak jak mówiłem wcześniej, będziemy grać z Puchonami właśnie w taką pogodę – powiedział Atticus, maszerując w tył i w przód przed nimi, starając się ukryć, że on również grzał dłonie głęboko pod peleryną. – Najlepszym rozwiązaniem jest więc pospieszyć się i przystosować do tych warunków. O ile mi wiadomo, Puchoni nie trenowali od listopada. Przyłapiemy ich kompletnie nieprzygotowanych.

W natłoku zajęć pomiędzy trenowaniem quidditcha i odrabianiem prac domowych, Albus nie miał okazji porozmawiać z kuzynką albo z Mirrą. Tak naprawdę zapomniał, że miał opowiedzieć Mirze o tym, co wydarzyło się w trakcie ferii świątecznych, czyli o potwierdzeniu jego przypuszczeń dotyczących Aresa. Dopiero kiedy przypomniała mu o tym na lekcji eliksirów wszystko jej wyjaśnił.

- To o czym miałeś mi opowiedzieć? – zapytała Mirra, wrzucając obcięte kawałki paznokci do ich eliksirów. Darvy, zregenerowany i wypoczęty po świętach i tak samo dziwny, jak przed nimi, powrócił do swoich budzących burze mózgów lekcji. Dzisiejsza lekcja polegała na tym, że w parach przygotowywali eliksir, który miał zawierać przynajmniej cztery fragmenty ich ciał jako dodatkowe składniki.

Jako że ślina w ogóle nie podziałała, uczniowie zmuszeni byli wysilić mózgownice. Całe szczęście dla Albusa, przeczytał on już wystarczającą ilość podręczników do eliksirów, żeby wiedzieć, że składniki zawarte np. w obranej ze skórki fidze, były również obecne w jego własnych włosach czy paznokciach. Mirra, co było do przewidzenia, dobrała się w parę z Albusem, pozostawiając Scorpiusa, Morrisona oraz Rose i Eckleya, żeby również podzielili się na dwójki. Tym razem siedzieli z tyłu klasy, więc nikt nie był w stanie ich podsłuchać.

- Opowiedzieć?

- W pociągu – powiedziała Mirra, pochylając się ku niemu. – O dyrektorze – szepnęła.

- Och, tak! – przypomniał sobie Albus. – Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci o różdżce, którą znalazłem w Zakazanym Lesie? I jak mówiłem o tym mężczyźnie, który był w gabinecie Aresa... że on jej szukał? Ten facet przyszedł do domu Scorpiusa w trakcie przerwy świątecznej.

Mirra wydawała się bardzo zaciekawiona.

- A więc grzecznie oddałeś mu jego różdżkę? – zapytała głosem ociekającym ironią.

Albus wyszczerzył zęby.

- Nie, tak naprawdę nie było na to czasu. Zaledwie wpadł i wypadł. Ale udało nam się ze Scorpiusem podsłuchać jego rozmowę... – Albus zniżył głos do szeptu, więc Mirra musiała się jeszcze mocniej pochylić, żeby go usłyszeć – ...i wygląda na to, że się spotyka od czasu do czasu z Aresem.

- W Zakazanym Lesie? – zapytała Mirra, również najcichszym z szeptów.

- No chyba tam, bo gdzie indziej mieliby się spotykać – wzruszył ramionami Albus. – Niestety ciągle nie mam pojęcia, co oni tak naprawdę robią. Ale jest coś, co sprawia, że wcale nie chcę nad tym dłużej rozmyślać... otóż, ten facet wspominał o różdżce.

- A zamordowano wytwórcę różdżek – zakończyła za niego Mirra. Nagle wyglądała na zdenerwowaną. – Myślisz, że to Ares to zrobił? Ale przecież chyba złapali sprawcę?

- MÓWIĄ, że złapali, ale tata zawsze podkreślał, żebym czytał dokładnie każdą linijkę _Proroka_. Tak naprawdę nie mają zbyt wielu dowodów świadczących przeciwko temu facetowi, po prostu upierają się, że koleś nie ma alibi no i już siedział kiedyś w Azkabanie. Ale... na pewno nie zrobił też tego Ares – dodał, widząc zszokowany wyraz jej twarzy.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Wujek mi powiedział, że już dawno temu wykluczyli go z grona podejrzanych. Spędził w zamku całe lato, był tu także wtedy, kiedy miało miejsce to morderstwo. Zgaduję, że to musiał być ktoś z Ministerstwa.

Mirra rzuciła mu bardzo niepewne spojrzenie, a Albus poczuł, jak coś opada mu w żołądku.

- Al – zaczęła – to zaczyna być poważna sprawa. To już nie jest jakaś tam zabawa w teorie spiskowe. Powinieneś pójść z tymi informacji do swojego taty.

Albus zmarszczył brwi.

- Chciałem, ale tata i tak jest przepracowany. Gdybyś tylko go widziała... wygląda, jakby nie spał od pary tygodni. No i poza tym wiem, że ma więcej zmartwień na głowie niż ta jedna sprawa. Nie chcę, żeby martwił się też o mnie.

- Tak, ale to pewnie głównie tym morderstwem martwi się twój tata! Na pewno chciałby o tym wiedzieć...

- Wujek powiedział mi, żebym się nie wtrącał – powiedział jej zgodnie z prawdą Albus. – Nie powinienem był się dowiedzieć żadnej z tych rzeczy, a poza tym mój tata pewnie sam już wpadł na właściwy trop. Jest w końcu aurorem, no nie?

- No tak... – zawahała się Mirra. – Pewnie masz rację. Ale jeśli Ares mimo wszystko ma z tą sprawą coś wspólnego... przecież sam tak zasugerowałeś? Ten mężczyzna wspominał, że Ares ma nową różdżkę. Zamordowano wytwórcę. Czy może była to jakaś szczególna różdżka?

Albus zastanowił się głęboko. Wiedział, że nazywali jakąś tę różdżkę...

- Nie pamiętam, jak na nią mówili – oznajmił szczerze. – Ale z pewnością ta różdżka miała swoją nazwę. Tyle że nie znaczy to przecież, że znajdujemy się w niebezpieczeństwie – powiedział. Zaczynał żałować, że w ogóle wdał się w tę rozmowę; nie sądził, że Mirra aż tak się nią przejmie.

Mirra zagryzła wargę i pospiesznie spojrzała w dół na ich eliksir.

- Cóż... no dobrze. W końcu do tej pory nic złego się nie wydarzyło.

- No właśnie – uśmiechnął się Albus. – Wciąż jesteśmy w jednym kawałku, co nie?

Mirra otworzyła usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale nie udało się jej. W tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek i pospiesznie zamknęła buzię.

- Przygotujcie próbkę swojego eliksiru w małej fiolce i podpiszcie ją swoimi nazwiskami! – oznajmił leniwie Darvy, przekrzykując hałas, który wybuchnął, kiedy wszyscy uczniowie zaczęli pakować swoje rzeczy. – I połóżcie listę użytych składników na moim biurku przy wychodzeniu, pamiętajcie, że powinny się na niej znajdować przynajmniej cztery fragmenty waszych ciał albo płynów!

Klasa wydała z siebie zniesmaczony jęk, ale na pożegnanie wszyscy pomachali wychodząc profesorowi.

- Zobaczymy się później, Al – pożegnała się Mirra, po czym wysunęła się na czoło grupki uczniów, żeby porozmawiać z Rose i Eckleyem.

- Paznokcie od stóp i włosy! – powiedział z niedowierzaniem Morrison, z groteskowym wyrazem twarzy idąc razem z przyjaciółmi do pokoju wspólnego. – On każe nam robić eliksiry używając do tego _paznokci i włosów_!

- Słyszałem, że Dante Haug użył kawałka swojego martwego naskórka – wzdrygnął się Scorpius. – Obrzydliwe. A czego wy użyliście z Mirrą, Al? Al?

Ale Albus w ogóle ich nie słuchał, po prostu pozwalał się nieść nogom za kolegami z domu. Mirra naprawdę wydawała się zmartwiona...

- Co cię gryzie? – zapytał Morrison, klepiąc go po ramieniu, żeby wytrącić przyjaciela z głębokich myśli.

- Hę?

- Wyglądasz jak jakiś inferius – zmartwił się Scorpius. – Wszystko w porządku?

Albus powiedział im, o czym rozmawiali z Mirrą, dopiero kiedy znaleźli się w dormitorium, z dala od ciekawskich uszu. Pozostali dwaj mieszkańcy ich sypialni, Bartleby i Dante, gdzieś razem wyszli, dzięki czemu Albus mógł swobodnie opowiadać. Zwięźle wytłumaczył, co się wydarzyło. Morrison jako pierwszy się wypowiedział.

- Och, daj spokój, chyba sobie jaja robisz! Mirra się martwi, że grozi nam niebezpieczeństwo? Poważnie? Czy ta przypadkiem nie ta dziewczyna próbowała nas wszystkich pozabijać w zeszłym roku?

- Nie bądź niesprawiedliwy – powiedział Albus. – To była wina jej rodziców. Ale tak, naprawdę wydawała się zmartwiona. Znaczy się, teraz, jak o tym pomyślę, to chyba ma ku temu powody. Morderstwo, ukradziona różdżka. To chyba poważniejsza sprawa, niż myślałem...

Scorpius i Morrison wymienili swoje spojrzenia mówiące „_skąd ja to znam_", po czym znowu odezwał się Morrison.

- Ale mamy już styczeń. A morderstwo miało miejsce w ubiegłe wakacje. Więc nawet jeśli Ares spotyka się z kumplami w Zakazanym Lesie, co z tego? Nic się złego nie wydarzyło. Poza tym wątpię, żeby spotykali się codziennie. Hagrid na pewno by to zauważył.

- Wiem – powiedział Albus. – Również nie sądzę, żeby spotykali się codziennie. Pewnie zdarza się to raczej rzadko. Po prostu... w jakim celu to robią? No i z kim? Ten facet, Rookwood... mówił to tak, jakby była ich tam niezła gromadka...

- Może po prostu blefował, żeby uzyskać bardziej dramatyczne efekty – prychnął Morrison; chyba przyjął za zadanie lekceważenie wagi wszystkich argumentów, jakie podsuwał mu Albus.

- Ciebie tam nie było – oznajmił Albus. – Nie słyszałeś go. On był śmiertelnie poważny, kiedy mówił o tych spotkaniach. Nawet próbował zwerbować do nich dziadka Scorpiusa!

- Albus ma rację – powiedział Scorpius, odzywając się po raz pierwszy. W trakcie rozmowy leniwie lewitował różne przedmioty z ich sypialni. – Próbował. I wcale nie blefował.

Morrison się nachmurzył.

- Cóż, jeśli to tak ciebie martwi – i Mirrę – możesz zawsze napisać do swojego taty – zasugerował, wzruszając ramionami.

Albus również zmarszczył brwi i usiadł na łóżku. W tej kwestii już podjął decyzję.

- Nie mogę – powiedział. – Nie zamierzam przysparzać mu zmartwień. On i tak ma dużo na głowie, nie musi jeszcze dodatkowo przejmować się mną.

- Ale mógłbyś powiedzieć chociaż swojemu wujkowi Ronowi – zaproponował Scorpius. – Przecież on też jest aurorem.

- Nie, przecież i tak wujek powiedziałby wszystko tacie, dobrze o tym wiesz – Albus ukrył twarz w dłoniach i położył się na łóżku. – Później nad tym pomyślę. Na razie zachowajmy to dla siebie.

Jak Albus mógł to przewidzieć, niecałego tygodnia potrzeba było, żeby ten plan spalił na panewce. Nie miał żadnego kontaktu z Mirrą przez cały weekend, i dlatego też nie miał możliwości ostrzeżenia jej, żeby zachowała sprawę w tajemnicy. Miał nadzieję, że fakt, iż dostrzegła powagę sytuacji wystarczy, żeby zatrzymała informacje dla siebie, ale mylił się całkowicie.

Jedyną lekcją, jaką mieli razem z Gryfonami w poniedziałki, były ostatnie zajęcia, obrona przed czarną magią. Profesor Handit kończył właśnie zajęcia przemową, którą ostatnio upodobało sobie wielu nauczycieli (za wyjątkiem profesora Darvy'ego), mianowicie tą o egzaminach.

- ...i ponieważ jesteśmy już za półmetkiem roku szkolnego, powinniśmy pracować ciężej – powiedział im wszystkim. – Egzaminy po drugiej klasie są o wiele trudniejsze, niż te po pierwszej. Będziemy od was oczekiwali nie tylko tego, czego nauczyliście się w tym roku, lecz również umiejętności z roku poprzedniego, dlatego też jest sprawą najwyższej wagi, żebyśmy przywiązali większą wagę do powtórek.

- Ale proszę pana, w zeszłym roku wypadliśmy nieźle! – wypalił chłopiec z Gryffindoru z włosami w kolorze słomy.

- Taak, dostałem jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt pięć procent na egzaminie z tego przedmiotu – odezwał się zadowolony z siebie Donovan Hornsbrook.

- Bardzo się to panu chwali, panie Hornsbrook, ale nie każdy w tej grupie miał tyle szczęścia, żeby popisać się tak znakomitymi wynikami na pisemnym egzaminie. Parę osób zaledwie się prześlizgnęło - Albus zauważył, że Morrison uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i trochę niżej zapadł się na swoim krześle. - W tym roku obędzie się bez takiego pobłażania. Nie będzie żadnej litości, ponieważ jesteście już w drugiej klasie – kontynuował profesor Handit. – Oczekuję więc, że będziecie pracować nad materiałem każdego wieczoru, a już niedługo czeka na nas kilka zagadek...

Dzwonek zadzwonił i Albus jako jeden z pierwszych znalazł się przy drzwiach. Nie martwił się swoimi egzaminami. Miał jeszcze parę miesięcy, a poza tym w zeszłym roku poszło mu nieźle, a wtedy martwił się nimi o wiele bardziej. Wyszedł razem ze Scorpiusem i Morrisonem, którzy właśnie dyskutowali nad absurdalną ilością pracy domowej, jaką przydzieliła im profesor Bellinger, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy usłyszał trzy słowa, od których zawsze jeżyły mu się włoski na karku, kiedy były wypowiedziane razem.

- Albusie Severusie Potterze!

Odwrócił się na pięcie i popatrzył dziko na tłum uczniów, oczekując, że za chwilę zobaczy matkę. Był pewien, że to jej głos. Poza tym, kto poza nią znał jego drugie imię? Ale widok Rose powiedział mu wszystko, co powinien był wiedzieć. Właśnie przedzierała się przez tłum, z nerwowo wyglądającą Mirrą czającą jej się za plecami. Mirra obgryzała paznokcie. Albus do tej pory nie zauważał, jak często to robiła.

- Albusie Potterze, po prostu nie wierzę! – oznajmiła Rose, kiedy znalazła się przed nim.

Krzyczała tak głośno, że kilkoro uczniów przechodzących obok aż się obejrzało.

- Jak dobrze, że wcale nie urządza przedstawienia... – wymamrotał Morrison do Scorpiusa, który zachichotał nerwowo.

- Wszyscy możemy być W NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWIE, a ty nie zamierzasz nikomu powiedzieć? – kontynuowała Rose, równie głośno.

- Mogłabyś trochę ciszej? – syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby Albus, odciągając ją do końca korytarza. Ich przyjaciele poszli za nimi. – Myślałem, że wcale nie wierzysz w tą całą gadaninę, hę? Ares po prostu umawia się na herbatkę i ciasteczko ze swoimi kumplami, pamiętasz? – zapytał triumfalnym tonem. Był wściekły na Rose, że była tak głośno, ale przynajmniej poczuł satysfakcję, że musiała przyznać się do błędu.

- Nie wierzę w ani jedno słowo – powiedziała Rose, a Albus poczuł wdzięczność, że mówiła już normalnym tonem. – Tak naprawdę, to jestem prawie w stu procentach pewna, że się mylisz...

- W takim razie nie rozumiem, po co ta cała afe...

- ...ale JEŚLI masz rację – przerwała mu Rose – to w szkole mamy MORDERCĘ!

- Wcale tak nie powiedziałem! – rzekł Albus, zerkając na Mirrę, która właśnie chowała się między szatami Rose.

- To fakt, nie powiedział tak – przyznała Mirra. – Powiedział, że myśli, że to ktoś inny zamordował tego wytwórcę. Rose, przecież mówiłaś, że nikomu nie powiesz, że ci o tym powiedziałam!

Rose ją zignorowała.

- Ale jeśli to, co powiedziała mi Mirra, jest prawdą, to znaczy, że masz dowody, że ktoś, kto mieszka w zamku... nasz DYREKTOR... jest odpowiedzialny za zlecenie morderstwa bardzo popularnego wytwórcy różdżek! I z tego powodu w Azkabanie umieścili niewinnego człowieka!

Albus się nachmurzył. Zupełnie zapomniał o Arvinie Macklehasterze. Mimo że go nie znał, był przekonany, że mężczyzna jest niewinny, co więcej – miał dowody, żeby wyciągnąć go z więzienia.

- Zrozum, przecież nie mamy żadnej pewności – powiedział do Rose. – Pomóżcie mi chłopaki – mruknął do swoich przyjaciół, ale Scorpius gapił się w sufit szepcząc coś do siebie, a Morrison ze wzrokiem utkwionym w podłodze obgryzał paznokcie.

- Ale wiemy, że ten facet, którego podsłuchałeś, ma świadomość, że Ares coś knuje. Nie jestem pewna, co oprócz tego mówił, ale jeśli wspominał też o różdżce... o różdżce, która mogła zostać ukradziona bardzo sławnemu wytwórcy po jego ŚMIERCI... to znaczy, że powinniśmy komuś o tym powiedzieć. Tym bardziej, że osoba powiązana z jego śmiercią może znajdować się cztery piętra nad nami! – powiedziała Rose, wskazując palcem na sufit. Twarz miała niemal tak czerwoną, jak jej włosy.

Albus otarł pot z czoła. Mirra rzuciła mu przepraszające spojrzenie. Wiedział, że to nie jej wina; to on sypnął. Powinien się w ogóle nie mieszać do tej sprawy, tak, jak zasugerował mu wujek... Teraz jednak, kiedy zaszedł już tak daleko, mógł się spodziewać, że to właśnie Rose jako pierwsza będzie robiła z tego powodu awanturę.

- To nie jest jakaś kolejna tajemnica, która tylko czeka, żebyś ją rozwiązał... – nadawała dalej Rose, wykorzystując jego milczenie – ...to poważna sprawa. Napiszę do twojego taty i powiem mu, co podsłucha...

- NIE! – krzyknął Albus, wyciągając ręce, jakby chciał fizycznie ją powstrzymać. Korytarz już dawno temu opustoszał; na korytarzu znajdowała się tylko ich piątka. – Nie wolno ci! Nie mogę pozwolić na to, żeby mój tata się o to martwił, on i tak jest już zajęty.

- Cóż, w takim razie napiszę do mojego taty – odpowiedziała przekornie Rose.

- Nie, tego również nie możesz zrobić. Przecież wiesz, że wujek wszystko powie mojemu tacie. Nie martw się, coś wymyślę...

- No to przynajmniej powiem Neville'owi.

- NIE! – wykrzyknął ponownie Albus. Neville przyjaźnił się z jego tatą; nie było to wiele lepsze od zwierzenia się wujkowi Ronowi.

- KTOŚ musi się dowiedzieć, Albusie! – zawołała histerycznie Rose, kładąc dłonie na biodrach i odgarniając swoje rude włosy z twarzy. Wyglądała teraz jeszcze bardziej podobnie do mamy Albusa. – Neville jest opiekunem Gryffindoru, na pewno będzie wiedział, co zrobić!

- Słuchaj, ja... powiem Darvy'emu! – wypalił Albus.

- Darvy'emu? – zdziwiła się Rose, a Albusowi wydało się, że Morrison w tym samym czasie również wypowiedział te słowa.

- Darvy będzie wiedział, co robić – kontynuował Albus. – On i tak już wie, o co chodzi z Aresem... śledzi go, kiedy chodzi na spotkania do Zakazanego Lasu!

Rose zmrużyła oczy, najwidoczniej mocno się nad tym zastanawiając. Albus spojrzał jej prosto w twarz, po czym kontynuował.

- A Neville również go śledzi, więc tak naprawdę to bez różnicy, któremu powiemy. A Darvy na pewno zachowa sprawę w tajemnicy. Słuchaj, pójdę za nim po obiedzie i powiem mu, czego się dowiedziałem. Na pewno będzie miał mnóstwo hipotez, i, jeśli pomyśli, że coś faktycznie jest nie tak, będzie wiedział, co robić.

Rose gapiła się na niego jeszcze przez parę sekund, po czym stwierdziła:

- W porządku. Ale lepiej powiedz mu dzisiaj.

- Powiem! – zapewnił Albus. – Zaraz po obiedzie.

Obiad, który zaraz potem nastąpił, był jednym z najgorszych posiłków, jakie Albus kiedykolwiek miał w Hogwarcie. Jedzenie jak zawsze było wyśmienite, ale był tak zdenerwowany, że nie mógł przełknąć ani kęsa.

- Zamierzasz pójść powiedzieć o tym Darvy'emu? – zapytał Morrison, z buzią pełną gorącej wołowiny.

Albus kiwnął głową.

- Chyba muszę. Inaczej Rose powie o wszystkim Neville'owi, co jest równoznaczne z tym, że dowie się o wszystkim mój tata.

- Ale... nie możesz powiedzieć Darvy'emu. To szaleniec! Facet jest naprawdę zdrowo kopnięty! – powiedział Morrison, przełykając kolejną porcję wołowiny.

- On wcale nie jest „_szaleńcem_" – obruszył się Albus. – Jest wystarczająco inteligentny, żeby śledzić Aresa, zapomniałeś? No i zna sprawę już od jakiegoś czasu. Podejrzewam, że pewnie prędzej czy później i tak bym poszedł z nim pogadać. Naprawdę potrzebuję odpowiedzi na niektóre pytania...

- Niepotrzebnie wygadałeś wszystko Mirze – oznajmił Scorpius. – Przecież wiedziałeś, że wszystko wypapla Rose... i mogłeś przewidzieć, że Rose od razu zrobi z tego aferę.

Albus się zasępił.

- Myślałem, że Rose nawet nie do końca uwierzyła w moją teorię. A teraz, kiedy łaskawie przyznaje, że miałem rację, jest na mnie za to WŚCIEKŁA. O co jej w ogóle chodzi?

Scorpius tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Ach, te kobiety – powiedział.

Skończyli jeść obiad (Albusowi udało się przełknąć jedynie kromkę chleba z masłem), po czym skierowali się w stronę podziemi.

- Idziecie ze mną? – zapytał kolegów Scorpius.

- Dlaczego by nie? – zapytał retorycznie Morrison, a Scorpius z aprobatą kiwnął głową.

Obeszli kawałek lochów i udali się do klasy eliksirów.

- Myślicie, że Darvy już wrócił z obiadu? – zapytał Morrison, kiedy podeszli do drzwi.

- Nawet go nie widziałem przy stole – powiedział Albus. Mocno zapukał do drzwi. Nikt nie odpowiedział. Zmarszczył czoło i zapukał ponownie. – Ale tutaj chyba również go nie ma...

- Czuję po kościach, że Rose nie będzie zadowolona, jeśli wrócimy z niczym – oznajmił Morrison.

Albus westchnął ciężko.

- Masz rację – powiedział. – Darvy jest pewnie w gabinecie i po prostu nie słyszy pukania.

Otworzył więc drzwi i wszedł do ciemnej klasy eliksirów.

- Czy to nie jest przypadkiem włamanie? – zapytał Scorpius, chociaż nie wydawał się zmartwiony taką perspektywą.

- Nie przypominam sobie, żebym gdziekolwiek się włamywał, było otwarte – odpowiedział Albus, kiedy cicho szli przez klasę. Sala wydawała się równie pusta jak tego dnia, w którym sam wkroczył tutaj bez zezwolenia; wtedy, kiedy znalazł różdżkę w Zakazanym Lesie. Bez rozstawionych wszędzie kociołków wyglądała okropnie nudno. Albus, Scorpius i Morrison podeszli do drzwi gabinetu Darvy'ego i zapukali. W przeciągu kilku sekund drzwi otworzyły się.

Profesor Darvy otworzył drzwi tak gwałtownie, że Albus stracił równowagę. Darvy wyciągnął rękę i podtrzymał go, zanim upadł na podłogę.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał profesor.

- Tak, wszystko gra – powiedział Albus. Darvy wyszedł i zamknął drzwi od swojego gabinetu.

- Co tutaj robicie, chłopcy? – zapytał. – Chyba nie nabroiliście, co?

Potrząsnęli głowami.

- Hm, na pewno nie potrzebujecie korepetycji... no, może jeden z was – kontynuował Darvy, a Morrison nieśmiało wyszczerzył zęby. – W jakim celu chcieliście się ze mną zobaczyć?

- Hm... no chcieliśmy, bo... – powiedział Albus, cofając się w stronę ławek, przy których zazwyczaj pracowali, robiąc miejsce Darvy'emu, żeby wyszedł zza biurka, ale nauczyciel tego nie zrobił. Zamiast tego, rozsiadł się na fotelu, przyjmując bardzo _profesorski_ wyraz twarzy. – Nie przeszkodziliśmy panu, prawda? – zapytał go Albus, czując nagłe wyrzuty sumienia.

- Nie, nie, skądże – powiedział profesor. Jego blond włosy były jak zawsze zmierzwione i poplątane, a szaleńczy błysk w oku jeszcze bardziej wyraźny. Mimo tego obłąkanego wyglądu, wydawał się zaniepokojony. – Wszystko w porządku?

Albus usiadł przy pierwszym stoliku. Morrison i Scorpius nadal stali, ale przysunęli się bliżej.

- Ja... eee... chciałem pana o coś zapytać. A w zasadzie też coś powiedzieć – zaczął Albus. Zdecydował, że zacznie powoli i stopniowo będzie rozwijał myśl. – Ja... my... martwimy się trochę o pana dyrektora – zakończył.

Profesor Darvy obrzucił ich zdumionym spojrzeniem.

- O dyrektora? Do diaska, czemu mielibyście się o niego martwić?

- Hm... w zasadzie to nie martwimy się o niego, tylko o to, że... – przerwał. Wiedział, że musi lepiej to sformułować.

- Dyrektor wymyka się do Zakazanego Lasu i uważamy, że knuje coś niedobrego – wypalił Morrison.

- Wielkie dzięki – powiedział ironicznie Albus. – Ale wie pan, w zasadzie o to chodzi.

Profesor Darvy obrzucił ich zainteresowanym spojrzeniem.

- Co według was knuje nasz dyrektor? – zapytał po chwili.

Albus wzruszył ramionami; nie spodziewał się, że po takim wyznaniu dostaną pytanie.

- Nie wiemy... sądzimy, że umawia się z jakąś grupą ludzi...

Darvy nadal uważnie się im przyglądał. Po chwili zamknął oczy, pogrążając się w głębokich myślach. Albus przez chwilę miał dziwne wrażenie, że ich profesor zasnął, ale kilka sekund później otworzył z powrotem oczy.

- Cóż mogę rzec – jestem pod wrażeniem. Sami na to wpadliście, we trójkę?

Albus kiwnął głową, starając się nie okazywać, jak miło mu się zrobiło z powodu tego komplementu. Morrison i Scorpius również przytaknęli.

- Jesteście na dobrym tropie, tyle wiem. Dyrektor rzeczywiście spotyka się z pewnymi ludźmi w Zakazanym Lesie, ale nie jestem pewien, dlaczego. Z tego względu staram się go śledzić.

- Śledzić? – zapytał Albus, starając się brzmieć na zdziwionego. – I udało się panu coś ustalić?

- Tylko tyle, że spotyka się z jakimiś podejrzanymi typami spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Nigdy jednak nie opuszczają granicy Lasu. Mogę jedynie przypuszczać, że dyrektor ma jakieś osobiste sprawy, a skoro opiekuje się zamkiem, jest zmuszony zajmować się nimi tutaj, na miejscu. Chociaż go szpiegowałem, za dużo nie udało mi się odkryć, uniemożliwiły mi to zaklęcia i uroki. Mogę was jednak zapewnić, że nie znajdujecie się w niebezpieczeństwie.

Albus uśmiechnął się. Tyle wystarczy, żeby uspokoić Rose. Teraz, kiedy miał już w zanadrzu zadowalającą odpowiedź dla niej, mógł jeszcze przycisnąć profesora, żeby dowiedzieć się szczegółów... Ciekawość, jaką odkrył w sobie parę miesięcy wcześniej, znów powróciła.

- Czy sądzi pan, że dyrektor spotyka się z czarnoksiężnikami? – zapytał.

Scorpius zdziwiony uniósł wzrok. Albus wiedział, co myśli przyjaciel – mieli już swoją odpowiedź, nie znajdowali się w niebezpieczeństwie. Powinni podziękować i wyjść. Ale Albus nie zamierzał marnować takiej okazji... nie wtedy, kiedy Darvy był tak chętny do udzielania odpowiedzi.

- Czarnoksiężnikami? – zapytał zaintrygowany Darvy. – Cóż, chyba nikt tego do końca nie wie. Niby w jaki sposób mielibyśmy to sprawdzić? Z pewnością zebrani nie wykonywali żadnych pokazów czarnej magii, to bym zauważył. Sądzę jednak, że nigdy nie można być do końca pewnym, czy dana osoba jest zwolennikiem czarnej magii, czy też nie, bez względu na to, ile o niej wiemy. Można zaprzyjaźnić się z daną osobą, zaufać jej, lecz tak naprawdę nigdy się nie dowiedzieć, że ta osoba jest zainteresowana ciemną stroną mocy... W każdym razie, aktywność zgromadzonych nie wskazuje na nielegalną działalność. I, jak powiedziałem wcześniej, nie znajdujecie się w niebezpieczeństwie.

Albus zagapił się na podłogę. Miał jeszcze wiele pytań, ale nie wiedział, jak powinien je zadać... Zauważył jednak, że bycie szczerym jak na razie przyniosło mu same korzyści, więc może powinien kontynuować tę taktykę?

- Mój tata wspominał mi, że dyrektor Ares miał odsiadkę w Azkabanie... Nie sądzi pan, że może dlatego kryje się z tymi spotkaniami? Bo nie chce wrócić do więzienia? Może, nawet jeśli to nie są czarnoksiężnicy, mają jakieś złe zamiary?

Urwał w tym momencie, żeby zaczerpnąć oddech. Profesor Darvy nadal z zainteresowaniem mu się przyglądał.

- Tak – odezwał się po chwili. – Dyrektor rzeczywiście był w Azkabanie, i faktycznie może dlatego chce zachować te spotkania w tajemnicy – ich profesor wyglądał teraz na trochę zdenerwowanego i dobierał ostrożnie słowa.

Albus popatrzył na Scorpiusa i Morrisona, którzy przysunęli się bliżej.

- Nie widzę sensu w okłamywaniu cię, Albusie – rzekł Darvy. – Jesteś niezwykle bystry. Kojarzysz fakty z dużą szybkością. Sądzę jednak, że mogłeś nie zrozumieć sedna sprawy. Nie śledziłem dyrektora za każdym razem, kiedy wybierał się do Zakazanego Lasu, ale kiedy to robiłem, zauważyłem, że obraca się w dość osobliwym towarzystwie. Kilkoro z tych osób... przynajmniej troje, jak podejrzewam... zostało oskarżonych o używanie w przeszłości czarnej magii.

- Więc jeśli Ares się umawia z TAKIMI oso... – ale Darvy uniósł dłoń, żeby mu przerwać.

- Pozwól mi skończyć – powiedział. - Dyrektor Ares był kiedyś aurorem, jak ci dobrze wiadomo. I nie, nie tęskni za powrotem do Azkabanu. Czasem jednak mam dziwne wrażenie, że tęskni za posadą aurora. Nie zaskoczyłoby mnie to ani trochę, gdyby nadal próbował śledzić czarnoksiężników.

Albus zmarszczył czoło.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Chcę ci powiedzieć – zaczął Darvy, pochylając się lekko do przodu – że dyrektor być może organizuje te spotkania, żeby robić to samo, co ja... _szpiegować_.

Albus nad tym pomyślał.

- Jesteś bystry, jak już to dziś udowodniłeś – powiedział Darvy. – Z pewnością skojarzysz fakty...

Ale to Scorpius odezwał się jako pierwszy.

- Myśli pan, że dyrektor działa jako tajny agent? Spotykając się z tymi czarnoksiężnikami, żeby wyciągnąć od nich informacje?

- Dokładnie – wyszczerzył zęby profesor Darvy. – Olśniło mnie już jakiś czas temu, że gdyby planowali jakieś przestępstwo, już dawno by to zrobili. Dyrektor, tak jak zauważyłeś, Albusie – był w Azkabanie. Znajduje się w doskonałej sytuacji, żeby pozyskać zaufanie tych czarodziejów. Czy są czarnoksiężnikami, tego nie wiem, ale wkraczając na błonia Hogwartu po zmroku udowodnili już, że niewiele mają poszanowania dla prawa czarodziejów.

- Czy myśli pan, że to Ministerstwo zleciło dyrektorowi to zadanie? – zapytał szybko Albus.

Profesor Darvy tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Może... a może nie. W każdym razie, jego zamiary wydają się przyzwoite. Oczywiście mogę się całkowicie mylić i dyrektor tak naprawdę chce nas wszystkich pozabijać...

Wydał z siebie krótki, głośny rechot, który zabrzmiał jak śmiech szaleńca. Morrison cofnął się o parę cali.

Darvy kontynuował.

- ...ale wydaje mi się, że mam rację. To bardziej prawdopodobne, dyrektor nie ryzykowałby kolejnej odsiadki w Azkabanie.

- A dlaczego w ogóle siedział w więzieniu? – zapytał Albus.

Darvy po raz kolejny wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie mogę powiedzieć. Ale chłopcy, muszę wam coś wyjaśnić... jeśli mam rację odnośnie tego, że dyrektor ma dobre zamiary... a ufam, że mam... jest sprawą najwyższej wagi, żebyście nikomu o tym nie mówili, a już zwłaszcza twojemu tacie, Albusie, i reszcie pracowników Ministerstwa.

Albus rzucił mu zszokowane spojrzenie.

- A dlaczego nie?

- Ministerstwo raczej nie zajmuje się tą sprawą, kiedy dookoła tyle się dzieje. Dyrektor, jeśli gra rolę szpiega, jakimś cudem pozyskał zaufanie tych ludzi. Nie spotykają się zbyt często, ale kiedy to robią, wydają się dobrze czuć w swoim towarzystwie, to widać. Zaangażowanie Ministerstwa mogłoby doprowadzić do zburzenia tak misternie zbudowanej przykrywki. Po prostu zaufajcie mi.

Albus kiwnął głową – zrozumiał.

- W porządku – zapewnił. – Nic nie powiemy.

- Dobrze – powiedział profesor Darvy. – Ale dziękuję, że przyszliście do mnie z tym problemem; nie spodziewałem się tego, ale jestem zadowolony, że to zrobiliście.

- Profesorze, a czy sądzi pan, że ma to coś wspólnego z tym wytwórcą różdżek, który został zamordowany zeszłego lata? – zapytał Albus. Nie zapomniał, że Rookwood, mężczyzna, który odwiedził dwór Malfoyów, wspominał coś o jakiejś szczególnej różdżce...

W tym momencie profesor Darvy obrzucił go bardzo poważnym spojrzeniem. Znowu wydawał się głęboko pogrążony w myślach.

- Rozumiem, czemu wysnułeś takie przypuszczenie; ale nie, nie sądzę. Mówiąc szczerze jednak, wątpię, czy Ministerstwo rzeczywiście schwytało winnego. Ktoś, kto zamordował tego biedaka uciekł... i kimkolwiek jest, jeśli jest na tyle sprytny, żeby wywieść w pole pracowników Ministerstwa, jest też z pewnością wystarczająco inteligentny, żeby unikać tajemniczych spotkań w słynnej szkole magii. Nie, sądzę, że Ministerstwo straciło trop... Chyba że znacie jakieś fakty, które by temu przeczyły. Co wy na to, chłopcy?

- Słyszeliśmy, jak ktoś wspomina o... – zaczął Scorpius, ale Albus mu przerwał.

- Nie, po prostu byliśmy ciekawi – powiedział stanowczo. Profesor Darvy nadal uważnie się w nich wpatrywał, jakby bez słowa naciskając, żeby udzielili mu informacji. Albus jednak milczał. Darvy wydał się nagle tak zmęczony, jak jego tata. Był taki dumny z siebie, że odkrył, co planuje dyrektor, że Albus nie zamierzał z powrotem wpędzać go w zmartwienie - nie teraz, kiedy był praktycznie pewien, że różdżka, jaką zdobył Ares, nie ma nic wspólnego z zamordowaniem Czekowa.

- Chciałbym jednak o coś jeszcze zapytać, panie profesorze – odezwał się Albus.

- Śmiało – zachęcił Darvy.

- Powiedział pan, że dyrektorowi nie uśmiecha się powrót do Azkabanu... ale jednak SPOTYKA SIĘ z czarnoksiężnikami. Albo, przynajmniej, czarodziejami, którzy mogą nimi być. Skąd może pan wiedzieć, że dyrektor nie jest zainteresowany czarną magią? Dlaczego jest pan pewien, że dyrektor nie robi tego w tajemnicy tylko dlatego, żeby nie wrócić do Azkabanu?

Albus wiedział, że już raz zadał podobne pytanie, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi wprost, a jego niechęć do Aresa domagała się upewnienia, co sądzi o tym Darvy.

Profesor Darvy przez moment rozważał pytanie.

- Nie znam zbyt dobrze profesora Aresa – zaczął. – Ale wiem, że nienawidzi czarnej magii.

- Ale to, że jej nienawidzi, jeszcze niczego nie oznacza... – powiedział Albus.

Profesor pochylił się w jego kierunku i szepnął (Morrison przysunął się z powrotem do biurka, żeby nie uronić ani słowa).

- Nie oznacza? – zapytał tak cicho, że prawie nie było go słychać. Szaleńczy błysk w jego oku był wyraźniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. – To właśnie to, czego nienawidzimy, pokazuje, jacy _naprawdę _jesteśmy...

Albus miał zaledwie parę sekund na rozważenie tych słów, ponieważ profesor uniósł się zza biurka.

- Ale teraz naprawdę musicie już lecieć – powiedział, mierzwiąc dłonią swoje i tak rozczochrane włosy.

- To prawda, jest już późno... – powiedział Albus. – Dziękuję, że pan nam to wszystko powiedział.

- Już się nie martwicie, prawda? – zapytał profesor.

Cała trójka potrząsnęła głowami.

- To dobrze – klasnął w dłonie Darvy. – A teraz lećcie już. Tylko pamiętajcie... nie mówcie nikomu o naszej rozmowie, nawet twojemu tacie, Albusie.

- Nie powiem – zapewnił Albus. – Żaden z nas nie piśnie ani słówka.

Opuścili salę eliksirów w ciszy i wznowili rozmowę dopiero w połowie drogi do dormitorium.

- Hm, to była ciekawa rozmowa – odezwał się Scorpius. – On faktycznie jest trochę szalony. Ale cieszę się, że mamy jakieś konkrety, które możemy przedstawić Rose. No i nic nam nie grozi.

- Racja, i pomysł, że Ares nie ma jednak związku z zamordowaniem różdżkarza również wydaje się sensowny. Twój wujek mówił, że to nie mógł być on – rzekł Morrison.

- Taak, macie rację. Trochę mnie poniosło z teoriami. A przecież morderstwo to nie byle co, a Ares, nawet jeśli coś knuje, to pewnie jakaś mniejsza sprawa... myślicie, że on naprawdę działa jako tajniak, żeby wrobić tych czarnoksiężników? – zapytał Albus.

Obydwaj wzruszyli ramionami.

- To prawdopodobne. Jest to sensowniejsze niż twoja teoria o tym, że im pomaga... A przecież ze sposobu, w jaki mówił to Rookwood, wcale tak nie wynikało – powiedział Scorpius. – Chyba Ares jest po prostu niezłym aktorem. A Darvy musi być cholernie sprytnym szpiegiem, jeśli go do tej pory nie złapali... chociaż naprawdę ma trochę nierówno pod sufitem.

- A dlaczego w ogóle tak myślicie? – zapytał Albus, kiedy zbliżali się do kamiennej ściany dzielącej ich od pokoju wspólnego. – Wiem, że wygląda na wariata, ale wydaje się być przy zdrowych zmysłach.

Morrison zmrużył oczy.

- Przestań, nie słyszałeś, o czym on gadał? O tym, że to nienawiść pokazuje, kim naprawdę jesteś? Co to w ogóle za bzdety?

- Ale ja się po części z tym zgadzam – powiedział Albus. Myślał o tym po drodze, zanim zaczęli rozmawiać. Nienawidził Eckleya, a Eckley był Gryfonem. A on sam był Ślizgonem, więc wszystko się zgadzało. – Wydaje mi się, że Darvy ma po prostu dziwne poglądy na niektóre sprawy, ale kiedy się nad tym zastanowimy, chodzi mu tak naprawdę o coś zwyczajnego.

- I naprawdę nie zamierzasz opowiedzieć o tym tacie? – zapytał Scorpius, kiedy znaleźli się przed ścianą.

- Nie pisnę nawet słówka – powiedział Albus. Zawsze szanował Darvy'ego; a to uczucie wzmogło się od chwili, kiedy odkrył, że z narażeniem siebie szpieguje Aresa. Informacje, jakimi na prośbę Albusa się z nim podzielił, tylko zwiększyły jego szacunek do profesora. Darvy potraktował go jak dorosłego, jak kogoś, z kim można na poważnie podzielić się przemyśleniami. – Zamierzam siedzieć cicho jak mysz pod miotłą. Jesteśmy mu to winni.

Morrison wzruszył ramionami.

- To twoja decyzja – popatrzył na ścianę i powiedział: - Język wężów – a drzwi ukazały się, odsłaniając ich wygodny pokój wspólny.

Albus nie odzywał się do momentu, w którym znaleźli się przed sypialnią.

- Ale i tak zamierzam się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi z tą niesamowitą różdżką Aresa – wyszczerzył zęby.

Scorpius ukrył twarz w dłoniach i rzucił się na łóżko. Morrison tylko westchnął.

- Oczywiście – powiedział.


	13. Smocza Różdżka

**Rozdział 13. Smocza Różdżka**

Pewnego razu, kiedy Albus był mały, jego tata wrócił do domu, mówiąc, że jest „wykończony". Pamiętał, że zastanawiał się wtedy, jaka jest różnica między „byciem wykończonym" a po prostu przepracowanym. W miarę zbliżania się lutego Albus zaczął myśleć, że już zna odpowiedź.

Czas wolny zawsze był bardzo cenionym przywilejem w Hogwarcie, zwłaszcza podczas drugiej połowy roku. Teraz jednak Albus stwierdził, że w zasadzie go nie ma. Kiedy nie męczył się z niezliczoną ilością prac domowych mających przygotować ich do egzaminu, robił jedną z dwóch rzeczy – latał albo spał.

Atticus rezerwował boisko quidditcha co drugi dzień, żeby lepiej przygotować ich do meczu z Puchonami, który miał mieć miejsce trzeciego lutego. Ich treningi stały się jeszcze bardziej intensywne, ponieważ Gryfoni zmiażdżyli Krukonów w meczu tydzień wcześniej. Zwyciężyli przewagą całych trzystu punktów.

- Trzysta punktów! – zawołał do niego Atticus, w trakcie jednego z bardzo wietrznych treningów. – Pamiętaj, Al, całe trzysta punktów. Będziesz musiał złapać znicza we właściwym momencie!

- Wiem, iloma punktami zwyciężyli! – warknął Albus, śmigając poprzez boisko. Ostry wiatr smagał go po twarzy i ledwo uniknął tłuczka z naprzeciwka.

Mówiąc szczerze, Albus był sto razy bardziej zdenerwowany przed tym meczem, niż przed meczem z własnym bratem i resztą Gryfonów. W przeciwieństwie do Jamesa, który wpadł przez wrota Hogwartu dumnie oznajmiając, że jest synem sławnego bohatera, Albus uniknął sideł nadmiernej popularności, nawet w obrębie swojego własnego domu. James był znany z robienia psikusów i pojedynków na korytarzach, a Albus miał dziwne wrażenie, że zaszufladkowano go jako „czarną owcę" w rodzinie Potterów - od dnia, kiedy dostał przydział do Slytherinu. Jeśli udałoby mu się zwyciężyć w dwóch meczach quidditcha z rzędu, na pewno poprawiłoby to jego ocenę, w końcu by się wyróżnił. Był zdeterminowany, żeby udowodnić, że zwycięstwo nad Jamesem nie było dziełem przypadku.

Quidditch co prawda był dla niego priorytetem, ale drugoklasiści musieli się zmierzyć też i z innym wyzwaniem. Nadszedł czas, żeby wybrali zajęcia, na jakie zapiszą się w przyszłym roku – dodatkowe, poza dotychczasowym zestawem lekcji.

- Co to jest, do licha, numerologia? – zapytał Bartleby Bing, kolega Albusa z klasy, tego ranka, kiedy otrzymali zapisane pergaminy. – Czy to ma coś wspólnego z gotowaniem? Uczą tutaj gotować?

- Jest to nauka o matematyce i jej magicznych zastosowaniach – odpowiedział Scorpius siedzący obok Albusa, oparł swój pergamin o szklankę z sokiem pomarańczowym. – Słyszałem jednak, że to dość trudny przedmiot.

- Zastanawiam się nad wróżbiarstwem – mruknął Morrison, drapiąc się z namysłem po brodzie. – Wyobrażacie sobie? Przewidywanie przyszłości? Co mogłoby być bardziej przydatne niż to?

- Eh, daruj sobie – powiedział Albus, czytając swój własny pergamin. – Tata powiedział mi, że to strata czasu.

- A ty już wiesz, co wybierzesz? – zapytał go Morrison.

- Jestem pewien co do jednego – odpowiedział Albus. Zdecydował się na opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami w chwili, kiedy zobaczył pergamin, ponieważ wiedział, że to Hagrid uczy tego przedmiotu. Z nagłym ukłuciem winy uświadomił sobie, że nie rozmawiał z Hagridem od wielu tygodni, i zanotował sobie, że musi go wkrótce odwiedzić.

Chociaż Albus martwił się, jakie lekcje wybrać na przyszły rok, poważniejszym zmartwieniem były stresujące zajęcia, na jakie uczęszczał obecnie. Może działo się tak z powodu nieumiejętności pogodzenia zajęć z quidditchem, ale fakt pozostawał faktem, że Scorpius „pomagał" mu z niemal wszystkimi pracami domowymi, a na klasówkach niekiedy nie umiał odpowiedzieć na wiele pytań. Tak naprawdę tylko na eliksirach czuł się w miarę swobodnie.

W piątek przed meczem z Puchonami Albus musiał zmierzyć się z jedną z najbardziej wymagających jak do tej pory lekcji Darvy'ego. Uczniowie mieli za zadanie stworzyć antidotum na truciznę popiełka – z zawiązanymi oczami.

- To bardzo ważne, żeby rozróżniać strukturę i inne właściwości używanych składników! – wykrzyknął Darvy z któregoś kąta klasy. – Wiele ingrediencji jest tak podobnych z wyglądu, że musicie nauczyć się rozpoznawać substancje nawet przy użyciu tak subtelnych wskazówek!

- Czy to żabi skrzek? – zapytała Mirra. Znowu pracowała razem z Albusem. Albus słyszał, jak Morrison i Scorpius sprzeczają się parę stóp dalej, ale opaski na oczach mieli założone tak precyzyjnie, że nie sposób było cokolwiek zobaczyć.

Albus wyciągnął rękę i wziął od niej trzymany składnik. Pomiętosił go w dłoniach.

- O wiele zbyt gumowaty – oznajmił. – No i na dodatek nie jest tak cienki. – Zważył go w ręce. – Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co to może być – powiedział jej szczerze. – Skąd to masz?

- Z podłogi – zachichotała Mirra.

Albus się uśmiechnął.

- Cóż, to wiele wyjaśnia. Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co trzymam?

Mirra się roześmiała.

- Nie mam pojęcia. A tak przy okazji, na jakie przedmioty zapisałeś się na przyszły semestr?

Albus odłożył gumowaty składnik na coś, co jak miał nadzieję było stołem, ale usłyszał głośny plusk eliksiru w kociołku.

- Na pewno na opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami – powiedział. – Ale tak poza tym jeszcze nic nie wybrałem. A ty?

Nie mógł widzieć koleżanki, ale był przekonany, że wzruszyła ramionami.

- Wciąż nie mam pojęcia. Zamierzam przejrzeć listę dziś wieczorem. Pewnie wybiorę to, co Rose.

Albus skrzywił się. Mało rozmawiał z kuzynką od czasu, kiedy powiedział jej, że Darvy zapewniał o tym, że nie ma się czym martwić. Głównym powodem był jego napięty grafik, ale Albus miał też dziwne przeczucie, że Rose poczuła się zawstydzona dając mu znać, że się martwi. Pewnie nie chciała już spędzać z nim tak dużo czasu.

- Świetnie, bardzo dobrze – dobiegł głos Darvy'ego z odległości zaledwie kilkunastu centymetrów. Albus usłyszał, jak profesor wącha eliksir.

- Dziękujemy, panie profesorze – powiedział Albus, niepewny, w jakim kierunku powinien mówić.

Dzwonek zadzwonił wkrótce potem, więc Albus zdjął opaskę i spakował swoje rzeczy. Podobnie postąpiła reszta klasy.

- Dziś nie zadaję pracy domowej! – wykrzyknął profesor Darvy. – Bawcie się dobrze na meczu! Powodzenia, Albusie! – dodał, kiedy Albus przechodził obok jego biurka.

Morrison i Scorpius spotkali się z nim na korytarzu prowadzącym do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów.

- Czy Darvy nie wydawał ci się zbyt miły? – zapytał Scorpius, zbliżając się do kamiennej ściany.

Albus wzruszył ramionami.

- Niekoniecznie, ale z pewnością zachowuje się tak, jakbyśmy w ogóle z nim nie rozmawiali... ale tak naprawdę tym lepiej dla nas. Przecież mamy zachowywać się jak grzeczne dzieciaki, prawda?

- Baron – powiedział Morrison do ściany, i kilka sekund później znaleźli się już w swoim dormitorium, gdzie Scorpius rozciągnął się na łóżku, odbijając piłkę od sufitu.

- Bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć, o co chodzi z Aresem i tą jego różdżką – powiedział Albus siedząc na łóżku i podpierając dłońmi twarz. – Darvy nic nie wspominał o tym, że tego też nie wolno nam się dowiedzieć...

Morrison zmrużył oczy. Albus wiedział dlaczego – ciągle poruszał ten temat od czasu, kiedy opuścili gabinet Darvy'ego tamtego dnia. Nawet z tak napiętym grafikiem, Albus potrafił spędzać wiele godzin w Pokoju Życzeń, starając się rozwikłać tajemnicę różdżki, w jakiej posiadanie wszedł Ares.

Pokój Życzeń był pomieszczeniem, jakie odkrył razem ze Scorpiusem rok temu (a w zasadzie, o jakim dowiedział się od swoich rodziców, podobnie jak przyjaciel). W normalnych warunkach pokój był bardzo użyteczny, ale brak precyzji Albusa w zadawaniu pytań sprawiała, że niewiele mu on pomógł. Skoro nie pamiętał nazwy różdżki, jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to poprosić pokój o podanie tytułów książek o potężnych różdżkach w przeciągu kilku wieków. Albus przejrzał zaledwie pięć z setek książek, jakie ofiarował mu pokój, zanim zorientował się, że powinien jednak znać więcej szczegółów, zanim zacznie jej szukać.

- Hm, istnieją szanse, że różdżka jest nie tyle słynna, co niebezpieczna – powiedział Scorpius, kiedy piłka odbiła mu się od czoła.

- Jak to?

- Mój dziadek zrobił się bardzo poważny, kiedy padła jej nazwa. A skoro nie pamiętam, jak ją nazywali, nie mogła być bardzo znana. Przeczytałem wiele książek na temat różdżkarstwa. Jestem jednak prawie pewien, że nazwa zaczynała się na „s"...

- Tak, ale przecież Ares jest uważany za potężnego czarodzieja, co nie? Jest byłym aurorem... To po co mu na dodatek niebezpieczna różdżka? Czemu miałby zawracać sobie tym głowę? – zapytał Scorpiusa Albus.

Morrison westchnął, a Scorpius jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

- Może różdżka pomaga lepiej rzucać zaklęcia niewybaczalne? – zapytał z namysłem.

- Niewybaczalne... co? – zapytali jednocześnie Albus i Morrison.

- Niewybacza... nie no czekajcie, jaja sobie robicie, co nie?

Potrząsnęli głowami, a Scorpius usiadł na swoim łóżku, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Jestem w stanie zrozumieć, że ty nie wiesz – powiedział, wskazując na Morrisona. – Ale Al... mówisz poważnie?

Albus łypnął na niego złowieszczo. Scorpius był jednym z jego najlepszych przyjaciół, ale nienawidził, kiedy wiedział coś na temat magicznego świata, czego on sam nie był świadomy. Daty z historii magii czy nazwy niektórych zaklęć jeszcze był w stanie przeżyć, ale teraz był przekonany, że sądząc z uśmiechu Scorpiusa, musiało chodzić o coś poważniejszego.

- Tak, mówię poważnie! – warknął Albus. – To o co w ogóle chodzi?

Scorpius wyciągnął trzy palce.

- Cóż, są trzy takie zaklęcia... kurczę, nie miałem pojęcia, że nie wiesz. Nigdy się zastanawiałeś, dlaczego twój tata ma tę bliznę? – Scorpius wyglądał na wstrząśniętego.

- Od jakiejś klątwy – odpowiedział Albus, szukając w pamięci, czy jego tata kiedykolwiek używał przy nim sformułowania „niewybaczalne".

- No wyduś to z siebie wreszcie! – powiedział Morrison. – Też jestem ciekawy!

- Tak, no dobra – kontynuował Scorpius – są trzy zaklęcia niewybaczalne. Pierwsze to klątwa _Imperius_. Pozwala na... tak jakby przejęcie kontroli nad drugą osobą. Na przykład, żeby wykonała coś, czego chcemy. Jednak można z tym walczyć... ciężko to wytłumaczyć. Druga to klątwa _Cruciatus_. Jeśli uderzysz kogoś _Cruciatusem_, sprawiasz mu ogromny ból. Nie będzie mógł spać jeszcze przez kilka tygodni. Tak jakby wbijać w kogoś tysiące noży.

Morrison zachwiał się niebezpiecznie.

- A trzecie? – szepnął Albus. Jego ciekawość sięgnęła zenitu.

Scorpius rzucił mu niepewne spojrzenie.

- _Avada Kedavra_ – powiedział cicho.

- _Avada_ Ka... co? – zapytał Morrison.

- _Avada Kedavra_ – powtórzył Scorpius. – Natychmiastowa śmierć. Widzisz tylko błysk zielonego światła i już po tobie. W ten sposób twój tata otrzymał bliznę.

- Ale jak...? Skoro to klątwa uśmiercająca?

- Nikt nie wie – powiedział Scorpius. – Myślałeś, że twój tata stał się sławny po pokonaniu Voldemorta? On był sławny wiele lat wcześniej... ma bliznę odkąd miał zaledwie rok. Jakimś cudem klątwa odbiła się od niego i ugodziła Voldemorta. Dlatego jest taki sławny. Naprawdę nie wiedziałeś?

Albus nie odpowiedział. Przypomniał sobie, że pytał tatę o tę bliznę, kiedy był młodszy. Tata wyjaśnił mu, że uderzyło go straszliwe zaklęcie. Pamiętał, że pytał też, dlaczego ma dziadków tylko ze strony mamy. Otrzymał tę samą odpowiedź. Albus zawsze czuł się zachęcany do zadawania pytań, ale miał często przeczucie, że jego tata pomija coś ważnego, jakby ukrywając przed nim te najważniejsze informacje. Więc to w ten sposób zginęli jego dziadkowie? To dlatego jego tata był taki sławny? Z powodu tego strasznego, zielonego błysku?

- Nie wierzę ci – powiedział po chwili. – Zaklęcie, które zabija od razu? To niemożliwe. Dlaczego ludzie mieliby używać tego zaklęcia w pojedynkach? Wtedy używanie pozostałych zaklęć jest przecież kompletnie bez sensu, prawda?

- Wcale nie – upierał się Scorpius. – A poza tym, trzeba być czarodziejem o naprawdę dużej mocy magicznej i niezwykłych zdolnościach, żeby go użyć. Jestem przekonany, że większości czarodziejów nie udałoby się to zaklęcie, gdyby spróbowali.

- Kurczę, strasznie dużo na ten temat wiesz – powiedział Morrison, a Scorpius się zaczerwienił.

- Po prostu usłyszałem to i owo w domu – mruknął. – Ale pomyślmy, jeśli Ares jest emerytowanym aurorem, a kiedyś był nauczycielem, to chyba nie potrzebuje do wykonania tego zaklęcia jakiejś specjalnej różdżki. To różdżka sama w sobie musi być niezwykła. Mieć coś, czego inne różdżki nie mają... no nie, Al?

Albus ciągle gapił się tępo na przeciwległą ścianę. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nagle poczuł się przestraszony. Więc naprawdę umiera się... tak łatwo?

- Słuchajcie, zapomnijmy o sprawie – powiedział Morrison, widząc wyraz twarzy Albusa. – Mamy większe zmartwienia niż jakaś różdżka, której zresztą Ares może w ogóle nie mieć.

Albus odwrócił się w jego stronę.

- Na przykład? – zapytał rozkojarzony.

- Masz jutro mecz quidditcha do wygrania – powiedział Morrison.

Albus obudził się następnego ranka niemiłosiernie spocony. Pod pewnymi względami czuł się mniej, lecz pod innymi bardziej zdenerwowany niż przed poprzednim meczem. Był bardziej pewny siebie – wiedział, że jest wystarczająco utalentowany, żeby grać w drużynie. Ale miał też pozycję, którą mógł łatwo stracić – jeśli by przegrał, stanie się rzeczywiście tym „_Potterem, co raz miał szczęście_".

Rankiem zszedł na śniadanie bez swoich przyjaciół. Słońce dopiero podnosiło się zza horyzontu i kiedy wkroczył do Wielkiej Sali, przywitało go pochmurne światło. Był jedynym Ślizgonem na śniadaniu. Drużyna Puchonów w całości siedziała przy swoim stole. Nie jedli jednak, obrzucali go jedynie wzgardliwymi spojrzeniami. Albus już do tego przywyknął i wiedział, że nie to nic wspólnego z tym, że jest z przeciwnej drużyny. Po prostu każdy Ślizgon od czasu do czasu otrzymywał takie spojrzenia.

Nałożył sobie naleśników, nalał soku pomarańczowego i poczekał na resztę drużyny. Po piętnastu minutach pojawił się jednak jedynie Atticus.

- Wcześnie wstałeś – wyszczerzył zęby do Albusa, siadając obok niego.

- Trochę się denerwowałem – powiedział Albus. – Wyglądasz na zmęczonego – dodał, wskazując gestem worki pod oczami kolegi.

Atticus wzruszył ramionami.

- Obowiązki prefekta. Nie spałem do pierwszej, może drugiej w nocy. Gdyby dyrektor mnie nie zwolnił pewnie patrolowałbym korytarze do tej pory – powiedział, tłumiąc ziewnięcie. – Nie spodziewałbym się, że reszta drużyny szybko się tu pojawi. Chcesz jeszcze raz przedyskutować strategię?

- Taak... ale, poczekaj, co? Ares nie spał w nocy? Widziałeś go?

Atticus kiwnął głową.

- Natknąłem się na niego na pierwszym piętrze. Pewnie też patrolował korytarze. Wpadłem na niego niechcący i powiedział, że mogę iść spać, a on dokończy dyżur. Miałem szczęście, potrzebowałem odrobiny odpoczynku.

- Tak, tak, miałeś szczęście – powiedział Albus przez zęby, nie do końca uświadamiając sobie, co mówi. Ares znowu był poza zamkiem dziś w nocy. Czy Darvy go śledził? Czy po raz kolejny spotykał się z kimś w Zakazanym Lesie?

- Wszystko w porządku, stary? – zapytał Atticus, jakby z dużej odległości. – Chyba się zamyśliłeś.

Albus poderwał oczy z podłogi. Potrząsnął głową.

- Tak... – mruknął. – Po prostu stresuję się meczem...

- Ale niejedzenie ci nie pomoże! – oznajmił Atticus, najwidoczniej ignorując stosik naleśników na talerzu Albusa. Szybko wrzucił kawałek bekonu na oddzielny talerzyk i popchnął go w jego kierunku. – Nie mogę pozwolić na to, żeby gwiazda mojej drużyny głodowała przed ważnym meczem!

Godzinę i kilka kawałków bekonu później Albus siedział już w szatni razem z resztą drużyny, jednym uchem słuchając przemowy Atticusa na temat ich strategii.

- Pałkarze Puchonów są niewysocy, ale bardzo szybcy. Dostaną się do tłuczka pewnie ze dwa razy szybciej niż nasi, a tamten D'Von Deneve ma niezły cel, jak na trzecioklasistę. Nie możemy więc trzymać się jednej strony boiska, musimy być ruchliwi...

Albus się wyłączył. Coś go ominęło! Wiedział, że Darvy przykazał im, żeby trzymali się od tego z daleka, wiedział, że w ogóle nie powinno go to interesować, ale wiedział też... w jakiś sposób przeczuwał, że gdyby tylko odkrył, co Ares robi w Zakazanym Lesie, poprowadziłoby go to prosto do tajemniczej różdżki, którą zdobył dyrektor. Do różdżki, której bał się nawet dziadek Scorpiusa. Gdyby tylko mógł sprawdzić, kiedy Ares wychodzi do Lasu. Gdyby tylko zdobył od Jamesa mapę...

- ...Gryfoni rozwalili Krukonów w drobny mak, więc jeśli chcemy znaleźć się na odpowiedniej pozycji, żeby mieć prawo grać w finale, musimy zwyciężyć około dwustoma punktami. Więc Al, trzymaj się na uboczu, i dopiero kiedy będziemy mieli pięćdziesiąt punktów przewagi, ZŁAP znicz, okej?

- Jasne, zdobyć mapę od Jamesa – powiedział Albus, zatopiony w myślach. – Znaczy się, złapać znicza, kiedy będziemy mieli pięćdziesiąt punktów przewagi! – poprawił się szybko. Osmund Hall, jeden z pałkarzy, popatrzył się na niego z zainteresowaniem z drugiego kąta szatni.

- Jaką mapę? O czym ty gadasz, Potter? – zapytał Atticus, brzmiąc o wiele bardziej jak kapitan drużyny, w porównaniu do swoich wypowiedzi na śniadaniu.

- O niczym... nieważne... – wyjąkał Albus.

Atticus gapił się na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym kontynuował swoją rozprawę.

- W każdym razie, obrońca Puchonów nie tak dawno temu skręcił nadgarstek. Pewnie jest już połatany, ale... pałkarze, wiecie, gdzie celować...

W przeciągu paru minut znaleźli się na boisku quidditcha, zajmując pozycje pomiędzy setkami wiwatujących kibiców. Albus zajął swoje miejsce, starając się wytrząsnąć z głowy wszystkie myśli o Aresie i jego różdżce, o ile ją miał. Nie mógł się tak rozkojarzyć. Miał już swoją reputację.

Rozbrzmiał gwizdek i Albus wystartował. Wystrzelił w powietrze i od pierwszej chwili wiatr niemal strącił go z miotły. Leciał tak szybko, że nie słyszał nic poza jego szumem, ale wiedział, że dźwięki niesprawiedliwego komentarza prędzej czy później dotrą do jego uszu.

Dimitrius Parks był Puchonem z siódmej klasy, który miał zwyczaj klasyfikować każde posunięcie Ślizgonów jako oszustwo. Albus zazwyczaj był zmuszony trzymać się na uboczu rozgrywki, kiedy jego drużynę mieszano z błotem, ale teraz będzie miał możliwość doświadczenia tych wrażeń z pierwszej ręki. Tak naprawdę był przekonany, że skoro grają z Puchonami, oszczerstwa pod ich adresem jeszcze przybiorą na intensywności.

- I Puchoni przejmują kafla! – rozgrzmiał wśród pohuków wiatru głos Parksa. – Kafla prowadzi Fischer, podaje do Loderin, celując w stronę obrońcy... ale jest zablokowany, dostał tłuczkiem od Halla, pewnie podkręcił to jakimś zaklęciem...

Albus westchnął ciężko, kiedy wśród trzech czwartych tłumu rozległ się aprobujący pomruk. Ślizgoni zawsze „oszukiwali".

Przez pierwsze kilka minut gry Albus zataczał małe kółeczka nad boiskiem, z zadowoleniem zauważając, że ponure prognozy Atticusa na temat złych warunków pogodowych nie sprawdziły się. Niebo było bezchmurne, co nie zdarzyło się w przeciągu kilku ostatnich tygodni.

- Trzydzieści do zera dla Ślizgonów – powiedział Parks po paru kolejnych minutach. Większość kibiców zareagowała rozczarowanym jękiem. Albus uśmiechnął się słysząc o prowadzeniu drużyny, ale w tej samej chwili zobaczył TO – znicz unosił się bardzo blisko szukającego Puchonów.

Albus powoli podleciał w jego kierunku. Szukający Puchonów nie zauważył znicza, chociaż unosił się on zaledwie kilka cali nad jego głową. Albus wiedział, że bez problemu by go schwytał w tym momencie, ale przecież Atticus mówił, żeby poczekać na pięćdziesięciopunktowe prowadzenie. Postanowił więc odseparować przeciwnika od znicza.

Albus wystrzelił naprzód niczym strzała. Jego miotła prowadziła go tak szybko, że z pewnej odległości musiał przypominać rozmazaną szmaragdową plamę. Szukający Puchonów zauważył go w porę i wrzasnął, po czym zanurkował na głębokość przynajmniej dwudziestu stóp. Albus wyhamował i z zadowoleniem zauważył, że znicz znika z pola widzenia.

- Szukający Ślizgonów o mało nie wpada na szukającego Puchonów – oznajmił Parks. – Nie jestem do końca pewien, czy to legalne, mógł zrobić mu krzywdę, w każdym razie taktyka okazała się skuteczna, jeśli chodzi o oddzielenie przeciwnika od znicza...

Albus zmrużył oczy.

- Po prostu go ignoruj – poradził Damian Peesley przelatując obok, po czym chwycił kafla od Connie Orik i wystrzelił w kierunku bramek Puchonów.

Dwadzieścia minut później Albus nadal ignorował komentatora. Slytherin ciągle prowadził trzydziestoma punktami, sto dwadzieścia do dziewięćdziesięciu. Już brak mu było sił do przycinków Parksa. Dwa razy musiał próbować zrzucić szukającego Puchonów z miotły, żeby powstrzymać go od schwytania znicza.

- Czas! – wrzasnął Atticus. Rozbrzmiał gwizdek i Albus w przeciągu paru sekund znalazł się na ziemi, otoczony przez całą drużynę.

- Było już za dużo niebezpiecznych sytuacji – powiedział Albus, chociaż czuł się dziwnie przemawiając jakby był kapitanem. Wciąż był najniższy i najmłodszy w drużynie.

- Ich obrońca jest za dobry – przyznał Atticus. – Blokuje przynajmniej połowę wszystkich strzałów.

- Słuchajcie, następnym razem, jak zobaczę znicza, zamierzam go złapać – oznajmił Albus, a jego koledzy zaczęli szeptać między sobą. – Nie obchodzi mnie to, czy mamy przewagę tych pięćdziesięciu punktów, wolę zwyciężyć w wyrównanym pojedynku niż nawalić na końcu i przegrać.

Atticus kiwnął głową.

- Okej, daj nam pięć minut na zdobycie dwóch goli. Pałkarze, celujcie w ścigających, pomóżcie nam przejąć kafla. Al, po pięciu minutach, możesz robić to, co musisz.

Albus przytaknął. Znowu usłyszeli gwizdek i wzbili się w powietrze. Krążył wokół boiska, podczas gdy gra toczyła się dalej.

- Wznowiono mecz po przerwie dla Slytherinu – głos Parksa potoczył się echem po stadionie. Kibice nadal zawzięcie klaskali. – Sanders przejmuje kafla...

Chwilę później Atticusowi udało się zdobyć gola – prowadzili już czterdziestoma punktami. Albus nadal trzymał się na ogonie szukającego Puchonów, który wyglądał na coraz bardziej zdenerwowanego tym, jak szybko Albus potrafi przeciąć mu drogę.

Kilka sekund później ze strony trybun rozległo się buczenie. Albus wiedział, co to oznacza – Slytherin zdobył kolejnego gola. Mieli już pięćdziesiąt punktów przewagi. Czas wziąć się do roboty.

Ignorując krzyki widzów i oskarżenia Parksa na temat ich oszukiwania, Albus wzniósł się wysoko ponad resztę zawodników, żeby przeskanować wzrokiem boisko. Pozwolił oczom wędrować – w poszukiwaniu złotego błysku, za którym w końcu mógł podążyć. Zerknął na trybuny Gryfonów, potem Krukonów, zobaczył też trybuny, na których zasiadało grono nauczycielskie. Ares siedział w tylnym rzędzie, rozmawiając bardzo szybko z kimś, kto wyglądał dziwnie znajomo...

Zamarł w powietrzu. Rookwood, mężczyzna, którego Albus widział już dwa razy, z powrotem był w Hogwarcie. Albus znajdował się o wiele za daleko, żeby usłyszeć, o czym mówili, ale sądząc po tym, jak mocno się ku sobie pochylali, musieli prowadzić konwersację ściszonymi głosami. Jakby na zawołanie obydwaj wstali i zaczęli schodzić w stronę ziemi. Albus patrzył uważnie, unosząc się cicho w powietrzu, i uświadomił sobie, że zmierzają w stronę Zakazanego Lasu...

- ALBUSIE, RUSZ SIĘ!

Rozejrzał się dookoła, wyrwany ze swojego skupienia. Atticus unosił się parę stóp pod nim, szaleńczo wskazując na przeciwną stronę boiska, gdzie szukający Puchonów właśnie spektakularnie zanurkował. Zauważył znicza unoszącego się tak nisko nad murawą, że musiał muskać trawę.

Przyspieszył, mocno trzymając miotłę i przeklinając się w duchu, że przestał zwracać uwagę na mecz. Szukający Puchonów był bliżej... ale to on był szybszy. Przemknął wzdłuż boiska, powoli się obniżając, torując sobie drogę tak szybko, że kilku Puchonów o mało nie spadło ze swoich mioteł.

- No dalej... dalej! – wymamrotał, przylegając do swojej miotły. Zniżył głowę, żeby uniknąć tłuczka, który przy takiej prędkości mógłby go jej pozbawić. Tak, zbliżył się, teraz już był w tej samej odległości od znicza, co jego rywal. Wyciągnął rękę...

Zderzyli się w powietrzu. Albus poczuł, jak uderza głową w coś twardego, co mogło być łokciem albo kolanem. Leciał tak szybko, że oboje obrócili się w powietrzu. Otworzył szeroko ramiona i usłyszał wrzask szukającego Puchonów, chociaż i tak ledwo go było słychać wśród wrzawy na trybunach. Ześlizgnął się na boisko i poczuł, jak obok niego potoczyła się miotła. Widział dookoła siebie gwiazdy. Trzymał zaciśniętą rękę. Trzepotanie znicza drażniło jego pozbawione czucia palce...

- Slytherin wygrywa! – usłyszał głos Parksa, i, w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego meczu, nie brzmiał na zawiedzionego. Raczej wkurzonego.

Albus uśmiechnął się słysząc jego pełen goryczy głos... a za chwilę już otaczała go drużyna. Atticus i Osmund Hall podnieśli go. Widział, jak gracze Hufflepuffu maszerują na skraj boiska z nisko opuszczonymi głowami. Aplauz, jaki otrzymali od swojego domu nie wystarczał, żeby uciszyć buczenie dochodzące z trzech pozostałych, ale jednak słyszał klaskanie, mimo wszystko...

Uwolnił znicza i zerknął na trybunę Gryfonów. Większość z nich już opuściła stadion, ale zobaczył samotną figurkę stojącą w przednim rzędzie. Jego brat, ze swoim nieodłącznym napuszonym uśmiechem i zmierzwionymi włosami, stał z uniesionymi w górę kciukami.

* * *

><p>Albus znowu przez parę dni był bohaterem Slytherinu. Finał quidditcha był już ustalony – Gryffindor przeciwko Slytherinowi, powtórka meczu z zeszłego roku, w którym nie było zwycięzcy. Ciężko było stwierdzić, który z nich – on czy jego brat – cieszył się większym zainteresowaniem. James ogólnie był o wiele bardziej popularny, ale i Albus nie był już tylko frajerem, któremu się raz poszczęściło. Miał dwa wygrane mecze i żadnej porażki, coś, czym James nie mógł się pochwalić w tym sezonie.<p>

Tak jakby impreza po wygranej nie mogła wystarczyć, Ślizgoni klepali go teraz po plecach, gdziekolwiek nie poszedł.

- Jeszcze długa droga przed tobą, Potter – powiedział mu pewnego razu jakiś siedmioklasista, ściskając jego dłoń.

- Zdobędziesz dla nas Puchar, jestem tego pewna! – wykrzyknęła jakaś ładna dziewczyna z czwartej klasy, kiedy wychodził z łazienki parę dni później.

Albus nie mógł się jednak otrząsnąć z wrażenia, że nie tylko od członków własnego domu otrzymywał „specjalne" traktowanie. Gryfoni stali się bardzo niemili dla jego kolegów z drużyny, i chociaż do finałów było jeszcze daleko, doszło już do paru potyczek na korytarzach. Nikt jednak nie zaczepiał samego Albusa – wiedział, że powinien za to podziękować bratu.

Co dziwne, Albus był chyba jedynym, który nie cieszył się tak bardzo ze zwycięstwa. Był zadowolony i mile zaskoczony swoją świeżo zdobytą popularnością, ale miał bardziej palące problemy na głowie.

- Było tak blisko! – wykrzyknął, waląc pięścią w łóżko parę dni po meczu.

Scorpius, który siedział pogrążony w książce o tytule _Zaawansowane Zaklęcia: Te, Które Sprawiają Ból i Te, Które Leczą_, podniósł wzrok i zmrużył oczy. Morrison zrobił to samo.

- No nie, znowu! – wymamrotał.

- Przecież tam byłem. Widziałem, jak wychodzą – wściekł się Albus. Myśl o Aresie, który jak gdyby nigdy nic poszedł do Zakazanego Lasu, kiedy reszta szkoły była na meczu, nie opuszczała go nawet na chwilę, kiedy miał wolne. – Nie wierzę, że to widziałem, a mimo to nie poszedłem za nimi...

- Och, daj spokój, Al – powiedział Scorpius, zaznaczając czytaną stronę i odkładając książkę. – A co niby miałeś zrobić, zlecieć z boiska i pozwolić Puchonom wygrać?

- Nie, ale mogłem... ja... no nie wiem, mogłem zrobić coś innego. A nie tylko latać w miejscu i się gapić. Tak bardzo chcę wiedzieć, co on knuje! Nieważne, co mówi Darvy, to nie są tylko niewinne spotkania z czarodziejami. Czymkolwiek jest ta różdżka... on nie powinien jej mieć.

- No właśnie, nie wiemy, co ta różdżka może zrobić, a co dopiero mówić o jej nazwie. Dlatego olej to – powiedział zirytowany Morrison.

Albus jednak porzucił temat długo później. Jego przyjaciele tego nie rozumieli. Nie słyszeli, jak Neville kłócił się z Aresem na korytarzu, ani nie widzieli, jak się zachował dyrektor, kiedy jego tata wspomniał o jego pobycie w Azkabanie w zeszłym roku.

- Chcecie iść do Hagrida? – zapytał nagle po kilku chwilach, uświadamiając sobie, że chciał go odwiedzić już dawno temu.

Morrison zerknął na zegarek.

- Tak, mamy trochę czasu przed obiadem, chodźmy.

Ubrali się w płaszcze i skierowali w stronę chatki Hagrida. Albus po drodze oczywiście był poklepywany przez Ślizgonów.

- Mógłbym się do tego przyzwyczaić – stwierdził Morrison, który właśnie otrzymał uśmiech od atrakcyjnej siedmioklasistki, tylko dlatego, że szedł razem z Albusem.

- To po pewnym czasie się nudzi – wzruszył ramionami Albus, kiedy znaleźli się przed chatką. Z komina buchał dym, wskazując, że Hagrid jest w domu. Zapukał głośno. Usłyszeli krzątanie się i po paru sekundach w drzwiach pojawił się Hagrid.

- Proszę, proszę, kogo my tu mamy – oznajmił tubalnie, rozpromieniając się na ich widok. – Jakbym cię nie widział, jak grałeś w quidditcha, to bym pomyślał, że ci się zmarło – mrugnął do Albusa.

Albus uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Przepraszam, Hagridzie – powiedział szczerze. – Już od dawna chciałem do ciebie wpaść. Wpuścisz nas do środka? – zapytał, i Hagrid odsunął się na bok, żeby ich przepuścić.

W środku było przytulnie, ciepło, i tak wygodnie, jak zazwyczaj. Albus razem z przyjaciółmi usiadł przy okrągłym stole, a Hagrid zajął się robieniem herbaty.

- Masz jakieś krówki, Hagridzie? – zapytał z nadzieją Morrison. Hagrid postawił dużą, srebrną puszkę na stole i zachichotał, kiedy Morrison natychmiast się do niej dobrał.

- Cuś musi być w tych krówkach – wybąkał z siebie między parsknięciami. – Niedługo będziesz mojego rozmiaru, Morrison.

Albus pomyślał, że jednak to sformułowanie trochę na wyrost, jednak fakt pozostawał faktem, że Morrison był niezwykle wysoki jak na dwunastolatka. Był wyższy o parę cali zarówno od Albusa jak i Scorpiusa i często uważano, że musi chodzić przynajmniej do czwartej, jeśli nie piątej, klasy.

- To co tam porabiałeś, Hagridzie?

Hagrid pociągnął duży łyk herbaty, po czym przemówił.

- E, nic ciekawego – uśmiechnął się. – Zajmowałem się kilkoma nowymi niuchaczami. Parę dni temu wydarzył się wypadek, jakiś debil z piątego roku zaczepiał testrala, jakiego im pokazywałem.

- Testrala? – zdziwił się Morrison.

- Takie duże, skrzydlate cuś. Wygląda jak skrzyżowanie jaszczurki z koniem. Co mi przypomina... na jakie przedmioty żeście się pozapisywali?

- Wszyscy troje bierzemy opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami – powiedział Albus z uśmiechem, a Hagrid się jeszcze bardziej rozpromienił. Podjęli decyzję i wręczyli wypełnione formularze poprzedniego dnia.

- Och, tylko poczekajcie, opadną wam kopary. Założę się, że to będzie wasz ulubiony przedmiot w przyszłym roku. Pamiętam pirszą lekcję twojego taty, Al. Przejechał na hipogryfie po całych błoniach!

- A co z moim tatą? – zapytał Scorpius. – On też jeździł na hipogryfie?

Hagrid zaczerwienił się i podrapał po brodzie.

- Nie pamiętam. – Szybko zmienił temat. – To jakie jeszcze przedmioty wzięliście? Musieliście wybrać trzy, no nie?

- Przynajmniej dwa – powiedział Albus. – Ja biorę twój przedmiot i mugoloznawstwo.

- Ja tak samo – przyznał Scorpius.

- Mugoloznawstwo? – zapytał zdziwiony Hagrid. – Wasz wybór, ale ja tym bym się rozejrzał za czymś ciupkę bardziej przydatnym...

Albus wzruszył ramionami. Tak naprawdę wybrał ten przedmiot, bo wydawał się prosty i wiedział, że gdyby jednak okazał się wymagający, Scorpius zawsze da mu coś odpisać.

- A ty? – zapytał Hagrid Morrisona.

- Ja biorę wróżbiarstwo. Wydaje się proste i przydatne – odpowiedział z buzią pełną krówek. Popatrzył na pustą puszkę z przygnębionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Ach... hm, to nie jest wcale lepsze – mruknął Hagrid.

Rozmawiali jeszcze ponad dwadzieścia minut o quidditchu i zbliżającym się weselu siostry Morrisona. W końcu jednak doszli do ulubionych historii Hagrida, na temat taty Albusa i jego przygód w Hogwarcie.

- W każdym razie, kupiłem mu w końcu sowę. Śnieżna, piękna, gdybyście tylko ją widzieli. Sowy to świetne zwierzątka i chciałem mu dać cuś naprawdę dobrego na jedenaste urodziny.

- A ty miałeś jakieś zwierzęta, Hagridzie? – zapytał Morrison.

- No jasne, mnóstwo – powiedział Hagrid. – Co prawda niektóre to tak naprawdę nie zwierzątka, raczej hm... stworzenia, no ale miałem niezłą gromadkę.

- Ile? – zapytał Scorpius, mieszając swoją herbatę.

Hagrid odchylił się na krześle i zaczął liczyć na palcach.

- Policzmy... miałem psa o imieniu Puszek, ogromną akromantulę, Aragoga, no i chyba te jego wszystkie dzieciaki... w żadnej tam kolejności, dużo ich było.. no i kraba ognistego o imieniu Szczęki. Miałem też Norberta, ale tylko tydzień... o, to prawdziwa rzadkość. W sumie to była ona, teraz mówią na nią Norberta. Była pięknym małym smokiem. Kieł, moje stare, duże psisko... niedawno mu się zdechło, bardzo za nim tęsknię... ale był już sta...

Scorpius wypluł herbatę na stolik.

- Fuj! – krzyknęli pozostali, kiedy Scorpius splunął, przypadkiem potrącając pełny kubek z herbatą, usiłując przeprosić.

- Co się stało? – zapytał Hagrid, ocierając twarz. Z jego olbrzymiej brody kapały mu krople herbaty.

- Przepraszam, Hagridzie – wyjąkał Scorpius, wyciągając różdżkę. – _Chłoczyść_!

Rozlana po całym stole herbata natychmiast zniknęła. Albus odwrócił się, żeby pogratulować mu świetnego zaklęcia, ale natknął się na lodowaty wzrok Scorpiusa.

- _Musimy iść_ – wymamrotał kątem ust.

Zaskoczony Albus odwrócił się do Hagrida.

- Racja, musimy iść, za parę minut mamy obiad, a poza tym musimy jeszcze skończyć pracę domową.

Hagrid obrzucił go przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

- To wy odrabiacie prace domowe?

- Czasami – powiedział szybko Scorpius. – Przepraszam, Hagridzie, zobaczymy się później...

Odeszli zaledwie chwilę później, zostawiając Hagrida drapiącego się po głowie i mamroczącego coś do siebie.

- O co ci chodzi? – zapytał Albus, kiedy maszerowali stromym trawiastym zboczem w stronę zamku. – To było trochę niegrzeczne. I to zaraz po tym, jak rozlałeś mu herbatę po całym stoliku...

- Smocza – powiedział Scorpius. – Różdżka, którą ma Ares, to Smocza Różdżka. Właśnie sobie przypomniałem.

Albus zatrzymał się w miejscu.

- Jak to sobie przypomniałeś? Jesteś pewny? – zapytał, chociaż w momencie zadania pytania uświadomił sobie, że sam również słyszał tę nazwę.

- Hagrid to powiedział!

- Hagrid to powiedział? – zapytał Morrison. Teraz wszyscy już stali nieruchomo.

- To znaczy... w zasadzie nie... właściwie... no po prostu, naprowadził mnie! Mówił o tym Norbercie... to znaczy, o TEJ Norbercie, zresztą nieważne. I po prostu coś mi kliknęło w głowie... to była Smocza Różdżka!

Albus poczuł dreszcz podekscytowania.

- Jeśli znamy nazwę różdżki, możemy się czegoś o niej dowiedzieć!

Pobiegł w stronę zamku, a zaraz za nim podążyli Scorpius i Morrison. Wspinał się po schodach, ignorując nawoływania pozostałych uczniów, żeby trochę zwolnił, i w końcu znalazł się na siódmym piętrze, na korytarzu z pustą ścianą. Szybko zamknął oczy i zaczął chodzić wzdłuż ściany, koncetrując się mocno na jednej, jedynej myśli... _Muszę dowiedzieć się wszystkiego na temat Smoczej Różdżki... _

Scorpius i Morrison dogonili go, kiedy na pustej przestrzeni ściany pojawiły się już olbrzymie drzwi.

- Czy te drzwi przypadkiem nie pojawiły się tutaj przed chwilą? – zapytał otępiały Morrison.

- To długa historia – powiedział Scorpius. – To takie ukryte pomieszczenie, daje wszystko, czego potrzebujesz.

Morrisonowi opadła szczęka, ale Scorpius tylko wzruszył ramionami i kontynuował.

- Stary, to Hogwart, jestem pewien, że są tu nawet dziwniejsze pomieszczenia.

Albus wpadł przez drzwi, spodziewając się ujrzeć co najmniej bibliotekę wypełnioną informacjami, których potrzebował, jednak poczuł się mocno zawiedziony. W środku nie stały regały pełne książek, ba, nie było nawet półki. Na środku pokoju leżała jedna, samotna książka.

Albus zagapił się na nią bezmyślnie. Jedna książka? Podszedł, żeby ją podnieść. Nie była duża i nie miała okładki. Zerknął na grzbiet książki – to była biografia mężczyzny o imieniu Vesnovitch VI.

- Co to, do cholery, ma znaczyć? – krzyknął głośno. – Kim jest Vesnovitch Vy?

Scorpius i Morrison weszli za nim do pokoju. Podał książkę Scorpiusowi, żeby również ją obejrzał.

- On nie ma na imię „Vy", to rzymska numeracja. Imię tego faceta to Vesnovitch, Szósty.

- Otwórz, zobaczmy – ponaglił go Albus.

Odezwał się Morrison. Miał głos przepełniony zarówno ciekawością, jak i urazą.

- Co to za miejsce? I dlaczego mi o nim nigdy nie powiedzieliście?

- To długa historia – powtórzył Scorpius. – Cóż, poprosiłeś o książkę na temat Smoczej Różdżki, więc gdzieś tu powinno coś być na ten temat... – przerzucił stronę na spis treści.

- Tutaj?

- No tak.

Albus wyszczerzył zęby, czując z powrotem podekscytowanie. W końcu, w końcu dowie się, co knuje Ares! Scorpius przerzucał kartki, aż doszedł prawie do końca książki.

- Jest w rozdziale „_Wyróżnienia i Osiągnięcia_"... to prawie ostatnia strona...

- Przeczytajmy! – powiedział z entuzjazmem.

- Uspokój się! – syknął Scorpius. – Muszę najpierw to znaleźć... Okej, jest tutaj. To ostatni paragraf w książce.

_Pomimo jego przedwczesnej śmierci, osiągnięcia Vesnovitcha przetrwały długo po odejściu sławnego wynalazcy. Jego odkrycia na temat smoków w rodzimej Rosji są do dziś podstawą nauki zgłębianej przez entuzjastów tych bestii, a w roku 1754 został pośmiertnie uhonorowany Orderem Merlina Drugiej Klasy za przełomowe badania dotyczące zachowania smoczyc i udowodnienie, że to dieta odpowiada za powstawanie ich płomieni. Jego córka kontynuowała te badania z umiarkowanym sukcesem, zostając pierwszym badaczem, który z sukcesem rozmnożył Ukraińskiego Żelaznobrzucha w niewoli. _

_Jego rozliczne osiągnięcia spowodowały także potok plotek na temat innych odkryć i wynalazków, w tym między innymi zidentyfikowanie właściwości smoczej krwi (nie mylić z dwunastoma zastosowaniami tejże odkrytymi przez Albusa Dumbledore'a), sproszkowanych szczęk smoka (podobno stymulujących pracę mózgu), a także stworzenie Smoczej Różdżki, różdżki wykonanej z kła niezwykle rzadkiego Opalejskiego Antypodeona, który został przeklęty licznymi magicznymi chorobami. Różdżka ta miała mieć niezwykłe właściwości, z których najbardziej znana dotyczy jej zdolności do odblokowania ukrytego dotychczas w czarodzieju potencjału. _

Scorpius przestał czytać. Odwrócił kartkę.

- To wszystko – powiedział sucho. – Fascynujące.

- Co masz na myśli? Wspomniano o niej tylko raz? – zapytał sfrustrowany Albus.

- Tak, to wszystko. Spis treści wskazuje tylko na tę stronę. Na następnej mamy piękny obrazek.

Albus poruszył ustami, nie mówiąc ani słowa.

- Ale jak mogli wspomnieć o niej tylko raz, to przecież biografia – wybąkał. – Różdżka, która odblokowuje potencjał, świetnie, ale musi być coś jeszcze!

Scorpius jeszcze raz przyjrzał się książce.

- Czekaj, jest coś napisane w stopce... popatrzmy, popatrzmy. Ach, a więc... „_Zaprzeczono istnieniu takowej różdżki_".

Albusowi opadła szczęka. Morrison wybuchnął śmiechem.

- No i co ty na to, Al? Obawiasz się czegoś, co nawet nie istnieje!

Albus zignorował go i prawie się przewrócił. Poczuł, jak miękną mu nogi i uświadomił sobie, że boli go głowa. Potrzebował usiąść. Odwrócił się i zobaczył krzesło, którego jeszcze chwilę wcześniej tutaj nie było. Usiadł na nim i wydusił z siebie ciche westchnienie.

- Nie istnieje? – zapytał w przestrzeń. – A jednak Ares ją posiada. Jak to możliwe?

Scorpius zamknął książkę i usiadł na o wiele mniej wygodnym krześle, które się pojawiło.

- Może... Ares kłamie. Mówiąc, że ją ma? W końcu to dość onieśmielające, prawda? W każdym razie mój dziadek był nieźle onieśmielony...

- A może nic się nie dzieje i obydwoje macie świra – powiedział Morrison.

Albus wciąż był pogrążony w myślach.

- Nie, nie, różdżka na pewno istnieje – rzekł. – Słuchajcie, jakimś cudem ten cały Czekow wszedł w jej posiadanie. Był gdzieś ukryty, prawda? Tak samo jak i różdżka! Wymazano ją z historycznych książek. A może po prostu nigdy o niej nie napisano. Ares jakimś cudem się o niej dowiedział, polecił komuś zabić tamtego mężczyznę, żeby ją zdobyć, a teraz używa jej w jakimś celu... w jakimś złym celu, a ludzie chcą spotykać się z nim w Zakazanym Lesie, ponieważ jest w jej posiadaniu. W takim razie mój tata miał rację, w Ministerstwie faktycznie ktoś sypnął, Darvy ma rację, że śledzi Aresa, a ja mam rację odnośnie różdżki!

- To powiedz Darvy'emu – zasugerował Scorpius.

- Nie mogę, przecież się upierałem, że nic nie wiem o tym różdżkarzu... wiedziałby, że kłamałem.

- Powiedz tacie – zaproponował Morrison.

- Również nie mogę, jeśli zacznę oskarżać ludzi z jego pracy, że grają na dwa fronty, a okaże się, że nie mam racji, będę miał kłopoty i tata również. A poza tym i tak za dużo pracuje – mówiąc to, miał przed oczami obraz poszarzałej twarzy taty i jego zmęczonych, napuchniętych oczu. Nie zamierzał komplikować tej sprawy, żeby przygnębić tatę, tego był pewien.

- To co? Nic nie zrobisz? – zapytali jednocześnie Scorpius i Morrison.

- Nie, mam swój plan. Zamierzam dowiedzieć się, kto zdradził wytwórcę różdżek, udowodnić, że działał na polecenie Aresa, a dopiero później powiedzieć Ministerstwu. W ten sposób tata będzie musiał tylko umieścić go z powrotem w Azkabanie.

Jego przyjaciele wymienili spojrzenia. Morrison westchnął.

- Nie pytaj, skąd to wiem, ale wydaje mi się, że to się dobrze nie skończy.


	14. Rewanż i odludek

_Dziękuję serdecznie za wszystkie komentarze :) wywołują uśmiech na mojej twarzy. Dziękuję** Dagulcowi, Nummunowi i Nadii** za ich lojalność i za to, że mają czas i chęci zostawić parę słów. Ogromnie mnie to motywuje :)_

_Przed Wami jeden z moich ulubionych rozdziałów APiSR ;)_

_**Niestety nie mam bety obecnie**, zbetowany był tylko jeden rozdział tego tłumaczenia, więc jeśli ktoś z czytających byłby zainteresowany stałą, regularną współpracą i widzi możliwości poprawienia moich tłumaczeń, z chęcią przyjmę pomoc. Kontakt przez gg 791112 :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 14. Rewanż i odludek<strong>

- No dobra, podsumujmy. Istnieje pewna różdżka, która czyni swojego właściciela potężnym i teoretycznie nie istnieje, ale w praktyce tak. Ares dowiedział się, kto ją ma, i albo zabił tę osobę, albo skłonił kogoś do morderstwa. I teraz to on ją ma. Jednak z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu jej nie używa, ale przechwala się nią w Zakazanym Lesie przed podejrzanymi czarodziejami. A Darvy wie, że Ares coś knuje, ale nie ma pojęcia o istnieniu różdżki, a nie można mu o tym powiedzieć, ponieważ skłamałeś wcześniej, że nie wiesz o co chodzi. No i nie możesz powiedzieć o tym dorosłym, ponieważ w ten sposób dowie się o tym twój tata, który będzie miał o wiele więcej pracy, a i tak jest już wykończony, a poza tym możesz się mylić. A teraz chcesz udowodnić, że Ares posiada Smoczą Różdżkę, idąc za nim do Zakazanego Lasu. W ten sposób dyrektor trafi z powrotem do Azkabanu – chociaż nie masz pojęcia, za co siedział poprzednim razem. Chyba to by było na tyle?

Albus podrapał się po brodzie.

- Taa, to chyba wszystko. Zapomniałaś jedynie o olbrzymiej lasce plującej ogniem.

Mirra uderzyła się zeszytem po czole.

- No tak, rzeczywiście – powiedziała. – Jak mogłam zapomnieć o lasce plującej ogniem? – zachichotała. Albus wyszczerzył zęby.

Siedzieli razem w bibliotece. Ich przyjaciele odeszli już jakiś czas temu. Morrison i Scorpius udali się na partyjkę szachów, a Rose spędzała czas nad jeziorem z grupą Gryfonów. Mirra postanowiła zostać i napisać kilka zaległych prac domowych, co uświadomiło Albusowi, że on również ma mnóstwo do zrobienia.

Jednak żadne z nich nawet nie dotknęło podręcznika przez większą część minionej godziny. Mirra zapytała, czy udało mu się zdobyć jakieś informacje na temat Aresa, i Albus, po uzyskaniu obietnicy, że nic nie powie Rose, zdradził jej wszystko.

- Nadal myślę, że trochę za bardzo lekceważysz sprawę – odezwała się Mirra, kiedy skończyła chichotać. – To przecież morderstwo... i kradzież. To poważne rzeczy, Al.

Albus natychmiast przestał się uśmiechać.

- Wiem, wiem – przyznał. – Ale naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, do kogo z tym pójść. Nie spodziewałem się, że odkryję tak poważną sprawę... mimo, że sam próbowałem. Darvy jednak miał rację odnośnie przynajmniej jednej rzeczy – nikt nie jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Jeśli by tak było, już dawno byśmy nie żyli.

Z pewnością dyrektor zachowywał się całkiem normalnie. Nie świadczyło to o niczym, i tak był podejrzanym typem, ale Albus czuł się bardziej zaciekawiony, niż przestraszony, tym, co robił.

- Ale Darvy nic nie wie o różdżce...

Albus wzruszył ramionami.

- Różdżka nie jest aż tak ważna. To tylko dowód, że Ares nie ma dobrych zamiarów. Chcę się dowiedzieć, z kim się spotyka, i dlaczego sprawa musi pozostać tajemnicą. Darvy powiedział mi, że podejrzewa Aresa o zabawę w aurora pod przebraniem... ale jeśli naprawdę tak jest, to musi dobrze się z tym kryć, skoro nawet Neville się nabrał.

Mirra właśnie miała coś powiedzieć, kiedy usłyszeli piskliwy głos grzmiący po bibliotece.

- Dziewiąta, biblioteka zamknięta – krzyknęła bibliotekarka.

- Cholera – powiedziała Mirra, zgarniając swoje książki. – Nie skończyłam wypracowania na historię magii...

Albus już otwierał usta, żeby zapytać, o jaki esej z historii magii chodzi, ale zmienił zdanie.

- Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię rozkojarzyć – powiedział.

Mirra zarzuciła torbę na ramię i odrzuciła swoje długie, ciemne włosy z twarzy.

- Nic się nie stało, lubię z tobą rozmawiać. Trochę za tym tęskniłam. Szkoda, że nie możemy częściej się spotykać, ale coś mi mówi, że Scorpius i Charlie raczej się nie lubią...

Wyszli razem z biblioteki, w tłumie pozostałych uczniów.

- Tak, raczej nie można ich nazwać najlepszymi przyjaciółmi... – zaśmiał się nerwowo Albus.

- O mój Boże, chciałam cię o coś zapytać! – powiedziała nagle. Obydwoje zwolnili kroku. – Dlaczego Scorpius stchórzył w Noc Duchów? Przez jakiś czas było to głównym tematem plotek w Gryffindorze, a jakoś nigdy cię o to nie zapytałam.

Albus wykrzywił się.

- Wcale nie stchórzył. Byliśmy już w drodze, ale o mało nas nie złapali. Zdecydowaliśmy, że nie warto ryzykować.

Z nagłym ukłuciem w sercu Albus uświadomił sobie, że właśnie w Noc Duchów po raz pierwszy wpadł na Aresa na schodach. Teraz był już prawie marzec. A więc to już tak długo miał obsesję na temat Aresa?

- Och – powiedziała. – Tak, Charlie zachował się jak dupek. Wiem, że to on zaczął. Czasem jest tak głupi, że niemal popada w paranoję. Ciągle myśli, że to wasza trójka spowodowała, że spadł z miotły podczas sprawdzianów quidditcha, to właśnie dlatego was zaczepia. Ale ja ciągle mu powtarzałam, że Al nigdy w życiu by nie pozwolił na coś takiego!

Albus przybrał kolor głębokiej czerwieni.

- Że co? Tak właśnie myśli? Daj spokój, to... niedorzeczne! – zaśmiał się drżącym głosem.

- Przecież wiem! – wykrzyknęła Mirra, również się śmiejąc. – W każdym razie, powiedziałam mu, żeby wyluzował, bo zachowywał się jak kretyn, więc w końcu trochę odpuścił. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby od tamtego czasu mieli jakieś spięcia.

- Tak, Scorpius też już sobie darował – skłamał Albus. Jeszcze kilka dni temu Scorpius opowiadał, jak da Eckleyowi popalić, kiedy tylko nadejdzie właściwy moment.

Doszli do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów.

- Miło się z tobą rozmawiało, Al – pożegnała się Mirra, machając mu przed portretem grubej damy w różowej sukni. – Do zobaczenia jutro na zielarstwie!

Albus pomachał jej, kiedy wchodziła do pokoju wspólnego, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł do swojego dormitorium.

Marzec okazał się przyjemną niespodzianką dla uczniów Hogwartu. Okropna pogoda była już tylko wspomnieniem, zamiast tego uczniowie spacerujący po dziedzińcu cieszyli się pierwszymi promykami słońca i miłym wiatrem. Albus żałował, że on sam nie może pójść na spacer – ale dla niego marzec oznaczał dwie dodatkowe rzeczy. Egzaminy i finał quidditcha zbliżały się w zastraszającym tempie.

Szum wokół Albusa trochę ucichnął i zamiast entuzjazmowania się poprzednim meczem, uczniowie raczej skupiali się na finale, który miał dopiero nadejść. Mimo tego, że już raz zwyciężyli Gryfonów, Atticus uparł się, żeby wycisnąć z nich maksimum możliwości. Trenowali co drugi dzień (na zmianę z Gryfonami), a te treningi nierzadko kończyły się już po zmroku.

- Atticusie, potrzebuję również trochę czasu na naukę! – powiedział Albus w szatni po jednym z wyczerpujących treningów. – Nauczyciele straszą nas egzaminami!

Atticus uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Reszta drużyny opuszczała właśnie szatnię, mamrocząc na temat swojego wycieńczenia.

- Przecież do egzaminów jeszcze dużo czasu, a poza tym to bułka z masłem... przejmujesz się, jakby to były SUMy...

- Ale przecież finał quidditcha też jest dopiero za miesiąc! – argumentował Albus. – A codziennie mam zadawane jakieś nowe wypracowanie!

Albus wcale nie przesadzał. Nauczyciele wypełniali ich głowy coraz to nowymi informacjami, a także zmuszali do powtórek rzeczy, jakie Albus robił podczas swojego pierwszego tygodnia w Hogwarcie. Zaledwie kilka dni temu poproszono go o transmutację zapałki w igłę. Nawet Neville, który zazwyczaj był dość wyluzowany na lekcjach, poinformował ich, że egzaminy dla drugoklasistów to nie żarty. Tym razem nie okażą nikomu litości i oczekiwali, że uczniowie naprawdę się przyłożą do testów.

- Mam nadzieję, że regularnie się uczyliście, nawet kiedy nie zadawałem pracy domowej – powiedział im po jakiejś wyjątkowo nudnej lekcji. – Nie oczekujcie jakiegoś specjalnego traktowania z powodu waszego młodego wieku. Przejrzałem część pisemną egzaminów i zapewniam, że niektóre z pytań są na poziomie SUMów!

Dodatkowa presja ze strony zbliżających się egzaminów i wyczerpujące treningi sprawiły coś, czego Albus nie przewidział – prawie zapomniał o Aresie i Smoczej Różdżce. Poza tym, że powiedział o wszystkim Mirze, nie rozmawiał o tym ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, a ponieważ zbliżał się koniec roku, szanse, że Albus złapie Aresa na gorącym uczynku, były naprawdę niewielkie. Nie miał żadnych śladów i żadnych obciążających dowodów. To znaczy, aż do pewnej wietrznej soboty pod koniec marca.

Albus wstał tego dnia z łóżka dość zadowolony z osiągnięć poprzedniego wieczora. Zaliczył bardzo udany trening quidditcha – Atticus obsypał komplementami całą drużynę – i z pomocą Scorpiusa zakończył zarówno wypracowanie z transmutacji, jak i pracę z zaklęć, które były zadane dopiero na poniedziałek. Tak naprawdę miał przed sobą wizję całkiem udanego weekendu.

Zbliżył się do stołu ze śniadaniem w Wielkiej Sali, tłumiąc ziewnięcie, i zajął miejsce pomiędzy Scorpiusem a Morrisonem.

- Macie coś w planach na dziś? – zapytał, układając sobie naleśniki na talerzu.

Morrison ziewnął.

- Wrócę na chwilę się zdrzemnąć – powiedział z uśmiechem.

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami. Jak zwykle czytał _Proroka Codziennego_, opartego o szklankę z sokiem.

- Hej, Al... piszą o twoim tacie.

Albus oderwał wzrok od polewanych właśnie syropem naleśników.

- Czy wszystko z nim w porządku? – zapytał nerwowo.

Scorpius kiwnął głową.

- Tak, wszystko okej. Dają mu nagrodę... a w zasadzie nie byle jaką nagrodę... Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy!

- Kiedy? – zapytał Albus, zszokowany, że jeszcze o tym nie słyszał. – Daj zobaczyć! – powiedział. Scorpius podsunął mu gazetę. Rzeczony artykuł nietrudno było znaleźć, zajmował prawie całą pierwszą stronę.

_**Harry Potter ma otrzymać Order Merlina**_

_Pogłoski na temat ceremonii rozlegały się już od dłuższego czasu, ale teraz to oficjalna informacja. W celu upamiętnienia jego triumfu nad czarnoksiężnikiem Lordem Voldemortem, Harry „Chłopiec, Który Przeżył" Potter otrzyma Order Merlina pierwszej klasy podczas uroczystości w dniu 1 maja, w dwudziestą rocznicę tego osiągnięcia. To będzie pierwszy Order Merlina tej klasy od przełomu wieków._

„_Chcieliśmy zabrać się za to szybciej", powiedział reporterom Minister Magii Kingsley Shacklebolt, który będzie wręczał Potterowi wyróżnienie. „Tak naprawdę dziewiętnaście lat temu. Jednak priorytetem była wtedy odbudowa Ministerstwa. Z przyjemnością ogłaszam, że w końcu jesteśmy gotowi do wynagrodzenia pana Pottera za jego niesłuchaną odwagę tamtego dnia, a także każdego innego dnia, kiedy walczył z reżimem Voldemorta". _

_Harmonogram ceremonii uwzględnia również minutę ciszy dla uczczenia wszystkich poległych podczas drugiej wojny, czy to w bezpośrednim starciu czy zamachu, a pracownicy Ministerstwa walczący ramię w ramię z Potterem wygłoszą mowy (w tym jego kolega z pracy, auror Ronald Weasley). Dodatkowo zdecydowano o przyznaniu Orderu Merlina drugiej klasy pośmiertnie dla Severusa Snape'a (którego imię Potter oczyścił natychmiast po wojnie), za jego pomoc w wojnie i ryzykowanie życia rolą podwójnego agenta, chociaż sam Potter się temu sprzeciwiał, mówiąc, że Snape „pogardzałby taką nagrodą". _

Artykuł ciągnął się jeszcze przez parę stron, ale Albus już wiedział, co trzeba. Zwrócił się do Scorpiusa.

- Mogę przejrzeć resztę?

Scorpius pociągnął spory łyk soku pomarańczowego.

- Śmiało.

Albus przewracał strony, zerkając na niektóre artykuły. Okazało się, że reszta numeru była dosyć nudna i składała się w większości z reklam czyścików do kuchenek czy magicznej taśmy, a nawet poświęcono całą stronę na informację, że Centrum Eyelopa miało właśnie wyprzedaż sów brunatnych.

Dotarł do ostatniej strony, spodziewając się zobaczyć podobne brednie i przygotowany, żeby odłożyć gazetę, kiedy jego uwagę przyciągnął maleńki artykulik. Wciśnięto go w róg strony, ale w tytule było nazwisko, które rozpoznawał.

_**Pracownik Ministerstwa, Wilde, wciąż zaginiony**_

_Fango Wilde, pracownik departamentu komunikacji magicznej, jest uznawany za zaginionego od dwóch tygodni. Urzędnicy Ministerstwa zbadali jego dom po tym, jak nie przyszedł do pracy przez pięć dni z rzędu, i zaraz potem oficjalnie zgłoszono zaginięcie. Wysłano ekipy poszukiwawcze, ale niestety brakuje jakichkolwiek śladów. Ministerstwo nalega, że każdy, kto posiada jakąkolwiek informację na temat Wilde'a, powinien jak najszybciej skontaktować się z Biurem Aurorów. _

- Zerknijcie na to – powiedział cicho Albus, popychając gazetę w stronę Scorpiusa.

Scorpius zerknął na ostatnią stronę.

- U Eyelopa mają wyprzedaż? To chyba spoko, nie?

- Nie! – warknął Albus, wskazując na maleńki artykuł w rogu. Morrison zapuścił żurawia nad ramieniem Scorpiusa i również go przeczytał. Kiedy skończyli, odwrócili głowy w jego kierunku.

- No i? – powiedzieli jednocześnie.

- Czy to nazwisko nie wydaje wam się znajome? – zapytał Albus. Obydwaj potrząsnęli głowami. – On tutaj był! W Hogwarcie. Żeby przeprowadzić inspekcję, na początku roku szkolnego. Czy jestem jedynym, który zwraca uwagę, co się tutaj dzieje?

Morrison stłumił kolejne ziewnięcie.

- Jesteś jedynym, którego to obchodzi. Facet pewnie przedłużył sobie urlop czy coś w tym stylu.

- Nie wydaje mi się – powiedział Scorpius, tonem pełnym nabożnego skupienia. – Czy bardziej prawdopodobny nie jest fakt, że to facet, który zamordował wytwórcę różdżek i zabrał tę smoczą? A teraz zdecydował się na ucieczkę? Powinniśmy powiedzieć Darvy'emu!

Morrison i Scorpius roześmieli się. Albus poczuł, jak pali go twarz.

- Dobra, nieważne...

Reszta śniadania przebiegła w ciszy, ale w głowie Albusa myśli galopowały. Doszedł kolejny fragment układanki, jaką miał rozwiązać. Musiał udać się za Aresem do Zakazanego Lasu, a żeby to uczynić, musiał wiedzieć, KIEDY będzie tam szedł. A do tego potrzebował Mapy Huncwotów. Potrzebował więc jedynie znaleźć Jamesa.

Okazało się to jednak nie takie proste. Miał nadzieję, że wpadnie na niego gdzieś w korytarzu, albo zobaczy go na śniadaniu czy obiedzie, ale brata nigdzie nie było. Scorpius i Morrison również go nie widzieli, a jedynymi Gryfonami, z jakimi utrzymywał poza tym kontakt, były Mirra i Rose, ale z nimi spotykał się tylko na lekcjach, co oznaczało, że będzie musiał czekać do przyszłego piątku, żeby znaleźć brata.

Niecały tydzień później weszli do klasy eliksirów i zobaczyli rozstawione kociołki. Profesor Darvy uśmiechał się do nich rozpromieniony, gotowy, żeby oddać im prace z zeszłego tygodnia.

- Siadajcie, siadajcie – powiedział spokojnie. – Zanim zaczniemy pracę, chciałbym oddać wam wasze wypracowania. Pozwólcie mi przydzielić po dziesięć punktów Gryffidorowi i Slytherinowi, za osiągnięcia pana Pottera i panny Tunnels, którzy mieli najwyższy wynik.

Albus uśmiechnął się, kiedy Bartleby i Dante, koledzy ze Slytherinu, poklepali go po plecach. Morrison obdarzył profesora nieśmiałym uśmiechem, kiedy dostał swoją pracę – Albus pomyślał, że widział chyba ogromną, czerwoną ocenę „N".

- Dziś praca indywidualna – oznajmił Darvy, wracając do swojego biurka. Albus zmarszczył brwi. Nie będzie mógł porozmawiać z Mirrą. Darvy uniósł różdżkę, a na tablicy ukazały się litery. – Będziemy robić wywar przeciwko odmrożeniom. Składniki oraz instrukcja znajdują się na tablicy, ale w odwróconej kolejności. Nie pogubcie się. Jedna, mała pomyłka może drastycznie zmienić osiągnięty rezultat... – zakończył z uśmiechem.

Uczniowie wstali ze swoich miejsc, żeby skompletować składniki z szafek. Albus celowo poczekał, aż Mirra wstanie z miejsca, po czym udał się za nią. Klepnął ją w plecy, kiedy wybierała składniki.

- Możesz dzisiaj ze mną siedzieć? – zapytał. Chciał koniecznie dowiedzieć się, dlaczego widuje brata tak rzadko.

Mirra rzuciła mu pełne żalu spojrzenie.

- Przepraszam Al, ale siedzę razem z Charliem. On jest taki okropny z eliksirów. Ja co prawda nie jestem o wiele lepsza, ale przyda mu się jakakolwiek pomoc. Już się zgodziłam.

Albus zmarszczył czoło. Już miał zapytać, czy mogłaby przynajmniej teraz mu wytłumaczyć, co się dzieje z Jamesem, ale otrzymał kuksańca w bok zanim zdołał otworzyć usta. Za nim stał Donovan Hornsbrook.

- Rusz się, blokujesz kolejkę – powiedział.

Albus wykrzywił się do niego i złapał swoje składniki, po czym wrócił do swojej ławki. Morrison już rozpalał ogień pod swoim kociołkiem.

- Hej, wiem, że to ma być praca „indywidualna", ale nie sądzisz, że mógłbyś...

- Pomogę ci, pomogę – powiedział Albus, zanim Morrison skończył zdanie. Mirra właśnie udała się w kierunku końca sali i usiadła obok Eckleya. Znajdowała się tak daleko od niego, jak to tylko możliwe. – Pozwól tylko, że najpierw coś zrobię.

Wyrwał kartkę z zeszytu i nagryzmolił notatkę.

_Nie wiesz, co się dzieje z moim bratem? Nie widziałem go od jakiegoś czasu_

Zwinął kartkę i powiedział osobie za nim, żeby podał ją do Mirry. Po czasie, który wydawał się Albusowi godzinami, na jego biurko upadła karteczka. Szybko ją otworzył i zobaczył maleńkie litery Mirry.

_Nie słyszałeś?_

Albus zamknął oczy. Czekał dwadzieścia minut na TAKĄ notatkę? _Ten głupi Eckley pewnie ją rozprasza_, pomyślał gorzko. Podniósł pióro i nabazgrał odpowiedź.

_Najwidoczniej nie. _

Zerknął na Darvy'ego i zobaczył, że poprawia klasówki przy biurku. Podał notkę na ławkę za nim i czekał. Upłynęło dziesięć minut, zanim z powrotem upadła na jego biurko.

_Ta dziewczyna, Denise, zerwała z nim. Nie chodzi na posiłki i prawie nie rusza się z dormitorium, tylko na zajęcia. Zdarzyło się to chyba dwa tygodnie temu. Siedzi całkiem sam. Myślałam, że wiesz. U nas w domu wszyscy o tym mówią._

Pół godziny później Albus maszerował po swoim dormitorium.

- Jakim cudem o tym nie słyszałem? – zapytał w przestrzeń, chociaż Scorpius i Morrison siedzieli na swoich łóżkach i słuchali. – Jestem jego BRATEM!

- Dlatego, że nie należysz do kręgu – powiedział przepraszającym tonem Scorpius. – Kiedy to zrozumiesz, Al? W Hogwarcie mamy dwa obozy: Ślizgoni i reszta świata! Nieważne, że to twój brat, niczego się nie dowiesz, jeśli sam o to nie zapytasz.

- A Mirra? Nie mogła mi powiedzieć? Przecież z nią rozmawiałem nie tak dawno temu...

- Myślała, że wiesz, pamiętasz? – wtrącił się Morrison. – Dlaczego aż tak bardzo chcesz z nim porozmawiać?

- Chciałem pożyczyć mapę – przyznał Albus. – Żeby zobaczyć, kiedy Ares wybiera się do Zakazanego Lasu.

Scorpius jęknął.

- Niebezpieczni czarodzieje spotykają się w Zakazanym Lesie, a ty chcesz się za nimi iść. Panowie, przedstawiam wam geniusza – wymamrotał.

- Miałbym na sobie pelerynę – odparował Albus. – W zasadzie pójdę do Jamesa teraz.

- Wpuszczą cię do ich pokoju wspólnego? – zapytał Morrison.

Albus wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie widzę powodu, dla którego mieliby tego nie robić. Już tak się kiedyś stało – dodał, wracając myślami do pierwszej klasy, kiedy zaprosił go tam James.

- Hm, mam książkę do oddania w bibliotece – powiedział Scorpius. – Myślę, że możemy pójść razem.

Zostawili Morrisona w dormitorium i przeszli przez podziemne korytarze oraz schody.

- Kiepsko, że twój brat dostał kosza. Czy on nie był przypadkiem największym podrywaczem w Hogwarcie? – zapytał Scorpius, kiedy mijali kolejne piętra.

Albus zszedł na bok, unikając upiornego Krwawego Barona.

- No właśnie, był. Jego reputacja sporo na tym ucierpi. Szkoda mi go, wydawało mi się, że naprawdę ją lubił...

- Hej... tylko nie dawaj mu fory w finale, tylko dlatego, żeby podratować jego reputację – ostrzegł go Scorpius.

Albus roześmiał się.

- Nie martw się. Nie zrobię tego. – Doszli w końcu na siódme piętro. Biblioteka i pokój wspólny Gryfonów znajdowały się na przeciwległych końcach korytarza. Uczniowie wchodzili i wychodzili, co wskazywało na to, że zaraz zacznie się pora obiadowa. – Zobaczymy się później! – pożegnał się Albus, po czym udali się w przeciwnych kierunkach.

Albus przeszedł obok grupki uczniów i zbliżył się do rogu korytarza. Myślał o tym, co powiedział Scorpius, i zastanawiał się, czy James w ogóle zagra w finale. Jeśli miał taką depresję już od dwóch tygodni, czy poprawi mu się przez miesiąc?

Dotarł do portretu Grubej Damy i stanął niepewnie. Wiedział, że do przejścia potrzebne było hasło, ale miał nadzieję, że jakiś przyjacielski Gryfon przynajmniej powiadomi brata o jego obecności...

- W czym mogę pomóc? – zapytała piskliwym głosem Gruba Dama, co sprawiło, że podskoczył z zaskoczenia.

- Hm... mój... mój brat jest w środku...

- A czy masz hasło, złotko? – przerwała mu.

- Ja... nie... nie, jestem Ślizgonem...

- Tylko Gryfoni z aktualnym hasłem mogą wejść do pokoju wspólnego. Dlatego właśnie jest to pokój wspólny GRYFFINDORU.

Albus zmarszczył brwi. Czy ona chciała go obrazić?

- Zachowuje się pani naprawdę niedojrzale – powiedział. Gruba Dama uniosła brwi. Właśnie miała coś powiedzieć, ale w tej samej chwili portret rozsunął się, ukazując Rose.

- Al, co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytała.

Albus był tak zaszokowany jej niespodziewanym pojawieniem się, że prawie zapomniał, po co tutaj przyszedł, ale po chwili uświadomił to sobie.

- Chciałem zobaczyć się z Jamesem. Myślisz, że mogłabyś mnie...

- Tylko JA mogę wpuszczać i wypuszczać uczniów z pokoju wspólnego, a dotyczy to tylko GRYFONÓW! – warknęła Gruba Dama, ciągle w swojej odchylonej pozycji.

- Ale wcześniej mnie pani wpuściła! – argumentował Albus.

- Najwidoczniej nie miałam pojęcia, że nie jesteś Gryfonem...

- Okej, spoko! – krzyknął Albus, po czym zwrócił się do Rose. – Rose, czy mogłabyś przynajmniej poprosić Jamesa, żeby tutaj przyszedł? Chciałbym coś od niego pożyczyć.

- Co? – zapytała Rose.

- To... to męska sprawa – powiedział jej. Nie chciał, żeby Rose dowiedziała się o istnieniu mapy. Znając ją, natychmiast domagałaby się, żeby jakiś nauczyciel ją obejrzał.

Rose uniosła sceptycznie brwi.

- Cóż, naprawdę nie sądzę, że będzie chciał wyjść z dormitorium. Właśnie chciałam iść na obiad i miałam mu przynieść trochę jedzenia na talerzu.

- Czekaj, to wszystko z powodu zerwania z Denise? Nawet nie przyjdzie pogadać z własnym bratem?

- Jest naprawdę załamany, Al...

- Dobra, idź powiesz mu, że uważam go za dupka. I że powinien tutaj przyjść i ze mną porozmawiać.

Rose odrzuciła włosy z twarzy.

- No dobra – westchnęła. Przeszła z powrotem przez dziurę w portrecie mamrocząc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak „A co ja niby jestem, sowa?".

Powróciła trzydzieści sekund później.

- Powiedział, że ty jesteś dupkiem, każąc mi dostarczać wiadomości. A on zostaje tam gdzie jest. Masz powiedzieć, o co ci chodzi.

- Powiedz mu, że to sprawa między facetami i nie mogę ci powiedzieć!

- Tak powiedziałam! A on na to, że mu to zwisa.

Albus jęknął.

- Powiedz mu, że ja mówię, że zachowuje się jak baran i że kiedy tylko zechce może mieć inną dziewczynę, ale TERAZ muszę z nim koniecznie pomówić.

Rose westchnęła ponownie.

- No dobra.

Po czym zniknęła ponownie, i wróciła po minucie ze zmarszczką na czole.

- Powiedział... powiedział, że „ty tego nie zrozumiesz, głupi świętoszku".

Albus poczuł, że palą go policzki.

- Przepraszam, Al... to jego słowa, nie moje – powiedziała Rose, i faktycznie brzmiała, jakby było jej przykro. Albus poczuł, jak gotuje się w nim gniew.

- Dobra, to możesz mu powiedzieć, żeby...

- WALCZ!

Albusowi przerwał głośny wrzask. Odwrócił się i zobaczył uczniów biegnących korytarzem.

- Co, do chole...

- Chodźmy! – zawołała Rose. Pobiegli za pozostałymi. Pięć sekund później znaleźli się w grupce uczniów z różnych domów, i wszyscy skandowali to samo słowo.

- WALCZ! WALCZ! WALCZ!

Albus usłyszał znajomy głos ze środka kręgu.

- Teraz naprawdę oberwiesz, Eckley!

Albus przepchnął się przez tłumek, przewracając po drodze dwóch pierwszorocznych. Utorował sobie drogę do środka i zobaczył, jak Scorpius i Eckley siłują się na podłodze. Ich różdżki leżały bezużytecznie obok.

Łatwo można było zauważyć, że Scorpius przegrywał. Bez różdżek ich role były kompletnie odwrócone. Eckley, większy i bardziej barczysty, siedział teraz na Scorpiusie i okładał go pięściami po twarzy. Albus pomyślał, że to cud, iż przyjaciel jeszcze nie krwawi. Niewiele myśląc, wyjął różdżkę i zaatakował Eckleya, zrzucając go z przyjaciela.

- Hej! – usłyszał czyjś wrzask. Odwrócił się i został uderzony. Donovan Hornsbrook, widząc, że walka przerodziła się w pojedynek dwóch na jednego, zbliżył się do Albusa, żeby wyrównać szanse. Hornsbrook był nawet większy niż Eckley i Albus o mało co nie znalazł się w takiej samej pozycji, jak Scorpius. Zdołał stoczyć się z drogi niebezpiecznie wyglądającego ciosu i uniknął kolejnego. Przynajmniej był szybszy... Nigdy nie uderzył nikogo pięścią, ale widział, jak robi to James. Zacisnął palce i odchylił dłoń, a później wymierzył ją w twarz Hornsbrooka.

Wiedział, że wyrządził mu bardzo niewielką krzywdę, jeśli w ogóle. Ale przynajmniej próbował. Zobaczył Mirrę wśród gapiów, krzyczała, żeby przestali. Rose stała obok, zasłaniając sobie twarz rękami. Hornbrook otrząsnął się po słabym ciosie i walnął rozkojarzonego Albusa plackiem w twarz.

_Więc tak się czuje człowiek stratowany przez czołg_... pomyślał głupio, po czym osunął się na podłogę, uderzając w nią głową. Poczuł, jak Hornsbrook wspina się na niego, gotów do wymierzenia ostatecznego ciosu...

- _Impedimenta! Impedimenta! Impedimenta_!

Albus popatrzył w górę i zobaczył stojącego w korytarzu Neville'a. Miał uniesioną różdżkę i rozwścieczony wyraz twarzy.

- Odrażające! – wrzasnął. – Pojedynkujecie się jak mugole! Jak barbarzyńcy! Każdy dom traci po pięćdziesiąt punktów!

Głośny jęk rozległ się wśród większości zgromadzonych w tłumie ludzi. Albus zdołał się podciągnąć i zobaczył, że Eckley, Hornsbrook i Scorpius już stali, ale ciężko dysząc i praktycznie nieruchomo, stopniowo odzyskując zdolność ruchu.

- Co się stało? – zapytał Neville.

Rozległ się harmider, kiedy prawie każdy chciał odpowiedzieć.

- Nieważne! – krzyknął Neville. – Wszyscy do swoich pokojów wspólnych! Albo na obiad, jeśli tam mieliście iść! Za wyjątkiem waszej czwórki! – dodał, wskazując na Albusa, Eckleya, Hornsbrooka i Scorpiusa.

Pozostali uczniowie odwrócili się i odeszli, z podekscytowaniem szepcząc do siebie na temat tego, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Albus zobaczył w tłumie Mirrę i Rose. Obydwie wyglądały na zrozpaczone.

- Mam nadzieję, że jesteście zadowoleni. Właśnie pozbawiliście swoich domów pięćdziesięciu punktów. A teraz łaskawie powiedzcie mi, co się wydarzyło.

- Malfoy mnie pierwszy uderzył... – zaczął Eckley.

- Wytrąciłeś mi różdżkę z ręki!

- A czemu miałeś wyciągniętą różdżkę? A no tak, racja... chciałeś go przekląć! – wtrącił się Hornsbrook.

- STOP! – ryknął Neville, przeczesując włosy dłonią. – Nie obchodzi mnie to. Pojedynek z różdżkami również doprowadziłby do utraty punktów, ale walka na pięści... jak stado dzikusów... Cała trójka będzie miała szlaban! – oznajmił wszystkim za wyjątkiem zszokowanego Albusa, któremu jakimś cudem udało się stanąć na nogach, chociaż przed oczami widział gwiazdki.

- A co z Albusem? – zapytał Eckley. – On też się bił!

- Widziałem – mruknął Neville. – Albus zostaje wykluczony z gry w finale quidditcha.

Albus otworzył szeroko usta. Zauważył, że Eckley i Hornsbrook wymienili chytre uśmieszki.

- CO?

- Przecież słyszałeś.

- Ale Neville...

- Jestem profesor Longbottom – oznajmił Neville, patrząc na niego uważnie. – A tak brzmi jedna z reguł Hogwartu. Gracze quidditcha tracą prawo do udziału w następnym meczu, jeśli popełnią poważniejsze wykroczenie. A skoro następnym meczem jest właśnie finał... przykro mi, ale takie są zasady.

Albus stracił język w gębie. Wykluczony z udziału w finale? Myśli, jak zareaguje na to Slytherin, przemknęły mu przez głowę. Jego popularność, reputacja... wszystko przepadło. Poczuł mdłości.

- Cała czwórka powinna się udać do odpowiednich pokojów wspólnych. Nie chcę, żebyście schodzili na obiad – oznajmił surowo Neville.

* * *

><p>- Co się stało? – zapytał Morrison godzinę później. Albus i Scorpius spędzili ten czas w swoim dormitorium, kipiąc ze wściekłości. Dopiero, kiedy wrócił Morrison, podnieśli głowy. – Słyszałem coś o jakiejś bójce...<p>

- Wykluczono mnie z finałów quidditcha – oznajmił ponuro Albus. Morrison otworzył szeroko usta, co bardzo przypominało niedawną minę Albusa. – Za popełnienie „poważnego wykroczenia".

Morrison popatrzył na ich dwójkę, poruszając bezgłośnie ustami.

- Co się stało? – zapytał w końcu Scorpiusa. – Znowu Eckley?

Albus oparł się plecami o wezgłowie łóżka. Ciągle był wzburzony, ale słuchał uważnie.

- Zobaczyłem Eckleya z Mirrą i Hornsbrookiem po drodze do biblioteki. Właśnie z niej wychodzili. On coś powiedział, już nie pamiętam co. Ja mu coś odpowiedziałem, a on do mnie z łapami. Wyciągnąłem więc różdżkę i się pytam, czy ma ochotę na rewanż, ale on wytrącił mi ją z ręki, no to przywaliłem mu pięścią w twarz. Zaczęliśmy się szamotać...

- ...raczej on zaczął łoić ci tyłek – wtrącił Albus.

Scorpius skrzywił się.

- W każdym razie, wokół nas zebrali się gapie a my dalej walczyliśmy. Eckley próbował wyciągnąć różdżkę, ale mu to uniemożliwiłem. Skończyło się tak, że on na mnie wlazł. Wtedy wkroczył Albus, a za nim Hornsbrook... a resztę pamiętam jak przez mgłę. No i straciliśmy pięćdziesiąt punktów. A ja mam szlaban.

- Cholera, ominęło mnie coś takiego! – krzyknął Morrison. – Przecież spokojnie dałbym radę im dwóm...

Albus ani przez sekundę w to nie wątpił. Morrison był równie wysoki jak Hornsbrook, no, może odrobinę bardziej pulchny. Nie miało to jednak znaczenia. Przegrali w momencie, w którym dowiedzieli się, że Albusa wykluczono z meczu. A fakt, że przegrali również bójkę, był tylko dolewaniem oliwy do ognia.

- Słuchaj, Al... strasznie mi głupio – powiedział Scorpius. – Nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz się w to mieszać...

- Myślałeś, że będę stał i się patrzył? – parsknął Albus.

- Ja... nie pomyślałem – zwiesił głowę Scorpius. – Przepraszam.

Albus zignorował go.

- Idę do łóżka – powiedział, zaczynając zasłaniać kotarę wokół posłania.

- Czekaj! – zawołał Morrison. – Czy udało ci się chociaż zdobyć mapę?

- Nie – powiedział bezbarwnym tonem Albus. – I nie obchodzi mnie to. To i tak już nie ma znaczenia...

Zaciągnął zasłony i pogrążył się w poduszkach. Naprawdę tak myślał. Wszystkie myśli o schwytaniu Aresa, odkryciu tajemnicy Smoczej Różdżki, pójściu do Zakazanego Lasu wyparowały. Kogo to obchodziło, co zrobił Ares? Kogo to obchodziło, z kim spotykał się w lesie? Jak Albus miał przejmować się czymś innym niż to, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło? Doprowadził drużynę do meczu o mistrzostwo szkoły tylko po to, żeby później w nim nie zagrać. Drażnił się z nimi wywołując nadzieje na zdobycie Pucharu po raz pierwszy od wielu lat tylko po to, żeby w brutalny sposób obrabować ich z tych fantazji.

Jedyne, na co mógł mieć nadzieję, chociaż sam nie chciał się do tego przyznawać, było to, że James również nie zagra. I z tą smutną myślą odpłynął w sen, z głową pękającą z bólu po uderzeniu Hornsbrooka, co było godnym zakończeniem jednego z gorszych dni w jego życiu.


	15. Informator

**Rozdział 15. Informator**

Albus miał nadzieję, że wieści na temat wykluczenia go z finałowego meczu quidditcha nie dotrą do uszu kolegów ze Slytherinu zanim wstanie z łóżka, ale srogo się rozczarował. Wystarczyło zaledwie jedno spojrzenie wokół pokoju wspólnego, żeby uświadomił sobie, że opuszczenie kolacji i pójście wcześnie spać nie było dobrym pomysłem – stracił szanse, żeby się wytłumaczyć. Teraz każda twarz wyrażała jedynie zimną wściekłość.

Chciał się nawet pozłościć na Scorpiusa – w końcu gdyby nie rzucił się na Eckleya, nie wynikłaby taka sytuacja – ale to by było bardzo głupie z jego strony. Teraz, kiedy cały Slytherin miał do niego żal, jego brat siedział w swojej pustelni, a Mirra i Rose przyjaźniły się również i z Eckleyem, Scorpius i Morrison byli jednymi przyjaznymi duszami, jakie miał w Hogwarcie. Jedyną osobą, na której cała afera nie zrobiła wrażenia, był natomiast Hagrid.

- Eh, quidditch to tylko gra, Al – powiedział całej trójce, kiedy siedzieli w jego chatce pewnego sobotniego, kwietniowego ranka. – I po meczu finałowym twoje koleżki z domu w końcu to załapią. Oni po prostu myśleli, że mieli jakieś szanse w tym sezonie, a ty im je odebrałeś, tylko o to chodzi.

Albus zmarszczył brwi.

- Dzięki za słowa pocieszenia – powiedział gorzko.

Hagrid zachichotał.

- Zawsze do usług, Al. A co z tymi dzieciakami, z jakimi żeście się bili? Też stracili kupę punktów, założę się, że w Gryffindorze życia nie mają!

Morrison parsknął. Albus wiedział dlaczego. Z tego, co słyszał (chociaż słyszał niewiele na ten temat) wynikało, że Hornsbrook i Eckley stali się niemal gwiazdami w oczach reszty szkoły. To fakt, stracili punkty, ale nie tylko zwyciężyli w bójce - spowodowali też, że Albus nie zagra w finale. Szanse Gryfonów na zwycięstwo zwiększyły się kilkukrotnie, właśnie dzięki nim.

- No właśnie są raczej popularni – powiedział Scorpius, zerkając nerwowo na Albusa. Ciągle czuł się źle z powodu tego, co się wydarzyło, i często sprawdzał, czy nie oberwie od Albusa, kiedy tylko się odezwie. – Ale to się pewnie zmieni. Mamy kwiecień. Mam mnóstwo czasu, żeby się zemścić... wyrównać porachunki z Eckleyem...

Albus o mało co nie plunął w niego herbatą.

- Nawet o tym nie myśl! – warknął. – Po prostu wygrali, okej? Pogódź się z tym! Jeśli tylko potrafiłbyś pogodzić się z faktem, że ludzie pomyśleli, że Eckley jest od ciebie lepszy, nigdy nie znaleźlibyśmy się w takiej sytuacji!

Po jego wybuchu rozległa się cisza. Nawet sobie nie uświadomił, że wstał z krzesła.

- To ja polecę po więcej krówek dla Morrisona – bąknął Hagrid, po czym wstał z miejsca i zaczął szukać puszki.

- Twoje zdrowie, Hagridzie – powiedział Morrison.

Albus wciąż ciężko oddychał. Scorpius zażenowany odwrócił głowę. Miał czerwone uszy. Albus wiedział, że tylko rozjątrzył sprawę. Scorpius, chociaż nie tak popularny, jak on, był całkiem lubiany ze względu na pojedynek z Eckleyem w Noc Duchów, nawet jeśli nie pojawił się na rewanżu; no i przyjaźń z Albusem też nie przeszkadzała. Teraz jednak z powrotem awansował z pozycji „tego fajnego kumpla Albusa" na „aroganckiego kujona", jakim był w pierwszej klasie.

Albus zrobił ponurą minę i z powrotem usiadł przy stole.

- Sorry, stary – powiedział. – Mam po prostu sporo na głowie...

Mijały jednak kolejne tygodnie i okazało się, że Albus tak naprawdę ma niewiele na głowie. Nie miał już rozpraszających treningów quidditcha, więc zajął się czymś, co, jak sądził, nigdy nie nastąpi – nauką. Minęły dni, w których po prostu kartkował podręczniki i pisał prace domowe na kolanie na przerwie; bycie niepopularnym miało swoje edukacyjne korzyści. Zauważali to jego nauczyciele.

- Dobra robota, Albusie! – zaskrzeczał profesor Flitwick, maleńki profesor zaklęć, oddając Albusowi jego esej na temat zaklęcia mrożącego. Na pracy widniało olbrzymie „W". – Napisałeś najlepiej z całej klasy! – Albus zarumienił się, kiedy otaczający go Ślizgoni zamruczeli groźnie.

Świetnie szło mu również na transmutacji i obronie przed czarną magią, ciągle znajdował się w czołówce na eliksirach, a nawet przestał zgadywać i wymyślać nazwiska na historii magii. Tak naprawdę (chociaż sam nie lubił się do tego przyznawać) stawał się coraz bardziej podobny do Rose.

Nauka i prace domowe, chociaż zajmowały mu sporo czasu, nie mogły jednak ugasić jego tęsknoty za quidditchem. O mało co nie pękło mu serce, kiedy wkroczył do szatni Ślizgonów na pierwszy trening po wykluczeniu z finału. Miał nadzieję, że będzie mógł chociaż nadal trenować...

- Co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał Osmund Hall w tej samej sekundzie, w której wkroczył do szatni z miotłą uwieszoną na ramieniu.

- Przyszedłem... na trening... – wyjąkał, starając się nie okazywać, jak nieswojo czuje się na widok wysokiego siedmioklasisty trzymającego w ręku pałkę.

Podbiegł do nich Atticus, w biegu wciągając na siebie szatę.

- Przykro mi Al, ale nie możesz trenować – powiedział, brzmiąc tak, jakby wcale nie było mu przykro.

- Jak to? Wywalasz mnie z drużyny? – zapytał Albus. Był zły, chociaż starał się tego nie okazywać.

- Nie, ale skoro został tylko jeden mecz, musimy poświęcić całą swoją uwagę trenowaniu rezerwowego szukającego – oznajmił lodowatym tonem Atticus. – A ty będziesz tylko przeszkadzał.

Albus zwiesił nisko głowę i opuścił szatnię, ciągnąc miotłę po podłodze.

Dopiero dwa dni przed meczem Albus miał okazję porozmawiać z Mirrą. Przeprosiła go natychmiast, jak tylko zobaczyła go w bibliotece.

- Tak mi przykro z powodu tego, co zrobił Donny – powiedziała. – Wiem, że zainterweniowałeś tylko po to, żeby ściągnąć Charliego ze Scorpiusa, ale on pomyślał, że chcesz się bić we dwóch na jednego.

- Tak, wiem – powiedział, zajmując miejsce przy stoliku, przy którym zazwyczaj się uczyli. Jedyną różnicą było to, że tym razem NAPRAWDĘ zamierzał się uczyć. – Rozumiem, dlaczego mógł tak pomyśleć, spoko.

Mirra usiadła naprzeciwko i zagryzła nerwowo wargę.

- Czy bardzo... bardzo bolało, kiedy oberwałeś od Donny'ego? Wyglądało to nieciekawie...

Albus już miał się odgryźć, że to bardzo głupie pytanie, zważywszy na fakt, że Donovan zwalił go na podłogę, ale powstrzymał się. Już nawrzeszczał na Scorpiusa i nie chciał krzyczeć na kolejną bliską osobę w tak krótkim odstępie czasu.

- Trochę – skłamał.

- Tak chciałabym, żebyś zagrał – powiedziała Mirra. – Ale przynajmniej James również nie gra.

Albus uniósł wzrok znad książki.

- Wciąż ma depresję z powodu Denise? – zapytał.

- Taak – powiedziała Mirra. – Ale nie gra z innego powodu. Nie zgadza się z decyzją o wykluczeniu cię z meczu. Chciał wyrównać szanse i postąpić sprawiedliwie.

Albus uśmiechnął się słabo.

- Tak naprawdę to nie ma znaczenia. I tak nas zmiażdżycie.

Mirra zmarszczyła brwi, najwidoczniej uświadamiając sobie, że quidditch nie jest jej ulubionym tematem do rozmowy.

- Hm... masz jeszcze jakieś informacje w sprawie Aresa? – zapytała z nadzieją.

Albus westchnął.

- Nic a nic – powiedział. Nawet o tym nie myślał. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale po jego nagłej utracie popularności ten temat nie zaprzątał mu już tak bardzo głowy. – Znaczy się, jakiś czas temu przeczytałem artykuł na temat zniknięcia pewnego faceta i tak sobie pomyślałem, że może on miał coś z tym wspólnego. To był jeden z mężczyzn, którzy przyszli tutaj na inspekcję. Pamiętasz ich?

Mirra żuła koniuszek pióra.

- Tak, pamiętam. To co? Porwali go? – zapytała. Tylko wprawione ucho mogło wyłowić nutę sarkazmu.

Albus uśmiechnął się. Rozumiał, że Mirra starała się odciągnąć go od nieprzyjemnych myśli, wprowadzając temat, o którym obydwoje lubili dyskutować, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie poczuł się zainteresowany.

- Może – odpowiedział. – Nie wiem. Nie mam żadnego dowodu na poparcie swoich hipotez.

- A czy kiedyś nie mówiłeś, że znajdziesz przeciek w Ministerstwie i zamierzasz komuś powiedzieć i sprawdzić, czy ten ktoś miał powiązania z Aresem?

Albus lekko wzruszył ramionami.

- Jeśli całe Ministerstwo Magii nie znalazło jeszcze przecieku, wątpię, czy mi się uda...

Albus miał jeszcze kontynuować, ale przerwała mu kulka z papieru, która uderzyła go w tył głowy. Ułamek sekundy później kolejna wylądowała na środku stolika, przy którym pracowali. Albus obejrzał się i zobaczył (co kiedyś przyjąłby z ogromnym zaskoczeniem, teraz go to nie dziwiło) dwóch starszych Ślizgonów nabijających się z niego. Pośmiali się i wrócili do przerwanej rozmowy. Albus poczuł, jak pali go twarz.

- Po prostu ich ignoruj – powiedziała chłodno Mirra. – Rzucają w ciebie, bo siedzisz razem ze mną. Ze mną, Gryfonką.

Albus odwrócił się do niej.

- Nie. Rzucają w ciebie tylko dlatego, że siedzisz razem ze mną.

* * *

><p>Może to ze względu na spadek popularności, a może z jakiegoś innego powodu, ale Albusowi wydawało się, że semestr w Hogwarcie upływa mu o wiele szybciej niż w pierwszej klasie. Zazwyczaj siedział w dormitorium odrabiając prace domowe albo odpoczywając w Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie przynajmniej nie przeszkadzały mu wrogie spojrzenia albo zwinięte kulki papieru. I szybko – za szybko – nadszedł ostatni dzień kwietnia, w którym miał się odbyć finał quidditcha.<p>

- Przecież wszyscy się domyślą, kim jesteś – szepnął Morrison, wchodząc razem z nim i Scorpiusem na trybuny w kolorach srebra i szmaragdu. Albus szedł pośrodku, z peleryną naciągniętą na głowę, żeby uniknąć nieprzychylnych spojrzeń.

- Wiem – westchnął. – Powinienem przyjść w pelerynie niewidce.

- Pewnie i tak szybko będzie po wszystkim – odezwał się Scorpius, kiedy zajęli miejsca pośrodku trybun. – Powołując się na zakłady, o jakich słyszałem, najczęściej obstawia się wygraną Gryfonów w czasie mniejszym niż dziesięć minut.

- Ale przecież nie gra mój brat! – wykrzyknął Albus spod peleryny, co spowodowało, że kilkoro uczniów gawędzących w pobliżu przerwało pogawędkę i zerknęło na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Ale ty też nie grasz. A Gryfoni chyba mają niezłego rezerwowego szukającego.

Albus zawył, słysząc obrzydliwy głos Dimitriusa Parksa toczący się po stadionie. Całe szczęście, to był jego ostatni raz w roli komentatora.

- Witajcie na meczu finałowym quidditcha w Hogwarcie! – powiedział.

W tłumie wybuchły wiwaty. Albus zapadał się niżej w fotelu.

- Dla obydwu drużyn dojście tutaj nie było łatwe. Po zapierających dech w piersiach zwycięstwach z obydwu stron, doszło do sensacji, którą jest oczywiście nieobecność obydwu Potterów w tym meczu, Jamesa i Albusa, którzy grają na pozycji na szukającego odpowiednio w Gryffindorze i Slytherinie. I mówiąc o Gryffindorze, oto ich drużyna!

Siedem ubranych na szkarłatno sylwetek wyłoniło się z szatni pośród ogłuszających oklasków. Wszyscy uczniowie dookoła Albusa wyli i buczeli. Z nagłym ukłuciem w sercu Albus uświadomił sobie, że ostatnim meczem, jaki oglądał z trybun, był zeszłoroczny finał...

- A teraz powitajmy Ślizgonów!

Wokół Albusa wybuchły oklaski, ale zostały prawie całkowicie zagłuszone przez gwizdy z pozostałych trybun. Albus wychylił szyję i natychmiast dojrzał rezerwowego szukającego – był mały i szczupły, zupełnie jak on. Musiał chodzić do trzeciej klasy.

- Przed meczem mamy niemal remis w punktach! – rozbrzmiał głos Parksa, wybijając się ponad pogardliwe przyjęcie Ślizgonów. – Nie ma więc miejsca na zawiłe strategie, złapanie znicza powinno wystarczyć! Poprzedni finał, również rozgrywany przez te dwie drużyny, zakończył się remisem ze względu na bójkę na boisku. Jest więc pewne, że obie drużyny będą mocno próbowały zwyciężyć!

Jeszcze więcej wiwatów i oklasków, a potem, równie głośny, jak okrzyki tłumu, dźwięk gwizdka. Rozpoczął się mecz.

Okazało się, że Scorpius pomylił się w szacunkach na temat długości meczu. Mecz był jednym z dłuższych, jakie Albus kiedykolwiek widział. Ścigający z obydwu drużyn dawali sobie radę, pałkarze zdecydowanie utrudniali im zadanie, ale po godzinie meczu nadal nie było śladu znicza.

- Hathel do Finnigana – Finnigan podaje do... nie, czekajcie, zbiórka Sandersa... Sanders strzela gola! Dziewięćdziesiąt do osiemdziesięciu dla Slytherinu, niech mnie kule biją, co za wyrównany mecz! – komentował Parks. – Orik przechwytuje kafla... zbliża się do obręczy, ałć, to musiało boleć... dobrze wymierzony tłuczek prosto w głowę przez Reverina... ale gdzie jest znicz?

Istniała opcja, że znicz się ukrywał, ale Albus myślał, że bardziej prawdopodobny jest fakt, że szukający po prostu go jeszcze nie zauważyli. Po pierwszych dziesięciu minutach obserwowania gry doszedł do wniosku, że do zakończenia meczu potrzeba by było, żeby znicz wleciał prosto w ręce któregoś z szukających.

Gracz zastępujący Jamesa wykazał się przynajmniej odrobiną talentu, ponieważ zataczał kółka wysoko ponad resztą graczy, co było najlepszym sposobem na dostrzeżenie złotego błysku. Jego zastępca jednak wydawał się zagubiony. Unosił się pośrodku boiska, kręcąc głową z boku na bok, jakby w oczekiwaniu, że znicz sam do niego podleci, zamiast zacząć go szukać.

- Kurczę, ten mecz trwa już wieki! – powiedział Morrison po kolejnych dwudziestu minutach. Oglądali mecz już prawie dwie godziny. – Czy ktoś – KTOKOLWIEK – raczył zauważyć znicza?

- Nie mam pojęcia – powiedział Scorpius, leżąc z nudów na fotelu. Nawet hałas na boisku już umilkł. Cała publiczność przestała chyba zwracać uwagę na mecz, kiedy obydwie drużyny przekroczyły próg trzystu punktów. Nawet Parks komentował już mniej zawzięcie, nie zgłosił uwag na temat gry nie fair przez przynajmniej pół godziny.

- Finnigan... podaje do dziewczyny o blond włosach, uciekło mi teraz jej imię... ta robi unik przed tłuczkiem, z powrotem do Finnigana... Fiinnigan przejmuje... SZUKAJĄCY GRYFONÓW NURKUJE!

Albus gwałtownie wyprostował się w swoim fotelu. Ludzie dookoła również zostali wyrwani z apatii. Ogromna wrzawa, jaka miała miejsce na początku meczu, znowu rozgrzmiała na stadionie.

Albus obserwował, jak figurka w szkarłacie wiruje w dół i mija szukającego Ślizgonów, który desperacko próbował za nią podążyć. Nie miało to jednak znaczenia. Wszyscy gwałtownie wstrzymali oddech... i było już po meczu.

- GRYFFINDOR ZDOBYWA PUCHAR QUIDDITCHA! – ryknął Parks do mikrofonu. Reszta jego słów utonęła we wrzasku dobiegającym z trybun Gryfonów.

Albus opadł z powrotem na siedzenie i pogrążył twarz w dłoniach. Wiedział, że to się stanie... ale słysząc to uświadomił sobie porażkę z całą wyrazistością. Slytherin przegrał. Ponieważ jego główny szukający nie brał udziału w meczu.

Gracze w zieleni zsiadali z mioteł i wycofywali się do szatni. Parks ogłaszał wynik, a rzesza kibiców ubrana na złoto i czerwono schodziła na boisko, żeby pogratulować swojej drużynie.

- Jeden z najdłuższych finałów w historii! Gryffindor wygrywa czterysta osiemdziesiąt do trzystu dziesięciu! Patrzcie, Ślizgoni zwiewają jak niepyszni! Zaraz odbędzie się uroczyste wręczenie Pucharu przez dyrektora Aresa.

- Już po wszystkim, Al – klepnął go po ramieniu Morrison. – I przynajmniej nie musisz się już tym martwić. No i zawsze można spróbować w przyszłym roku, nie?

Albus żachnął się i skrzyżował ramiona. Zerknął na tłum i zobaczył Mirrę i Rose, obydwie podskakiwały z podnieceniem z koleżankami z Gryffindoru. Ogniste włosy Rose były doskonale widoczne w tłumie. Szukający Gryfonów był noszony na ramionach przez resztę drużyny. Wszyscy oczekiwali na moment, w którym uniosą Puchar.

I oczekiwali dość długo. Dziesięć minut po ogłoszeniu Parksa, drużyna Gryfonów wciąż czekała na boisku.

- Wygląda na to, że dyrektor nie uświadomił sobie, że mecz się skończył – odezwał się Parks, kiedy w tłumie rozległy się szepty. Gryfoni na boisku stali nieruchomo, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. – Ach, czekajcie, idzie profesor Longbottom!

I faktycznie, Albus zobaczył sylwetkę Neville'a, który pospiesznie zbliżał się do grupki. Zamienił parę słów z kapitanem Gryfonów, po czym odwrócił się w stronę podium komentatora. Przyłożył sobie różdżkę do szyi i sekundę później jego głos został magicznie wzmocniony.

- Dyrektor Ares miał niestety pilną sprawę do załatwienia – powiedział, grzmiącym głosem zagłuszając szepty Gryfonów. Bez wątpienia słychać było jego zakłopotanie. – Nie wiemy, gdzie znajduje się obecnie, dlatego to ja wręczę Gryfonom Puchar.

Gryfoni na boisku zaczęli bić brawo, tak samo jak Puchoni i Krukoni na trybunach. Profesor Flitwick wkroczył na boisko, lewitując przed sobą ogromny Puchar Quidditcha. Neville chwycił go prosto z powietrza i z powrotem przemówił.

- Chodźmy stąd – mruknął Albus do swoich przyjaciół, po czym on, Scorpius i Morrison wstali ze swoich miejsc i odmaszerowali z trybun, zostawiając swoich kolegów ze Slytherinu mamroczących z dezaprobatą na dźwięk słów Neville'a toczących się po boisku.

- Hm, to trochę dziwne, że Ares nie obserwował meczu, co nie? – zaczął Scorpius, kiedy szli z powrotem do pokoju wspólnego.

- Niekoniecznie – powiedział Albus. – Wszyscy wiedzą, że nie bardzo dba o szkołę, co nie? Co rok serwuje nam tę samą mowę powitalną... w ogóle go to nie obchodzi.

- Jak sądzisz, gdzie teraz jest? – zapytał Morrison. – W Zakazanym Lesie?

Albus dobrze wiedział, co chce zrobić przyjaciel. Podobnie jak Mirra, Scorpius i Morrison próbowali odciągnąć jego myśli od quidditcha. Z gorzkim uśmiechem zamyślił się nad absurdem tej sytuacji. Czy to nie byli ci sami ludzie, którzy w niego wątpili i wyśmiewali każdą jego teorię?

- Pewnie tak – powiedział. – Niewiele jednak możemy zrobić. Wciąż nie wiem, kto puścił parę w Ministerstwie, a bez tego elementu układanki nie jestem w stanie udowodnić, że Ares ma jakieś złe zamiary. Wystarczy, że powie, iż nigdy w życiu nie słyszał o tej różdżce i jest czysty. Więc po prostu sobie darujmy.

Morrison i Scorpius wymienili pełne zaskoczenia spojrzenia i chwilę później wszyscy wkroczyli do pokoju wspólnego. Był pusty. Nikt jeszcze nie wrócił z meczu.

- Pewnie już skończyła się ceremonia – powiedział Scorpius. – Może zostawimy rzeczy i skoczymy na obiad?

Albus wzruszył ramionami.

- Ja chyba pójdę do łóżka – powiedział. – Zmęczony jestem.

- W porządku – powiedział Morrison, wyraźnie nie chcąc na niego naciskać. – Ale spróbuj się rozchmurzyć, dobrze? Jutro zaczyna się maj. Już prawie koniec roku szkolnego.

Obydwaj poklepali go po plecach i opuścili pokój wspólny. Albus wszedł do dormitorium i rzucił się na łóżko.

Nie wiedział, jak długo tak leżał, na zmianę drzemiąc i się wybudzając, ale chyba minęło kilka godzin. Słyszał, jak koledzy wchodzą do dormitorium i wiedział, że musi być już późno. Siedział jednak na łóżku, z zasłoniętymi wokół siebie zasłonami, starając się o niczym nie myśleć.

Oczywiście był to głupi pomysł, starać się o niczym nie myśleć, bo natychmiast zaczął myśleć o wszystkim. Albus uświadomił to sobie, kiedy różne informacje zaczęły wtłaczać mu się do mózgu. _Jutro zaczyna się maj_, tak powiedział Morrison.

Pierwszy maj. Jutro, a w zasadzie za parę godzin, jego tata będzie brał udział w uroczystości na swoją cześć. Jego ojciec, sława rodziny Potterów. Jego tata otrzyma Order Merlina! A co on dziś zrobił? Usiadł i przyglądał się, jak jego drużyna przegrywa... Mieli szansę na zwycięstwo i zmarnowali ją z jego powodu.

Albus przekręcił się na bok i zaczął rozmyślać, kto będzie brał udział w ceremonii. Wiedział, że mowę wygłosi wujek Ron, a Kingsley wręczy nagrodę. Pomyślał o kilku ludziach z pracy, o których wspominał mu tata. Ta dziewczyna, Susan, która stała z nimi w windzie, kiedy odwiedzał tatę w pracy, ona pewnie też będzie. I ten mężczyzna z długimi, brązowymi włosami, Max, on pewnie też.

Znowu się przekręcił. Znał też jedną osobę z Ministerstwa, której z pewnością tam nie będzie. Fango Wilde. Chociaż minęło już tyle czasu, dobrze pamiętał, kiedy go poznał. Pomyślał wtedy, że Wilde jest jednym z najnudniejszych ludzi, jakich w życiu poznał. A później widział go w Biurze Aurorów, kłócił się z kimś. Z tym facetem, panem Fairhartem. Z mężczyzną z pooraną bliznami twarzą...

Albus gwałtownie się wyprostował. Pot ociekał mu po twarzy. Pan Fairhart kłócił się z Fangiem Wilde tamtego dnia. A pan Fairhart pracował w Biurze Aurorów. A właśnie ktoś z Biura Aurorów z pewnością znał szczegóły na temat miejsca pobytu różdżkarza. I z tego, co powiedział mu tata, wynikało, że Fairhart przez pewien czas był poza biurem – właśnie wtedy, kiedy zamordowano wytwórcę. _I kiedy ukradziono Smoczą Różdżkę._

Jakim cudem wcześniej nie dostrzegł związku? Dowody same pchały się mu w ręce: Fairhart nie pracował, zamordowano Czekowa, a kiedy w końcu wrócił, pokłócił się z Fango Wildem. Ale Wilde coś podejrzewał... dlatego odwiedził Hogwart pod pretekstem inspekcji. Hm, a teraz został uznany za zaginionego. I co jeszcze mówił jego tata o Fairharcie? Że jest zabawny i sympatyczny? No tak, nikt nie wpadł na to, żeby go podejrzewać...

Poczuł podniecenie przepływające przez całe jego ciało; dreszcz, jakiego nie czuł od paru tygodni – od dnia, w którym przeczytał o zaginięciu Fango Wilde'a. Odnalazł informatora.

Wyskoczył z łóżka i odsłonił zasłony. Każdy już spał, musiał drzemać naprawdę długo. Podszedł do łóżka Morrisona i potrząsnął nim.

- Morrison – szepnął. – Morrison, wstawaj, to ważne.

- Cosiestao? – wymamrotał Morrison, przewracając się. W buzi miał kosmyk brązowych włosów i na wpół otwarte oczy.

- Wiem, kto zabił Czekowa – wyszeptał. – Wiem, kto zdradził Ministerstwo!

Morrison popatrzył się na niego tępo, po czym przewrócił się na drugi bok i zachrapał. Albus zmrużył oczy i zerknął na łóżko Scorpiusa. Trochę mieli ze sobą na pieńku, od czasu bójki z Eckleyem i Hornsbrookiem. Ale potrzebował wsparcia...

Podszedł do łóżka Scorpiusa i mocno go potrząsnął. Scorpius natychmiast otworzył oczy.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytał, zerkając na zegarek. – Al, jest północ.

- Wiem – skłamał Albus. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, która była godzina. – Ale wiem, kto zdradził Ministerstwo. Kto był informatorem Aresa.

Scorpius usiadł prosto i potarł oczy.

- Czekaj? Co? Kto?

- Właśnie to sobie uświadomiłem. To ten cały Fairhart. Zamierzam pójść do Darvy'ego i mu o tym powiedzieć, on pewnie skontaktuje się jakoś z moim tatą.

- Będziesz musiał powiedzieć mu o różdżce, no nie?

Albus przytaknął.

- Idziesz ze mną?

Scorpius westchnął i ponownie spojrzał na zegarek.

- Dobra, tylko nałożę kapcie.

Pięć minut później szli już kamiennym labiryntem w podziemiach, wciąż ubrani w swoje piżamy, gotowi, żeby porozmawiać z Darvym.

- Myślisz, że jeszcze nie śpi? – zapytał Scorpius, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

- Jeśli śpi, to go obudzimy – powiedział Albus. – To bardzo ważne. Cholera, czemu nie wziąłem swojej różdżki! – dodał, odbijając się od ściany. Pochodnie nie paliły się w nocy, więc on i Scorpius musieli iść po omacku.

- Ja też nie wziąłem – powiedział Scorpius. – Hm, odnośnie tego Fairharta, masz jakieś konkretne dowody przeciwko niemu?

- Taak – powiedział Albus, chociaż wiedział, że trochę naciąga fakty. – Cóż, wszystko pasuje i rozumiem, dlaczego nikt wcześniej go nie podejrzewał. Każdy go lubi.

Scorpius stłumił kolejne ziewnięcie.

- Ma to jakiś sens. Nigdy nie podejrzewa się tych, których się lubi.

Doszli do klasy eliksirów. Albus łagodnie zapukał. Nie było odpowiedzi. Zapukał ponownie. Usłyszał krzątaninę za drzwiami i wyłonił się zza nich Darvy.

Albus uniósł brwi na jego widok. Był ubrany cały na czarno, łącznie z peleryną, która wyglądała, jakby polano ją smołą. Jego długie blond włosy były rozczochrane i sterczały pod dziwnymi kątami, a jasnoniebieskie oczy z trudem stłumiły zaskoczenie na ich widok. Albus od razu domyślił się, dlaczego się tak ubrał. Udało im się go zastać chwilę przed tym, jak wybierze się śledzić Aresa do Zakazanego Lasu.

- Albus! – wykrzyknął Darvy. – Scorpius! Co wy tu robicie chłopcy, o tej porze? Co się stało?

- Mamy panu coś do opowiedzenia, profesorze... – zaczął Albus.

- Wchodźcie, wchodźcie – zaprosił ich Darvy, po czym weszli do klasy eliksirów. Darvy uniósł różdżkę i zapalił światła. Zajął miejsce przy biurku, wyraźnie przypominając Albusowi o ostatniej sytuacji, kiedy siedział w tym miejscu.

- Czy wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Darvy.

- Z nami tak – odpowiedział Albus. – Ale musimy coś panu powiedzieć.

Darvy na nich zerknął i zaczął obgryzać paznokcie.

- Chłopcy, jestem przekonany, że to bardzo ważne, ale powinienem być teraz gdzieś indziej...

- Wiemy, idzie pan do Zakazanego Lasu, żeby śledzić Aresa – wtrącił Albus. – Właśnie o to chodzi.

Darvy zamarł.

- Co się wydarzyło?

- Pamięta pan, jak pan nas zapytał, czy wiemy coś o zamordowaniu wytwórcy różdżek? – zapytał Albus. – Tak naprawdę, wiemy... sądzimy, że wiemy, kto mógł to zrobić.

Scorpius pokiwał ochoczo głową, natomiast Darvy tylko się na nich gapił.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak – zapewnił Albus. – Przepraszamy, że wcześniej nie powiedzieliśmy. Tata mi mówił, że sądzi, iż w Ministerstwie znajdował się informator, który puścił parę, i sądzimy, że to właśnie on zabił Czekowa.

Darvy nadal się na nich patrzył, po czym powoli zamknął oczy i przebiegł rękami po matowych blond włosach.

- Informator w Ministerstwie, mówicie... na Salazara, kto?

- Uważamy, że to mężczyzna o imieniu Fairhart – powiedział Albus. – Musimy pospieszyć się i szybko powiadomić mojego tatę.

- Och tak, z pewnością – powiedział Darvy, wstając z miejsca. – Ale obawiam się, że będziemy musieli z tym poczekać do rana...

- Ale to nie wszystko, panie profesorze – kontynuował Albus. – Uważamy, że osoba, która zabiła wytwórcę, ukradła coś z miejsca przestępstwa. A mianowicie różdżkę.

Darvy znowu znieruchomiał. Albus szybko zerknął na Scorpiusa.

- Różdżkę? – zapytał Darvy. – Jaką różdżkę? Taką zwykłą, czy jakąś specjalną?

- Ta różdżka ma nazwę – powiedział Albus. – To Smocza Różdżka – dodał, mając nadzieję, że profesor kojarzy tę nazwę.

Kojarzył. Ich nauczyciel eliksirów wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć.

- Smocza Różdżka! Czy wiecie, kto jest teraz w jej posiadaniu? – zapytał z wahaniem.

Albus był zaskoczony. Oczekiwał, że profesor zasypie ich pytaniami o to, jak dowiedzieli się o różdżce, albo powie im, że taka różdżka nie istnieje.

- Myślimy... myślimy, że ma ją profesor Ares.

- Och mój... – powiedział Darvy. Zagapił się na sufit przez kilka sekund. Albus i Scorpius ponownie wymienili spojrzenia. – Chłopcy, chłopcy, to poważna sprawa. – Albus połknął głośno ślinę. – Możecie znaleźć się w niebezpieczeństwie.

- Ze strony kogo? – zapytał Scorpius, odzywając się po raz pierwszy. – Aresa?

Darvy kiwnął głową.

- Obawiam się, że tak. Jeśli to Ares ma tę różdżkę... – urwał.

- Więc co robimy? – zapytał Albus, starając się ignorować nutę paniki w swoim głosie. – Mówimy mojemu tacie?

- Nie – powiedział Darvy. – Po pierwsze... po pierwsze, musimy zapewnić wam bezpieczeństwo.

- Bezpieczeństwo? – zapytali jednocześnie Albus i Scorpius. – Nie możemy po prostu wrócić do pokoju wspólnego? – dodał Scorpius.

- NIE! – ryknął Darvy, aż obydwaj podskoczyli. – Znajdziecie się w niebezpieczeństwie. Ares... różdżka... chłopcy, nie macie zielonego pojęcia, co to oznacza...

Zaczął dyszeć ciężko. Krople poty spływały mu po czole.

- Chodźcie ze mną – powiedział, otwierając drzwi. Uniósł różdżkę i zaczął oświetlać drogę, dzięki czemu widzieli kamienne korytarze. Przeszli razem z nim przez lochy.

- Możemy iść najpierw do pokoju wspólnego? – zapytał Albus, kiedy za nim szli. Miał nadzieję, że weźmie swoją różdżkę, i może pelerynę. Bez nich czuł się przerażony. Jedno spojrzenie na zmartwiałą twarz Scorpiusa powiedziało mu, że on również o tym myślał.

- Nie, nie mamy na to czasu – powiedział Darvy, jeszcze przyspieszając kroku. Szybko opuścili lochy i znaleźli się w Wielkiej Sali.

- Gdzie idziemy? – zapytał Scorpius. – Na błonia?

Darvy przytaknął, chociaż nie odwrócił głowy.

- Uwierzcie, to najbezpieczniejsze miejsce – przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy skontaktuję się z Ministerstwem.

Wyszli z zamku i wkroczyli na błonia. Na nocnym niebie nie było ani jednej gwiazdy, a chłodna mgła sprawiła, że Albus poczuł dreszcz na plecach. Żałował, że nie wziął chociaż kurtki. Zeszli po trawiastym zboczu i Albus zobaczył chatkę Hagrida – z komina buchał dym.

- Zabierasz nas do Hagrida! – wykrzyknął.

- Nie – powiedział Darvy. Był prawie niewidoczny w ciemności, jego peleryna była niemal czarna. – Chodźcie za mną – powtórzył.

Szli posłusznie, aż dotarli do krawędzi Zakazanego Lasu. Potem Darvy dwrócił się i spojrzał na nich. Zniżył się do nich i popatrzył im uważnie w oczy.

- Chłopcy, musicie mnie dokładnie posłuchać. Jesteście w niebezpieczeństwie. Zamierzam zabrać was w bezpieczne miejsce, ukryć was tam i zawiadomić Ministerstwo. Idziemy teraz w głąb lasu.

- Ale czy tam nie ma gdzieś Aresa? – zapytał głośno Scorpius.

- Ciii! – syknął Darvy. – Musicie mi zaufać, mam swój plan.

Albus popatrzył w jego elektryzująco niebieskie oczy. Darvy spędził cały rok śledząc Aresa i dbając o to, żeby nie stała im się krzywda.

- Ufamy ci – powiedział. Scorpius tylko na niego spojrzał.

- Dobrze, w takim razie chodźcie za mną – zarządził ponownie Darvy. Wstał i położył im dłonie na ramionach. Zaczął wprowadzać ich do głębi Zakazanego Lasu.

- Tylko bądźcie cicho – przykazał.

Zrobili, co im kazał. Przez pięć minut szli w ciszy przez las; jedynymi dźwiękami był trzask gałązek pod ich stopami i pohukiwania sów. Darvy najwyraźniej prowadził ich wzdłuż bardzo niewyraźnej ścieżki. W końcu zmuszeni byli przedzierać się przez zarośla. Po chwili usłyszeli głosy i zaraz potem znaleźli się tuż przed polaną, przed tą samą polaną, na której Albus znalazł kiedyś różdżkę Rookwoda. Albus zerknął na polanę i ze zdziwienia otworzył usta.

Na środku polany paliło się ogromne ognisko, trzeszcząc wesoło pod nocnym niebem. Dookoła stała grupka zakapturzonych postaci – było ich przynajmniej pięćdziesiąt, i większość nosiła bardzo dziwnie wyglądające maski. Albus próbował się wycofać, ale uświadomił sobie, że ręka Darvy'ego nadal spoczywa na jego ramieniu, trzymając go mocno. Usłyszał, jak Scorpius wydaje z siebie cichy pisk. Znajdowali się nie więcej, niż dwadzieścia stóp od zgromadzenia.

Chociaż zakapturzone figury stały razem przy ognisku, bliżej płomieni znajdował się jeszcze jeden, nieco niższy, mężczyzna. Dopiero, kiedy przemówił, Albus uświadomił sobie, kim jest.

- Wykonaliśmy kolejny krok naprzód, bracia! – oznajmił Ares. – Smocza Różdżka już wkrótce będzie na nasze usługi, gotowa, aby wesprzec nasze starania! Mam teraz w rękach właśnie to narzędzie, które pomoże nam wzniecić wojnę! Pomóżcie mi popierając sztuki, które tak bardzo podziwiamy!

Wszyscy zgromadzeni wymamrotali coś podekscytowani, po czym natychmiast przestali. Właśnie zauważyli Darvy'ego – razem z Albusem i Scorpiusem.

Nawet gdyby Darvy nie trzymał ich mocno za ramiona, Albus i tak nie byłby w stanie uciec. Nogi trzęsły się mu jak galereta. Czuł, jak Scorpius obok niego dygocze, słyszał też, jak szczęka zębami. Ares odwrócił się i zobaczył, na co wszyscy się patrzą. On również miał na sobie czarny płaszcz. Zobaczył Darvy'ego i jego twarz zastygła jak kamień. Zbliżył się do nich.

- Co to ma znaczyć? – warknął. Jego czarne wąsy zadrgały nerwowo, a szare oczy spoczęły na Albusie i Scorpiusie. Grupa zakapturzonych postaci nadal coś między sobą szeptała. - Sebastianie, o co chodzi? Dlaczego ich tutaj przyprowadziłeś?

Albus popatrzył w górę i zobaczył, że Darvy odwzajemnia spojrzenie Aresa, patrząc się na niego zmrużonymi oczami i odpowiadając wyraźnie.

- Mamy mały problem, Red. Te dwa dzieciaki dowiedziały się o różdżce. Wiedzą WSZYSTKO.


	16. Na skraju lasu

_Betowała **Dagulec** - nawet nie wiesz, jak Ci dziękuję!_

_Calineczka, będę tłumaczyć dalsze części, chociaż regularnie pewnie dopiero pod koniec czerwca (sesja :/)_

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, kochani! :) Przed Wami przedostatni rozdział APiSR - z chęcią poznam Wasze opinie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 16. Na skraju lasu<strong>

Albus poczuł się, jakby ktoś oblał go lodowatą wodą. Włosy na całym ciele stanęły mu dęba –w całym swoim życiu jeszcze nigdy nie był tak przerażony. Ares stał dokładnie na wprost niego, drapiąc się po brodzie, najwidoczniej pogrążony w głębokich rozmyślaniach. Darvy wciąż trzymał rękę na ramieniu Albusa. Ten próbował nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy ze Scorpiusem, który również zamarł ze strachu, ale bez powodzenia. Scorpius kurczowo zaciskał powieki, jakby w nadziei, że to tylko zły sen.

- Mówisz, że wiedzą wszystko? – zapytał Ares swoim grzmiącym głosem.

Darvy przytaknął.

- Co z tym zrobimy?

- Niech zostaną tutaj. Nie pozwól im nawet drgnąć.Jakoś to załatwię – powiedział Ares, po czym odwrócił się do nich plecami i odszedł w kierunku grupy zamaskowanych osób. Albus zobaczył, że ognisko w centrum polany samo zgasło – Ares nawet nie wypowiedział zaklęcia.

Darvy zdjął ręce z ramion chłopców i odwrócił się twarzą do nich, po czym wyjął z kieszeni szaty różdżkę i wycelował w nich ostrzegawczo. Albus poczuł się słabo i zanim się zorientował, cofnął się o kilka kroków.

- Zostań na miejscu! – warknął Darvy. Albus zatrzymał się w pół kroku, z głową pełną galopujących myśli.

_Jak się stąd wydostaniemy?_, pomyślał z rozpaczą. W jaki sposób doszło do takiej sytuacji? Darvy... Darvy ich zdradził?

Nagle wszystkie elementy układanki wpadły na swoje miejsce. Darvy przez cały ten rok wcale nie szpiegował Aresa... Neville się pomylił. On _się z nim spotykał_. I wymógł na Albusie obietnicę, że ten nic nie powie swojemu tacie na temat Aresa i Zakazanego Lasu nie dlatego, że Ares robił coś dobrego... wręcz przeciwnie. A Albus mu uwierzył... we wszystko...

- Mamy... mały problem – zagubiony w swoich własnych domysłach, usłyszał głos Aresa, który brzmiał, jakby dobiegał z oddali. Powróciwszy dzięki niemu do rzeczywistości, zdołał jakimś cudem zignorować wycelowaną w niego różdżkę i ujrzał dyrektora, stojącego z rękami na biodrach. Zakapturzone postaci stały zaledwie parę stóp dalej, poruszając się nerwowo w utworzonym półkolu. – Wygląda na to, że grupka uczniów dowiedziała się, co robimy, nie ma jednak powodów do niepokoju.

- To syn Pottera! – wykrzyknęła jedna z osób. Albus pomyślał, że ten oleisty głos chyba należy do Rookwooda. – To chłopiec Potterów!

W tłumie rozległy się pomruki niezadowolenia i strachu. Wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć.

- Zabijmy go! – zawołał ktoś. Albus poczuł, jakby całe jego ciało zamarzło – mimo tego, że jednocześnie spływał po nim pot.

- Nie! – warknął Ares, wyciągając różdżkę spod peleryny. Przez ułamek sekundy, kiedy oświetliło go światło księżyca, Albus zobaczył jej błysk i zrozumiał od razu, że Ares nie blefował, a on sam miał rację... Chociaż nigdy nie widział żadnego jej zdjęcia, jakimś cudem wiedział, że ma do czynienia ze Smoczą Różdżką. – Nie zrobimy tego!

Ludzie w kapturach przestali pokrzykiwać, chociaż nadal mruczeli z niezadowoleniem. Jedna z osób wystąpiła przed szereg.

- Nie pozwolę się wsadzić do Azkabanu! – zawołał, idąc do przodu i w biegu wyciągając różdżkę.

Albus zamknął oczy. Usłyszał wrzask Scorpiusa...

BUM!

Albus otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że mężczyzna został zwalony z nóg i leży parę stóp dalej. Ares celował różdżką w to miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed sekundą znajdował się poszkodowany czarodziej.

- Tak, zabójstwo syna Pottera na pewno ochroni nas przed więzieniem! – zaszydził Ares. W tłumie zapadła cisza. Darvy patrzył przez ramię, obserwując ich, chociaż różdżkę miał wciąż wycelowaną w Albusa i Scorpiusa...

Gdyby tylko Albusowi udało się odebrać mu różdżkę... wtedy mieliby ułamek szansy na ucieczkę. Ale wcześniejsze cofnięcie się o parę kroków sprawiło, że tę szansę już stracił... Znajdował się teraz za daleko Darvy'ego, gdyby tylko się wychylił, natychmiast oberwałby zaklęciem. Jednakże Scorpius stał trochę bliżej...

- Scorpius – mruknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Scorpius – powtórzył, kiedy jego przyjaciel nie dał żadnego znaku, że go w ogóle usłyszał. Ale to również nie przyciągnęło jego uwagi. Scorpius nadal stał nieruchomo, zęby mu szczękały, a Albus nie odważył się odezwać głośniej z obawy, że usłyszy ich Darvy.

- Rozumiem, wszyscy jesteśmy trochę przestraszeni – powiedział Ares. Albus pomyślał, że to duże niedopowiedzenie. Niektóre z zakapturzonych postaci trzęsły się tak mocno jak Scorpius. – Ale mam pewien plan. Zachowajcie spokój. Wymażemy im pamięć i poślemy z powrotem do zamku.

- Zaklęcie niepamięci można przełamać! – wykrzyknął ktoś. Tłum zamruczał aprobująco.

Ares westchnął.

- Co ty nie powiesz, Markson? Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem? Czy zapominasz, jakiej użyję różdżki? Zapewniam cię, żadne zaklęcie nie przełamie mojego uroku...

Albus poczuł się jeszcze bardziej przerażony, chociaż myślał, że to niemożliwe. Nie chciał, żeby wymazano mu wspomnienia. W każdym razie zamierzał z tym walczyć. Darvy wciąż spoglądał przez ramię na dyrektora i otaczających go ludzi. Różdżkę trzymał lekko, wyrwanie mu jej powinno być łatwe…

- Scorpius – wymamrotał Albus, głośniej niż poprzednio. Zadziałało, wreszcie zwrócił ma niego uwagę. Niestety, Darvy'ego również. Obydwaj odwrócili się w jego kierunku. Potrzebował przekazać wiadomość w taki sposób, żeby Darvy nie zaczął nic podejrzewać...

- Scorpius, idź do swojego pokoju – powiedział.

Scorpius uniósł brwi, podobnie jak Darvy.

- Do pokoju? – parsknął Scorpius. – Co to za bred...

Nie udało mu się skończyć zdania. Jednym szybkim ruchem odchylił nogę do tyłu i kopnął Darvy'ego prosto w krocze. Darvy wrzasnął tak głośno, że zakapturzone postaci i Ares przestali rozmawiać i spojrzeli w jego kierunku. Darvy upadł na ziemię, trzymając się za krocze i upuszczając różdżkę.

Albus zanurkował po nią. Chwytając ją z ziemi i przestępując ponad jego skulonym z bólu ciałem, wycelował różdżką za siebie. Pomyślał, że usłyszał gdzieś w oddali trzask zamykających się drzwi, ale na razie nie miał czasu na zaprzątanie sobie tym głowy.

- Biegnij! – zawołał do Scorpiusa. – _Expelliarmus_! – wrzasnął, wymachując różdżką we wszystkie strony, i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, zobaczył, że zaklęcie trafiło jedną z osób, zwalając ją z nóg.

- Zatrzymać go! – zawyli jednocześnie ludzie w czerni. Nagle w Albusa wycelowało około pięćdziesięciu różdżek.

- Nie! – wykrzyknął Ares, wymachując różdżką i starając się zapanować nad sytuacją.

Jednak bezskutecznie. Zamaskowane postaci, najwidoczniej przerażone tym, że Albus opowie o ich działaniach swojemu tacie, nie miały zamiaru zostawić go w spokoju. Wszystkie zmierzały w jego kierunku, ignorując okrzyki Aresa, nakazujące im przestać.

- _Incarcerous_! – wykrzyknął ktoś. Z końca jego różdżki wystrzeliły grube sznury. Albus uskoczył w ostatniej chwili, ale sądząc po wrzasku dobiegającym zza niego, Scorpius nie miał tyle szczęścia.

Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że przyjaciel leży na ziemi. Oplatały go grube sznury, a on sam wił się i krzyczał.

- Scorpius! – wrzasnął Albus, chociaż nie miał czasu, żeby spróbować mu pomóc. Wystrzeliło w niego czerwone zaklęcie. – _Protego_! – zawył, modląc się, żeby zaklęcie zadziałało.

Ku jego wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, w ostatniej chwili zaklęcie odbiło się w kierunku mężczyzny, które je wycelował. Ten upadł natychmiast na ziemię.

- _Expelliarmus_! – zawołała kolejna osoba. Albus tym razem nie był wystarczająco szybki – zaklęcie ugodziło go prosto w brzuch, zwalając na kolana i posyłając różdżkę Darvy'ego w powietrze.

- Nie – wydyszał, czując na sobie podmuch wiatru.

- JAK ŚMIECIE KRZYWDZIĆ SYNA HARRY'EGO POTTERA! – usłyszał wrzask.

Albus przetoczył się po błocie i zobaczył, że na polanę wbiega Hagrid. Szybko zbliżył się do mężczyzny, który znokautował Albusa, uderzając go prosto w pierś i wydając z siebie ryk wściekłości. Jego uderzenie było tak silne, że mężczyzna przeleciał przez niemal połowę polany, lądując na drzewie, które przełamało się na pół. Gdyby nie to, że dygotał, Albus pomyślałby, że nie żyje.

Hagrid wydał z siebie kolejny ryk i zaczął przedzierać się przez grupę zakapturzonych postaci, które padały na ziemię z obu jego stron. Wkrótce odezwały się okrzyki „_Drętwota_!" i czerwone błyski zaklęć zaczęły otaczać Hagrida ze wszystkich stron.

- Nie – jęknął ponownie Albus.

Jednak niepotrzebnie się martwił. Czary nie czyniły szkody Hagridowi, jego przeciwnicy uzyskaliby lepszy efekt kopiąc go po kostkach. Hagrid, wciąż przepełniony wściekłością, uniósł dwóch mężczyzn swoimi olbrzymimi rękami, po czym uderzył ich głowami o siebie i rzucił w błoto.

- Zabić go! – wrzasnął ktoś.

- Nie! Nie róbcie krzywdy gajowemu! – wrzasnął Ares. – Tylko go oszołomcie!

Jeden z mężczyzn, któremu do tej pory udało się uniknąć rąk Hagrida, wycelował w niego różdżkę.

- _Avada Ke_...

- Nie! – krzyknął ponownie Ares, wymachując w jego kierunku różdżką. Mężczyzna upadł na ziemię, wrzeszcząc z bólu. – Tylko zaklęcia oszałamiające! – powtórzył.

Albus pomyślał, że Ares jednak stracił kontrolę. Mężczyźni ignorowali go, zamierzając walczyć po swojemu i uciec, ich szeregi jednak znacznie się przerzedziły. Albus policzył, że już dziesięciu ludzi leży nieprzytomnych na ziemi, a Hagrid nie okazywał po sobie zmęczenia. Chwycił kolejnego przeciwnika za rękę, wykręcił mu ją, aż słychać było trzask, po czym rzucił nim w powietrze. Albus nie dostrzegł, gdzie upadł.

Hagrid odwrócił się i spojrzał wprost na niego.

- NA CO CZEKASZ? ŁAP SWOJEGO KUMPLA I ZJEŻDŻAJ STĄD! – zagrzmiał.

Albusowi nie trzeba było tego powtarzać dwa razy, już za dużo czasu spędził przyglądając się walce. Podpełznął w kierunku jednej z nieprzytomnych postaci i podniósł różdżkę, która leżała obok niej. Zerknął na bójkę i stwierdził, że przynajmniej jeden z czarodziejów odzyskał zdrowy rozsądek; przestał strzelać zaklęciami w Hagrida i wskoczył mu na plecy, próbując go udusić.

Hagrid ryknął wściekle i zrzucił mężczyznę na ziemię, po czym stanął na jego brzuchu. Albus usłyszał pisk i mężczyzna zaczął dygotać. Niedaleko niego jedna z postaci podniosła się z ziemi. Darvy stał na nogach, wciąż skulony z bólu, ale z wyciągniętą różdżką. Albus nie wiedział, w jaki sposób ją odzyskał, ale jedno spojrzenie na jego morderczy wyraz twarzy wystarczyło, żeby zrozumiał, że Darvy nie zamierza używać oszałamiaczy.

Darvy zaczął wykonywać skomplikowane ruchy różdżką, mamrocząc pod nosem dziwne słowa. Kilka czarnych płomieni wypłynęło z końca różdżki i uderzyło Hagrida prosto w plecy. Jęknął i opadł na ziemię, skręcając się z bólu.

- Hagrid! – wrzasnął Albus.

- Wy... noście... się... stąd – wystękał Hagrid, łapiąc łapczywie oddech. Czerwone zaklęcia wciąż w niego trafiały i teraz, kiedy był osłabiony, najwidoczniej zaczęły odnosić skutek.

Albus podpełznął w kierunku Scorpiusa, który wciąż miotał się w więzach i krzyczał. Wiedział, że nie ma dużo czasu, niedługo czarodzieje znowu zaczną zwracać na nich uwagę. – Siedź nieruchomo – powiedział, siłując się ze związanym Scorpiusem.

Scorpius posłuchał polecenia. Albus wycelował różdżką tam, gdzie sznury oplotły przyjaciela najmocniej.

- _Diffindo_ – mruknął. Zaklęcie tnące podziałało – w ciągu kilku sekund Scorpius zdołał się uwolnić.

- Idź po pomoc! – polecił mu Albus.

- Już pędzę – odpowiedział Scorpius, po czym pomknął przez polanę i zniknął w krzakach.

Albus odwrócił się z powrotem do Hagrida. Jakimś cudem gajowy znowu stał, chociaż ciągłe trafiające w niego oszałamiacze zdawały się go osłabiać. Walczył z przeciwnikami tak zaciekle, jak tylko mógł, wydając z siebie niezrozumiałe wrzaski, ale Albus zrozumiał, że to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim na zawsze zostanie wykluczony z walki.

Ares tylko się temu przyglądał z przerażeniem w oczach. Nie wrzeszczał już, żeby przestali, i teraz chodził dookoła, nie wiedząc, jak opanować sytuację. Albus posłał mu złowieszcze spojrzenie, po czym zwrócił się w stronę Hagrida.

- Trzymaj się Hagrid! – zawołał. – _Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus!_

Czarodzieje, przyłapani znienacka, upuścili swoje różdżki. Darvy zdołał jednak utrzymać swoją w rękach. Wystrzelił w kierunku Albusa niebieskie, wyglądające na groźne zaklęcie, którego udało mu się uniknąć o cal. Albus chyba usłyszał, jak drzewo za nim pęka.

- _Expelliarmus_! – zawył. Wiedział, że używanie wyłącznie prostych zaklęć rozbrajających pokazuje jedynie, jak niewykwalifikowanym jest czarodziejem, ale do tej pory przynosiło to rezultaty, więc...

Darvy zrobił kpiącą minę i od niechcenia odbił zaklęcie. Na jego twarzy znowu wykwitł uśmiech szaleńca, jak zazwyczaj, jednak tym razem na Albusie zrobiło to całkowicie inne wrażenie – teraz poczuł się jedynie jeszcze bardziej przerażony.

Darvy wykonał kilka skomplikowanych ruchów różdżką i Albus domyślił się, że tego zaklęcia nie uniknie tak łatwo. I nie wstanie po nim szybko na własne nogi.

- Nie tak szybko! – usłyszał czyjś głos i zobaczył Neville'a oraz profesor Bellinger, którzy właśnie przedzierali się przez krzaki na polanę. Najwyraźniej sprowadził ich Scorpius.

- Albusie, wracaj do zamku! – polecił mu Neville. – Twój tata zaraz tam będzie.

W tym momencie zamaskowane postaci wydały z siebie okrzyki przerażenia i rozproszyły się między drzewami. Uśmiech spełzł z twarzy Darvy'ego. Wystrzelił niebieskim zaklęciem w Neville'a, który zrobił unik i w zamian obdarował go żółtym promieniem. Darvy stworzył tarczę jednym leniwym ruchem różdżki, dokładnie tak jak przy zaklęciu Albusa, po czym ponownie nią machnął. Wystrzeliły z niej bliźniacze, krwistoczerwone zaklęcia – profesor Bellinger udało się zrobić unik, ale Neville upadł na ziemię, trzymając się za żebra i wrzeszcząc z bólu...

Profesor Bellinger wycelowała różdżkę w dużą gałąź, która w rezultacie spadła na ziemię, i poderwała ją. Gałąź uniosła się nad trawą i poszybowała w kierunku Darvy'ego, który przypadł do ziemi. Dwóch czarodziejów w maskach, którzy znajdowali za nim, nie miało tyle szczęścia – kawał drewna uderzył ich prosto w twarze. Profesor Bellinger znowu machnęła różdżką i gałąź stanęła w płomieniach; chwilę później potoczyła się w kierunku grupy czarodziejów, którzy wciąż znęcali się nad Hagridem, leżącym na ziemi i dyszącym ciężko. Wrzasnęli, widząc zbliżające się płomienie, uchylili się i uciekli, tak jak pozostali. Na polanie zostało już tylko dwóch czy trzech czarodziejów w maskach, Darvy, profesor Bellinger, Albus i Ares.

Albus zerknął w kierunku dyrektora i zobaczył, że ten zaczyna się wycofywać w kierunku gęściej zadrzewionych partii lasu. Poczuł rodzący się w nim gniew... Ares po tym wszystkim, do czego doprowadził... zamierza po prostu zwiać? Albus pobiegł za nim.

- Albusie, nie! – usłyszał jeszcze krzyk Neville'a.

Nie miało to jednak znaczenia; nie zamierzał pozwolić Aresowi uciec. Zignorował fakt, że dyrektor jest niezwykle potężnym czarodziejem, że był kiedyś aurorem i że jest o wiele bardziej doświadczony niż drugoklasista z Hogwartu. Nie pomyślał też o tym, że nawet nie używa swojej własnej różdżki, a w swoim arsenale zaklęć nie ma ani jednego, które zdołałoby wyrządzić Aresowi jakąkolwiek krzywdę. Nie, myślał tylko o tym, że na początku tego wieczoru chciał wtrącić Aresa z powrotem do Azkabanu, i niech go kule biją, jeśli nie zamierza spróbować doprowadzić tego do skutku...

Podążał za Aresem tak głęboko w Zakazany Las, że dźwięki pojedynku w tle umilkły. Ares był szybki, jak na mężczyznę w swoim wieku, ale Albus równie szybko nadrabiał dystans. Jednak dyrektor zorientował się w końcu, że jest śledzony – od razu uniósł różdżkę i czerwony promień światła minął Albusa o cal. Albus zaczął biec tak szybko, jak tylko potrafił, robiąc unik przed kolejnym zaklęciem.

- Daj sobie spokój, chłopcze! – wrzasnął Ares, przeskakując nad korzeniem drzewa i uchylając się przed gałęzią. Albus przeskoczył za nim, wciąż siedząc mu na ogonie. Paliło go w płucach od szybkiego biegu, ale nie zamierzał ani na chwilę zwolnić.

- Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym cię skrzywdził, Potter! – plunął Ares, rzucając w biegu kolejne zaklęcie. Albus zrobił unik w sam raz, żeby go uniknąć.

Zdecydował, że już czas, żeby i on przeszedł do ofensywy. Przez chwilę w ogóle zapomniał, że ma w dłoniach różdżkę.

- _Impedimenta_! – zawył, przypominając sobie słowa Neville'a, kiedy rozbrajał Hornsbrooka i Eckleya parę tygodni temu.

Ares smagnął różdżką i pojawiła się za nim ochronna bańka, która odbiła zaklęcie z o wiele większą siłą i precyzją niż typowa tarcza. Albusowi jakimś cudem udało się uniknąć własnego zaklęcia, ale nie do końca – uderzyło go w dłoń, wytrącając mu z niej różdżkę. Wiedział, że nie ma czasu, żeby ją podnieść... po prostu pobiegnie za Aresem i zmierzy się z nim, używając siły fizycznej...

- JESTEŚ BEZBRONNY! – zawołał Ares, uciekając dalej. – NIE BĄDŹ GŁUPI, CHŁOPCZE!

Albus nie zawracał sobie głowy odpowiedzią, nie zamierzał przyznawać mu racji. Schylił się pod kolejną gałęzią i o mało co nie przewrócił się, potykając o kamień, ale wciąż widział Aresa, umykającego w świetle księżyca. Ale dystans między nimi się powiększał... Albus obawiał się, że niedługo straci go z oczu...

- ACH!

Spomiędzy drzew wyłonił się centaur... Stając na tylnych nogach, wydał z siebie bardzo końsko brzmiący ryk i kopnął niespodziewającego się niczego Aresa prosto w pierś. Albus chyba zauważył odcisk kopyta na klatce centaura i uświadomił sobie, że to ten sam, z którym rozmawiał w zeszłym roku.

Centaur zignorował jednak Albusa, chociaż przebiegł tuż obok niego. Albus usłyszał kopyta innych centaurów galopujących przez las, i natychmiast zrozumiał, co się stało. Musiały usłyszeć odgłosy walki i zamierzały bronić swojego lasu.

Albus zatrzymał się w miejscu i objął rękami żebra, dysząc ciężko. Niedaleko leżał Ares, jęcząc z bólu... a tylko kilka metrów za nim połyskiwała Smocza Różdżka.

Zobaczyli ją w tym samym momencie. Albus rzucił się w jej kierunku, ale to samo zrobił Ares. Zderzyli się... jednak Albus był szybszy. Miał wyśmienity refleks dzięki treningom quidditcha i chociaż znajdował się dalej niż dyrektor, jakimś cudem schwycił różdżkę, zanim on to zrobił. Głowa rozbolała go od uderzenia, poczuł jednak rękę Aresa na swojej, próbował wyjąć mu z palców różdżkę...

Nie wiedział, czy Aresowi udało się jej dotknąć, ale przetoczył się na bok w tej samej chwili, w której poczuł drewno w palcach. Wstał i wycelował różdżkę prosto w dyrektora, który wciąż leżał na ziemi. Ares zerknął w górę, zobaczył wycelowaną w siebie różdżkę i cofnął się – niemal jak dziecko – opierając się o pień drzewa.

- Nie... nie. P... proszę, nie! Odłóż ją! – wyjąkał.

Albus stał nieruchomo, z sercem dudniącym w piersi, próbując uspokoić oddech. Poświęcił chwilę, żeby ocenić swoje położenie. Nie wiedział, jak daleko znajdują się od krawędzi Zakazanego Lasu, ale dźwięki bitwy i kopyt centaurów ucichły. Zamiast tego otaczała ich złowieszcza cisza, przerywana jedynie szelestem liści na wietrze. I chlipaniem Aresa.

Nie widać było wokół żadnych ścieżek. Biegli chyba przez jakieś dziesięć minut... Albus wątpił, czy nawet Hagrid zapuścił się kiedyś tak głęboko w las. Drzewa w tym miejscu były tak olbrzymie, że światło księżyca ledwo przedzierało się przez ich gęstwinę - Albus musiał naprawdę wytężać wzrok, żeby zobaczyć mężczyznę znajdującego się kilka metrów dalej.

W końcu zerknął na różdżkę, którą trzymał w wyciągniętej ręce. Była niezwykle długa, o parę cali dłuższa od jego własnej, i dziwnie cienka. Połyskiwała wspaniałym odcieniem złota, co dało się zauważyć nawet w półmroku spowodowanym światłem księżyca, ale to jej uchwyt był najbardziej niezwykły. Wyrzeźbiony w kształcie kła i tak czarny, że gdyby Albus nie czuł go palcami, zwątpiłby, że w ogóle się tam znajduje.

Trzymał ją tak, jak każdą inną różdżkę, nie czuł jednak ciepła, jakie promieniowało z jego własnej, i z pewnością nie odczuwał też jakiejś szczególnej mocy. Jednak mimo to wiedział, że ta różdżka jest wyjątkowa. Nie leżała inaczej w jego dłoni... ale ON czuł się inaczej.

Kiedy skończył oględziny, zerknął z powrotem na Aresa, który wciąż kulił się pod drzewem.

- Proszę – zaczął błagać – proszę, odłóż ją z powrotem. Nie masz pojęcia... nie masz zielonego pojęcia...

- Mam całkiem dobre pojęcie! – warknął Albus, wzmacniając uścisk na różdżce. – Hm, chyba sprawdzę, w jaki sposób działa to cudo! Przekonam się, czy rzeczywiście jest tak wspaniała, że musiałeś się nią przechwalać przed swoimi koleżkami czarnoksiężnikami!

- Nie! – krzyknął Ares. Albus pomyślał, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział kogoś równie przerażonego.

Trwali tak przez kilka minut. Albus wciąż starał się podjąć jakąś decyzję.

_ZABIJ GO._

Albus zamarł. Ten głos... skąd dobiegał ten głos?

- Co? – zapytał głośno. Ares również przestał się kołysać i zmierzył przerażonym spojrzeniem zarówno jego, jak i różdżkę.

_ZABIJ GO. ZABIJ GO, INACZEJ ON ZABIJE CIEBIE._

Albus zerknął na różdżkę. Głos, który usłyszał, był tak mroczny, tak zły... ale był przekonany, że już go wcześniej słyszał. Tylko gdzie...?

_NIE BĄDŹ GŁUPI. JEŚLI ARES UCIEKNIE, NIKT GO JUŻ NIE ZNAJDZIE. WSZYSTKO SIĘ WYDAŁO. NIE MA DOKĄD WRACAĆ. _

- Co? – powtórzył zdezorientowany Albus. Gdzie słyszał wcześniej ten głos? Czy to różdżka... czy to możliwe, że różdżka... mówiła DO NIEGO?

- Nie słuchaj jej! – wydusił z siebie Ares po kilku sekundach. – Nie słuchaj tego głosu! Proszę! Ty nic nie rozumiesz...

- Nie mogę tego zrobić – powiedział głośno Albus. Nie mówił do Aresa, mówił do tego głosu... mniejsza o to, skąd pochodził...

_MOŻESZ. ZNASZ ZAKLĘCIE. A TERAZ MASZ RÓWNIEŻ MOC, ŻEBY ZADZIAŁAŁO. ZABIJ GO. ZAKOŃCZ TO WSZYSTKO. _

- NIE SŁUCHAJ JEJ! – krzyknął Ares. Czy on również słyszał ten głos?

- Zamknij się! – warknął Albus. – Zamknij się i siedź cicho!

Potrzebował pomyśleć. Nie chciał być mordercą. Nie może, w żadnym wypadku nie może kogoś zabić, i nie zrobi tego, nieważne, co mówi mu różdżka...

_BĘDZIE SZUKAŁ ZEMSTY, JEŚLI PRZEŻYJE. WSZYSCY, KTÓRYCH ZNASZ I KOCHASZ, MOGĄ UCIERPIEĆ, JEŚLI GO NIE ZABIJESZ... DOSKONALE O TYM WIESZ..._

- Nie... ja... ja nie... – wyjąkał, ale nie udało mu się skończyć zdania. Usłyszał kroki. Albus odwrócił się, wciąż z różdżką wycelowaną w Aresa. Wytężył wzrok, próbując zobaczyć coś przez gęste zarośla, w których ścigał Aresa...

Wyłonił się z nich jego tata.

- Tato?

Jego ojciec dyszał ciężko. Albus łatwo domyślił się, że biegł przez całą drogę, żeby się tutaj dostać jak najszybciej. Zerknął na Aresa, potem na Albusa, i zobaczył różdżkę w jego dłoni.

- Albusie, nie! – krzyknął. – _DRĘTWOTA_!

Albus zobaczył błysk czerwonego światła i poczuł, jakby ktoś mocno uderzył go pięścią w brzuch. Poczuł, jak różdżka wyślizguje mu się z ręki... upadając na kolana, słyszał złowieszczy głos, który krzyczał coś niezrozumiałego... po czym uderzył głową w ziemię i stracił przytomność.


	17. Słodkogorzki początek

_Here it is - the last chapter of the polish version of Albus Potter and the Dragonfang Wand. **Thank you, Vekin87**! :)_

_Zapowiedź trzeciej części i parę słów od tłumaczki znajdziecie na końcu rozdziału. To długi rozdział, więc usiądźcie wygodnie ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 17. Słodko-gorzki początek<strong>

Albus słyszał przytłumione głosy. Próbował się poruszyć, ale jego ciało jakby zamarzło. Otworzył leciutko powieki – nawet to zrobił z najwyższym wysiłkiem – i zauważył, że coś w oddali błyszczało. Próbował otworzyć oczy szerzej, ale nie potrafił. Połyskujące coś zbliżało się do niego. Zrobił zeza... co to było... czyżby to był znicz? Wszystko było jakby zasnute mgłą...

Spróbował to schwycić. Zabolało go całe ciało; ale z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu, widok znicza uleczył go z paraliżu. Jego ręka wystrzeliła jak proca i schwyciła to coś, zanim mogło odlecieć z powrotem...

- AŁĆ!

Wrzask spowodował, że Albus wyprostował się gwałtownie. Jednak szybko pożałował, że to zrobił, strasznie rwało go w szyi, czyżby była złamana? Udało mu się otworzyć do końca oczy i natychmiast zaczął widzieć wyraźnie. Zobaczył swojego ojca – wyglądał na dość zmartwionego. Miał przekrzywione okulary.

- Za co to? – zapytał go tata.

- Hę?

Albus rozejrzał się dookoła i przeskanował wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Wiedział na pewno, że znajduje się w skrzydle szpitalnym. Sądząc po zasłoniętych oknach, była noc. Jego tata siedział na łóżku, w którym leżał on sam, otulony kołdrami. Ledwo czuł swoje własne nogi. Próbował otrzeć pot z twarzy i odkrył, że ma obandażowaną głowę.

- Dlaczego mnie uderzyłeś? – z zainteresowaniem zapytał go ojciec.

- Hę? Och, przepraszam... Znicz. Ja myślałem... i one... błyszczały... – urwał.

Jego tata zdjął z nosa okulary i wytarł je skrajem szaty.

- Z tobą jest coś zdecydowanie nie tak, chłopcze – powiedział, po czym włożył je z powrotem.

Albus pomacał swoją obandażowaną głowę, po czym spróbował poruszyć szyją. Nie była złamana, jak podejrzewał, jednak zdecydowanie sztywna.

- Co się dzieje? Gdzie... gdzie jest... nie! Hagrid! – wykrzyknął nagle, próbując wstać z łóżka.

Jego ojciec uniósł dłoń, żeby go powstrzymać.

- Z Hagridem wszystko w porządku – powiedział. – Tak samo jak i z twoim przyjacielem, Scorpiusem, z profeso...

- Tato! Darvy i Ares! – przerwał mu Albus.

- Tak, zaraz do tego dojdziemy...

- I różdżka! Przeciek... tato, w Ministerstwie jest zdrajca! – przerwał mu ponownie.

- ALBUSIE! – krzyknął jego tata. Przeraziło go to aż nadto i natychmiast ucichł. – Rozumiem, że masz pytania, na wszystkie z nich postaram się niedługo odpowiedzieć. Leż nieruchomo. Mogę cię zapewnić, że nie ma wielu informacji, którymi możesz mnie zaskoczyć.

- Jak... jak długo byłem nieprzytomny? – wyjąkał Albus.

- Tylko jeden dzień. Twoi przyjaciele chcieli cię odwiedzić, ale madame Clearwater postawiła sprawę jasno – tylko ja mogłem tu przebywać. Wpadną w szał radości, kiedy się dowiedzą, że się obudziłeś.

Albus potarł obandażowane czoło. Jego myśli galopowały, przez głowę przebiegały mu przebłyski wydarzeń, które miały miejsce w Zakazanym Lesie. Hagrid ryczący ze wściekłości... Scorpius, cały związany... Ares, opierający się plecami o drzewo... Błysk czerwonego światła...

- Oszołomiłeś mnie, prawda? – zapytał niepewnie Albus. Jego tata przytaknął. – Dlaczego?

- Musiałem działać, zanim stałoby się coś strasznego. Wyjaśnię ci wszystko, Albusie, ale musisz leżeć cicho i spokojnie. Po pierwsze, muszę cię zapytać: jak się czujesz?

Albus nie do końca wiedział, o co mu chodziło, ale przypuszczał, że tatę interesowała jego kondycja fizyczna.

- Jak kawał smoczego łajna – powiedział zgodnie z prawdą. – Całe ciało mnie boli. Głowa pęka, jakby stała w płomieniach. Wszystko widzę jakby za mgłą...

- Właśnie takie są konsekwencje zaklęcia oszałamiającego – stwierdził jego tata. – Chyba trochę z nim przesadziłem... Chciałem od razu cię wybudzić, ale madame Clearwater powiedziała, że zrobienie tego zbyt wcześnie może tylko pogłębić szok. Zaproponowała, żebyśmy poczekali, aż się sam obudzisz.

- No cóż, oto jestem – powiedział Albus. – Tato... tato, co się stało? Czy Aresowi udało się uciec?

Jego ojciec podniósł się z łóżka.

- Widzę, że dłużej nie uda mi się unikać twoich pytań. Pozwól więc, że krótko podsumuję. Aresowi i Darvy'emu udało się uciec, ale wiemy, kto jest szpiegiem w Ministerstwie. A w zasadzie, powinienem powiedzieć, kto był szpiegiem...

- Pan Fairhart – stwierdził Albus. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył zakłopotany wyraz twarzy ojca.

- Fairhart? Sancticus Fairhart z Biura Aurorów? Czy to jakieś żarty, Al?

- Myślałem, że... nie... tak. Tak! Przecież to Fairhart był wtyczką Aresa... prawda?

- Nie! – zawołał jego ojciec, machając dłonią, jakby próbował odpędzić oskarżenie. – Dlaczego tak pomyślałeś, do licha?

- Bo... bo... no sam nie wiem. Nie było go przez miesiąc. I on... no sam nie wiem, wydaje się tego typu gościem... – zakończył głupio. Mówiąc szczerze, nie pamiętał już, dlaczego był tak mocno przekonany, że to Fairhart był zdrajcą. Przypuszczał, że po prostu potrzebował wymówki, żeby śledzić Aresa, ale nie zamierzał się z tego zwierzać ojcu.

- Och tak, rozumiem. Osądziłeś książkę po okładce. Albo, mówiąc bardziej precyzyjnie, mężczyznę po jego twarzy. Owszem, przyznaję, Sancticus Fairhart WYDAJE SIĘ takim typem człowieka, ale z pewnością można mu zaufać. Nie, obawiam się, że zdrajca był kimś, kto w ogóle nie wyglądał na takiego mężczyznę. To był Fango Wilde.

- CO?

Jego tata pokiwał głową.

- Tak. Z przykrością stwierdzam, że nie ma mowy o pomyłce. Przyznał się kilka godzin temu. Mówiąc szczerze, pod wpływem veritaserum. To potężny eliksir prawdy, gdybyś przypadkiem nie wiedział.

- Fango Wilde? – powtórzył zszokowany Albus. – Łał – wyszeptał.

- Taak... – mruknął jego tata. – Szokujące, prawda? W każdym razie, zamierzam zacząć opowiadać od samego początku, nie widzę innego sposobu, żeby uniknąć bombardowania pytaniami. Wszystko, co chcesz wiedzieć, we właściwym czasie zostanie wyjaśnione. Pozwól mi zacząć od początku. Albusie, czy wiesz, kim są WO?

Albus przytaknął.

- Wiecznie obecni czarodzieje, prawda?

Jego tata nie zapytał, skąd uzyskał tę informację. Zamiast tego po prostu kiwnął głową.

- Rzeczywiście. Wszechobecni, wiecznie obecni. Czarodzieje, których oskarżono wcześniej, podczas powstania i upadku ostatnich dwóch wielkich czarnoksiężników, o czarnomagiczne działania.

- Ale co to ma wspólnego z... czekaj! Mężczyźni, którzy byli w Zakazanym Lesie! – powiedział nagle Albus. Żałował, że podniósł głos, teraz serce waliło mu jak młotem.

- Dokładnie. Wrócimy do tego później. W każdym razie, moim zadaniem, jako aurora, w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch lat, było śledzenie tych ludzi. Do pewnego momentu nie musieliśmy poświęcać temu zbyt wiele czasu, tacy ludzie rzadko stanowią zagrożenie, jeśli działają w pojedynkę... ale Ministerstwo w ostatnim czasie zaczęło się obawiać. Znani WO zaczęli spotykać się w kilku różnych miejscach na całej kuli ziemskiej. Wysłano mnie, żebym ich śledził.

Albus przypomniał sobie częste wyjazdy taty w poprzednim roku. I przypomniał sobie, z nagłym ukłuciem serca, dyskusję Aresa i Darvy'ego na temat WO, przeprowadzoną w gabinecie dyrektora. Wszystko się zgadzało...

- Ministerstwo (w tym ja) zaczęło się obawiać, że ci ludzie spotykali się, żeby wybrać nowego przywódcę. Naszym priorytetowym zadaniem było nie dopuścić do tego, żeby wybrali kogoś godnego uwagi. WO przesuwali się coraz bliżej i bliżej Hogwartu.

Albus siedział cicho. Pomyślał, że wie, dokąd zmierza ta opowieść.

- Pierwszą wskazówkę na temat tego, że to Reginald Ares został wybrany na przywódcę, otrzymałem w zeszłym roku. W zasadzie u progu naszych drzwi, jeśli pamiętasz.

- W zeszłe święta! – wykrzyknął Albus, wciąż z bijącym mocno sercem.

Jego tata pokiwał głową.

- Ares pojawił się w naszym domu podczas świąt, żeby prosić mnie o przysługę. Poprosił, żebym zrezygnował ze śledztwa.

Albus ze zdziwienia otworzył usta.

- To ma być WSKAZÓWKA? To w zasadzie potwierdzenie podejrzeń!

- Niekoniecznie – odpowiedział jego tata. – Jego motywy, chociaż niezbyt przekonujące, były prawdziwe. Twierdził, że otrzymał raporty na temat obecności pracowników Ministerstwa w Hogsmeade, załatwiających swoje sprawy. Ta część była prawdziwa. Twierdził również, że obecność pracowników martwiła rodziców dzieci. Nie mogłem się z nim sprzeczać w tej kwestii. Nalegał również, że poprzez szpiegowanie WO wykazywałem, że nie uważam go za wystarczająco uzdolnionego dyrektora Hogwartu i że uważam, że nie jest w stanie poradzić sobie z problemem na własną rękę. Co najważniejsze, upierał się, że poprzez szpiegowanie tylko zwracałem dodatkową uwagę na tych czarodziejów, co miało spowodować, że pod presją zrobią coś naprawdę głupiego. Wypracowaliśmy pewnego rodzaju kompromis. Zgodziłem się nie szpiegować tych czarodziejów, o ile Ares osobiście wygoni ich z terytorium Hogsmeade. Wydawało mi się, że podziałało. WO zaczęli się przemieszczać daleko od Hogwartu. Odetchnąłem z ulgą.

Albus nadal milczał. Cała opowieść dotyczyła tego, co działo się w zeszłym roku... a on chciał wiedzieć, co zdarzyło się W TYM!

- Ministerstwo przestało się tak zamartwiać. Ares wciąż znajdował się w Hogwarcie, WO podróżowali po całym kraju, i, co ważne, spotykali się o wiele rzadziej. Potem, zeszłego lata, zdarzyło się coś niepokojącego.

- Wytwórca różdżek – szepnął Albus.

- Tak. Władimir Czekow, sławny różdżkarz, został zamordowany. Ministerstwo opanowała panika, widoczna zwłaszcza w moim departamencie. Czekow był w posiadaniu czegoś bardzo niebezpiecznego, i pozwolono mu trzymać to przy sobie, o ile nie zmieni miejsca pobytu. Kilka lat temu umieszczono go w mugolskiej wiosce i bardzo niewielu ludzi znało jego adres. Jego śmierć oznaczała, że ktoś w Ministerstwie jest zdrajcą. Teraz wiemy już, że był to Fango Wilde. Jego stanowisko w Departamencie Magicznej Komunikacji w pewien sposób ułatwiło mu zdobycie potrzebnych informacji.

- A więc... to Fango Wilde zamordował wytwórcę? – zapytał Albus.

- Nie. Według pana Wilde'a, zdradził on lokalizację Czekowa pewnemu Sebastianowi Darvy'emu.

Albus nisko zwiesił głowę.

- Dlaczego? – wymamrotał. – Profesor Darvy...

- On nie jest już twoim profesorem – oznajmił jego tata. – W każdym razie, wtedy mieliśmy niewiele poszlak. Próbowałem sprawdzić Aresa i przekonać się, czy miał jakiś związek z tym morderstwem. Czarodzieje pracujący w zamku... w tym profesor Handit i profesor Flitwick... powiedzieli nam, że Ares nie opuszczał zamku przez całe lato.

- Więc Ares zmusił Darvy'ego, żeby to zrobił.

- Tak. Jednak nie dla samego zabijania, rzecz jasna. Celem była kradzież. Kradzież tej rzeczy, którą posiadał Czekow.

- Smoczej Różdżki – wymamrotał Albus.

Jego ojciec uniósł brwi i Albus domyślił się, że jego tata nie spodziewał się, że Albus to wie.

- Racja. Smoczej Różdżki.

Albus przygotował się mentalnie na pytania, ale jego tata tylko uśmiechnął się i kontynuował.

- Możemy tylko zgadywać, że Darvy oddał różdżkę Aresowi, i że był w jej posiadaniu przez całkiem długi okres czasu. Co dziwne, na różdżce był namiar; namiar, który o niczym poważnym nas nie ostrzegł.

- Namiar? – zapytał Albus.

Jego ojciec kiwnął głową.

- Podobny do tych, jakie mają na sobie nieletni czarodzieje, żeby wykryć nielegalne użycie czarów u dzieci. Ten namiar miał nas poinformować, kiedy różdżka zostanie użyta. Ares jednakże okazał się bardzo sprytny. Nie używał różdżki, zanim nie przełamał rzuconego na nią zaklęcia namiaru. Jak zdołał to uczynić, tego nie wiem, chociaż Ares to potężny czarodziej i nie wątpię, że zrobił to sam. Jak długo tak naprawdę używał różdżki, tego też nie wiem.

- Ale dlaczego? Dlaczego tak pragnął tej różdżki?

- Powiem ci później. Najpierw powinieneś zrozumieć, jak doszło do wydarzeń dzisiejszej nocy – powiedział jego ojciec. – Poprosiłem Neville'a, żeby miał oko na Aresa. Zaufałem swojemu instynktowi. Dowiedziałem się, że Ares spędzał sporo wieczorów w Zakazanym Lesie. Neville nie był w stanie go tam śledzić, powiedział mi jednak, że nie był jedynym nauczycielem, który próbował to robić.

- Darvy – powiedział rozgoryczony Albus.

- Tak. A ja się z tego powodu ucieszyłem. Dwóch szpiegów jest zawsze lepszych niż jeden.

- Tylko, że on nie szpiegował! – wykrzyknął Albus. – On do nich dołączał...

- Wiem, wiem. W każdym razie, teraz wiem. Wtedy jednak wydawało mi się, że Ares nie będzie w stanie zrobić czegokolwiek nielegalnego, kiedy ma dwójkę ludzi stąpających mu po piętach. Zwróciłem więc uwagę na inne kwestie. Twój wujek Ron powiedział mi, że w tym roku mieliście w Hogwarcie inspekcję. Co dziwne, żadna taka inspekcja nie została wysłana. W każdym razie nie z Ministerstwa. To trochę mnie zdziwiło. Teraz oczywiście wiemy, że był to jedynie manewr, który miał nas zdekoncentrować – zaplanowany przez Aresa. Bez wątpienia miał coś pilnego do przedyskutowania ze swoją grupką czarodziejów, z którymi już wtedy spotykał się w Zakazanym Lesie. Nie będąc w stanie zorganizować nocnego spotkania, sprawił, że Fango Wilde wraz z towarzyszem spotkali się z nim w ciągu dnia, w jego własnym biurze. Ten drugi czarodziej nawet nie pracował w Ministerstwie.

Albus poczuł kotłującą się w nim wściekłość. Z furią chwycił białe prześcieradło leżące na łóżku. Przez cały rok robili ich w balona...

- Ares zeszłej nocy miał spotkanie z WO, bez wątpienia bardzo ważne, Albusie. Nie jestem w stanie pojąć, jakim cudem znalazłeś się tam, przytargany przez Darvy'ego, ale powinieneś zdawać sobie sprawę, że miałeś niezwykłe szczęście. Gdyby nie pojawił się Hagrid... nie wiem, co bym teraz zrobił...

- Skąd Hagrid dowiedział się, co się dzieje? – zapytał Albus.

- Mówi, że usłyszał przeraźliwy wrzask. Pobiegł, żeby sprawdzić, co się dzieje, i znalazł się na miejscu, kiedy zostaliście zaatakowani.

Przeraźliwy pisk był dziełem Darvy'ego, tego Albus był pewien.

- A teraz... wszystko z nim w porządku?

- Ma kilka obrażeń wewnętrznych. Nikt nie podejrzewał Darvy'ego o takie umiejętności czarodziejskie, a co dopiero p znajomość czarnej magii... gdyby nie gruba skóra Hagrida, pewnie byłby już martwy. Krew olbrzymów, Albusie, jest czymś bardzo przydatnym podczas pojedynków. Sądzę, że zauważyłeś, jak większość zaklęć po prostu się od niego odbijała?

Albus kiwnął głową.

- Czy to uleczalne? Te wewnętrzne obrażenia?

- Och, tak, minie trochę czasu i będzie zdrów jak ryba. Natomiast co do jego przeciwników... z nimi może być różnie. – Albus przypomniał sobie mężczyznę, upadającego pod pękniętym drzewem. – W każdym razie, nie było żadnych ofiar śmiertelnych. Zatrzymaliśmy część WO w areszcie, większość z nich właśnie dzięki Hagridowi.

- A Neville i profesor Bellinger?

- Profesor Longbottom – poprawił go tata – był trochę pokiereszowany, ale teraz ma się już dobrze, tak samo jak i profesor Bellinger. Krótko po tym, jak dotarłem na miejsce, Darvy'emu udało się uciec. Dowiedziałem się, że ścigałeś Aresa. Mam szczęście, że zdążyłem na czas...

- Na czas? – zapytał Albus, czując buzującą w nim wściekłość. – Ares leżał NA ZIEMI! Trzymałem wycelowaną w niego różdżkę!

- I byłeś bardzo blisko popełnienia największego błędu w swoim życiu, Albusie – powiedział surowo jego ojciec. – Powiedz mi, jak sądzisz, co robi ta różdżka?

- Ona... ona zwiększa możliwości czarodzieja. Albo coś w tym stylu – powiedział. Mówiąc szczerze zapomniał szczegółów, wiedział jedynie, że było to coś niebezpiecznego. – Właśnie, co ona robi?

- Smocza Różdżka jest tak niebezpieczna, ponieważ sprawia, że jej właściciel jest bardziej niebezpieczny. Potencjał czarodzieja to dziwna rzecz, Albusie. Czasem lepiej zostawić tę kwestię w spokoju. Ta różdżka ma mnóstwo właściwości, niektóre z nich znamy, innych nie jesteśmy w stanie pojąć, ale wiemy na pewno, że jej głównym zadaniem jest przekazać czarodziejowi moc. Moc, którą i tak mógłby mieć. Czy mnie rozumiesz, Al?

- Nie do końca – przyznał Albus.

Jego tata uśmiechnął się.

- Pozwól mi spróbować ci to wyjaśnić. Każdy czarodziej ma pewien poziom mocy magicznej. Czysty talent. Dojście do maksimum tej mocy może zająć stulecia, a może zająć zaledwie tydzień, to zależy od czarodzieja. Jakikolwiek jest potencjał magiczny czarodzieja, ta różdżka jest w stanie go wyzwolić. Najsłabszy czarodziej świata, trzymając tę różdżkę, mógłby nadal być najsłabszy, jeśli nie ma już więcej możliwości rozwoju potencjału. W teorii więc, Smocza Różdżka może być tak potężna, jak potężny jest jej właściciel. Albo raczej tak potężna, JAK MÓGŁBY być potężny jej właściciel.

- Więc... więc dlaczego znajdowałem się w niebezpieczeństwie? Przecież tylko trzymałem różdżkę.

- Z tego, co nam wiadomo, wynika, że różdżka musi szanować czarodzieja, zanim pozwoli mu zwiększyć swój potencjał. Różdżki mają prawowitych właścicieli, Albusie. Może zauważyłeś już, że czyjaś różdżka nie sprawuje się u ciebie tak dobrze, jak twoja własna. Smocza Różdżka przeprowadza więc test czarodzieja.

- Różdżka mnie testowała? – zapytał zdumiony Albus. – Jak?

- Jest kilka rodzajów potencjału magicznego, Albusie. Jako czarodzieje, mamy określoną ilość magicznej mocy, niektórzy mają jej więcej, inni mniej. Ale jako LUDZIE, mamy coś wspólnego z mugolami. Wszyscy ludzie, niezależnie od tego, czy są magiczni, czy nie, mają w sobie ukryty potencjał do tworzenia niezwykłych rzeczy; życzliwych, przyjaznych osiągnięć. Ale mamy też potencjał do czynienia rzeczy strasznych. W jednym i drugim przypadku, możliwości są w zasadzie nieograniczone. Kiedy trzymałeś tę różdżkę w dłoniach zeszłej nocy, Albusie, twoje rozeznanie dobra i zła uległo zakłóceniu. Kiedy miałeś w dłoniach Smoczą Różdżkę, mogłeś dać się ponieść instynktom.

- Myślałeś, że zrobię Aresowi krzywdę – powiedział Albus, ale jego tata potrząsnął głową.

- Obawiałem się, że zrobisz coś o wiele gorszego. Obawiałem się, że będziesz chciał zabić Aresa.

Albus zagapił się na podłogę. Głos, jaki wczoraj usłyszał, z powrotem włamał mu się do głowy, chociaż teraz było to zaledwie echo słów. Ale pamiętał te słowa... nakazywały mu zabić. Mówiły, że jest wystarczająco potężny, żeby to uczynić.

- Tato... ta różdżka do mnie mówiła – powiedział z wahaniem.

- Różdżki nie mówią, Albusie. One nie mają ust.

- W takim razie...

- Nie mają też umysłów zdolnych do komunikacji jedynie myślowej. Różdżki zostały tak zaprojektowane przez czarodziejów, żeby wykonywały pewne zadania. Mogą być wystarczająco potężne, żeby zrozumieć, że ich właściciel jest w niebezpieczeństwie, albo się zmienił, ale jest to dziedzina magii, o której ja sam wiem niewiele albo prawie nic. Sztuka różdżkarstwa jest niezwykle skomplikowana. Jednak jeśli słyszałeś głos, mogę cię zapewnić, że nie pochodził on z różdżki.

- Ale ja słyszałem głos – upierał się Albus.

- Czy brzmiał znajomo? – zapytał go tata.

Albus kiwnął głową.

- Pomyśl więc – kontynuował jego tata – gdzie mogłeś słyszeć ten głos wcześniej?

Albus zamyślił się głęboko. Próbował odtworzyć w głowie każdy znajomy mu głos, jednak nie doszedł do żadnych wniosków.

- Nic? – zapytał jego tata. Albus potrząsnął głową. – Czy ten głos nie brzmiał przypadkiem podobnie do twojego głosu?

Albus zamarł. Coś kliknęło mu w głowie. Głos, który słyszał, był głębszy, bardziej nikczemny i przerażający, ale to jednak był jego głos.

- Ja... mówiłem sam do siebie? – zapytał, zszokowany.

Jego ojciec pokiwał głową.

- Kiedy byłeś w posiadaniu różdżki, do głosu doszły twoje najgłębsze, najbardziej skrywane myśli i uczucia. Ten głos nakazał ci zabić Aresa, prawda?

Albus przytaknął. Poczuł się bardzo nieszczęśliwy. Kiedy głos do niego mówił, był w stanie się przekonać, że nie jest mordercą, ale teraz... teraz wszystko się zmieniło. On SAM nakazywał sobie, żeby zabić Aresa. Jak niewiele brakowało, żeby to zrobił naprawdę...?

- Tak, właśnie to mówił – przyznał Albus. – Ten głos... to znaczy, ja sobie powiedziałem... że Ares będzie bardziej niebezpieczny, jeśli zostawię go przy życiu. Może jednak powinienem go zabić! – wykrzyknął nagle, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że wcale tak nie myśli. Chciał po prostu usprawiedliwić ten głos... jego głos... wiedział jednak, że to nie ma większego sensu.

- Czy naprawdę powinieneś? – zapytał go tata. – Morderstwo jest okropnym czynem, Albusie. Mógłbym powiedzieć – i wcale bym w tym momencie nie przesadził – że akt morderstwa rozdziera duszę na kawałki. Jeśli byś mnie zapytał, powiedziałbym ci, że zabić... to tak jakby stracić swoje człowieczeństwo.

Albus zwiesił nisko głowę, upokorzony tym, co powiedział. Chciał ukryć twarz w dłoniach, ale jego ojciec wyciągnął dłoń, ujął jego podróbek i przytrzymał go. Potem uniósł jego głowę i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

- Albusie, chciałbym, żebyś posłuchał mnie bardzo uważnie – powiedział głosem niewiele głośniejszym od szeptu. Albus wiedział, że nie chodzi tutaj o wywołanie dramatycznego efektu, jego tata chciał przyciągnąć całą jego uwagę.

Znieruchomiał, czekając w napięciu na jego słowa.

- Każdy z nas chowa w sobie potwora, Albusie. Wczorajszej nocy słyszałeś, jak ten potwór próbował się uwolnić. To bardzo ważne, żebyśmy nie próbowali ukryć tego potwora, czy go porzucić – w końcu jest częścią nas – ale schować go głęboko. Kontrolować. Znam wielu czarodziejów, którzy po usłyszeniu tego głosu odebraliby życie Aresowi, po czym żyli do końca swoich dni z pełną świadomością tego, co zrobili. Żałując tego, co zrobili. Zdołałem cię zatrzymać zeszłej nocy, zanim popełniłeś błąd, ale uwierz moim słowom, niewielu jest czarodziejów, którzy opieraliby się tej pokusie tak długo jak ty. Kiedy twój własny umysł nakazuje ci coś zrobić, zazwyczaj to robisz. Ale ty postąpiłeś inaczej. Zwalczyłeś tę pokusę, żeby zabić, Albusie! Ten instynkt, tego potwora! Smocza Różdżka testowała cię, a ty o mało co nie zaliczyłeś tego testu! Zdałeś egzamin, tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy nie poddałeś się snowi w Podziemiach Merlina w zeszłym roku i ocaliłeś przyjaciół!

- Ale... jak to możliwe? – zapytał Albus, lekko przestraszony.

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia! – wykrzyknął jego ojciec, obdarzając go szerokim uśmiechem. – Ale, jakkolwiek tego nie zrobiłeś, uczyniłeś to dlatego, że jest w tobie coś nietypowego, coś specjalnego. Tylko bardzo niezwykła osoba powiedziałaby sobie samej nie, zwłaszcza trzymając różdżkę, która sprawia, że musi walczyć z samą sobą. Muszę ci powiedzieć, że chyba nigdy nie byłem z ciebie bardziej dumny, Al.

Albus był bardzo bliski ponownego zwieszenia głowy.

- Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem ci wszystkiego, co wiem, tato. Wiedziałem przez cały rok, że Ares coś knuje, wiedziałem o różdżce od wielu tygodni. Wiedziałem, że Ares ma Smoczą Różdżkę. Wiedziałem, że w Zakazanym Lesie spotykają się czarodzieje. Po prostu nie chciałem zawracać ci tym głowy. Nie wtedy, kiedy miałeś tyle roboty w pracy.

Jego ojciec uśmiechnął się ponuro.

- Albusie, na pierwszym miejscu jestem ojcem... aurorem, a nawet czarodziejem, w drugiej kolejności. Potrzebuję pewności, że moje dzieci są bezpieczne, i jeśli tylko coś ich niepokoi, chciałbym, żeby przychodziły z tym do mnie. Rozumiem, że chcesz niektóre sprawy wykonywać samodzielnie i że nie chcesz robić mi kłopotu. Ale, czy w to wierzysz, czy nie, wielu rzeczy zdołalibyśmy uniknąć, gdybyś tylko powiedział mi o swoich podejrzeniach.

- Przepraszam – powiedział szczerze Albus.

Słońce wschodziło za horyzontem, widział promienie, prześwitujące przez zasłony w oknach. Ciągnęli swoją rozmowę już bardzo długo. Albus poczuł się trochę lepiej, ale wciąż pozostawało kilka niewyjaśnionych spraw.

- Tato... powiedziałeś, że Aresowi udało się uciec?

- Tak, uciekł. Razem z Darvy'm i sporą grupą WO.

- A różdżka?

Jego ojciec ponuro kiwnął głową.

- Podniósł różdżkę, jak tylko ruszyłem w twoim kierunku. Opuścił teren zamku i aportował się chwilę później.

Albus zmarszczył brwi. Nachmurzony położył się na łóżku.

- Czemu masz taką smutną minę? – zapytał go ojciec. – Udało nam się schwytać kilkunastu czarnoksiężników, no i żadnemu z twoich przyjaciół nie stała się krzywda.

- Ale zawiodłem cię – powiedział Albus. – Ares uciekł, wraz z najpotężniejszą różdżką świata, pewnie zamierza rozpocząć wojnę, i to wszystko moja wina.

Jego ojciec popatrzył się na niego z niewyraźną miną.

- Łał – powiedział po chwili – mogę jedynie mieć nadzieję, że na egzaminach poradzisz sobie lepiej z myśleniem, niż teraz. Po pierwsze, Ares nie ma najpotężniejszej różdżki świata. Najpotężniejsza różdżka znajduje się teraz w posiadaniu czarodzieja, który najbardziej na nią zasługuje. Ares nie zamierza zaczynać żadnej wojny, Albusie, ma do dyspozycji pięćdziesięciu ludzi! A nawet mniej, ze względu na Hagrida! I żadna z tych rzeczy nie wydarzyła się przez ciebie. Jeśli już, dzięki tobie jesteśmy teraz o krok bliżej do schwytania go. Może się ukrywać, ale i tak go znajdziemy. Wiemy, kogo szukać.

- Co się teraz stanie z Hogwartem? – zapytał Albus.

- Cóż, z pewnością będziesz miał nowego dyrektora. I profesora eliksirów. W gronie nauczycielskim będą małe roszady. Chwilowo rolę dyrektora pełni profesor Flitwick, zanim znajdziemy kogoś na stałe. Wciąż nie wiemy, co z profesorem eliksirów...

- Tato, ale jednej rzeczy wciąż nie rozumiem. Dlaczego Ares tak pragnął tej różdżki? I dlaczego Darvy mu pomagał? Dlaczego obydwaj byli w stanie zabić, żeby ją zdobyć?

- Hm, nie możemy winić Darvy'ego za pomaganie Aresowi. W końcu jest jego bratem.

Albus nawet nie otworzył ust, poczuł za to niezwykłą pustkę w głowie.

- Bratem? – zapytał, jak rażony piorunem.

Jego tata kiwnął głową.

- Co prawda przyrodnim.

- Ale... jak? Czy zawsze o tym wiedziałeś?

- Nie, dowiedziałem się dopiero niedawno – odpowiedział jego ojciec. – Dopiero wtedy, kiedy Neville zaczął żywić podejrzenia wobec Darvy'ego i poprosił mnie, żebym sprawdził jego kartotekę w Ministerstwie. Przyznaję, Ministerstwo wcześniej za bardzo się nim nie interesowało. Musisz zrozumieć, Albusie, że w roku, w którym Reginald Ares objął stanowisko profesora obrony przed czarną magią, Horacy Slughorn, mistrz eliksirów, nieszczęśliwie zmarł na smoczą ospę. Desperacko potrzebując nauczyciela, Ministerstwo zaakceptowało pierwszą lepszą osobę na to stanowisko. Ares powiedział im, że Darvy jest jego przyjacielem, bardzo utalentowanym eliksirowarem. Zaliczył egzamin z wiedzy o przedmiocie, nie miał na koncie żadnych przestępstw, i był bardziej niż chętny, żeby uczyć tutaj, nawet za tak niską pensję. Możesz sobie wyobrazić, że Ministerstwo uznało, iż miało niezwykłe szczęście.

- Ale Darvy okazał się mordercą! – wykrztusił Albus. – Czy w dzisiejszych czasach każdy może uczyć w Hogwarcie?

Jego ojciec zachichotał.

- Nie, nie każdy... tylko ci, którzy są niezwykle utalentowanymi kłamcami. To dziwne, że Ares miał kogoś na to stanowisko, jednak nie zgłębialiśmy tematu. Jednak kiedy Neville powiedział mi parę tygodni temu, że ma złe przeczucie odnośnie wypraw Darvy'ego do Zakazanego Lasu, wczytałem się w jego akta nieco dokładniej. Okazało się, że on i Ares mają wspólną matkę.

Albus poczuł się zamroczony. Minęła ochota, żeby zemdleć, teraz pomyślał, że chyba zaraz umrze. Ares i Darvy... byli braćmi.

- Mamy na ten temat niewiele danych, ale wiemy, że matka Aresa miała dziecko z mugolem. Porzuciła go zaraz potem, a dziecko zostało adoptowane do czarodziejskiej rodziny o nazwisku Ares. Nie jestem pewien, czy Ares w ogóle zna swoje prawdziwe nazwisko. Kilka lat później, ta sama kobieta urodziła Sebastiana Darvy'ego, tym razem będąc w związku małżeńskim z czarodziejem. Sebastiana również porzuciła, jednak jego dzieciństwo pozostaje nadal tajemnicą. Nie wiemy, jak długo obaj wiedzieli, że są braćmi. Może dowiedzieli się zaraz przed tym, jak Ares został profesorem. Musiało to być wcześniej, ponieważ bardzo mu zależało na tym, żeby załatwić Sebastianowi pracę. Uważam jednak, że bardziej prawdopodobna jest opcja, że to Ares znalazł swojego brata, niż odwrotnie. Kiedy się z nim znałem, Ares miał niezłą obsesję na temat swojej prawdziwej rodziny, chciał się o niej jak najwięcej dowiedzieć. Nie pałał sympatią do swoich przybranych rodziców. Wyobrażam sobie, że krótko po spotkaniu z bratem, zaczęli wspólnie snuć plany, które zaowocowały dzisiejszym stanem rzeczy... w tym te dotyczące Smoczej Różdżki.

- Ale dlaczego? – zapytał Albus. – Dlaczego Ares tak bardzo pragnie tej różdżki? Z kim chce walczyć? – dodał, spragniony jak nigdy tej odpowiedzi.

- Z nikim. Jeśli cokolwiek o nim wiem, to na pewno to, że Reginald Ares, bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny, lubi sprawdzać swoje możliwości. Jest niezmiernie potężnym czarodziejem i stał się taki jedynie dzięki swojej determinacji. Nigdy nie uzyskał właściwego wykształcenia. Uważam, że Ares czuje się pokrzywdzony przez los. Myśli, podobnie jak wielu czarodziejów... przeważnie takich jak on, bez magicznej edukacji... że czarodzieje półkrwi automatycznie powinni być podlegli czystokrwistym. Chociaż jest tak potężny, sądzi, że gdyby urodził się w rodzinie czystej krwi, byłby dziś jeszcze bardziej potężny.

- To dlatego tak bardzo pragnął różdżki – powiedział Albus. – Sądzi, że ma w sobie jeszcze mnóstwo niewykorzystanego, magicznego potencjału...

Jego tata kiwnął głową.

- Jednak sam siebie oszukuje. Jego moc jest czymś niezwykłym i po prostu się z taką urodził. Osiągnął już tak wiele, przy pomocy swojej determinacji i ciężkiej pracy, że dotarł już do kresu swoich możliwości. Czarodzieje czystej krwi wcale nie są z zasady potężniejsi, niż inni czarodzieje. Nieważne, czy skłonił do posłuszeństwa Smoczą Różdżkę, i tak nie będzie bardziej potężny, niż jest teraz.

- W takim razie... w czym problem? Dlaczego go ścigamy? Dlaczego próbujemy go powstrzymać?

- Albusie, kiedy mężczyzna pożąda tak ogromnej władzy, będzie chciał ją wykorzystać. Jest niebezpieczny. Tak długo, jak Ares będzie starał się osiągnąć optimum swoich możliwości, będzie próbował dotknąć kresu swojego magicznego potencjału, będzie testował na mniej uzdolnionych czarodziejach. Mężczyźni w Lesie byli tylko marionetkami, oszukiwali sami siebie, że Ares popiera czarną magię. On po prostu ich wykorzystywał, żeby wykonywali zadania, twierdząc, że zamierza zacząć wojnę, w której będą jego armią. Darvy może być jedynym z nich, który zna jego prawdziwe motywy postępowania. Że chce sprawdzić, jak dużo potrafi. Przekraczać granice, nawet kosztem innych ludzi.

Albus zamyślił się nad słowami ojca. Teraz wszystko wyglądało inaczej, niż kiedy przekraczał krawędź Lasu. Jakaś mała cząstka wewnątrz niego żałowała, że nie może wrócić do czasów, w których nie miał o niczym pojęcia. On, Albus, był bardzo blisko zamordowania drugiego człowieka. Darvy go zdradził, był oszukiwany przez cały rok. Jego przyjaciele, na przykład Scorpius, znaleźli się w niebezpieczeństwie. A Ares znajdował się gdzieś daleko, czekając na właściwy moment, starając się osiągnąć moc, jaka była poza jego zasięgiem, chociaż o tym nie wiedział.

- Tato, dlaczego Ares był w Azkabanie?

Jego ojciec popatrzył na niego przez chwilę. Wyglądał, jakby zamierzał przemówić – w każdym razie zaczął – ale potem zamilkł.

- Obawiam się, że to jego sprawa, Albusie. Nie mogę udzielać takich informacji.

Albus nachmurzył się. Cały tata. Zawsze szlachetny. Nawet wobec własnych wrogów.

- A jak się wydostał?

- Ktoś mu w tym pomógł – powiedział jego tata.

- Kto?

Albus zauważył, że jego tata zrobił to samo, co on robił przez większą część nocy. Zwiesił nisko głowę.

- Ktoś, kto bardzo tego żałuje, Al. Ktoś, kto robiąc to, mógł popełnić jeden z największych błędów swojego życia.

Po tej niejasnej wypowiedzi, powstał z miejsca.

- Czy coś jeszcze? – zapytał.

Albus spróbował się zastanowić. Przez głowę przemykało mu mnóstwo myśli, z których większość dotyczyła tylko jednej osoby. Darvy'ego. Jego idola, jego ulubionego profesora, mężczyzny, któremu ufał przez cały rok. W głowie rozbrzmiały mu jego słowa. _To to, kogo nienawidzimy, pokazuje, kim naprawdę jesteśmy_. Cóż, z pewnością nienawidził teraz Darvy'ego.

- Nienawidzę Darvy'ego – powiedział głośno. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nas wykiwał. Oszukał mnie. Ufałem mu przez cały rok.

- Tak, czujesz się zdradzony, Albusie – powiedział jego tata. – Ale nienawiść to potężne słowo. Używaj go mądrze.

- A więc to nie nienawiść pokazuje, kim naprawdę jesteśmy? – zapytał z wahaniem. Żył tymi słowami przez większość roku, a przynajmniej wierzył w to, że są prawdziwe. Potrzebował tylko opinii taty. – Czy nienawiść nas nie określa?

Jego ojciec lekko się podniósł.

- Może – powiedział, a Albus poczuł ukłucie w sercu. – Przypuszczam, że to zależy od osoby. Kiedy przeżyjesz tyle, co ja, zaczynasz rozumieć, że tak naprawdę określa nas coś innego. Chociaż może tylko ja tak mam. Poczekaj parę lat, wtedy powiesz mi, czy nadal tak myślisz.

Odwrócił się, żeby odejść, i Albus zobaczył pudełko czekoladek w jego dłoni.

- Gdzie idziesz, tato?

- Z powrotem do Ministerstwa. Muszę przesłuchać kilku czarodziejów. Parę papierkowych spraw. Muszę też pomóc zorganizować kolejną ceremonię wręczania Orderu Merlina.

- Tato, zupełnie o tym zapomniałem! Bardzo mi przykro.

Jego ojciec wzruszył ramionami.

- Albusie, odkładam tę ceremonię już od dwudziestu lat. Jestem całkiem zadowolony, że termin znowu się obsunął. Mówiąc między nami, nienawidzę tego typu ceremonii. Są takie nudne – uśmiechnął się.

- A... dla kogo te czekoladki? – zapytał go Albus.

- Cóż, zanim odejdę, muszę jeszcze pocieszyć syna ze złamanym sercem – powiedział, trzymając pudełko. – Trochę czekolady i porządna gadka powinna ustawić Jamesa do pionu. Biedny chłopak, nie zrozumiał jeszcze, że to dopiero jedna dziewczyna. Będzie jeszcze wiele innych, tylko czekających na to, żeby złamać mu serce. Lepiej, żeby zaczął się przygotowywać.

Albus poczekał, aż tata odsłonił zasłony i przemówił dopiero, kiedy ten był już przy drzwiach.

- Poczekaj! – zawołał. – Jeszcze jedna sprawa – wiedział, że to niezbyt ważne, ale rozmowa o Jamesie przywołała ochotę, żeby o to zapytać. – Dlaczego to mi dałeś pelerynę niewidkę? – zapytał nagle. – Dlaczego nie dałeś jej Jamesowi?

Jego tata zatrzymał się, trzymając dłonią klamkę. Wzruszył ramionami.

- Pomyślałem, że to uczciwe, James już miał mapę.

Albusowi oczy omal nie wyskoczyły z orbit.

- Wiesz o MAPIE?

Jego ojciec roześmiał się.

- Czy ja WIEM O MAPIE? – zapytał, przedrzeźniając Albusa, po czym otworzył drzwi i wyszedł. Albus zwinął się w kłębek w przytulnym łóżku w skrzydle szpitalnym. Myśli mu galopowały.

* * *

><p>Nie pozwolono mu opuścić skrzydła szpitalnego aż do następnego ranka; madame Clearwater nalegała, żeby poczekał, aż poczuje się w pełni zdrów. Wślizgnął się do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów o drugiej nad ranem, oczekując, że cicho wskoczy do łóżka i zobaczy przyjaciół dopiero rano. Jednak jak tylko przekroczył próg kamiennego wejścia, okazało się, że się mylił.<p>

- Al! – podbiegł do niego Scorpius, waląc go z całej siły w plecy.

- Ałć! – skrzywił się Albus, chwytając się za bok. – Wciąż jestem trochę obolały – powiedział.

Pokój wspólny był pusty, za wyjątkiem Morrisona i Scorpiusa, którzy dokładali do ognia. Zastanowił się pobieżnie, czy czekali na niego każdej nocy, ale rozproszyło go podobne, chociaż nieco lżejsze klepnięcie w plecy ze strony Morrisona.

- Tęskniliśmy za tobą, stary – wyszczerzył zęby.

Albus uśmiechnął się i zajął miejsce na jednym z wyciosanych w kamieniu foteli.

- A więc, co się działo, kiedy ja leżałem w skrzydle szpitalnym?

Jego przyjaciele również usiedli.

- Niewiele – przyznał Scorpius. – Nie mamy już lekcji eliksirów, mamy wtedy wolne, przynajmniej dopóki nie znajdą zastępstwa.

- A Flitwick pełni rolę dyrektora – wtrącił Morrison.

- Tak, Krukoni oszaleli – powiedział Scorpius. – Mówią, że powinno do tego dojść już lata temu.

- A tak poza tym, to po staremu. Egzaminy zaczynają się za dwa tygodnie – dodał Morrison.

Albus jęknął. Nie chciał, żeby było po staremu.

- Dlaczego jęczysz? – zapytał go Scorpius.

- Nie chcę gadać jutro z pozostałymi Ślizgonami – przyznał Albus. – Najpierw przeze mnie przegrali mecz, teraz przeze mnie nie ma już Darvy'ego...

Obydwaj jego przyjaciele się zaśmiali.

- Kurczę, Al, udajesz, czy naprawdę jesteś taki głupi? – zapytał Scorpius. – Teraz jesteś bohaterem! Nikt nie przejmuje się już quidditchem!

- Że co?

Morrison na chwilę przestał się śmiać i zdołał się odezwać.

- Nawet Scorpius jest traktowany jak bohater, po tej nocy dwa dni temu. Szkoda, że nie słyszałeś, jakie krążą na ten temat plotki. W każdym razie, teraz jesteś bardziej popularny, niż byłeś kiedykolwiek!

- Naprawdę? – zapytał zdumiony Albus.

- Tak. Ale teraz szybko – kontynuował Morrison – opowiedz nam, co się wydarzyło w Zakazanym Lesie?

- To nie wiesz? – zapytał Albus. – Przecież Scorpius też tam był!

- Wiemy, co się działo do momentu, kiedy uciekłem i znalazłem Neville'a i Bellinger na patrolu – powiedział Scorpius. – Ale co do tego, co działo się później, wiemy tylko tyle, że Darvy i Ares teraz uciekają przed Ministerstwem, a ty wylądowałeś w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Albus wyszczerzył zęby. Opowiedział im wszystko, co mógł, opisując bitwę w najdrobniejszych detalach. Otworzyli szeroko usta, kiedy opowiedział im o klątwie Darvy'ego wycelowanej w Hagrida, piszczeli, kiedy wspomniał o pałających ogniem gałęziach profesor Bellinger, i nawet nie mrugnęli okiem, kiedy opowiadał o pościgu za Aresem w głąb lasu.

- No i wtedy centaur go zaatakował. Upuścił Smoczą Różdżkę... obydwaj się po nią rzuciliśmy... (Morrison i Scorpius wciągnęli głośno powietrze) no i udało mi się go od niej odciągnąć. Trzymałem ją wycelowaną prosto w niego.

Jego przyjaciele wymienili spojrzenia, niecierpliwiąc się, co będzie dalej. Albus był pewien, że zamierza im opowiedzieć, tak samo jak Mirze (i być może Rose), co wiedział na temat Darvy'ego i Aresa. O tym, że byli braćmi, że Ares był przywódcą WO, i jak Ares chce osiągnąć poziom mocy, z którego czuje się obrabowany. Ale jego głos... jego własny głos, mówiący mu o tym, żeby kogoś zamordować... Zamierzał opuścić ten fragment...

- No i? – zapytali obydwaj, spragnieni informacji.

- A potem... potem pojawił się mój tata. W ciemności nie widział dokładnie. Strzelił we mnie zaklęciem oszałamiającym, myśląc, że to Ares. Aresowi udało się uciec razem z różdżką.

Obydwaj jęknęli głośno.

- Cholera! – parsknął Scorpius.

Morrison odchylił się w swoim krześle i skrzyżował ramiona.

- Szkoda, że mnie nie było! – wykrzyknął.

* * *

><p>Okazało się, że przyjaciele Albusa mieli rację. Do końca semestru nie było ani jednego dnia, w którym ktoś, znajomy czy nie, nie podszedłby i nie zapytał go o wydarzenia, które miały miejsce w Zakazanym Lesie.<p>

- Czy to prawda, że ty i twój przyjaciel walczyliście z pięćdziesięcioma czarodziejami i że zwyciężyliście...?

- Czy to prawda, że transmutowałeś głowę profesora Aresa w kapustę?

- Słyszałem, że ty i twój przyjaciel walczyliście ze starym Darvy'm ze związanymi za plecami rękami, czy to prawda?

- Czy to prawda, że pojedynkowaliście się z olbrzymem i akromantulami?

Albus niepewnie wzruszał ramionami.

- Ehm... nie pamiętam – odpowiadał każdemu. – Wciąż mi pamięć szwankuje.

Upływał dzień po dniu. Wyglądało na to, że nikt, nawet członkowie jego własnego domu, nie pamiętał już o Albusie – graczu quidditcha, który dostał szlaban na mecz finałowy. Nawet ludzie ze Slytherinu zadawali mu pytania.

- Kto zapoczątkował te wszystkie plotki? – pytał Albus przyjaciół.

- Wyluzuj – wyszczerzył zęby Morrison. – To my zaczęliśmy.

Ostatni miesiąc zajęć Albusa mijał szybko, kiedy cieszył się świeżo odzyskaną popularnością. Odwołane eliksiry oznaczały, że miał mnóstwo wolnego czasu na wysypianie się w piątki; udało mu się porozmawiać z Rose i Mirrą na obronie przed czarną magią o tym, co naprawdę wydarzyło się w lesie, i nawet jego nauczyciele wydawali się zadowoleni, widząc go w jednym kawałku. Tak naprawdę miał dziwne przeczucie, że większość z nich cieszy się z powodu pozbycia się Aresa. Profesor Handit, na przykład, pewnego dnia nagrodził Albusa dwudziestoma punktami za „punktualne przybycie na zajęcia i bystry wyraz twarzy".

Poza lekcjami, Albus spędzał też mnóstwo czasu w chatce Hagrida, sprawdzając, jak się czuje półolbrzym, któremu prawdopodobnie zawdzięczał życie. Niemal każdego dnia, odkąd wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego, pukał do drzwi jego chatki, i każdego dnia on i jego przyjaciele (nawet czasami Mirra) byli przyjaźnie witani.

- Jak się czujesz, Hagridzie? – zapytał go Albus, kiedy widział się z nim po raz pierwszy od tamtej nocy.

- Oj, bywałem już w gorszych tarapatach, Al – odpowiedział z dumą, zakładając swoje olbrzymie stopy na stół i niemal strącając kubek z herbatą Morrisona.

- Słyszałem, że oberwałeś kilkoma brzydkimi klątwami – powiedział Scorpius.

Hagrid wzruszył ramionami.

- No, coś tam zakłuło. Te barany miały farta, żem sobie trochę chlapnął tamtego wieczora. Jakbym był trzeźwy, ten cały Darvy w życiu by we mnie nie trafił – uśmiechnął się.

Albus i jego przyjaciele wyszczerzyli zęby.

Nadeszły w końcu egzaminy i poszły mu tak, jak w zeszłym roku – bez rewelacji, ale też bez większych potknięć. Brak egzaminu z eliksirów trochę martwił Albusa, miał dziwne przeczucie, że ta ocena znacząco podniosłaby mu średnią, ale nauka, której poświęcił dodatkowe godziny podczas swojej „niepopularności", opłaciła się. Nie zmyślił ani jednego nazwiska podczas egzaminu z historii magii, oraz był w stanie wymienić każde zaklęcie wymagane na transmutacji. Uważał jednak, że kilka praktycznych egzaminów mogło mu pójść lepiej. Już drugi rok z rzędu wysadził w powietrze coś, co miał za zadanie w pewien sposób zmienić na zaklęciach. Tym razem było to biurko profesora Flitwicka.

Ogółem, Albus czuł jednocześnie ulgę i podenerwowanie podczas ostatniego dnia swojej drugiej klasy. Dyrektor Flitwick oznajmił, że Gryffindor zdobył Puchar Domów, ku zawstydzeniu Albusa i pozostałych Ślizgonów, którzy zajęli dopiero trzecie miejsce. Albus rozejrzał się nerwowo, żeby sprawdzić, czy ktoś z kolegów ma zamiar go za to obwiniać, ale wyglądało na to, że jego świeżo zdobyta popularność będzie trwała przynajmniej do końca roku szkolnego. Nikt nawet nie rzucił w jego stronę nachmurzonego spojrzenia. Poczuł ulgę i pozwolił sobie na uśmiech, po czym zwrócił uwagę na wspaniałą ucztę, którą miał przed oczami.

Następnego dnia wszystko miał już spakowane. Uczniowie narzekali głośno na listy, w których przypominano im o zakazie używania magii podczas wakacji. Nauczyciele pożegnali się z ulubionymi uczniami, uczniowie ze swoimi ulubionymi nauczycielami, i zanim Albus uświadomił sobie, co się dzieje, wsiadał już do pociągu, a Hagrid stał obok, żeby upewnić się, czy każdy się w nim znalazł.

- Udanych wakacji – życzył im, kiedy Albus, Morrison i Scorpius zaczęli wchodzić do środka.

- Trzymaj się, Hagridzie – odpowiedzieli chórem.

- Profesorze Hagridzie – poprawił ich z uśmiechem. – Semestr już się skończył. Chybaście się zapisali na opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami do mnie, co nie?

Roześmieli się i wkroczyli do pociągu, machając mu na do widzenia.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że kiedyś się go tak bałem – powiedział Morrison, kiedy znaleźli się w środku. – Jest w końcu zupełnie nieszkodliwy, prawda?

- Dla nas tak – powiedział Albus. – Ale nie dla tych czarodziejów z Zakazanego Lasu.

Wszyscy się roześmieli.

- Może znajdziemy jakiś przedział? – zapytał ktoś za ich plecami.

Albus obrócił się na pięcie i ujrzał Rose, a zaraz za nią Mirrę. Wspólnie, całą piątką, przeszli na koniec pociągu, znajdując miejsce w jednym z ostatnich przedziałów.

Scorpius i Morrison zaczęli partię gargulków, jak tylko pociąg ruszył, pozwalając Albusowi wtajemniczyć Mirrę i Rose we wszystko, co już zdążył opowiedzieć chłopakom.

- Darvy i Ares są braćmi? – szepnęła Mirra, kiedy doszedł do tej informacji.

Albus kiwnął głową.

- W każdym razie przyrodnimi. Nie wyglądają na braci, prawda?

Mirra potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową, wciąż niedowierzając.

- Mówisz więc, że Ares jest czarodziejem półkrwi? – zapytała go Rose. – A Darvy jest czystej krwi?

- Dokładnie tak – powiedział Albus. – Mój tata sądzi, że Ares jest wkurzony z powodu tego, że nie jest czarodziejem czystej krwi. Myśli, że tacy są bardziej potężni.

- Musiało to prowadzić do pewnych niezręcznych rozmów między nimi – stwierdził Morrison. Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem.

- Jak sądzisz, gdzie ukrywają się teraz? – zapytała Mirra. – Czy twój tata nie ma żadnych poszlak na temat tego, gdzie mogą być?

- Wie tylko, że się ukrywają – przyznał Albus. – Ale jeśli ktokolwiek jest w stanie ich odnaleźć, to właśnie mój tata.

- Myślę, że jesteśmy Albusowi winni przeprosiny – powiedziała nagle Rose.

Mirra zagapiła się na nią ze zdziwieniem, tak samo jak Albus. Scorpius i Morrison również unieśli wzrok znad gry. Rose przybrała kolor jaskrawej czerwieni.

- Cóż... każdy z nas przynajmniej raz w ciągu tego roku w niego zwątpił, prawda? A okazało się, że ma rację niemal w każdej kwestii. Więc... przepraszam, Al – zakończyła z dramatyzmem.

- Przepraszamy, Al – odezwała się pozostała trójka, chociaż widać było jak na dłoni, że tylko Mirra mówiła szczerze. Scorpius i Morrison z trudem ukrywali śmiech. Albus zrobił się niemal tak samo czerwony, jak Rose, i zaczął się przypatrywać z uwagą grze w gargulki.

- Szkoda, że wyszło, jak wyszło – powiedział po kilku chwilach Scorpius.

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał go Albus.

- Cóż, obydwóm udało się uciec, prawda? No i mają różdżkę... a my straciliśmy bardzo fajnego profesora eliksirów! To trochę smutne zakończenie roku, serio.

- Jeśli mówisz, że on czegokolwiek nas NAUCZYŁ... – parsknęła Rose. Każdy się roześmiał.

- A ja nie myślę w ten sposób – powiedziała Mirra, zwracając się do Scorpiusa. – No tak, wydarzyły się te wszystkie rzeczy, ale ci ludzie tak czy siak byli niebezpieczni. A teraz na szczęście ich nie ma. W przyszłym roku będziemy mieli nowego profesora eliksirów, nowego dyrektora, i zapewne obydwaj będą lepsi, niż dotychczasowi. A poza tym, tata Albusa schwytał dzięki temu kilkoro czarnych czarodziejów, prawda? Tak, zdarzyło się wiele złego, ale wyszło to wszystkim na dobre. To nie jest smutne zakończenie. Raczej... słodko-gorzkie zakończenie. Mamy na co czekać w przyszłym roku.

- Tak, zgadzam się z tobą – przyznał Albus. Mirra uśmiechnęła się do niego, a on odwzajemnił uśmiech. Zaraz potem usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi przedziału.

Scorpius wstał z miejsca i otworzył drzwi. Znalazł się twarzą w twarz z Charlesem Eckleyem. Wszyscy w przedziale zamilkli, kiedy ta dwójka zaczęła mierzyć się wzrokiem. O ile było wiadomo Albusowi, to było ich pierwsze bezpośrednie spotkanie od czasu bójki. Eckley był bardzo wysoki i mało było widać, ale za nim chyba zauważył Donovana Hornsbrooka. Albo przynajmniej część niego. Miał obandażowaną głowę i twarz, a rękę miał na temblaku.

Eckley gapił się na Scorpiusa jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym odwrócił głowę w stronę Mirry i Rose. Uśmiechnął się.

- Chcecie do nas dołączyć? – zapytał. – Minęła już połowa podróży.

Albus skrzyżował ramiona i zmarszczył brwi. To było w stylu Eckleya, rozdzielać ich grupkę, kiedy wszyscy świetnie się bawili.

Rose wstała, żeby wyjść, ale Mirra została na miejscu.

- Tak właściwie – powiedziała – to myślałam, że zostaniemy tutaj. Żeby nadrobić zaległości, sam rozumiesz. Nie miałam okazji porozmawiać z nimi przez długi okres czasu. Spotkam się z wami po opuszczeniu pociągu, dobrze?

Albus zauważył, że uśmiech na twarzy Eckleya na chwilę zbladł. Powrócił jednak na jego usta na tyle szybko, że ktoś, kto się mu uważnie nie przyglądał, nie miał szans tego zauważyć.

- Jasne, w porządku – powiedział od niechcenia. – Zobaczymy się więc niedługo.

Zamknął drzwi i Albus usłyszał, jak odchodzą. Mirra zaczęła rozmawiać o czymś z Rose, kiedy ktoś zagadał Albusa.

- Z czego się tak cieszysz? – zapytał kącikiem ust Morrison.

Albus nawet nie uświadomił sobie, że uśmiecha się tak szeroko.

- Z niczego – wymamrotał szybko, chociaż pomyślał, że Scorpius chyba uśmiechnął się do niego kpiąco, siadając na swoje miejsce.

- Co się stało Hornsbrookowi? – zapytał po chwili Albus.

- Nic nie wiesz? – zdziwił się Morrison. – Och tak, zapomniałem, byłeś tego dnia w skrzydle szpitalnym.

- To powiedzcie mi! – powiedział Albus.

- No dobra. Ostatniego dnia twojego pobytu w skrzydle szpitalnym, twój brat jakimś cudem wyszedł ze swojej pustelni. Nie wiem, co go do tego skłoniło, ale chyba przebolał zerwanie z tą dziewczyną, no i opuścił pokój wspólny Gryfonów po raz pierwszy od wielu tygodni. Zrobił jakiś kawał pierwszakom, od którego wybuchła toaleta, no w sumie sporo takich akcji zrobił. Najwidoczniej jedną z rzeczy, jakie odkładał do czasu, aż się lepiej poczuje, było odnalezienie dzieciaka, który uderzył cię w twarz. Nikt z Gryfonów nie chciał go wydać.

- Więc jakim cudem dowiedział się, że to był Hornsbrook? – zapytał Albus.

- Komuś się wypsnęło – powiedziała z ociąganiem Mirra, krzywiąc się.

- To nie był ładny widok – dodał Scorpius. – Widziałem go, kiedy transportowali go do skrzydła szpitalnego. Nie wiem, czy James zaczął od pięści, po czym przeszedł do różdżki, czy odwrotnie, w każdym razie, Hornsbrook wyglądał okropnie. Oberwał tyloma zaklęciami... galaretowate nóżki, upiorogacek, zaklęcie, które zmienia ci rzęsy w robaki... nie wiem, skąd się nauczył tego ostatniego... i kilkoma innymi. No i zbił go pięściami. Z tego co słyszałem, próbował oddawać ciosy. Biedny facet, tylko pogorszył sytuację.

Albus również się skrzywił.

- Nie było tak źle, jak myślisz – powiedziała nagle Rose. – Znaczy się, i tak po kilku pierwszych minutach był nieprzytomny...

Wszyscy się roześmieli, chociaż Mirra i Rose z niejakim wysiłkiem, i pozostała część podróży pociągiem upłynęła im na wymienianiu się kartami z czekoladowych żab i graniu w eksplodującego durnia.

Kilka godzin później, opuścili pociąg i wyszli na dworzec King's Cross. Albus ziewnął i zaczął się rozglądać za wujkiem Ronem, który miał zabrać go do domu razem z Jamesem i Rose. W normalnym stanie rzeczy martwiłby się, że nie robi tego jego własny ojciec, ale teraz, kiedy o tym pomyślał, uświadomił sobie, że jego tata pewnie ciężko pracuje. Nie przeszkadzało mu to już, nawet w najmniejszym stopniu.

Przeciskali się przez tłum uczniów witających rodziców, mijając znajome twarze i uważając na swoje własne. W końcu znaleźli się na środku hałaśliwej stacji, gdzie stanęli i czekali, gawędząc na temat swoich planów wakacyjnych.

- O, tam są moi dziadkowie – powiedziała po kilku minutach Mirra, wskazując w stronę starszej pary, która machała do nich wesoło.

Albus odmachał niepewnie. Mirra przytuliła go mocno, po czym uściskała wszystkich pozostałych.

- Tylko piszcie do mnie tego lata! – zawołała. – Al, na pewno wyślę ci sowę z życzeniami urodzinowymi. I informuj mnie na temat wesela siostry! – dodała w kierunku Morrisona.

Uściskała ich ponownie, Rose podwójnie, po czym odeszła, żeby spotkać się z dziadkami.

- Idę i ja do rodziców – powiedział Morrison. Klepnął Scopriusa i Albusa po plecach, wyściskał Rose i odszedł, machając im na do widzenia.

- Udanych wakacji! – zawołał do nich.

- Nawzajem! – odkrzyknęli.

- Al, widzę mojego tatę – powiedziała Rose, wskazując na wujka Rona, który stał, opierając dłonie o biodra. Jakiś starszy uczeń z kufrem przypadkowo przewrócił się o jego wyciągniętą stopę, przechodząc obok.

- Uważaj kolego, jestem aurorem! – usłyszeli jego warknięcie, kiedy machał groźnie ręką. Nastolatek uciekł tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. Wujek Ron zwrócił uwagę na córkę i siostrzeńca.

- Macie zamiar do mnie przyjść, czy nie? – zawołał do nich. Roześmieli się.

- No dobra, musimy lecieć, stary – powiedział Albus, klepiąc Scorpiusa po plecach. Rose przytuliła go.

- Możemy się jakoś umówić w wakacje, co ty na to? – zapytał Scorpius, kiedy odwrócili się, żeby odejść.

- Zobaczę, może będziesz mógł nas odwiedzić – powiedział mu Albus.

Scorpius wyszczerzył zęby.

- No to do zobaczenia, Al.

Uścisnęli sobie ręce i Albus i Rose odeszli, żeby spotkać się z wujkiem Ronem.

- A więc – zaczął wujek Ron, obejmując córkę ramieniem – jak tam minął drugi rok?

- Fantastycznie, tatusiu – powiedziała szybko Rose. – Nie uwierzysz, jak dużo się nauczyłam!

Albus musiał dłużej zastanowić się nad odpowiedzią. Pomyślał o Darvy'm, zdradliwie prowadzącym go do Zakazanego Lasu, o dostaniu pięścią w twarz od Honsbrooka, o wstydzie, jaki przyniósł swojemu domowi, i o Aresie, któremu udało się uciec – razem ze Smoczą Różdżką...

Potem zerknął przez ramię i zobaczył Mirrę odchodzącą razem z dziadkami – cała trójka wyglądała na szczęśliwą. Kilka metrów dalej Morrison bawił się bezcelowo kufrem, wyglądając rodziny, która pewnie jeszcze się nie pojawiła. Uśmiechnął się na widok Scorpiusa, który stał odwrócony do niego plecami, i pana Malfoya stojącego obok, który machał do Albusa.

Albus odmachał mu i obrócił się do wujka.

- Było całkiem nieźle – powiedział po kilku chwilach. – Nie mogę narzekać.

Wujek Ron roześmiał się, prowadząc ich przez barierę do mugolskiego świata.

- Z tego co słyszałem, wcale bym się nie zdziwił, jakbyś narzekał. Nie spodziewaj się jednak, że w przyszłym roku przydarzą ci się równie dziwne rzeczy. Ministerstwo upewni się, że wy dzieciaki nie dostaniecie tym razem takich nauczycieli – kretynów jak Darvy.

Albus uśmiechnął się do niego, kiedy zmierzali w kierunku samochodu z Ministerstwa, którym mieli jechać.

- Sam nie wiem... nie chciałbym, żeby w przyszłym roku było zbyt nudno – powiedział.

I z tymi słowami, wsiadł do samochodu razem z kuzynką i wujkiem, gotowy na to, żeby wypocząć w trakcie wakacji, i, co ważniejsze, bardziej niż gotowy, żeby rozpocząć swój trzeci rok w Hogwarcie.

* * *

><p><em>Kilka szczegółów na temat trzeciej części, <strong>zdradzonych przez autora (Vekina87):<strong>_

_- Pojawi się w nim jeden z jego ulubionych magicznych przedmiotów, myślodsiewnia._

_- Pojawi się w niej wątek miłosny, jednak nie będzie potrzeby zmiany ratingu._

_- Wygląda na to, że jednym z ulubionych OC wielu osób był Sebastian Darvy. Nie martwcie się, on się jeszcze pojawi._

_- W końcu będziecie mieli okazję przeczytać o pojedynku Harry'ego, i zobaczyć, jak się rozwinął magicznie odkąd miał 17 lat. Ale nie zdziwcie się za bardzo, jeśli nie będzie on jedynym Potterem, który będzie musiał wykorzystać "różdżkowe" mięśnie._

_- Jak wskazano na końcu książki, w gronie nauczycielskim Hogwartu szykują się spore zmiany._

_- Dowiecie się, dlaczego Ares był w Azkabanie, i, co ważniejsze, dowiecie się dokładnie, jak udało mu się wyjść._

_- Kilka zaplanowanych tytułów rozdziałów: „Renegaci", „Dowcipy w biurze", „Przebudzenie"._

_- Po raz pierwszy w serii Albus opuści Hogwart bez nadzoru dorosłego._

_- No i końcowa sprawa, tytuł trzeciej części będzie brzmiał: „**Albus Potter i Nikczemna Księga**"._

_Słówko od **tłumacza **_

_Dziękuję tym osobom, które czytają regularnie i komentują - nawet nie wiecie, jakiego dajecie mi kopa do pracy! ;)_

_**Nummun**, przepraszam, że kazałam Ci tak długo czekać na zakończenie serii - to był dość długi rozdział, a mnie przywaliła sesja - aniłej, mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś rozczarowana zakończeniem!_

_**Alishacet**, jak widzisz, to nie różdżka mówi :D Co sądzisz o zakończeniu? Jestem bardzo ciekawa :)_

_**Dagulcu**, dziękuję za zbetowanie rozdziału - z tym nie chciałam Cię już męczyć, chociaż na pewno zyskałby na wartości po Twoich poprawkach ;) Ale jakbyś miała przypadkiem za dużo wolnego czasu w wakacje, z chęcią podejmę z Tobą regularną współpracę przy trzeciej części, co Ty na to? Sławne to może nie jest, ale cieszę się, że coraz więcej ludzi tu zagląda. Chyba opowiadania o następnej generacji z zasady cieszą się mniejszą popularnością niż te z głównymi bohaterami JKR, ale Vekin87 całkiem nieźle kreuje swój świat :)_

_**Nadia**, też mi trochę nie pasował ten superhiperpotężny Hagrid ;) No ale ktoś musiał przybieżyć Albusowi na ratunek :D W tym rozdziale, jak widać, było sporo Harry'ego (powiem Ci w sekrecie, też lubię o nim czytać w takiej dorosłej, ojcowskiej wersji). Przerwy bardzo długiej nie planuję, pewnie pierwszy rozdział następnej części pojawi się pod koniec czerwca._

_**Jill**, bardzo mi miło, że to właśnie moje tłumaczenie zasłużyło na Twój pierwszy komentarz! Mirra również nie należy do moich ulubionych postaci :P_

_**Monia**, dzięki - sesja częściowo za mną, częściowo przede mną ;) Dam radę!_

_I do wszystkich anonimowych czytelników :) _

_Zajrzałeś/aś? Przeczytałeś/aś? To nic, że tłumaczenie jest zakończone, daj mi znać, co myślisz! Nawet parę słów jest dla mnie cenne i mobilizuje mnie do szybszego tłumaczenia :) Dzięki!_


End file.
